


I hear you calling in the dead of night

by panika



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panika/pseuds/panika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikt tak naprawdę nie zauważa Marcela. Właściwie, Marcel jest tak niewidzialny, że jeśli nauczyciele nie wzywają go do odpowiedzi na lekcjach, co rzadko robią, Marcel może przetrwać dzień bez odzywania się do innych osób poza swoja mamą, siostrą Gemmą, swoim kotem o imieniu Dusty oraz szkolną bibliotekarką Almą. I nawet jeśli jest troszeczkę, odrobinę zakochany w kapitanie szkolnej drużyny piłki nożnej, Louisie Tomlinsonie, cóż, to tylko i wyłącznie jego sprawa. Dopóki Louis również go nie zauważa…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I hear you calling in the dead of night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912408) by [Thelonelycoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonelycoast/pseuds/Thelonelycoast). 



 

Tak naprawdę nikt nie zwraca uwagi na Marcela. Bo niby _dlaczego_ mieliby to robić? Wykorzystuje on każdą możliwą okazję, aby stać się niewidzialnym (co jest nieco trudne, kiedy ma się długie oraz nieporęczne koniczyny, które nie do końca dają się kontrolować, i okulary ze szkiełkami tak grubymi jak teleskop Hubble’a). _Poważnie_ – gdyby w słoneczny dzień patrzył w ziemię wystarczająco długo, na pewno roznieciłby ognisko w mrowisku niczego niespodziewających się mrówek. Na szczęście dla miejscowej populacji owadów, słonecznych dni w Anglii jest bardzo mało.

Jeśli Marcel nauczył się czegoś w ciągu szesnastu krótkich lat to tego, że jedyną gorszą rzeczą od bycia niezauważalnym jest bycie zauważonym z niewłaściwych powodów. Został popchnięty na wystarczająco wiele szafek i zniósł wystarczająco dużo majtkowania, że zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Mama Marcela jest przekonana, że wszystko się zmieni, kiedy jej syn pójdzie na studia. Że nikogo nie będzie obchodziło, że jego okulary są dwa razy grubsze niż denka od butelek, czy też to, że jego spodnie są zbyt wysoko podciągnięte i że wygląda jakby nosił ubrania z jesiennej kolekcji Marka & Spencera z 1974 roku (Marcel był przekonany, że brązowy tweed jest podstawą brytyjskiej mody). Ale do studiów jeszcze długa droga, a w między czasie Marcel musi sobie jakoś radzić.

Traktuje szkołę jak pracę – jak zobowiązanie – żeby mógł przejść do następnego etapu swojego życia. Chodzi na lekcje, siada gdzieś w środkowych rzędach (aby nie zostać wrzuconym do jednego worka z kujonami i lizusami z przodu oraz niegrzecznymi chłopakami strzelającymi papierowymi kulkami w sufit z tyłu). Bardzo rzadko chodzi na świetlicę, a stołówki unika jak ognia. Astma Marcela jest na tyle poważna, że ma zwolnienia z zajęć wychowania fizycznego. Wolne lekcje spędza w bibliotece, rozmawiając z Almą, bibliotekarką w średnim wieku, która poleca mu książki i w zasadzie jest jego jedyną przyjaciółką.

Marcel codziennie je drugie śniadanie w toalecie dla niepełnosprawnych, ser i ogórek na białym pieczywie w jednej ręce i otwarta książka w drugiej (okazjonalnie jedzenie faktycznie trafia do jego ust, a nie spada na jego wełnianą kamizelkę, kiedy on wpatruje się w każde słowo autora). Wydaje się, że nikt nie zauważa jego nieobecności, a on sam dostaje wystarczająco dobre oceny – nie na tyle wysokie, żeby dostać wyróżnienie, ale też nie tak niskie, by wpędziły go w kłopoty – więc w ten sposób również nie przyciąga na siebie uwagi.

Właściwie Marcel jest tak niewidzialny, że jeśli nauczyciele nie wezwą go do odpowiedzi na lekcjach – co _rzadko_ robią – Marcel może przetrwać dzień bez rozmawiania z kimkolwiek innym niż jego mamą, siostrą Gemmą oraz kotem o imieniu Dusty.

Ale to w porządku. Marcel lubi swoją rutynę. Lubi jeść to samo na drugie śniadanie i chodzić tą samą drogą ze szkoły do domu. Lubi całować swoją mamę w policzek, kiedy wychodzi lub wraca. Lubi chodzić do swojego pokoju po zajęciach, by poczytać książkę siedząc pod kocem na parapecie, z kubkiem herbaty i uspokajającym ciepłem Dusty zwiniętej w kłębek na jego kolanach. Jego życie jest przewidywalne, ale też bezpieczne, a to najlepsze na co może mieć nadzieję.

I nawet jeśli troszeczkę, _odrobinę_ podkochuję się w kapitanie szkolnej drużyny piłki nożnej, Louisie Tomlinsonie, cóż, to tylko i wyłącznie jego sprawa.

\--

Tylko, że pewnego dnia wszystko idzie wyjątkowo źle. Pada mocny deszcz, który sprawia, że drogi są nienaturalnie śliskie i zdradliwe. Oznacza to, że samochód pędzący wzdłuż ulicy Marcela nie da rady zatrzymać się na czas, by uniknąć potrącenia Dusty, która próbuje wcisnąć się pod zaparkowane auto, chcąc schronić się przed ulewą.

Marcel wraca pieszo ze szkoły, tą samą drogą co zawsze – niezależnie od tego, czy świeci słońce czy pada deszcz – nogawki jego tweedowych spodni schowane są w zielone kalosze, kaptur jego płaszcza przeciwdeszczowego chroni go przed strumieniami wody lejącej się z nieba, kiedy to się dzieje. Wszystko toczy się tak szybko, że nie ma czasu by zareagować, a co dopiero spróbować to powstrzymać.

Kiedy klęczy w kałuży, na samym środku drogi, dławiąc się płaczem i tuląc ciało swojego martwego kota – kota, którego miał od ponad dziesięciu lat – jego instynkt samozachowawczy całkowicie znika. W tym momencie nie ma znaczenia, że Liam Payne, znajdujący się na samym szczycie drabiny społecznej, na którą Marcel nawet nie próbował się wspiąć, widzi go w takim stanie. Nie ma znaczenia, że świat, który tak bardzo starał się chronić przed innymi, wypływa teraz bez jego zgody. Nic tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, oprócz tego, że Dusty odeszła i już nigdy nie wróci.

Przez moment, z powodu zaparowanych okularów, Marcel nie jest pewien czy to Liam, chociaż to zdecydowanie jego samochód. Ale nagle czuje silną dłoń na swoim ramieniu i Liam klęka obok niego. To tak jakby Marcel czekał na nadejście tego dnia. Jak tandetnie zbudowana tama powstrzymująca rzekę, możesz trzymać swoje życie na dystans tak długo aż nie zacznie ono toczyć się własnym torem.

\- O Boże, tak mi przykro… Ja… - Głos Liama załamuje się żałośnie, kiedy kładzie dłoń na mokrym i zimnym futrze Dusty, której ciało leży na kolanach Marcela, krew wsiąka w jego ubrania. Wilgoć przesiąkła przez materiał spodni Marcela, który jest przemoknięty do szpiku kości. Gdzieś w głębi duszy zdaje sobie sprawę, że drży, ale nie czuje zimna. Czuje tylko pustkę.

Przeznaczeniem Liama Payne było posiadanie smutnych oczu małego szczeniaczka i lekko wydętych warg, które sprawiały, że chłopak wydawał się nieszkodliwy i chętny do pomocy, więc Marcel nie potrafił zebrać w sobie energii, aby go znienawidzić. Żałuje, że nie może tego zrobić. Byłoby wtedy o wiele łatwiej.

Marcel nic nie mówi, nie może wykrztusić słów przez ściśnięte gardło. Jego szloch staje się nieco bardziej histeryczny, co doprowadza do groteskowego sapania. Szuka na ślepo swojego inhalatora. Tylko że nie widzi przez zaparowane okulary oraz deszcz i zamek jego plecaka się zaciął i – _o Boże_ – Marcel umrze. Umrze w najmniej atrakcyjny sposób na oczach najlepszego kumpla Louisa Tomlinsona, z martwym kotem na kolanach. _Nie mogło być inaczej._

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Liam mruży oczy, a łagodny wyraz w jego ciepłych brązowych oczach staje się coraz bardziej zaniepokojony i pełen troski. _Nic nie jest w porządku._ A Liam klepiący go po plecach, tak jakby próbował pomóc mu odkaszlnąć, z pewnością nie pomaga. Marcel gorączkowo wskazuje na swoje gardło, starając się dać Liamowi do zrozumienia, że ma atak astmy, ale prawdopodobnie wygląda jak trzepoczący się kurczak, któremu odcięto głowę. Nie może przestać kaszleć i jest pewien, że macierze jego paznokci oraz usta zaczynają przybierać niepokojący odcień niebieskiego, podczas gdy jego drogi oddechowe zwężają się i coraz trudniej jest mu wciągnąć powietrze do wygłodniałych płuc.

Liam musi się czegoś domyślać, ponieważ właśnie wtedy, gdy przed oczami Marcela zaczynają pojawiać się czarne plamy i myśli sobie „cóż za rozczarowanie”, jego usta dotykają czegoś zimnego i metalowego. Liam Payne naciska pojemnik i to przynosi natychmiastowe ukojenie.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Nic ci nie jest. Po prostu oddychaj – mówi cicho Liam, pocierając plecy Marcela, aby dodać mu otuchy. Gdyby Marcel był choć trochę świadomy tego, co się dzieje, mógłby powstrzymać dłoń rozplątującą jego mokre włosy, uwalniającą jego loki, którym poświęcił sporo czasu i wysiłku, próbując poskromić je za pomocą wosku. Gdyby był w pełni świadomy, pewnie czułby się zawstydzony faktem, że Liam tuli jego długie ciało do swojej szerokiej piersi, aby nie zemdlał i nie rozwalił sobie głowy o chodnik.

Marcel nadal ma zawroty głowy i jest słaby, ale jest w stanie brać małe oddechy do płuc, które wciąż wydają się być ściśnięte jak pięść. Jest tak wyczerpany, że nawet nie próbuje powstrzymać Liama, który podnosi go, niesie jak pannę młodą przez próg i sadza na przednim siedzeniu swojego auta. Liam wraca minutę później, kładąc zawiniątko na kolanach Marcela. Trzask drzwi jest ostatnią rzeczą, której Marcel jest świadom.

\--

Kiedy Marcel odzyskuje przytomność, słyszy nad sobą przyciszone głosy i znajomy dźwięk deszczu uderzającego o dach. Jest mu ciepło i dziwnie wygodnie – leży pod stertą koców i ubrany jest w miękkie, suche ubrania – chociaż nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia gdzie jest i jak się tu znalazł.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak ma na imię? – pyta ktoś pełnym niedowierzania wysokim głosem, który o dziwo brzmi jak głos Louisa Tomlinsona.

\- Zapomniałem zapytać między zabiciem jego kota a spowodowaniem u niego cholernego ataku astmy – odpowiedział Liam ze złością.

Marcel mruga powoli, gdy czyjaś delikatna dłoń odgarnia mu włosy z czoła.

\- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? – Kobieca twarz zerka na niego z góry, ale jej rysy są zamazane. Przez ułamek sekundy Marcel jest pewien, że umarł i widzi anioła. Ale gdyby _naprawdę_ był martwy, nie potrzebowałby okularów, żeby lepiej widzieć, prawda?

\- Gdzie ja jestem? – pyta, próbując usiąść. Wyłącznie po to, by zobaczyć niewyraźny obraz kogoś, kto wygląda jak _Louis Tomlinson_ siedzący po turecku w nogach łóżka, co z pewnością wyjaśnia, dlaczego Marcel przestał czuć swoje stopy. Jednak to nie tłumaczy tego, co tutaj robi.

\- Patrzcie kto się obudził – uśmiecha się Louis, wyciągając nogi i szturchając palcem bok Marcela. To nie powinno wywołać gęsiej skórki na całym jego ciele, ale i tak wywołuje.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie wiedziałem co robić. Mama Louisa jest pielęgniarką, więc… - bełkocze niepewnie Liam, wręczając Marcelowi jego okulary. Chłopak je zakłada, a pokój dookoła niego nabiera ostrości.

Ściany są ciemno niebieskie i pokryte plakatami Manchesteru United. Dokładnie naprzeciw niego stoi telewizor z płaskim ekranem, do którego podłączona jest konsola gier wideo otoczona poplątaną stertą kontrolerów. Na podłodze leży mnóstwo ubrań, otwarte pudełko po pizzy z resztkami w środku i miseczka wypełniona czymś, co według Marcela jest zsiadłym mlekiem lub jogurtem. Kiedy dostrzega listery L i T wiszące na drzwiach, dociera do niego, że znajduje się w _sypialni_ Louisa Tomlinsona. W jego _łóżku_. Może nawet ma na sobie _ubrania_ Louisa Tomlinsona, którego legendarny tyłek usadowił się na jego nogach, jakby tam było jego miejsce. Ta myśl sprawia, że znowu zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie i prawdopodobnie blednie, ponieważ twarz mamy Louisa napina się w obawie.

\- Spokojnie – instruuje go i pomaga mu położyć się na stercie poduszek, które zaczęły podejrzanie pachnieć wodą kolońską i szamponem Louisa Tomlinsona. Nie żeby miał wiele okazji bycia na tyle blisko, żeby je powąchać, ale cóż, właśnie tak wyobraża sobie zapach Louisa. – Dałam ci zastrzyk sterydowy, więc powinno ci się trochę lepiej oddychać – mówi mama Louisa, pocierając klatkę piersiową Marcela tak jakby znów miał pięć lat i wrócił do domu z bólem brzucha. – Ale musisz się uspokoić. Napędziłeś nam wszystkim niezłego stracha. – Marszczy brwi, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

Marcel spogląda na Louisa i Liama. Nie wyglądają na przestraszonych. Tak naprawdę obaj próbują unikać jego wzroku.

\- Louis, pomóż mi z herbatą dla dziewczynek i daj swojemu przyjacielowi trochę odpocząć.

\- Mamo, to nie jest mój przyjaciel – jęczy Louis, doganiając swoją mamę i podążając za nią w dół schodów. Liam stoi niezręcznie w nogach łóżka, wpatrując się w swoje trampki.

\- Mogę ją zobaczyć? – pyta cicho Marcel. Liam przytakuje i podnosi z parapetu mokre, pozbawione życia zawiniątko, po czym kładzie je w ramionach Marcela. W tym momencie chłopak zdaje sobie sprawę, że Liam zawinął Dusty w swoją kurtkę. Teraz jest już kompletnie zniszczona, jedwabna poszewka nasiąknęła krwią i brudem, ale jest to dziwnie wzruszający gest i sprawia, że gardło Marcela się ścisnęło. 

\- Tak mi przykro… -  zaczyna ponownie Liam, ale Marcel kręci głową.

\- W porządku. To był wypadek. Dzięki za pomoc, wcześniej… Wiem, że… Po prostu _dzięki._

\- Tak. Jasne. – Liam zabiera zawiniątko. – Zobaczę czy uda mi się znaleźć dla niej jakieś ładne pudełko, dobrze?

Marcel przytakuje, a gorące łzy ciekną z kącików jego oczu. Zdejmuje okulary i pozwala swoje ciężkiej głowie opaść z powrotem na poduszki. Zdecydowanie nie wdycha zapachu Louisa, kiedy zasypia.

\--

Kiedy Marcel się budzi, Louis siedzi przy swoim biurku, jasnoniebieska poświata padająca z ekranu jego komputera uwydatnia rysy jego twarzy. W tle ma otwarty dokument tekstowy, bez wątpienia jest to wypracowanie z historii, które muszą jutro oddać, ale ignoruje je na rzecz pisania z kimś na czacie. Szatyn uśmiecha się do siebie co jakiś czas, gdy odczytuje  odpowiedź. _Pewnie pisze ze swoją dziewczyną,_ myśli Marcel ze smutkiem.

W przeciwieństwie do Marcela, który nie mógłby być bardziej niewidzialny, nawet gdyby nosił pelerynę niewidkę z Pottera, _wszyscy_ znają Eleanor Calder. Jest najładniejszą dziewczyną z przedostatniej klasy i nawet jeśli Marcel próbuje zapomnieć o jej istnieniu, _ona jest wszędzie._ W składzie cheerleaderek, chórku, klubie dyskusyjnym i drużynie tenisa. Została ogłoszona osobą z najładniejszymi włosami, najpiękniejszym uśmiechem oraz połową Najsłodszej Pary (drugą połową oczywiście jest Louis Tomlinson) w jej roczniku.

Louis szybko zamyka czat i okręca się na krześle, kiedy słyszy skrzypienie łóżka. Marcel siada powoli, delikatnie pocierając oczy. Musiało mu się zrobić gorąco podczas spania, ponieważ koce zsunięte są na koniec łóżka, a loki przykleiły mu się do mokrego od potu czoła. W domu zazwyczaj śpi nago.

\- Śniło ci się coś fajnego? – parska Louis, patrząc znacząco na krocze Marcela. I _och cholera,_ Marcel wcale _nie ma_ wzwodu, a nawet gdyby miał, na pewno nie byłby widoczny przez spodnie dresowe pożyczone od Louisa Tomlinsona. Marcel zdaje sobie nagle sprawę, że ktoś musiał zdjąć z niego przemoczone ubrania i ubrać go w dresy Louisa. Tym kimś mógł być nawet sam Louis.

Twarz Marcela zalewa fala gorąca, kiedy bezskutecznie próbuje się zakryć.

\- Nie przejmuj się, te spodnie widziały gorsze rzeczy – mówi uprzejmie Louis.

\- Która godzina? – pyta Marcel. Podciąga kolana w górę, by ukryć swoją _sytuację_ i na oślep szuka na stoliku swoich okularów.

\- Siódma. Jeśliśmy już kolację, ale jestem pewien, że moja mama może coś przygotować, jeśli jesteś głodny…

\- Nie, po-powinienem zadzwonić do mamy. Pewnie się martwi.

Louis wzrusza ramionami, nakłada słuchawki i z powrotem włącza swój czat.

\- Jak chcesz.

Marcel szybko wyjaśnia całą sytuację swojej mamie (pomijając fragment o ataku astmy, żeby jej nie martwić) i po spytaniu Louisa o adres, jego mama mówi, że już jedzie. Marcel zbiera swoje rzeczy (mama Louisa je wyprała i teraz pachną cudownym zapachem proszku do prania Tomlinsonów).

Jay robi Marcelowi herbatę, kiedy czeka i nalega, by zapakować mu trochę domowej lasagne.

\- Biedaku, musisz umierać z głodu – mówi, pakując ją w torebkę i dorzucając kilka czekoladowych ciasteczek domowej roboty.

Siostry Louisa powoli wkradają się do kuchni, jedna po drugiej, chcąc zobaczyć to przemoczone stworzenie, które ich brat uratował przed deszczem (mowa o _Marcelu_ , nie o kocie. Dla biednej Dusty było już za późno). Wszystkie są uroczymi blondynkami i wyglądają jak ze zwiastuna filmu „Przekleństwa niewinności”.

Kiedy przyjeżdża mama Marcela, Daisy siedzi na jego kolanach i kolorują razem obrazek jednorożca przy kuchennym stole. Można wiele powiedzieć o braku społecznych umiejętności Marcela, ale przy dzieciach jest niesamowity. Louis przygląda im się cicho zza drzwi, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, połowicznie skrytym w cieniu.

Louis i mama Marcela rozmawiają ze sobą przez chwilę, gdy przemęczony i znużony Marcel gramoli się na przednie siedzenie, z kartonowym pudełkiem z Dusty ciążącym mu na kolanach jak cegła.

Marcel spogląda tylko raz spogląda w lusterko wsteczne, gdy wyjeżdżają z podjazdu i widzi twarz Louisa w ciepłym, jasnym świetle salonu, zanim chłopak pospiesznie zaciąga zasłonę z powrotem na miejsce.

Marcel dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że Louis nigdy nie zapytał go o jego imię.

\--

Marcel siedzi w domu przez kolejne dwa  dni z powodu nalegań swojej matki. (Mama Louisa powiedziała jej o ataku i od tamtej poru martwi się o niego i krąży wokół jego pokoju jak pszczoła w ogrodzie pełnym róż.) Marcel nie lubi, kiedy ludzie poświęcają mu zbyt wiele uwagi, ale jest szczęśliwy, że może spędzić te kilka dni w łóżku i nadrobić zaległości w czytaniu. (Niepewny stos książek na jego szafce może w każdej chwili się przewrócić.)

Kiedy Marcel zatraca się w książce, _prawie_ wcale nie rozmyśla o Dusty. Ma również mniej czasu na myślenie o Louisie i o tym jak niebieskie są jego oczy i jak odurzająco pachniała jego pościel. (Marcel naprawdę nie nosi dresów Louisa przez kolejne trzy dni, dopóki ich zapachy się nie wymieszały i nie potrafił już oddzielić zapachu Louisa od jego własnego.) Ale poza tym wszystko pozostało bez zmian.

Tak długo jak Marcel czyta, wszystko jest w porządku. Tak długo jak postępuje zgodnie ze swój rutyną, ma się dobrze. Tak długo jak wszystko zrobione jest we właściwej kolejności, a wszystkie rzeczy w jego pokoju są na właściwych miejscach może dać sobie z tym radę. Tylko kiedy kończy czytać ostatnie zdanie tego wieczora, kiedy gasi lampkę nocną stojącą przy jego łóżku, leży wdychając zapach Louisa i czuje okropny ból w klatce piersiowej. On tylko chce, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy – kiedy jego zauroczenie Louisem Tomlinsonem go nie _niszczyło._

\--

Dzień po wypadku urządzili Dusty skromny pogrzeb i mimo że Marcel wciąż jest zdruzgotany, pozwala to jakoś zamknąć tę sprawę. Gdyby tylko mógł zakopać w ziemi swoje serce, może wtedy mógłby zapomnieć też o Louisie.

Kiedy Marcel wraca w poniedziałek do szkoły, ma zamiar zapomnieć o całym incydencie. _Tylko że_ …  kiedy podczas lunchu siedzi samotnie w kabinie, jego kanapki nie smakują tak dobrze jak zazwyczaj, a jego wzrok wciąż przebiega po tych samych czterech słowach w książce. Czy to mu się podoba czy też nie – coś się _zmieniło_. Marcel posmakował innego życia i jego własne już mu nie wystarcza. Zastanawia się nad tym, co porabia Louis. Prawdopodobnie siedzi na stołówce w otoczeniu swoich kumpli i rozśmiesza ich tak mocno, że zaczynają parskać colą przez nos. _Prawdopodobnie._ Na pewno _nie myśli_ o Marcelu. Którego imienia nawet nie zna.

Marcel przyniósł ze sobą ubrania Louisa oraz plastikowy pojemnik jego mamy, żeby je oddać, ale przez cały dzień są one zamknięte w jego szafce, jak tykająca bomba. Ostatnia namacalna pamiątka po tamtym dniu, inna niż drewniany krzyż w jego ogródku. Głównie jest to pretekst, by ponownie porozmawiać z Louisem, ale Marcel zawsze był niezawodnie grzeczny i czułby się źle, gdyby zatrzymał rzeczy Louisa dla siebie (szczególnie teraz, gdy już nim nie pachną).

Ale Marcel nie widzi Louisa przez cały dzień – nie ma go na jedynej lekcji, którą mają razem i nie mija go na korytarzu podczas przerw. Marcel próbuje udawać, że nie czuje rozczarowania, ale okłamywanie samego siebie jest coraz trudniejsze. Pod koniec dnia jest już całkowicie przybity i nie ma siły temu zaprzeczać. Louis Tomlinson ma nad nim kontrolę.

W drodze na angielski Marcel zauważa Liama, ale jest z nim Zayn i jego oczy prześlizgują się po Marcelu bez chociażby skinienia. Więc wszystko wróciło do normy, co powinno go zadowolić, ale z jakiegoś powodu Marcel czuje się zły i zraniony. Jak Liam _śmiał_ zabić jego kota oraz prawie jego i tak po prostu udawać, że nic się nie stało? _Coś_ się stało i fakt, że nikt tego nie zauważa sprawia, że krew Marcela zaczyna wrzeć. Czy on i jego _życie_ są zupełnie nieistotne? Czy jest tak niewidzialny, że nikt nie zauważyłby czy żyje czy jest martwy?

Ta myśl sprawia, że czuje się niespokojny. Nigdy nie obchodziło go czy on coś _znaczy_ , dopóki znaczył coś dla swojej mamy, Gemmy i bibliotekarki Almy. Ale nagle _chce_ , żeby ludzie go lubili. Aczkolwiek przypomina sobie, że pragnienie bycia lubianym, nie wystarczyło, żeby powstrzymać inne dzieciaki od dręczenia go. Pragnienie ich akceptacji i przyjaźni nie powstrzymało Stana Lucasa od ściągnięcia mu kąpielówek na oczach całek drużyny pływackiej w poprzedniej klasie.

Marcel _próbuje_ uważać na lekcji historii, ale zamiast sporządzania notatek gryzmoli na marginesie zeszytu, ciągle pisząc inicjały LT &MS, aż zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robi i nerwowo je wymazuje. Kiedy jego lekcja się kończy, wychodzi z klasy z zamiarem znalezienia Louisa, oddania mu jego rzeczy i wydostania się z tego cholernego chaosu. Marcel po prostu chce mieć to wszystko za sobą. Nic dobrego nie wynikło z pragnienia zdobycia przyjaciół i zdecydowanie nic dobrego nie wyszło z tego, że kujon-gej jest zauroczony szkolną gwiazdą piłki nożnej.

Po lekcjach można znaleźć Louisa na boisku albo w audytorium (oprócz bycia kapitanem drużyny piłki nożnej jest też świetnym aktorem), więc kiedy Marcel nie widzi go na boisku, idzie z powrotem do szkoły, a torba z ubraniami Louisa ciągnie go w dół jak kotwica. To najpóźniejsza pora o jakiej Marcel był w szkole przez te wszystkie lata. Dawno temu nauczył się, że ociąganie się było zaproszeniem dla dręczycieli, więc opuszcza szkołę zaraz po ostatnim dzwonku.

Po przebywaniu w jasnym świetle  boiska,  nieprzenikniona ciemność audytorium sprawia, że czuje się tak, jakby spadał gwałtownie na dno zimnego jeziora. Louisa tu nie ma i Marcel ma wrażenie, że tonie. Wyciąga z kieszeni swój inhalator i bierze uspokajające wdechy, próbując przynieść ulgę swojej zaciskającej się klatce piersiowej. W sali jest chłodno i niesamowicie cicho. Marcel zastanawia się jakie to uczucie stać na scenie w jasnym świetle. Jakie to uczucie, kiedy oczy wszystkich ludzi są skierowane na ciebie. Prześlizguje się między siedzeniami jak cień, nie pozostawiając nic za sobą.

Ma zamiar się odwrócić, kiedy słyszy cichy szelest dobiegający zza kurtyny. Z łomoczącym sercem wspina się po schodach prowadzących na scenę, rozsuwając ciężką aksamitną kurtynę, która prowadzi za kulisy. Jest tam ciemno i pachnie stęchlizną, a ściany oraz podłoga pomalowane są na jednolity odcień czerni. Jedyne światło pochodzi z małej toaletki, gdzie dziewczyna siedząca plecami do niego, nakłada szminkę na usta. Marcel nigdy wcześniej nie widział tej dziewczyny i to jest dziwne, ponieważ na pewno zapamiętałby tak oszałamiającą twarz.

Jej oczy napotykają jego odbicie w lustrze. Dziewczyna z łoskotem upuszcza szminkę i odwraca się w jego stronę z wściekłością wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – pyta dziewczyna głosem niższym niż Marcel sobie wyobrażał.

\- Przepraszam… - jąka się. – Ja tylko… Szukam Louisa Tomlinsona… Tego, który jest w drużynie piłki nożnej…

\- Wiem, kim jest Louis Tomlinson, cioto – odpowiada dziewczyna, przewracając oczami. Marcel robi krok bliżej i nie wie co go podkusiło, ale wyciąga rękę i ściera kciukiem szminkę z górnej wargi dziewczyny, gdzie się rozmazała, gdy ją przestraszył. To uderza go w momencie, gdy przebiega palcem po _wąsach_ dziewczyny. Oprócz stroju i peruki dziewczyna wykazuje znaczące podobieństwo do… _O cholera, o cholera._ Marcel ma przerąbane.

Chłopak trzepocze długimi rzęsami, a Marcela przebiega dreszcz.

\- Nie powiesz nikomu, prawda? - pyta spokojnie.

\- Zayn? – piszczy Marcel _. Zayn Malik,_ najtwardszy dzieciak w szkole? Wszyscy wiedzą, że to on namalował sprayem  nagą kobietę na ścianie w pokoju nauczycielskim, nawet jeśli to nigdy nie zostało _udowodnione_ i Marcel pamięta go palącego _papierosa_ podczas lekcji matematyki.

\- A któż inny? - warczy Zayn.

Marcel powinien uciekać. Dobrze _wie_ , że właśnie to powinien zrobić. To jedyna opcja. Powinien odwrócić się, wybiec z audytorium i udawać, że to nigdy nie miało miejsca. Ale widzi ból na twarzy Zayna i po prostu nie może tego zrobić. Z trzęsącymi nogami Marcel zmusza się do zajęcia miejsca na ławce obok Zayna, modląc się, żeby tylko nie oberwał.  

Zayn skrzyżował ramiona na swojej klatce piersiowej w obronnym geście, wypychając w górę sztuczne piersi, a ciche łzy spływają mu po twarzy rozmazując jego staranny makijaż.

\- Nie płacz - mówi cicho Marcel, dotykając wytatuowanego przedramienia Zayna. - Zepsujesz sobie makijaż. - Zayn pociąga nosem, ale nic nie mówi. Marcel sięga po paczkę chusteczek leżącą na stole i delikatnie wyciera kości policzkowe Zayna, ignorując sposób w jaki jego oczy się zaciskają, a pomalowane na czerwono usta delikatnie rozchylają wypuszczając oddech, który wstrzymywał.

Zayn otwiera oczy, które w tym świetle mają złoty kolor i przygląda się Marcelowi, jakby ten właśnie wyszedł ze statku kosmicznego.

Marcel sięga po kompaktowy cień do powiek, potrząsając nim.

\- Mogę?

Zayn powoli kiwa głową i posłusznie zamyka oczy, umożliwiając Marcelowi nałożenie niebieskiego cienia na jego powieki. Marcel czytał stare magazyny swojej siostry i wie, że do brązowych oczu najlepiej pasuje niebieski. (Dowiedział się również, gdzie znajduje się damski punkt G, ale wątpi, żeby ta informacja kiedykolwiek mu się przydała.)

\- Kiedyś robiłem to siostrze - wyjaśnia, mimo że to nie on jest tym, który ma coś do wyjaśnienia. To Zayn ma na sobie sukienkę z szafy aktorów. Zayn nieco się relaksuje, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Marcel nie zamierza go upokorzyć. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie w tej chwili.

\- Masz świetne rzęsy. W ogóle nie potrzebujesz tuszu – mówi Marcel, żeby wywołać uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka. Usta Zayna unoszą się w kącikach na ten komplement.  

Po skończeniu Marcel wzdycha z zadowoleniem, gdy Zayn bada własne odbicie. Poszło mu dobrze, chociaż pomogło też to, że Zayn miał w to duży wkład.

\- Wyglądasz pięknie – mówi, uśmiechając się.

Zayn śmieje się nagle, zaskoczony.

\- Wiesz, że w innych okolicznościach przyłożył bym ci za powiedzenie tego?

\- Racja, przepraszam - mówi Marcel, szukając pod ławką swojego plecaka i torby z ubraniami Louisa. – Ja… Lepiej już pójdę.

\- Zaczekaj. - Zayn łapie go za nadgarstek, a jego uścisk jest zaskakująco silny, jak na kolesia noszącego sukienkę. - Jak masz na imię, młody?

\- Mar-Marcel - jąka się, poprawiając okulary, które zsuwają mu się z nosa.

\- Miło cię poznać Mar-Marcel. Masz drugie imię?

\- Hm, Harry. Ale go nie używam… To po moim tacie…

\- Świetnie. Będę mówił do ciebie Harry - mówi Zayn, klepiąc go w plecy. - Marcel brzmi okropnie. Bez urazy. - Zayn przygląda się Harry’emu przez chwilę, jakby próbował go rozgryźć.

\- A teraz powiedz mi, dlaczego szukasz Louisa Tomlinsona?

Harry naciąga rękawy na swoje dłonie, żeby ukryć ślady tuszu, gdzie inicjały MS&LT odcisnęły się na jego skórze.

\- To długa historia – mamrocze, spuszczając głowę.

\- Wiesz, że jeśli komuś się wygadasz, będę musiał cię zabić…

\- Nie zrobię tego, przysięgam! - skomle Harry

\- W porządku, wierzę ci - śmieje się Zayn. Harry zaczyna zbierać swoje rzeczy, ale Zayn zatrzymuje go ponownie. - Hej, jaka masz wadę?

\- Przepraszam?

Zayn wskazuje na jego oko.

\- Hm, 7,5 w obydwu oczach. A dlaczego?

\- Tak tylko pytam. Do zobaczenia. - mówi Zayn, żegnając Harry’ego machnięciem ręki.

\--

Więc najpierw Liam Payne potrąca autem kota Harry’ego, następnie Harry budzi się w łóżku Louisa Tomlinsona i jakby tego było mało, zakańcza to wszystko natknięciem się na Zayna Malika przebranego za kobietę. To wszystko przypomina jakiś dziwny, przerażający koszmar, o którym łatwo zapomnieć w świetle dnia. Tak jest do czasu, kiedy Harry opuszcza szkołę po ostatnich zajęciach następnego dnia i słyszy kogoś wołającego jego imię.

\- Hej! Harry, hej! - W pierwszej chwili Harry po prostu idzie dalej z nosem w książce, ponieważ nikt nie zna go z _tego_ imienia, ani _żadnego innego_ tak naprawdę, a nawet gdyby ktoś go znał, nie mówiłby o tym głośno. Ale później znów to słyszy i kiedy podnosi wzrok, potykając się niemal o swoje stopy, widzi jak Zayn Malik opiera się o ogrodzenie i _macha_ do niego.

Zayn ma na sobie białą koszulkę, dopasowaną skórzaną kurtkę, niemożliwie obcisłe jeansy i buty, które wyglądają tak, jakby mogły odcisnąć na tyłku porządny ślad, gdyby kogoś kopnął. Zayn rzuca na ziemię papierosa, który tli się niebezpiecznie blisko małej kupki suchych liści.

\- Więc jesteś nie tylko ślepy, ale i głuchy?

\- Och, ja hm… - Harry rumieni się, zastanawiając się czy to ten moment, w którym Zayn postanowi poprzestawiać mu twarz. Przynajmniej będzie miał powód, żeby kupić nowe okulary. Taśma przyczepiona do tych nie przestaje ocierać się o jego nos.

\- Podrzucić cię? - pyta Zayn, podając Harry’emu lśniący, czarny kask, zanim ten ma szansę odpowiedzieć.

Zayn przerzuca nogę przez elegancki motocykl zaparkowany przy krawężniku, wsuwając na  miejsce swoje pilotki. Wygląda jak chodzący seks. Harry musi użyć swojego inhalatora.

\- Na _t-tym_? - pyta, wytrzeszczając oczy. Nigdy wcześniej nie jechał motorem  i jedną rzeczą, o której w tym momencie myśli jest: _co pomyśli moja mama._

\- Przepraszam, mój jednorożec został w sklepie – szczerzy się Zayn i och, czyżby Zayn Malik się z niego nabijał? Zayn poklepuje tylnie siedzenie. - No dalej. Wskakuj, kochanie.

Harry rumieni się na to pieszczotliwe określenie. Wślizguje się na miejsce za Zaynem, zdejmując swoje okulary i chowając je do przedniej kieszeni koszuli zanim zakłada kask.

Zayn odpala motor i okręca się próbując przekrzyczeć chodzący silnik.

\- Będziesz musiał się trzymać… - ostrzega zanim rusza z piskiem opon.

Roztrzęsiony Harry obejmuje pas Zayna w samą porę, przywierając do niego ze wszystkich sił, kiedy Zayn wchodzi w zakręt, oddalając się od szkoły. Harry jest niemal pewien, że jego paznokcie zostawiają ślad na biodrach Zayna, ale po minięciu kilku ulic rozluźnia uścisk i zmusza się do otworzenia oczu, czując podmuch wiatru otulający jego ciało jak fala. Chciałby poczuć to w swoich włosach, ale nie ma odwagi, aby zdjąć kask, czy zrezygnować z trzymania się Zayna choćby na sekundę.

Zayn pachnie wyśmienicie (nie lepiej niż Louis, bo _nikt_ nie pachnie lepiej niż on, z tego co Harry zauważył, ale i tak nieźle), jak kokos, cytryna, dym papierosowy i skóra. Stały dotyk ciepłego ciała Zayna między nogami Harry’ego i wibracje silnika sprawiły, że penis Harry’ego twardnieje, więc odsuwa się delikatnie, żeby nie dotykać tyłka Zayna. Mijają piąte osiedle, kiedy Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie powiedział Zaynowi gdzie mieszka.

\--

Harry jest pewien, że każdy w rodzinie Zayna jest potajemnym supermodelem (lub supermodelką). Jeśli wcześniej nie miał żadnych kompleksów, jest przekonany, że teraz już na pewno jakiś ma. Zayn ma trzy przepiękne siostry z ciemnymi, lśniącymi włosami i długimi rzęsami, które prawie rywalizują z rzęsami Zayna ( _prawie)._ Cała trójka rzuca się na swojego brata, gdy tylko pojawia się w drzwiach. Nie ważne jakim niegrzecznym chłopcem stara się być w szkole, w domu to zupełnie inna historia.  

\- Jestem Trisha – przedstawia się mama Zayna, podczas gdy jej syn jest niedysponowany.

Harry wyciera swoją spoconą dłoń o spodnie przed uściśnięciem jej dłoni, dozgonnie wdzięczy, że jego wzwód zmniejszył się do niezauważalnego rozmiaru.

\- Harry.

\- Chcecie herbaty? – pyta Trisha, gdy Zayn chwyta rękę Harry’ego i ciągnie go po pokrytych dywanem schodach.  

\- Nie, dzięki mamo – krzyczy Zayn przez ramię.

Zayn nie puszcza ręki Harry’ego dopóki nie znajdują się w jego sypialni i puszcza ją tylko po to, aby móc zatrzasnąć za nimi drzwi. Jego pokój jest niesamowity. Ściany od podłogi do sufitu pokryte są graffiti, a olbrzymie płótna opierają się o każdą możliwą powierzchnię. Pachnie tutaj terpentyną, farbą olejną i tym zapachem Zayna, którego powiew Harry poczuł wcześniej podczas jazdy na motorze.

Harry rozgląda się dookoła z podziwem.

\- Sam to wszystko zrobiłeś?

Zayn wzrusza ramionami i opada na niepościelone łóżko, kładąc ręce za głowę.

\- Lubię być czymś zajęty.

Harry rozgląda się za czymś do siedzenia, ale nagle zostaje uderzony w twarz zwiniętym w kulkę ręcznikiem.

\- Weź prysznic. Jest tam.

\- Przepraszam? Czy ja…? – Harry dyskretnie wącha swoją pachę. – Czy ja _śmierdzę?_

Zayn parska.

\- Nie. Musimy pozbyć się tego paskudztwa z twoich włosów, kujonku.

Harry posłusznie maszeruje do łazienki, nadal nie mając bladego pojęcia, dlaczego Zayn Malik zaprosił go do swojego domu, aby wziął prysznic. Jeszcze nigdy nie brał prysznica w obcym miejscu  i dziwnie jest widzieć wszystkie nieznajome rzeczy Zayna. Jego maszynkę, skrawek mydła, na wpół puste butelki szamponu i gąbkę wepchniętą w róg brodzika.

Harry właśnie doprowadza do porządku swoje włosy, kiedy Zayn wpada do łazienki, zamykając drzwi kopniakiem.

\- Przepraszam stary, ale muszę się odlać – mówi, rozpinając rozporek.

Podczas gdy Zayn załatwia swoją potrzebę, Harry odwraca się w stronę ściany, próbując ukryć niewątpliwy kształt swojej erekcji, którą na pewno widać przez chropowate, szklane drzwi.

Zayn myje swoje ręce przy umywalce.

\- Niezły tyłek – krzyczy przez ramię, gdy tanecznym krokiem wychodzi z łazienki. Harry natychmiast odkręca kurek z zimną wodą i krzywi się, kiedy ta uderza w jego rozgrzana skórę. Ale przynajmniej jego penis opada.

Czuje się potwornie skrępowany, kiedy wychodzi z łazienki z ręcznikiem przewieszonym nisko na jego biodrach. Zayn gwiżdże z uznaniem ze swojego miejsca na łóżku i Harry nigdy nie był bardziej zadowolony z tego, że nie ma na sobie okularów, ponieważ nie może zobaczyć wyrazu twarzy Zayna.

\- Kto by przypuszczał, że ukrywałeś takie niezłe ciało pod tymi swoimi ubraniami, Styles.

Harry jest prawie pewien, że całe jego ciało rumieni się na ten komplement.

\- Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego właśnie kazałeś mi wziąć prysznic?

\- Wychodzisz dzisiaj wieczorem i musisz wyglądać przyzwoicie.

\- Och, Zayn. Nie jestem pewien…

\- Idziemy tylko na mecz, a potem na coś do jedzenia. Będzie dobrze, obiecuję. Pozwolę ci nawet przynieść książkę i jeśli będziesz się strasznie nudził, będziesz mógł ją poczytać, w porządku?

\- T-tak, w porządku – przyznaje w końcu Harry. Wysyła szybką wiadomość do swojej mamy, dając jej znać, że nie będzie go na obiedzie i zwalcza wszystkie zastrzeżenie, jakie mógłby mieć.

\--

Gdzieś pomiędzy założeniem soczewek w oczy Harry’ego (okazuje się, że mama Zayna jest optykiem i dlatego zapytał go o wadę wzroku) i wciśnięciem go w najciaśniejsze jeansy znane człowiekowi (jeansy, które zmusiły Harry’ego do zapytania, gdzie jego, _no wiecie,_ gdzie _to_ powinno się znajdować), Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że _rzeczywiście_ idą na mecz. Na mecz, w którym będzie grał _Louis Tomlinson._ I to właśnie wtedy zaczyna panikować.  

Harry nigdy wcześniej nie _był_ na meczu, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że to dobra okazja, by zostać łatwym celem dla popularnych dzieciaków, ale może z Zaynem będzie wszystko w porządku. Chociaż, kiedy cokolwiek w jego życiu było _w porządku?_

Po skończeniu swojej pracy, Zayn ustawia Harry’ego przed lustrem. Przez krótką chwilę Harry nie może uwierzyć, że osoba na którą patrzy to _on._ To tak, jakby Zayn usunął wszelkie ślady Marcela. Zniknęły proste, idealnie uczesane włosy, a na ich miejscu pojawiły się jego naturalne roztrzepane loki delikatnie otaczające jego twarz. Zniknęły jego ogromne okulary i teraz można zauważyć intensywną zieleń jego oczu. Zniknęła przestarzała kamizelka i sztruksowe spodnie. Na ich miejscu pojawiły się nieprzyzwoicie ciasne jeansy, które tylko uwydatniają jego dziwacznie długie nogi, koszulka piłkarska, która opina każde miejsce jego torsu i czarne Conversy, która są odrobinę za małe na jego ogromne stopy.  

\- Wow – szepcze Harry.

Zayn klepie go w tyłek wystarczająco mocno, że na pewno odczuje to później. Harry krzywi się, ale na szczęście Zayn niczego nie zauważa.

\- Gotowy do wyjścia, ogierze?

Harry niezręcznie opuszcza ciasną łazienkę i idzie za Zaynem w dół schodów, próbując przywyknąć do tego, że jego jądra wydają się wstępować z powrotem do wnętrza jego ciała. Jeśli można polegać na reakcjach sióstr Zayna, to musi naprawdę _nieźle_ wyglądać. Doniya spada z kanapy podczas oglądania odcinka EastEnders, a Waliyha wpada prosto na ścianę, niosąc miskę pełną płatków. W kuchni Saafa chowa się za Trishą, a jej twarz pokryta jest jasnym odcieniem czerwieni.

\- Baw się dobrze, kochanie – mówi Trisha, klepiąc Harry’ego po głowie. – Upewnij się, że Zayn założy kask. – Gdyby liceum składało się tylko z dzieci i ich mam, Harry byłby tam najpopularniejszym dzieciakiem.

Zayn przewraca oczami, ale uśmiecha się, kiedy jego mama całuje go w policzek i wygania ich na zewnątrz. W powietrzu czuć chłód i podczas drogi Harry przykleja się do pleców Zayna trochę bardziej niż to konieczne.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry przypuszcza, że usiądą na trybunach jak normalni ludzie, ale Zayn upiera się, że z boiska będą mieli lepszy widok. Poza tym Niall zajmuje się wyposażeniem sportowym i „ _on jest naprawdę zabawny. Pokochasz go”_. Oprócz zawodników i trenera na bocznej linii boiska znajduje się tylko ich czwórka – Niall, Amy, Zayn i Harry – wszyscy stłoczeni pod światłami stadionu, schronieni przed przenikliwym wiatrem. Harry tęskni za ciepłym swetrem, który miał ubrany kilka godzin wcześniej, ponieważ na jego ramionach pojawia się gęsia skórka i czuje się skrępowany tym, że wszyscy się teraz na niego _gapią_. Przywykł do bycia anonimową twarzą w tłumie i to nagłe zainteresowanie jest przytłaczające i całkowicie nieuzasadnione. W końcu jest tą samą osobą, którą był zawsze, tylko inaczej ubraną.

Zgodnie ze słowami Zayna, Harry uwielbia Nialla. Jest wspaniałomyślny oraz wyluzowany i spędza połowę wieczoru z jedzeniem w ustach, gdy rozdaje piłkarzom ręczniki oraz wodę i dodaje im otuchy. Harry lubi go od samego początku, zwłaszcza gdy Niall w którymś momencie znika i wraca z dwoma hot dogami – jednym dla siebie i jednym dla Harry’ego. Harry oferuje kęs Zaynowi, ale ten krzywi się.

\- Nie jadam niepewnego mięsa.

Jego strata. Hot dog jest przepyszny i przyjemne ciepło rozprzestrzenia się po jego brzuchu. Niestety musztarda skapnęła na koszulkę, którą pożyczył mu Zayn. Malik przewraca oczami i kręci głową, ale ma na twarzy ten delikatny, czuły uśmiech, który Harry widział tylko w obecności jego sióstr.

-  Stary, nigdzie nie można cię zabrać.

Amy też jest wspaniała. Niall nazywa ją swoją „przyjaciółką”, ale oczywiste jest to, że chciałby czegoś więcej i Harry rozumie dlaczego. Jest przepiękna i tak jak jego siostra, Gemma, ma ironiczne poczucie humoru, przez które Harry chichocze przez całą noc. Jest zadowolony, że dogaduje się z Niallem i Amy, ponieważ Zayn ciągle znika i wraca z sinymi ustami i smrodem dymu papierosowego. Po jednej z takich wycieczek podczas przerwy, Zayn wraca z ogromną purpurową malinką na szyi, którą Niall próbuje dotknąć przez resztę gry, dopóki Zayn nie mści się, wykręcając jego sutek.

Harry bawi się całkiem nieźle. Czuje się jak inna osoba - ochrzczona w jarzeniowych światach stadionowych lamp - jak _nowa_ osoba. Gdzieś w głębi duszy wie, że szkła kontaktowe i nowa garderoba nie _zmienią_ wszystkiego - nie _do końca_. Nadal jest Marcelem i zawsze nim _będzie_ – pogrążonym w książkach i zamkniętym w sobie kujonem. Ale to miłe uczucie, że chociaż przez jedną noc nie musi się niczym przejmować i może być zwykłym nastolatkiem – po prostu być _Harrym._

Harry nie do końca nadąża za tym, co się dzieje na boisku, ale jego oczy śledzą _Louisa_ biegającego po murawie. Harry nie zna się zbytnio na piłce nożnej, ale wie wystarczająco dużo, by zauważyć, że Louis jest dobry - nawet _bardzo_ dobry. Mimo że widywał Louisa tysiące razy na  kampusie, czuje się jakby nie _widział_ go naprawdę aż do dzisiejszego wieczora – jak błyszczy w świetle i balansuje swoim ciałem, jakby był do tego stworzony. Kiedy Louis biegnie z piłką w stronę bramki przeciwnika i kopie ją ponad ramieniem bramkarza, miejscowa publiczność wybucha z radości, a klatka piersiowa Harry’ego wypełnia się dumą, nawet jeśli nie ma do tego żadnego prawa. To nie tak, że on i Louis są _przyjaciółmi._ To nie tak, że Louis zna jego _imię_.

Jednak kiedy Louis robi miny w stronę Nialla oraz Zayna, kiedy dotyka ręki Harry’ego, która razem z innymi czeka na przybycie piątki, Harry czuje się prawie tak, jakby _był_ przyjacielem Louisa. I jest też chwila – chwila, kiedy Louis spogląda prosto w oczy Harry’ego i czas wydaje się stać w miejscu - kiedy ryk tłumu powoli cichnie i wszystko poza Louisem staje się rozmazane.

\- Niezła koszulka, kochanie – mówi Louis z powagą, puszczając mu oczko i uśmiechając się do niego przed powrotem na murawę.

Harry stoi w szoku, zastanawiając się, co u licha właśnie się stało, kiedy Niall pokazuje mu dwa kciuki uniesione ku górze.

\- Dlaczego _on_ … Jakiej to drużyny? – krzyczy Harry, spoglądając w dół na swoja koszulkę i z powrotem na Nialla. To zwykła biała koszulka z czarną siedemnastką z przodu - nic nadzwyczajnego, ale Harry nadal jest zaniepokojony.

Niall parska, klepiąc Harry’ego po plecach.

\- Nie _wiesz_? Stary, masz na sobie piłkarską koszulkę Louisa Tomlinsona.

Harry zagląda przez swoje ramię i faktycznie **TOMLINSON** napisane czarnym tłustym drukiem rozciąga się wzdłuż jego łopatek. Więc _to_ jest to? O to dziś chodzi? Zayn próbuje wprawić Harry’ego w zakłopotanie? _Upokorzyć_ Harry’ego na oczach jego sympatii, aby wyszedł na głupią fankę?

Harry nie może powstrzymać łez wstydu i wściekłości napływających do jego oczu, kiedy odwraca się i odchodzi wzdłuż bocznej linii.

\- Harry, gdzie ty…? - Słyszy wołanie Nialla , ale zostaje one zagłuszone przez dźwięki własnego szlochania i ryk tłumu, kiedy drużyna przeciwna strzela gola. Harry dotarł prawie do bramy, kiedy ktoś chwyta go za ramię i przekręca, sprawiając, że prawie traci równowagę.

\- Harry, wychodzisz? - Zayn wydaje się osłupiały i to jest dziwne, ponieważ Harry nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył tak wyrazistych emocji na twarzy Zayna. Przez większość czasu waha się pomiędzy surowym spojrzeniem i zadowolonym półuśmiechem, podtrzymującym jego tajemniczy wizerunek niegrzecznego chłopca. Ale Harry zaczyna rozumieć, że wizerunek, który Zayn próbuje utrzymać jest tylko _wizerunkiem_. Harry nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia kim tak naprawdę jest Zayn.

\- Bardzo zabawne, Zayn. _Poważnie_. Prawdziwy odjazd - mówi Harry, nerwowo przecierając twarz wierzchem dłoni. Nienawidzi, kiedy ludzie widzą jak płacze, szczególnie ci prawie obcy, ale czuje się rozczarowany i nie potrafi powstrzymać swoich łez.

-Harry, o _co_ ci chodzi? - pyta Zayn z urażonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Ubrałeś mnie w strój Louisa Tomlinsona? _Wiedząc_ jak bardzo mi się podoba. Niall i Amy też brali w tym udział?  _Louis_ też? O Boże. - Harry chowa twarz w dłoniach, próbując brać głębokie oddechy. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą teraz potrzebuje jest kolejny atak astmy na środku stadionu, mając na sobie piłkarką koszulkę Louisa Tomlinsona.

\- Harry, czekaj, _co_? _Louis_ ci się podoba? – Zayn rozdziawia usta.

Harry powoli przytakuje, szukając w twarzy Zayna jakiś sygnałów tego, że się z niego nabija. Zayn zazwyczaj jest dość dobry w utrzymywaniu maski obojętności, ale w tej chwili wydaje się zraniony tym, że Harry w ogóle coś takiego z _asugerował._

\- Przysięgam, że nie miałem pojęcia. Louis zostawił u mnie swoją koszulkę i doszedłem do wniosku, że skoro jest sportowa, a my wybieraliśmy się na mecz… Harry, nie _zrobiłbym_ ci tego, przysięgam. Musisz mi uwierzyć.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Jeśli chcesz możemy zamienić się koszulkami albo możesz założyć moją kurtkę… - Zayn zaczyna zdejmować swoją skórzaną kurtkę, ale Harry kręci głową wypuszczając drżące westchnienie. Czuje się głupio przez to, że płakał i że przesadnie zareagował na zaistniałą sytuację, ale po tym wszystkim ma trudności z zaufaniem.

\- Nie, w porządku. I tak już mnie widział, więc…

\- Przynajmniej pozwól mi pomóc ci pozbyć się tej musztardy – jęczy Zayn, chwytając Harry’ego za szlufkę od jego spodni, aby zaciągnąć go w stronę toalet.

\--

Sądząc po tym jak Perrie - pełna życia blondynka chodząca z Harrym na biologię – wisi na ramieniu Zayna na parkingu po skończonym meczu, Harry przypuszcza, że to właśnie ona  robiła malinki na jego szyi w trakcie przerw. Harry lubi Perrie, ponieważ zawsze się do niego uśmiecha i nawet raz zaoferowała, że będzie jego partnerką do projektu, kiedy z przygnębieniem rozglądał się po klasie, widząc że inni uczniowie już się dobrali.

Zayn zachowuje spokój, ale Harry zauważa rumieniec, który wkrada się na jego wydatne kości policzkowe, kiedy Perrie piszczy i daje mu buziaka w policzek.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie masz nic przeciwko jeździe z Niallem? – pyta Zayn po raz setny, mimo że Perrie ma już na sobie kask, więc Harry jest pewien, że to bez sensu. I tak na niej lepiej wygląda.

\- Tak. - Harry niezręcznie szura nogami, czując dyskomfort przez zbyt ciasne, pożyczone od Zayna buty. – Spotkamy się w restauracji.  

\- Super, dzięki. - Zayn wyciąga rękę i z czułością mierzwi włosy Harry’ego, kiedy odpala motor. - Do zobaczenia.

Zayn omija samochody stojące w kolejce do wyjazdu i wyjeżdża na drogę zanim Harry ma szansę zmienić zdanie. Został sam – _opuszczony_ – na parkingu, mając na sobie piłkarską koszulkę Louisa Tomlinsona. Czym w ogóle _jest_ jego życie?

W momencie, kiedy Harry ma zamiar rozpocząć długi, męczący spacer do domu (później przeprosi Zayna za niepojawienie się restauracji – i tak nikt nie będzie za nim _tęsknił),_ Niall staje za nim, zarzucając rękę na jego szyję.

\- Słyszałem że jedziesz ze mną? - Ucisk w brzuchu Harry’ego rozluźnia się na obecność Nialla i odwzajemnia uśmiech.

Dwadzieścia minut później Harry jest na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu Nialla. Ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami patrzy jak Louis Tomlinson i Eleanor Calder całują się przy jej samochodzie. Sportowym kabriolecie, który prawdopodobnie kosztował więcej niż mama Harry’ego zarabia w ciągu roku. Amy siedzi z przodu z Niallem bawiąc się radiem, a Harry utknął na tylnym siedzeniu między Liamem Paynem a Stanem Lucasem. Wszyscy czekają aż Louis wyjmie w końcu swój język z gardła Eleanor i wyciągnie dłoń spod jej króciutkiej spódniczki.

Harry _chce_ odwrócić wzrok – poza tym bycie bezwstydnym i nieco obrzydliwym, robiąc takie rzeczy publicznie sprawia, że czuje okropny ucisk w swoim żołądku - ale nie chce przegapić szansy, aby zobaczyć jak wygląda Louis całując kogoś, skoro on prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dostanie tej szansy.  

\- Wczuli się, co nie? - komentuje Niall, opuszczając szybę i krzycząc coś, co ma być groźbą, ale brzmi nieco radośnie w jego irlandzkim akcencie. Eleanor odsunęła się od Louisa, przewracając oczami. Dziewczyna wzięła gumę z ust swojego chłopaka, a następnie włożyła ją do swoich i według Harry’ego było to najbardziej niesmaczne publiczne okazywanie uczuć, których był świadkiem. Nie, Louis uśmiechający się szeroko i wycierający swoje palce o spodnie, gdy idzie do samochodu Nialla jest najbardziej obrzydliwą rzeczą, której kiedykolwiek był świadkiem.

Louis potrzebuje całych trzech sekund, aby oszacować sytuację na tylnym siedzeniu, zanim umieszcza swój tyłek na kolanach Harry’ego. Harry pomrukuje w odpowiedzi, a jego paznokcie desperacko wpijają się w tapicerkę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta Niall i nie czekając na odpowiedź wyjeżdża z parkingu (który całkowicie opustoszał od momentu wyjazdu Zayna). I nie, nie jest w porządku. Jest gorzej niż kiedykolwiek. Legendarny tyłek Louisa Tomlinsona znajduje się na jego kroczu, a twarz Harry’ego łaskoczą wilgotne od prysznica oraz pachnące szamponem włosy Louisa. Harry _desperacko_ stara się myśleć o czymś innym – o równaniach kwadratowych i kotkach bawiących się kłębkiem wełny – o _czymkolwiek_ innym niż pokaźny tyłek Louisa solidnie naciskający na jego penisa.

Stan skutecznie odwraca jego uwagę, próbując złapać dłoń Louisa.

\- No weź, daj powąchać.

Louis śmieje się głośno, przyciskając dłoń do swojej klatki piersiowej. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się udawane zbulwersowanie, jakby to nie on  przed chwilą bezwstydnie na ich oczach zadowalał palcami swoją dziewczynę. Liam stara się trzymać Stana na swoim miejscu. Niall komentuje to w zabawny sposób, podczas gdy Amy stara się zagłuszyć ich wszystkich muzyką.

W międzyczasie Louis wierci się na kolanach Harry’ego, próbując uciec od Stana. Harry szczypie swoje udo wystarczająco mocno, aby zostawić ślad. Chciałby, żeby jego ciało chociaż _raz_ w jego głupim życiu odpowiednio się zachowało. Można pomyśleć, że ciasne spodnie wystarczą, żeby powstrzymać go od stania się twardym, ale prawda jest taka, że jego problem jest jeszcze bardziej widoczny. Kiedy krew napływa do jego penisa, który jest wciśnięty w nogawkę jego spodni, staje się on szczegółowo zarysowany. Mimo że to trochę niekomfortowe i bolesne mieć wzwód zgięty w złą stronę, Harry nie ma odwagi, by spróbować się trochę poprawić lub powiadomić Louisa o swoim rosnącym problemie. Nie to, że Louis w końcu tego nie pojmuje.

Louis nagle przestaje poruszać się na jego kolanach i warczy na Stana, aby również przestał się wygłupiać. Jego głos pozbawiony jest żartobliwości. Stan wydyma wargi, obejmując się ramionami i spoglądając przez przeciwne okno, a Liam opada na swoje siedzenie, czując ulgę, że może przestać odgrywać rolę sędziego.

Amy znalazła w radiu dobrą piosenkę i kiedy wszyscy śpiewają lub skupiają się na czymś innym, Louis opiera się o klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, ocierając wilgotnymi ustami o jego ucho.

\- W porządku, kolego? - pyta głosem tak niskim i miękkim, że wysyła on dreszcze w dół pleców Harry’ego.

\- Prze-przepraszam, ja… - bełkocze Harry, czując, że zaraz zwymiotuje. 

\- Więc to będzie taka twoja rzecz, co? - dokucza mu Louis. Harry nie potrzebował przypomnienia, że to już _druga_ erekcja, którą ma przed Louisem Tomlinsonem.

Reszta jazdy jest boleśnie długa. W pierwszej chwili Harry myśli, że to po prostu wstrząsy samochodu lub wszystkie dziury i progi zwalniające, na które Niall wydaje się specjalnie najeżdżać, ale po przejechaniu dwóch kilometrów Harry zdaje sobie sprawę,  że Louis _celowo_ przyciska swój tyłek do jego krocza. Harry nie ma pojęcia, co o tym myśleć - nie wie, czy Louis się z nim droczy, czy po prostu uważa to za zabawne - ale jest pewien, że jeśli nie dotrą do restauracji za kilka minut, to narobi niezłego bałaganu w swoich spodniach.

\- Louis, proszę przestań – skrzeczy żałośnie Harry, trzymając w miejscu wąskie biodra Louisa. Ręce Harry’ego obejmują niemal całą talię Louisa i myśl o tym, jak wyglądałyby na całym ciele drugiego chłopaka wskakuje do umysłu Stylesa i nie chce odejść. Louis zawsze miał tak wielką osobowość, że Harry nigdy nie zwrócił uwagi na to jak drobny jest w rzeczywistości, a teraz _nie może przestać_ tego zauważać.

Louis w końcu się nad nim lituje, ale to i tak niewiele pomaga. Kiedy docierają do restauracji, Harry nadal jest twardy. Nie jest już na skraju orgazmu, ale wie, że wszyscy się zorientują kiedy opuści samochód, więc czeka aż reszta wysiądzie pierwsza, trzymając Louisa stanowczo na swoich kolanach. Harry przedłuża nadejście nieuniknionego upokorzenia, ale nie widzi innego wyjścia.

\- Nie mogę spędzić tu całego wieczoru, wiesz? - mówi Louis rozdrażnionym głosem.

\- Potrzebuję minutki lub dwóch - jąka się Harry.

\- Przykro mi to mówić, ale ta rzecz nie zniknie w ciągu _minutki_ – prycha Louis.

\- Co sugerujesz? - warczy Harry. To częściowo wina Louisa, że jest tym stanie.

Louis pochyla się i chwyta torbę, która leży pod ich stopami. Harry słyszy jak torba jest odpinana i zapinana. Chwilę później Louis rzuca szarą bluzę z kapturem na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego.

\- Trzymaj. Załóż to, skoro tak lubisz nosić moje ubrania.

Harry próbuje wykrztusić jakąś odpowiedź, ale ginie ona we wnętrzu bluzy, kiedy wciąga ją przez głowę. Zaciąga ją na tyle nisko, by zakryć swoją sytuację. Kiedy Louis ześlizguje się z jego kolan, Harry szybko wkłada rękę w spodnie i poprawia swojego penisa tak, że jest on skierowany w górę. Louis uśmiecha się złośliwie, kiedy wypuszcza pełne ulgi westchnienie, wyskakując z auta na chodnik.

Kiedy wchodzą do restauracji, wszyscy siedzą już przy stołach znajdujących się z tyłu. Są tylko dwa wolne miejsca obok siebie i Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że przez cały ten czas będzie musiał siedzieć koło Louisa. Z ogromnym wzwodem. Mając na sobie _dwie_ jego koszulki.  Po prostu _świetnie._

Eleanor zerka na nich, kiedy się zbliżają i marszczy brwi na widok Harry’ego.

\- Groupies siedzą tam - mówi złośliwie, na tyle głośno, że słyszy ją cały stolik, wskazując na miejsce pełne chichoczących siódmoklasistów. Wszyscy przy stoliku zamierają, zerkając potajemnie to na Eleanor, to na Harry’ego.

Twarz Harry’ego płonie ze wstydu i nie jest pewien czy powinien usiąść z nimi czy po prostu ukryć się w toalecie na resztę wieczoru. Eleanor jest częścią ich paczki i ma większe prawo być tutaj niż on – jako jedyna miała odwagę, by powiedzieć to na głos.

Zayn wygląda jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Louis go uprzedza.

\- Daj spokój, El – warczy, a następnie dramatycznie opada na krzesło obok Liama. Eleanor wytrzeszcza oczy, a reszta obecnych przy stoliku przegląda swoje menu z nagłym zainteresowaniem. Harry siada tak cicho i dyskretnie, jak tylko może, czując na sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia dziesięciu osób.

Kiedy Louis i Harry mają twarze za swoimi własnymi kartami, Louis szepce ukradkiem.

\- Masz jakieś imię, czy mam nazywać cię Boner Boy?

Harry mocno się rumieni.

\- Harry. Harry Styles.

\- W porządku, Harry. Powiedziałbym ci swoje, ale w razie gdybyś zapomniał możesz po prostu spojrzeć na tył swojej koszulki - dokucza mu Louis. Harry wciska się w swoje siedzenie, zastanawiając się w co Zayn go wpakował.

Kelnerka podchodzi po upływie kilku minut, wymachując małym notesikiem oraz długopisem, a na jej twarzy pojawia się wymuszony.

\- Cześć, jestem Samantha i będę was dziś obsługiwać. Mogę zaproponować wam coś do picia?

\- Umieram z głodu. Wezmę colę oraz dużego hamburgera z serem i frytkami – mówi Louis, zamykając swoje menu i podając je kelnerce z tak czarującym uśmiechem, że dziewczyna lekko się peszy.

\- On weźmie  sałatkę z sosem _i dietetyczną_ colę - wtrąca się Eleanor, a kiedy Louis wysyła jej pytające spojrzenie, dąsa się i dodaje: - Robisz się trochę pulchny, kochanie.

Kelnerka zerka między ich dwójką, wyraźnie niepewna, które zamówienie przyjąć i Louis wzdycha pokonany, kuląc się na swoim krześle tak, jakby chciał zniknąć. Harry nigdy wcześniej go takiego nie widział – upokorzonego i zranionego. Zazwyczaj Louis jest zarozumiały i pewny siebie, ale teraz jego figlarny uśmiech zniknął, a jego następne słowa brzmią, jakby zostały z niego wyciągnięte.

\- Tak, sałatkę. Tak jak powiedziała.

Harry jest przerażony tą wymianą zdań – Louisowi daleko jest do bycia _grubym_ , a nawet gdyby taki był, to kogo to _obchodzi_? Louis wyglądałby świetnie niezależnie od tego ile by ważył. _Teraz_ wygląda świetnie. A po wyczerpaniu takiej ilości energii na boisku ma _prawo_ zjeść hamburgera.

Harry jest tak oderwany od rzeczywistości, że nie słyszy kiedy kelnerka pyta go o jego własne zamówienie dopóki nie uświadamia sobie, że wszyscy na niego patrzą.

\- Ja… Poproszę zwykłego hamburgera z frytkami oraz koktajl truskawkowy.  

Chwilę po odejściu kelnerki rozmowa zostaje wznowiona, ale jest bardziej stonowana niż wcześniej, a Louis i Eleanor są lodowato milczący. Louis patrzy na obrus tak intensywnie, że Harry jest pewien, że zaraz go podpali, a Eleanor po cichu przygląda się swoim paznokciom i celowo unika spojrzeń swoich znajomych. Niall wygląda na _wściekłego,_ a Zayn wydaje się powstrzymywać od powiedzenia czegoś na głos. Reszta zachowuje się tak, jakby wcześniejsza wymiana zdań była czymś normalnym. Harry nie może _uwierzyć_ , że żaden z tak zwanych przyjaciół Louisa nie stanął w jego obronie.

Dostają swoje jedzenie i mimo wcześniejszego oświadczenia, że był głodny, Louis grzebie leniwie widelcem w swojej sałatce. Harry obserwuje go czując ścisk w żołądku. Widział już triumfującego, żartującego oraz bezczelnego Louisa, ale nigdy _smutnego_ i to łamie mu serce. Zanim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, Harry przecina swojego hamburgera na pół i przesuwa swój talerz bliżej Louisa.

\- Hej, nie zjem tego wszystkiego. Chcesz połowę?

\- Jesteś pewien? - pyta Louis kierując lękliwe spojrzenie w stronę Eleanor. Dziewczyna jest tak zajęta rozmową z Danielle, że niczego nie zauważa.

\- Jasne. Niall nafaszerował mnie wcześniej hot dogami – mówi, uśmiechając się do niego zachęcająco. Louis nie czeka i zaczyna polewać ketchupem swoją  połowę hamburgera. Jego oczy zamykają się, kiedy bierze pierwszy kęs i wydaje z siebie nieprzyzwoity dźwięk, który sprawia, że penis Harry’ego drga z ponownym zainteresowaniem. Eleanor przerywa rozmowę, żeby spojrzeć na swojego chłopaka.

Po zjedzeniu swojej części hamburgera oraz większości frytek, a także wypiciu resztki koktajlu truskawkowego Louis ma znacznie lepszy humor. Żartuje i śmieje się z Liamem, omawiając końcowe zagranie meczu (który dzięki niemu wygrali). Harry przeżuwa powoli swoje frytki i podziwia zmarszczki Louisa, które pojawiają się w kącikach jego oczy, gdy się śmieje. Uśmiecha się, gdy Louis na niego zerka.

\- Stary, ubrudziłeś się… Masz ketchup… - Louis wskazuje niejasno na całą jego twarz. Harry oblizuje usta, ale jakimś sposobem omija brudne miejsce, ponieważ Louis niecierpliwie przewraca oczami i wyciąga dłoń bez zastanowienia. Szatyn przykłada kciuk do kącika ust Harry’ego i przeciąga nim wzdłuż jego dolnej wargi. Moment ten trwa wystarczająco długo, aby Harry poczuł smak soli na swojej skórze. Harry drży, kiedy ich oczy się spotykają i Louis szybko zabiera rękę.

\- Już - mówi zdławionym szeptem, patrząc w dół na swoje kolana, aby uniknąć wzroku drugiego chłopaka. Harry jest tak oszołomiony, że prawie przegapia to, jak Louis zlizuje ketchup z palca, który kilka chwil wcześniej dotykał jego ust.

\--

Kiedy Harry budzi się w sobotę rano, nigdy nie cieszył się bardziej z tego, że jest w swoim  własnym łóżku i w swoich własnych ubraniach (prawie), mając na sobie swoje stare, znajome, posklejane taśmą okulary. Nie ma żadnych pamiątek z dzieciństwa - żadnych zdjęć, żadnych zabawek, żadnych dziecięcych ubrań – nic co przypominałoby mu o przeszłości. Wszystko co teraz ma to książki i mur, który zbudował wokół siebie, by trzymać innych na dystans. Jednak pojawiają się na nim małe rysy, ale próbuje ich nie zauważać - próbuje nie zwracać uwagi na dziwny, drżący strumień światła, który wpuszczają do środka. Próbuje się do tego nie przyzwyczajać, bo wie, że wszystko może się szybko zmienić.

Było miło być kimś innym przez jeden dzień, ale teraz chce zwinąć się w kulkę, z dobrą książką oraz kubkiem herbaty, i zapomnieć o wyrazie czystej rozkoszy, który zagościł na twarzy Louisa Tomlinsona, kiedy poprzedniego wieczora wgryzał się w jego hamburgera.  (To byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze, gdyby _nie_ miał na sobie jego bluzy, ale jest tylko _człowiekiem_.)

Poprzedni wieczór był przykładem tego, jak mogłoby wyglądać życie Harry’ego, więc powrót do normalności boli bardziej niż sobie to wyobrażał.

Nie _zawsze_ tak było. Kiedyś Harry był normalnym dzieckiem, miał kolegów, tak jak każde inne dziecko. Kiedyś nie zastanawiał się dwa razy, gdy ktoś zaprosił go na mecz lub na przejażdżkę rowerami po okolicy, czy do pobliskiego sklepu po słodycze. Kiedyś był pewny tego, że nigdy nie będzie głodny, że zawsze będzie miał ubrania, które nie będą pachniały kimś innym, że będzie miał swój własny pokój. Kiedyś wierzył, że jego rodzice wiedzą, co jest dla niego dobre, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzą i bez względu na wszystko nie pozwolą, aby został skrzywdzony przez kogoś innego. Ale wtedy stało się Coś Złego i jego życie już nigdy nie było takie samo.

Harry owija się szczelniej kocem, próbując zwalczyć chłód kłujący jego skórę. Nadal pamięta tę nieszczęśliwą zimę, kiedy przeprowadzili się do Holmes Chapel – pamięta  unoszące się chmury kurzu i puste przestrzenie, jakie pozostawiła po sobie jego babcia. Pamięta małe kwadratowe ślady na dywanie w miejscach, gdzie kiedyś stały meble, spinki i guziki, które znalazł z tyłu szafy lub w apteczce. To wszystkie rzeczy pozostawione przez jego babcię, której nigdy nie poznał i wydawało się dziwnie stosowne, aby jej dziedzictwo pozostało nienaruszone. Przeprowadzka do jej domu, do miejsca gdzie dorastała mama Harry’ego i do którego przysięgała, że już nigdy nie wróci przypominała nieco lądowanie na księżycu.

Jego mama nalegała, żeby pomalować ściany na jasne, radosne kolory – _nowy początek_ , powiedziała posyłając mu zmartwione spojrzenie – ale Harry wiedział co robiła _naprawdę_ – próbowała wymazać ich stare życie i zlikwidować wszystkie ślady przeszłości. Harry ją za to nie obwiniał. Chciał wykreślić ten dzień – dzień, który zmienił jego życie – i nigdy nie patrzeć wstecz. Gdyby tylko to było tak łatwe jak nałożenie świeżej warstwy farby. 

Wtedy Harry wciąż wierzył w drugie szanse. Więc nawet jeśli dzieciaki w jego nowej szkole mu dokuczali – naśmiewali się z jego wolnego sposoby mówienia, jego ogromnych okularów oraz ubrań ze zbiórek charytatywnych – myślał, że nie zawsze tak będzie. Dlatego cały tydzień poprzedzający Walentynki chodził późno spać, żeby własnoręcznie zrobić trzydzieści siedem walentynek dla koleżanek i kolegów z trzeciej klasy.

Nadal pamięta poranek, kiedy otwierali małe skrzyneczki na ich stolikach. Słyszał podekscytowane krzyki swoich kolegów, gdy wyjmowali kartki, słodycze oraz inne drobiazgi, a on poczuł dziwne ukłucie w żołądku, kiedy spojrzał do własnego pudełka i zobaczył tylko dwa cienkie kawałki papieru na dnie. Jednym z nich była kartka od nauczycielki – która dawała kartkę każdemu z klasie, a druga była od…

Harry robi coś, czego od dawna nie robił. Spod łóżka wyciąga pudełko po butach, kładąc je na kolanach, gdy podnosi pokrywę. Łapie kartkę za brzegi, ponieważ papier stał się kruchy i wyblakły z biegiem czasu. To tylko kartka ze sklepu, nic specjalnego, nic podobnego do tych, nad którymi ślęczał przez cały tydzień. To tylko kot z dymkiem nad głową mówiącym: **„Jesteś dla mnie purrrfekcyjny”** , ale znaczyło to dla niego więcej niż wszystko inne co posiadał. Przebiega kciukiem po podpisie na dole kartki. On po prostu chce wiedzieć _dlaczego…_

Delikatne pukanie do drzwi wyrywa go z zamyślenia. Wrzuca kartkę z powrotem do pudełka, które wpycha pod poduszkę.

\- Marcel? Obudziłeś się już, kochanie? – pyta przez drzwi jego mama.

\- Wejdź. – Głos chłopaka jest delikatnie podwyższony, nieco _obcy_ w jego ustach. Jego mama wydaje się tego nie zauważyć, ponieważ uśmiecha się, kiedy wchodzi do środka, niosąc tacę z kubkiem herbaty oraz talerzem ciasteczek.

\- Pomyślałam, że możesz mieć ochotę na herbatę. – Stawia tacę na stoliku przy jego łóżku. Harry przesuwa się, by zrobić dla niej miejsce na łóżku. Klepie go w udo, kiedy siada. – Dobrze się wczoraj bawiłeś ze swoimi przyjaciółmi?

\- Mamo, oni nie są…

\- Fajnie, że znów gdzieś wychodzisz – przerywa mu. – Kilka dni temu wpadłam na Jay Tomlinson w supermarkecie…

\- _Och?_ – Harry sili się na naturalny ton głosu, ale przez jego myśli przebiegają wszystkie możliwe scenariusze.

\- Rozmawiałyśmy przez chwilę i poprosiła o twój numer. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że jej go dałam. Powiedziała, że miałeś dobry kontakt z jej dziewczynkami, a ja powiedziałam, że przydałaby ci się dodatkowa gotówka… To znaczy, nie _musisz_ , ale mogłoby to być przyjemne

\- Co mogłoby być przyjemne?

\- Opiekowanie się dziewczynkami. Ale tylko _jeśli chcesz._ Nie czuj się zobowiązany, jeśli masz już jakieś plany z przyjaciółmi…

Harry ma zamiar powtórzyć, że nie ma _żadnych_ przyjaciół, kiedy jego telefon wibruje na stoliku nocnym.

\- Zostawię cię – uśmiecha się jego mama, kiedy jej syn odbiera połączenie.

\--

Harry przesuwa reklamówki z zakupami na jedno biodro, żeby móc zapukać do drzwi Tomlinsonów. Ma wrażenie, że jego żołądek odprawia egzorcyzm, kiedy tak czeka. Częściowo ma nadzieję, że to Louis otworzy mu drzwi i częściowo błaga, żeby otworzył je _ktokolwiek_ , byle nie Louis. Jay pojawia się pięć minut później, zakładając perłowy kolczyk.

\- Och, wejdź kochanie – uśmiecha się. – Tak bardzo ci za to dziękuję. Wiem, że to w ostatniej chwili, ale Louis jest na imprezie, a Mark dopiero niedawno poinformował mnie o swoich planach…

Harry podąża za Jay do środka. Kobieta układa swoje włosy w skomplikowany kok i podpina go spinkami.

\- Dziewczynki jeszcze nic nie jadły, ale zostawiłam pieniądze na pizzę…

\- Och, w porządku. – Harry kładzie torby na blacie w kuchni. – Pomyślałem, że coś ugotuję, więc przyniosłem potrzebne produkty. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- Twoja mama musi cię uwielbiać – mówi Jay. – Nie mogę zmusić Louisa do przygotowania własnego śniadania. – Harry rumieni się na wspomnienie imienia Louisa, ale zajmuje się wkładaniem do lodówki składników na kolację. Nie jest tu dla Louisa – nie zamierza nawet _myśleć_ o Louisie – Louisie ubranym tylko w spodnie dresowe, z włosami potarganymi od snu, stojącym pewnej nocy przed lodówką, szukającym czegoś do jedzenia. Harry zatrzaskuje drzwiczki na tę myśl. On wyświadcza Jay przysługę. To wszystko.

\- Lottie potrafi sama się wykąpać i nie martw się o Fizzy, ale będziesz musiał wykąpać bliźniaczki – tłumaczy Jay. – Zazwyczaj chodzą spać o ósmej, ale ze względu na weekend mogą siedzieć do wpół do dziesiątej. – Jay pochyla się nad blatem, patrząc na Harry’ego po raz pierwszy odkąd tu przybył. Mimo jej starannego makijażu oraz perfekcyjnie wykrojonej sukienki wygląda na udręczoną i wyczerpaną.

\- Fizzy jest po chemioterapii i nie czuje się najlepiej. Prawdopodobnie będzie leżeć w łóżku przez większość wieczoru, ale mógłbyś czasem do niej zajrzeć i upewnić się, że pije wystarczająco dużo płynów? Wymiotowała rano, ale zjadła coś na obiad, więc spróbuj namówić ją do zjedzenia czegoś lekkiego.

Harry przytakuje, gdy stara się to wszystko przyswoić. Nie miał pojęcia, że siostra Louisa jest chora. W zeszłym roku ich szkoła zorganizowała mecz charytatywny w celu zebrania pieniędzy na przeszczep szpiku kostnego dla jakiejś dziewczynki z białaczką. Harry pamięta, że wrzucił kilka banknotów do skrzynki w sekretariacie, ale nie chodzi (a raczej _nie chodził_ ) na mecze i nie miał pojęcia, że chodziło o _siostrę_ Louisa. Ta wiedza sprawia, że czuje ból w całym ciele i musi oprzeć się o blat, żeby nie upaść.

Jay chowa twarz w dłoniach.

\- Może nie powinnam iść… Nie lubię ich zostawiać. Wiem, że powinnam się przyzwyczajać, ponieważ Louis w przyszłym roku wyjedzie na studia, ale po prostu czuje się _winna…_

Harry kładzie dłoń na ramieniu kobiety, posyłając jej uspokajający uśmiech.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku. Dam sobie radę. Idź i baw się dobrze.

\- Masz rację. Dawno nigdzie nie byłam. Numery alarmowe są na lodówce. Mark i ja będziemy w Londynie całą noc, ale możesz wyjść, kiedy Louis wróci do domu. – Jay wygładza sukienkę. – Racja, coś jeszcze?

\- Myślę, że nie. – Jay przyciąga chłopaka do szybkiego i ciasnego uścisku, podczas którego ogarnia go chmura perfum i lakieru do włosów. – Naprawdę nie wiem jak ci dziękować. Ratujesz nam życie.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku – zapewnia ją Harry w momencie, gdy bliźniaczki zaczynają zaglądać do kuchni. Daisy natychmiast przyczepia się do nogi Harry’ego. Kiedy robi kilka kroków z dziewczynką nadal do niego przyczepioną, Phoebe uznaje to za zabawne i chwyta się jego drugiej nogi.

Tata Louisa schodzi ze schodów kilka minut później, majstrując przy swoim krawacie, który Jay pomaga mu wyprostować. Kobieta przedstawia Harry’ego swojemu mężowi, zanim oboje wychodzą za drzwi i Harry zostaje sam – _prawie_ sam – w domu Louisa Tomlinsona.

___

Boner boy – postanowiłam zostawić to w oryginale, ponieważ po polsku nie miałoby to sensu, ale jakby ktoś nie zrozumiał to ‘boner’ oznacza wzwód, erekcję, a ‘boy’ to chłopiec.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chodzi o to, że Harry naprawdę _lubi_ dzieci i siostry Louisa nie są wyjątkiem. Dziewczynki są bystre, dociekliwe i zabawne. Lottie ma dwanaście lat i jest w tym dziwnym wieku, kiedy to dzieciństwo ściera się z dojrzewaniem. Początek wieczoru spędza ze wzrokiem wlepionym w telefon komórkowy. W pewnym momencie Harry wręcza jej tarkę do sera oraz kawałek mozzarelli i zagania do pracy. Udaje mu się wydobyć z niej uśmiech, co uważa za spory sukces, biorąc pod uwagę jej wiek oraz nieśmiałość wobec uśmiechania się z aparatem na zębach. Fizzy spędza większość wieczoru w swoim pokoju, ale schodzi na dół opatulona ogromną ilością koców, żeby obejrzeć telewizję na kanapie i spróbować coś zjeść. Pozostałe dziewczynki krążą wokół niej i przytulają ją kiedy tylko mają okazję. Jeśli to sprawia, że w oczach Harry'ego pojawiają się łzy, nie ma tutaj nikogo, kto mógłby je widzieć.

Bliźniaczki są czteroletnimi blond urwisami i są zdecydowanie szybsze niż Harry; są w takim wieku, że nie przejmują się jego ogromnymi okularami i dziwnymi ubraniami. Tak naprawdę wydają się być pod błędnym wrażeniem, że jest on całkiem fajny. Przymierzają jego okulary i chcą wiedzieć o książkach, które czyta i o jego ulubionych filmach. Przytakują z aprobatą, kiedy mówi im, że jego ulubionym kolorem jest zielony, a ulubionym zwierzęciem żółw. Zachowują się tak, jakby był czarodziejem, kiedy wyjmuje składniki na mini pizzę (jadły tylko pizzę z restauracji i wiadomość, że można ją zrobić w domu jest bliska magii).

Harry cierpliwie pokazuje im, jak zagnieść ciasto, dodać sos i delikatnie startą mozzarellę (zasługa Lottie) i nalega, aby wybrały przynajmniej jedno warzywo na wierzch.  Efekt końcowy jest nieco zniekształcony, ale i tak smaczny. Harry’emu udaje się nawet namówić Fizzy na zjedzenie kilku gryzów (które natychmiast zwraca). Dziewczynka czuje się nieco lepiej, gdy je lizaka wiśniowego, który pomaga jej zwalczyć nudności, więc może się pobawić się chwilę z dziewczynkami. Harry robi co może, aby Fizzy czuła się włączona do zabawy, ponieważ wie, jakie to uczucie utknąć w łóżku, podczas gdy inni świetnie się bawią.

Po kolacji robią czekoladowe ciasteczka i kiedy są one w piekarniku, cała piątka maluje palcami w ogródku (mają na sobie stare koszule Harry'ego, żeby nie pobrudzić ubrań). Harry pozwala im zjeść po dwa ciasteczka, od razu po ich wystygnięciu, a następnie kąpie Phoebe i Daisy, próbując zmyć z ich włosów sos, mąkę oraz farbę. (W swoich własnych też ma sporą ilość tej mazi, ale postanawia, że weźmie prysznic po powrocie do domu.)

O ósmej bliźniaczki są już w piżamach i dzielnie walczą z ziewaniem. Daisy nalega, aby obejrzeć ‘Zaplątanych’ i Harry’emu wydaje się, że będzie to już milionowy raz (reszta dziewczynek jęczy, gdy słyszy propozycję siostry). Mimo to Harry sądzi, że tak naprawdę nie mają nic przeciwko. Louis jest jedynym, który ma telewizor w pokoju, więc kładą się na jego łóżko. Na początku Harry ma pewne wątpliwości, ale Lottie uparcie twierdzi, że Louis _bez przerwy_ im na to pozwala, a Fizzy wydaje się cieszyć nieco na tę propozycję, więc nie ma serca, aby im odmówić.

Łóżko Louisa pachnie dokładnie tak jak jego woda kolońska, przytłumiona zapachem truskawkowego szamponu dziewczynek. W momencie gdy wszystkie dziewczynki układają się obok niego i zaczyna się film, Harry obiecuje sobie, że się do tego nie przyzwyczai.

\--

Harry budzi się jakiś czas później na dźwięk głosów dochodzących z korytarza. To ten rodzaj głośnych szeptów pijanych ludzi, którzy próbują być cicho, ale wcale tacy nie są z powodu problemów z modulacją głosu. Słychać też potknięcia, głośny trzask i walkę z niekontrolowanym chichotem. Harry rozgląda się po nieznajomym pokoju, potrzebując chwili  by przypomnieć sobie gdzie jest i dlaczego tu jest. Na ekranie telewizora widnieje menu tytułowe, a migoczący zegar na odtwarzaczu wskazuje drugą nad ranem. Jedna z bliźniaczek leży na jego klatce piersiowej, a druga wciśnięta jest pod jego pachą. Fizzy i Lottie przytulone są do jego boków. _Racja. Pilnowanie dziewczynek._

Zauważa ubrudzoną trawą piłkarską koszulkę Louisa przewieszoną przez oparcie krzesła i jego żołądek nagle próbuje złożyć się w żurawia z orgiami. _Racja_. Jest w łóżku Louisa. _Znowu_. Harry szuka sposobu na wyswobodzenie się z uścisku dziewczynek, kiedy nagle otwierają się drzwi i Louis oraz Eleanor wpadają do środka. 

Eleanor wiesza się na Louisie, kiedy zatacza się na swoich obcasach, szarpiąc swoją krótką sukienkę, gdy ta podnosi się do góry. Udaje jej się zdjąć koszulkę Louisa, ale nie bez uprzedniego zatoczenia się na biurko i strącenia na podłogę stosu pracy domowej. Oboje śmieją się, kiedy pociera swoje posiniaczone biodro, a Louis wkłada pod jej bluzkę rękę i łapie ją za biust. Harry czuje się trochę chory. Światło jest nadal zgaszone i Louis jeszcze się nie zorientował, że ktoś inny jest w pokoju, więc pewnie dlatego niewiele myśląc popycha Eleanor na ścianę zrzucając na ziemię oprawione w ramkę zdjęcie Doncaster Rovers. Louis jęczy, gdy przyciska swoje ciało do Eleanor i wpija się w jej opuchnięte usta.

Harry’emu robi się gorąco i chrząka tak dyskretnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Eleanor i Louis natychmiast od siebie odskakują, jak magnesy o tych samych biegunach. Światło zapala się sekundę później i Louis patrzy na Harry’ego, jakby przyłapał go na kradzieży.

\- Yyy, hm… - Harry szuka wyjaśnień.

\- Co ty tu _robisz_? - pyta Louis oskarżycielskim głosem.

Twarz Harry’ego płonie z zażenowania.

\- Hmm, dziewczynki nie mają telewizora w pokoju i powiedziały, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko...

\- Nie chodzi mi o mój _pokój_ \- ucina Louis, podnosząc swoją koszulkę i trzymając ją niepewnie przed nagą klatką piersiową. - Mam na myśli _tu_ , w moim _domu_.

\- Twoja mama poprosiła mnie, żebym się zajął dziewczynkami. Myślałem, że… Powiedziała mi, że o tym wiesz…  - Przez długą chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzą, podczas gdy Harry stara się zmusić swoje kończyny do ruchu.

\- Cóż… - mówi Louis, krzyżując ramiona. - Może wyjdziesz?

Eleanor stara się nie patrzeć na Harry’ego, co jest w porządku. To nie tak, że nie wie w _czym_ im przeszkodził.

Lottie przebudza się, kiedy Hary delikatnie potrząsa jej ramię. Dziewczyna mamrocze „dobranoc” i całuje go w policzek, zanim odmaszerowuje do swojego pokoju.  Harry delikatnie podnosi Fizzy, jej ciało parzy go w klatkę piersiową jak piec. Kiedy Eleanor zajmuje się swoim telefonem, Louis wyćwiczonym ruchem przekłada sobie bliźniaczki przez biodra. Harry ma tylko minutę na podziwianie sposobu, w jaki Louis delikatnie tuli swoje siostry, ich blond głowy położone po obu stronach jego szyi, małe rączki zwinięte w pięści z tyłu jego koszulki, zanim Louis znika w sypialni na końcu korytarza.

Fizzy budzi się, kiedy Harry kładzie ją na łóżku. Jej wielkie, niebieskie oczy błyszcza jasno, a twarz jest niepokojąco pokryta potem.

\- Niedobrze mi - mówi cicho, zanim wymiotuje na koszulkę Harry’ego. Zapach nadtrawionego jedzenia roznosi się i Harry zwalcza własną chęć zwrócenia zawartości swojego żołądka, kiedy bierze garść chusteczek i bezskutecznie stara się wytrzeć swoją koszulkę.

\- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam - mówi słabo Fizzy, a łzy płyną po jej zarumienionych policzkach.

Harry uśmiecha się do niej pocieszająco, kiedy klepie ją po plecach przez jej przesiąkniętą potem nocną koszulę.

\- W porządku. Nie gniewam się. Chodź, wyczyścimy cię. - Harry zdejmuje swoje ubrania oraz piżamę Fizzy i zawija je w zaplamioną pościel. Znajduje czysty sweter oraz spodnie dresowe Louisa wiszące na suszarce i stara się zbytnio o tym nie myśleć, gdy wkłada je na siebie. Spodnie są trochę przykrótkie i odsłaniają jego kostki, a sweter ciasno opina jego tors, ale jakoś się nadają. I to nie tak, że przywykł do noszenia ubrań Louisa.

Kiedy wraca, Fizzy jest skulona w kłębek na dywanie w samych spodniach, trzymając się za brzuch, ale nie wymiotowała pod jego nieobecność, co Harry bierze za dobry znak. Przygotowuje jej chłodną kąpiel, żeby zbić jej gorączkę, ponieważ pamięta, że jego mama tak robiła kiedy był chory. Dziesięciolatka jest bezwładna i ciężka, kiedy ją podnosi i prawie nie reaguje, kiedy wkłada ją do wody i zmywa gąbką wymiociny z jej ciała i włosów.

Wyjmuje ją z wanny, gdy zaczyna drżeć, a następnie wyciera ją i ubiera w czystą piżamę. Lottie pomaga mu założyć czystą pościel i Harry kładzie się obok Fizzy i czyta jej rozdział Harry’ego Pottera. Przytula się do niego, gdy zasypia, pochlipując co jakiś czas w jego sweter (cóż, sweter _Louisa_ ). Lottie zdążyła zasnąć w swoim własnym łóżku, z jedną ręką na twarzy i cicho chrapie. Harry jest wyczerpany - chce tylko zamknąć oczy, choć na chwilę - ale właśnie wtedy zagłówek łóżka Louisa zaczyna uderzać w sąsiednią ścianę i jęki Eleanor dołączają do chóru dźwięków, których Harry niekoniecznie chciałby słyszeć.

Wzdycha i pozwala swojej głowie opaść na poduszkę z Małą Syrenką. Mimo że strasznie jest słyszeć jak chłopak, który mu się podoba uprawia seks ze swoją dziewczyną, to tak naprawdę nie ma innego miejsca, w którym mógłby teraz być. W zwyczajny sobotni wieczór siedziałby w swoim pokoju, czytając książki, które wypożyczył z biblioteki w tym tygodniu. Alma zawsze wkłada między strony kolorowe karteczki, oznaczając jej ulubione wersy lub pisząc zabawne komentarze i Harry zachowuje je wszystkie, wkładając je do pudełka pod łóżkiem razem z Walentynką i kilkoma innymi rzeczami, których nie ma serca wyrzucić. (Jest strasznie sentymentalny, jak na kogoś, kto spędził pół życia unikając myślenia o przeszłości.).

Mimo że czytanie to raczej samotne zajęcie, te małe karteczki zostawiane przez Almę sprawiają, że Harry czuje się mniej samotny, że czuje się powiązany z czymś większym niż on sam. Myśli o wszystkich rękach, które trzymały daną książkę w ciągu tych wszystkich lat, o wszystkich oczach, które przebiegały po tych samych słowach, co jego oczy i czuje, że może jest gdzieś świat, do którego przynależy. Po prostu jeszcze go nie znalazł.

Harry był tak zatracony w książkach, że zapomniał jak to jest być _potrzebnym_. Minęło wiele czasu odkąd czuł się w najmniejszym choć stopniu potrzebny - wystarczająco wiele, żeby zapomnieć jak wspaniałym uczuciem jest pomaganie komuś, kto sam nie może tego zrobić. Kiedy po godzinie temperatura Fizzy nadal była bardzo wysoka, a zagłówek po raz drugi z agresywnością uderza o ścianę w pokoju obok (Harry jest dziwnie dumny z wytrzymałości Louisa), Harry postanawia, że ma dość. Przez ostatnią godzinę temperatura Fizzy utrzymywała się na wysokości 40 stopni i zimna kąpiel w ogóle nie pomogła, a chłodne okłady tylko zwilżyły jej włosy. Wie co musi zrobić, ale to wcale mu tego nie ułatwia.

Harry puka delikatnie do drzwi Louisa, żałując że nie może się roztopić i zostać wchłoniętym przez dywan, tworząc zwykłą plamę. To wszystko, czym jest w życiu Louisa – plamą, kłopotem – i to wszystko, czym kiedykolwiek będzie. Najwyższy czas, żeby przestał żyć w swoim wyimaginowanym świecie, gdzie tak piękna osoba jak Louis mogłaby pokochać takiego cudaka jak on, gdzie ktokolwiek mógłby pokochać kogoś takiego jak on. Najlepsze co kiedykolwiek dostanie to bycie tolerowanym.

\- Louis? - pyta potulnie Harry, łamiącym się głosem. Trzeszczenie łóżka ucicha i Eleanor wydaje z siebie zirytowany jęk, który działa Harry’emu na nerwy. Przyciska czoło do framugi drzwi, a jego serce bije jak szalone. Zaschło mu w ustach, jego ręce zaczęły się pocić i musi przypomnieć sobie, że to nie o _nieg_ o teraz chodzi, że to Fizzy go potrzebuje. I to w końcu daje mu odwagę na ponowne odezwanie się. – _Louis, proszę?_

Kiedy Louis w końcu otwiera drzwi, jest spocony i rozczochrany, jego usta są opuchnięte, a policzki oraz klatka piersiowa pokryte są rumieńcem. Ma na sobie spodnie od dresu, ale nie ukrywają one jego widocznej erekcji. Harry’emu wywraca się w żołądku na jego widok. Romansował ze słowami przez całe życie, ale w tym momencie nie przychodzą mu do głowy żadne, które by wystarczyły. Tak jakby jego głowa została całkowicie wyczyszczona.

\- _Chryste. Co_? - pyta Louis. Eleanor siedzi na łóżku za nim, przyciskając pościel do piersi. Patrzy na Harry’ego tak, że zaczyna on tęsknić za czasem, kiedy go ignorowała.

Ale o wiele gorsze jest spojrzenie, jakie kieruje w jego stronę _Louis._ W przeciwieństwie do kilku jego beznadziejnych przyjaciół - Louis _nigdy_ tak na niego nie spojrzał - jak na kawałek gówna przyklejonego do jego podeszwy i to sprawia, że Harry chce zwinąć się w kłębek i umrzeć.

Zdenerwowany wyraz twarzy Louisa łagodnieje, kiedy widzi widoczne zmartwienie na twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Przepraszam, ja…  Fizzy jest chora i  myślę… Myślę, że powinniśmy ją zabrać do szpitala… - mamrocze Harry. Coś zmienia się w wyrazie twarzy Louisa. Jego wcześniejsze oburzenie zostaje zastąpione przez spokojne zdecydowanie.

\- Racja. Daj mi chwilę, dobra? - Louis zamyka drzwi, żeby się ubrać. Harry słyszy jego kłótnię z Eleanor, ich głosy stłumione przez grube drzwi. Wie, że powinien wrócić do Fizzy, ale przez moment  zastygł w miejscu.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie - słyszy jej głos.

\- El, przepraszam. Mogłabyś przypilnować dziewczynek, jak mnie nie będzie? - błaga Louis.

\- Dlaczego _Marcel_ tego nie zrobi? To jego praca, tak? - Harry sztywnieje słysząc swoje stare imię wypowiedziane jej głosem. W jej ustach brzmi ono jak obelga.

\- Daj spokój, do cholery – warczy Louis.

\- Zawsze stoisz po jego stronie… Zawsze...

Harry otrząsa się z transu i zmusza swoje nogi do powrotu do pokoju Fizzy oraz Lottie, złączając swoje ręce, aby powstrzymać je od drżenia. Otula Fizzy kocem i niesie ją na dół, czekając tam na Louisa. Dziewczynka płacze słabo. Harry odgarnia jej włosy, kiedy docierają do salonu.

Kiedy Louis pojawia się na dole, ma na sobie rozciągnięty sweter, jego spocone włosy schowane są po szarą beanie, a stopy wciśnięte w buty, ale nadal cuchnie seksem i alkoholem. Mimo to zapewnia Harry’ego, że może prowadzić samochód. Ma przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, by posłać mu przepraszające spojrzenie, kiedy chwyta kurtkę i kluczyki.

\--

Harry i Louis nie zamieniają ze sobą ani jednego słowa od początku jazdy. Ciało Louisa jest sztywne i pochylone nad kierownicą, gdy koncentruje się na drodze, a Harry robi co może, żeby Fizzy czuła się komfortowo. Harry kieruje kilka zaniepokojonych spojrzeń w stronę Louisa, na którego twarzy widać grymas zmartwienia, ale nie wie co powiedzieć. To jest świat Louisa, nie jego i każde słowo pocieszenia będzie brzmiało banalnie i nie wystarczająco, zważając na sytuację.

Fizzy przebudza się w środku jazdy, zerkając na Harry’ego zaszklonym spojrzeniem.

\- Zaśpiewasz mi coś? - pyta cicho i to sprawia, że boli go serce. Żadne dziecko nie powinno przechodzić przez coś takiego, a już na pewno nie ktoś tak cudowny jak Fizzy.

\- Harry, nie musisz… - zaczyna Louis, próbując dać Harry’emu wybór.

Harry potrząsa głową, uśmiechając się do dziewczynki skulonej w jego ramionach. Próbuje zapomnieć o tym, że Louis jest w samochodzie i skupić całą swoją uwagę tylko na Fizzy i kiedy tylko zaczyna śpiewać staje się to zaskakująco łatwe. Zatraca się w tym, jak w dobrej książce. Zatraca się w sennym uśmiechu na jej twarzy.

\- _Isn’t she lovely_? - nuci. _\- Isn’t she wonderful?  Isn’t she precious?  Less than one minute old…_

Kiedy kończy śpiewać, Fizzy delikatnie głaszcze go po włosach i pozwala swojej głowie opaść na jego klatkę piersiową, ponownie zamykając oczy. Harry popełnia błąd patrząc w górę na Louisa. Szatyn patrzy na niego z tak intensywnym wyrazem całkowitego podziwu na twarzy, że Harry musi odwrócić wzrok w stronę okna, ponieważ jego twarz pokrywa się rumieńcem. Mija minuta, dwie i czas wydaje się płynąć inaczej niż wcześniej, jak nisko zbierające się deszczowe chmury przed burzą.

\- Naprawdę dobrze śpiewasz - mówi Louis, przerywając ciszę.

\- To nic wielkiego - mamrocze Harry, bawiąc się luźną nitką przy swoim swetrze, zanim przypomina sobie, że właśnie pruje sweter _Louisa_ i raptownie uspokaja swoje ręce.

\- Mówię serio. Powinieneś zgłosić się do X-Factora  czy coś - kontynuuje Louis, patrząc z powrotem na drogę.

Harry śmieje się.

\- Nie jestem aż tak dobry.

Louis wzrusza ramionami

. - Nie dowiesz się, jeśli nie spróbujesz. Czy właśnie to chcesz robić po studiach?

\- Jeszcze o tym nie myślałem - przyznaje Harry. - Będę szczęśliwy, jeśli uda mi się skończyć szkołę. A co z tobą?

Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Chciałbym zostać aktorem albo piłkarzem, ale prawdopodobnie skończę jako nauczyciel. Pewnie znasz to stare przysłowie, które mówi, że kto nie potrafi, ten naucza. - Harry przytakuje, chociaż uważa, że Louis się myli - jest _genialnym_ piłkarzem i świetnym aktorem (z tego, co słyszał, bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie był na żadnym przedstawieniu). Harry jest pewien, że Louis mógłby robić wszystko, gdyby miał do tego odpowiednie podejście.

Resztę drogi odbywają w ciszy, ale nie jest ona już tak niezręczna jak wcześniej. Harry czuje się niemal zawiedziony, kiedy Louis zatrzymuje samochód w zatoczce dla karetek i ich wypuszcza, podczas gdy on sam odjeżdża, żeby poszukać parkingu.

\--

Trzy godziny później, kiedy Mark i Jay wreszcie przyjeżdżają, gorączka Fizzy nieco spadła. Louis opiera się o ramię Harry'ego, śpiąc przy jej łóżku. Rodzice chłopaka nadal mają na sobie ubrania, które mieli przed wyjazdem do Londynu, co oznacza, że po telefonie Louisa przyjechali do szpitala prosto z teatru. Kompletnie nie pasują do szpitalnej scenerii.

Jay natychmiast podchodzi do Louisa, by go uściskać. Harry odwraca wzrok w stronę okna, nie chcąc podsłuchiwać w tej prywatnej chwili.

\- Co z nią? - słyszy gwałtowne słowa Jay wyszeptane w szyję Louisa.

\- Lepiej - zapewnia ją Louis i kiedy wydaje mu się, że Harry nie jest w stanie go usłyszeć, zniża swój głos i dodaje: – Harry naprawdę świetnie sobie poradził.

Skóra Harry’ego płonie na ten komplement, ale na szczęście Mark jest zbyt zajęty grzebaniem w portfelu, aby to zauważyć. Podaje Harry’emu plik banknotów, który wygląda na o wiele za gruby.

\- Nie, nie mogę… - protestuje Harry, ale Mark kręci głową.

\- Nalegam. Zasłużyłeś na to. - Mark wciska  banknoty w dłoń Harry’ego i chłopak bez liczenia chowa je do kieszeni. Czuje się nieco zakłopotany, ale wdzięczny za ich hojność. To na pewno pomoże spłacić część rachunków jego mamy. - Przepraszam, za to, że miałeś ciężką noc. Cieszę się, że ty i Louis byliście tam dla niej.

\- To nic takiego.

Dłoń kobiety nadal spoczywa na ramieniu Louisa, tak jakby nie chciała pozwolić mu odejść, ale Mark widi ziewanie Harry'ego i lituje się nad ich dwójką.

\- Louis, damy sobie radę. Zabierz Harry'ego do domu i prześpijcie się trochę.

\- Jesteś pewien? - pyta Louis sceptycznie.

\- Oczywiście. - Mama Louisa przytula na pożegnanie, a następnie obejmuje Harry'ego, co go zaskakuje. - Bardzo ci dziękuje - szepcze w jego włosy. Harry czuje się lżej, gdy kierują się w stronę parkingu.

Oboje są zbyt zmęczeni, żeby rozmawiać w drodze do domu. Harry opiera głowę o okno i rysuje serduszko na zaparowanej od własnego oddechu szybie, po czym zmazuje je rękawem.

Kiedy Louis w końcu się odzywa, jego głos jest miękki oraz niski i prawie zagłuszony przez świst kół sunących po autostradzie.

\- Co ci się stało? - Harry zerka na niego z ciekawością, ale Louis patrzy prosto na drogę. Światła rozdzierają ciemność przed nimi, a w samochodzie jest niesamowicie cicho.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Twoje blizny na nogach... Kto ci to zrobił? - pyta Louis na wydechu, jakby był zaskoczony własną bezpośredniością.

Harry patrzy na niego. Nigdy nie sądził, że Louis go zauważył lub przejmował się tym, co mogło mu się stać.

\- Skąd o nich wiesz? - pyta niespokojnie.

\- Tamtego dnia, kiedy Liam... To ja cię przebrałem. C-czy ktoś cię _skrzywdził?_

Głos Harry’ego jest ostry, kiedy się odzywa.

\- Co cię to obchodzi? - Jego szczęka jest mocno zaciśnięta. Zamyka swoje oczy, czując urojone pieczenie na tylnej części swoich ud. _Stara_ się zapomnieć - w jego lepszych momentach - mu się to _udaje_. Potrafi udawać, że nie ma tych blizn i że ta najgorsza rzecz nigdy się nie wydarzyła, że jego życie zaczęło się w Holmes Chapel i wszystko, co było wcześniej przydarzyło się innemu chłopcu, w innym miejscu, daleko od niego. To nie jest część ciała, na którą często patrzy. Tę część może łatwo ukryć przed innymi, a co najważniejsze przed samym sobą.

\- Nie wiem… Może to by wyjaśniało, dlaczego trzymasz wszystkich na dystans.

\- Nie trzymam nikogo na dystans. To oni mnie trzymają na dystans – mówi ostro Harry, odpinając swój pas. Louis parkuje przy krawężniku przed domem Harry'ego. Brunet otwiera drzwi, zanim się zatrzymują.

\- Czekaj. - Louis kładzie dłoń na ramieniu drugiego chłopaka. - Przepraszam, okej? To nie moja sprawa.

Harry zerka to na Louisa, to na swój dom, zastanawiając się czy powinien zostać i spróbować wyjaśnić, czy uciec i schować się, tak jak zawsze robi. Nie jest pewien _co_ to jest – może sposób w jaki światła odbijają się w niebieskich oczach Louisa albo wspomnienie chłopaka niosącego swoje siostry do łóżek albo nawet wyblakła walentynka pod jego łóżkiem – ale zostaje. _Zostaje._ Mimo że każdy mięsień w jego ciele z tym walczy, mimo że chce uciec stąd jak najdalej. Zaczyna sobie zdawać sprawę, że nigdy nie był wystarczająco szybki, aby uciec od swojej przeszłości. Czas może leczyć rany, ale  nie jest powiedziane, że nie pozostawi żadnych blizn.

\- Mój tata - mówi stanowczo, patrząc Louisowi w oczy, wyzywając go do powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

Oczy Louisa otwierają się szerzej.

\- Słucham?

\- Pytałeś kto mnie zranił. To był mój tata.

\- Harry - mówi Louis ze współczuciem wymalowanym na twarzy. Harry nie może tego znieść. Nie _prosił_ o to. Nigdy nie chciał żadnej z tych rzeczy. Chciał po prostu, żeby wszyscy dali mu spokój. Chciał po prostu skończyć szkołę nie pozostawiając nic za sobą. Jak w domu jego babci – tylko kilka spinek w kredensie i ślady mebli na dywanie – żeby pokazać, że kiedykolwiek tu był, że kiedykolwiek żył i marzył wewnątrz murów tej wioski.

Od tamtego najgorszego dnia Harry przechodził przez życie na palcach, jakby poruszał się po schodach w ciemności. Był tak ostrożny, tak uważny, ale jeden mały błąd sprawił, że zakochał się w Louisie Tomlinsonie bez pamięci. I to nie było sprawiedliwe. Ponieważ Louis _nigdy_ nie spojrzy na niego w ten sposób. I nie chce już dłużej mieć nadziei, ponieważ wiedział, że oczekiwania prowadzą tylko do rozczarowania.

\- Nie chcę twojej litości - mówi Harry, ale w jego głosie nie słychać już złości, tylko zmęczenie. Kiedy wbiega na ścieżkę, nie ma odwagi, aby spojrzeć za siebie. Mimo to wie, że Louis na niego patrzy.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kiedy Harry budzi się w niedzielę rano, w domu panuje grobowa cisza, tylko drobinki kurzu unoszą się w smugach światła wpadających przez szparę między zasłonami. Jego mama pracuje do dwudziestej w supermarkecie, a sądząc po niestarannie napisanej i przyklejonej do drzwi lodówki karteczce, Gemma wyszła ze swoim chłopakiem i wróci późno. Kiedyś, kiedy nikogo nie było w domu, Harry przynajmniej miał Dusty, która plątała się pod jego nogami i mruczała, gdy drapał ją za uchem. Nigdy w pełni nie doceniał ciepła, jakie Dusty wnosiła do domu, dopóki jej nie zabrakło. Teraz tylko pusta miska w kuchni oraz obroża wisząca przy drzwiach przypomina mu, że ona kiedykolwiek tutaj była.

Normalnie Harry spędziłby z książką cały dzień, ale kiedy bierze ją do ręki, słowa wydają się patrzeć na niego – śmiało i oskarżycielsko - przypominając mu o życiu, którego nie ma, o ludziach, których odtrącił i o rzeczach, których nigdy nie doświadczył, ponieważ się _bał._ Wszystkie miejsca, które kiedykolwiek odwiedził są opisane w książce, a każda osoba, którą kiedykolwiek pokochał poza własną rodziną była postacią w książce i dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, jaka to szkoda. Kiedy na świecie są tacy ludzie jak Zayn, Niall, Amy i Perrie. Kiedy są tacy ludzie jak _Louis_.

Harry bierze długi, odprężający prysznic, próbując zmyć zapach szpitala i utrzymujący się na jego skórze zapach wymiocin. Wyciera się tyłem do lustra i ubiera swój standardowy strój - koszula zapięta do ostatniego guzika, wełniana, wzorzysta kamizelka, długie spodnie, eleganckie brązowe buty i zbyt duże okulary. Zaczesuje do tyłu włosy, sprawiając, że wyglądają jak błyszczący kask, bez żadnego niesfornego loka. Kiedy jest już ubrany, siada przy kuchennym stole i je miskę płatków śniadaniowych, popija leniwie herbatę ze swojego kubka i czyta gazetę, tak jak robi to każdego dnia. Tylko teraz to nie wydaje się _właściwe._

Zazwyczaj rutyna Harry’ego go uspokaja. Kiedy wydaje mu się, że wszystko wymyka mu się  spod kontroli, dobrze jest mieć jakiś plan, jakieś zasady i nimi się kierować. Ale dziś, nie ważne jak dokładnie trzyma się planu, czuje się  niepewnie. Wszechogarniające uczucie niepewności przykleja się do niego jak źle dopasowany zimowy płaszcz.

Louis pływa w jego myślach jak złota rybka, błyszcząca oraz skacząca i niemożliwa do zignorowania. Jasne, figlarne oczy Louisa, wyrazisty zarys jego ust wypowiadających słowa, jego małe ręce niepewnie przygładzające koszulkę na delikatnej wypukłości jego brzucha, naciągające ją, aby ukryć zarys jego pośladków.

Te obrazy pobudzają Harry’ego do działania. Zmywa kubek, talerz oraz łyżkę i kładzie je na suszarce. Sprząta kuchnie oraz salon. Poleruje szafki i blaty tak długo aż może zobaczyć w nich swoje odbicie. Harry nie może znieść swojego widoku. Już nawet nie wie, kim tak naprawdę jest. Nie wie, co to za _uczucie_ wewnątrz niego, jak ptak uwięziony w klatce gorączkowo uderzający skrzydłami po prętach. Czuje się nieco niespokojnie.

Stałe, niesłabnące tykanie zegara jego dziadka stojącego na kominku w salonie wydaje się zbyt głośne, znacząc upływ czasu, któremu wcześniej pozwalał płynąć obok siebie. Wtedy, kiedy jeszcze był nikim. Wtedy, kiedy jego życie nic nie znaczyło. Zanim Louis Tomlinson spojrzał na niego, tak jakby coś znaczył. Zanim zaczął wierzyć, że to może być _prawdą_.

Harry nie myśli o tym za dużo. Zanim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, zakłada swoją kurtkę i wychodzi na chłodne jesienne powietrze, zrywając z rutyną szybko i stanowczo, tak jakby odrywał plaster. Dzień jest wyjątkowo jasny - światło słoneczne przedziera się przez korony drzew – i to sprawia, że mruży oczy jak zwierzę opuszczające jaskinię po długim okresie hibernacji. W powietrzu daje się wyczuć zimny podmuch zwiastujący nadchodząca zimę i zaczyna żałować, że nie wziął szalika. Ale nie ma odwagi, aby zawrócić. Chłodny powiew wiatru miesza liście pod jego nogami i kłuje go w odsłoniętą skórę na karku.

Nie ma w myślach wyznaczonego celu i spaceruje tak długo aż całkowicie się męczy. Widzi kilka nowych sklepów, których wcześniej nie widział, wędruje uliczkami, którymi nigdy nie wędrował, a w samo popołudnie ląduje w kawiarni, popijając mocną kawę i patrząc przez okno na ludzi idących ulicą.

Wychodzi na ulicę ze spuszczoną głową i rękami wciśniętymi w kieszenie. Chodzi tak długo aż zimno staje się jego częścią, a on częścią zimna. Chodzi tak długo aż nie przestaje czuć swoich palców i czubków uszu. Jakimś sposobem czuje się bardziej samotny niż kiedykolwiek. Ponieważ, przynajmniej _wcześniej_ \- zanim poznał Zayna, Nialla i Louisa - mógł _udawać_ , że to był jego wybór.

Zaczyna się ściemniać, kiedy Harry dociera do domu i jest tak pochłonięty własnymi myślami, że potrzebuje sekundy, aby zauważyć zakapturzoną postać siedzącą na jego schodach. Kiedy podchodzi bliżej, rozpoznaje Louisa, ze spuszczoną głową, ciasno zaciśniętymi dłońmi na szczupłych umięśnionych łydkach i brodą schowaną między kolanami. Chłopak wstaje, chuchając w swoje zaciśnięte dłonie i  żwawo pocierając je o siebie, żeby je ogrzać.

\- Pospiesz się trochę, dobrze? Jaja sobie odmrożę – żąda Louis, szczękając zębami i komicznie przeskakując z nogi na nogę.

\- Hm,  jasne… - Harry wyjmuje klucze z kieszeni i natychmiast upuszcza je na wycieraczkę. Kiedy schyla się, żeby je podnieść, wydaje mu się, że czuje palące spojrzenia Louisa na jego tyłku oraz udach i jego twarz oblewa się rumieńcem, kiedy ponownie się prostuje. Harry odnajduje właściwy klucz i wkłada go do zamka bez większych dodatkowych problemów. Drzwi otwierają się z głośnym trzaskiem ukazując pogrążony w ciemności korytarz. Nie czekając na zaproszenie, Louis wbiega do środka, starając się uciec od zimna, a jego ramię zderza się z ramieniem Harry’ego.

Harry zamyka za sobą drzwi i włącza światło. Skąpany w jasnym fluorescencyjnym świetle salon jest tak spokojny i cichy jak muzeum po godzinach. Patrząc na to oczyma innej osoby, Harry nie może przestać myśleć o tym jak nędznie to wszystko wygląda – wytarta kanapa z wystającą z podłokietnika watą, poplamiony dywan, ściany niegdyś pomalowane na ostrą czerwień, są teraz wyblakłe – zwłaszcza, gdy przypomina sobie jak ładny był dom Louisa. To oczywiste, że jego rodzice mieli pieniądze.

\- Bardzo ładnie – przytakuje Louis z szacunkiem, zrzucając swoje buty przy drzwiach i wchodząc do salonu, tak jakby był tutaj tysiące razy. Przytrzymuje swoją bluzę w dziwny sposób, tak jakby próbował powstrzymać coś przed wypadnięciem i to sprawia, że Harry staje się niezwykle nerwowy. Prawdę mówiąc wszystko w Louisie sprawia, że Harry jest nerwowy. Louis Tomlinson jest w jego _domu_ \- w jego _salonie_ \- i co najlepsze, Harry nie ma bladego pojęcia dlaczego. Nikt z jego szkoły nie był nigdy w jego domu i czuje się dziwnie obnażony i nieprzygotowany.

Harry stoi niepewnie w wejściu, z rękoma założonymi za plecami, obserwując Louisa, który z zainteresowaniem przygląda się zdjęciom oprawionym w ramki. Są tam fotografie Harry’ego, jego mamy i Gemmy, ale nie ma żadnego, które przedstawiałoby jego ojca. I żadnego poniżej szóstego roku życia. Harry zastanawia się, czy powinien zaproponować Louisowi herbatę lub coś do jedzenia, czy jest nieuprzejmy, ale ma wrażenie, że zapomniał jak poruszać ustami, jak sprawić, żeby jedna część ciała w połączeniu z pozostałymi wytworzyła jakiś dźwięk lub ruch. Zastanawia się, co Louis może c _hcieć._

 - Uch, nie miałem jeszcze okazji, aby wyprać twoje ubrania, ale mogę wrzucić je do pralki, jeśli mógłbyś chwilę poczekać… - mamrocze niepewnie Harry, kiedy cisza staje się nie do zniesienia.

\- Myślisz, że to _dlatego_ tutaj jestem? – prycha Louis. – Po moje _ubrania?_

\- Nie wiem, tak tylko _przypuszczałem…_ Czy wszystko… Czy z Fizzy wszystko w porządku?

Louis opada na kanapę, zrzucając kilka poduszek na podłogę.

\- Wszystko z nią w porządku. Pytała o ciebie. _Wszystkie_ pytały. Chcą wiedzieć, kiedy znowu do nas wpadniesz.

\- Och, cóż… Kiedy tylko twoja mama będzie mnie potrzebowała…

Louis wzdycha delikatnie i rzuca poduszką w Harry’ego.

\- Siadaj. Robię się nerwowy, kiedy tak stoisz.

 - Racja. Pewnie. Oczywiście. - Harry siada sztywno na skraju kanapy, jak najbliżej drzwi, zostawiając dobry metr przerwy między nim a Louisem. Nigdy nie był bardziej świadomy swojego ciała i bliskości z inną osobą. Myśli, że gdyby przesunął dłoń parę centymetrów w lewo, mógłby dotknąć ręki Louisa, która zapraszająco leży między nimi. To wydaje się takie proste, ale dystans między nimi nigdy nie był większy niż jest teraz. Ta bliskość wydaje się jednocześnie niesamowicie ekscytująca i okropna.

Louis nadal przytrzymuje swoją bluzę, która przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się wydaje się – cóż – wydaje się _wiercić._

\- Więc… wiesz, że mój tata jest weterynarzem, co nie? - pyta Louis, patrząc na Harry’ego paraliżująco niebieskimi oczyma. Harry myśli, że mógłby patrzeć w nie przez cały dzień i nigdy by się nimi nie znudził.

\- Och nie, nie wiedziałem… To, uch… To fantastycznie - jąka się Harry, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Louis przyszedł do niego, żeby ze wszystkich rzeczy powiedzieć mu właśnie o _tym_.

\- Prawda? Rzecz w tym, że… Ktoś przyniósł wczoraj kilka porzuconych kociaków. Przeważnie oddają je do schroniska, ale…

Louis powoli rozpina bluzę, ukazując szamoczący się czarno-biały kłębek futra, który trzymał w środku. Chłopak wygląda na ogromnie dumnego z siebie.  Kotek rozgląda się dookoła i wydobywa z siebie małe, płaczliwe miauknięcie, które sprawia, ze oboje zaczynają się śmiać, przerywając ciążącą ciszę.

Nieco pewniejszy siebie, Louis przysuwa się do Harry’ego na tyle blisko, że ich uda się dotykają, od kolan aż do biodra. Ten nagły kontakt sprawia wrażenie, jakby zapałka dotknęła kawałka papieru ściernego i nagle skóra Harry’ego zaczyna płonąć niepohamowanym ciepłem.

-  Pomyślałem, że może… Może byś ją chciał… - Dłonie Louisa dotykają przelotnie ręki Harry’ego, kiedy podaje mu kotka. Harry czuje się tak, jakby zapomniał o istnieniu swoich rąk dopóki Louis ich nie dotknął.

Harry jest niesamowicie zadowolony. (Może rzeczywiście _potrafi_ przebywać w obecności Louisa przez całą minutę bez ciągłego wzwodu.).

Kotek jest ciepły, miękki i niezwykle malutki w zbyt dużych dłoniach Harry’ego i chłopak instynktownie podnosi go do swojego policzka, aby schować swoją twarz w jego delikatnym, zaokrąglonym brzuszku. Harry popełnia błąd, kładąc kotka na kolana, żeby spojrzeć na Louisa. Drugi chłopak uśmiecha się szeroko ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, bosymi stopami schowanymi pod sobą oraz głową przekrzywioną pod niewielkim kątem. To sprawia, że wygląda tak psotnie i dziecinnie jak obrazek Piotrusia Pana w starej książce Harry’ego. Harry _uwielbiał_ tę książkę.

\- Nie wiem.. Nie wiem co powiedzieć…

\- Wydaje mi się, że ‘dziękuję’ byłoby dobre na początek – mówi Louis sarkastycznie, ale uśmiecha się, kiedy to mówi.

\- Dziękuję – bełkocze Harry, który po raz kolejny jest oszołomiony życzliwością Louisa.

\--

Leżą na łóżku od przeszło dwóch godzin, słuchając muzyki i bawiąc się z kotkiem (który teraz ociera się o tors Harry’ego), ale wcale nie czują upływającego czasu. Na początku Harry nie czuł się komfortowo z tym, że Louis był w jego pokoju, dotykał jego rzeczy i odkładał je na niewłaściwe miejsca. Ale powoli przywykł do jego obecności, do tego jak wygląda pochylając się nad jego biurkiem, przykucając na jego podłodze i rozkładając się na jego łóżku.

Na początku było mu ciężko utrzymać rozmowę, ponieważ wszystko o czym myślał to _LouisLouisLouis_. Ale im więcej rozmawiali – im bardziej Harry się rozluźniał – tym bardziej zaczynał postrzegać Louisa jako normalną osobę, a nie tylko olśniewającą oraz czarującą gwiazdę sportu, do której wzdychał przez te wszystkie lata. Nawet żałuje nieco utraty tego Louisa – tego obrazu Louisa, który miał w swoim umyśle przez ten cały czas - ale wie, że tak jest lepiej. Kiedy Louis okazuje się człowiekiem z krwi i kości, zdolnym do popełniania błędów, wydaje się o wiele bardziej interesującym i pociągającym.

Gdyby Louis był postacią w jednej z książek Harry’ego, nie byłby już przystojnym, podejrzanym chłopakiem, ale kimś, kogo osobowość ma tak wiele faset jak oszlifowany diament. Po pierwsze jest zabawny – _naprawdę_ zabawny, a do tego miły i czasami sarkastyczny. Jest niepewny siebie – nie lubi miękkich części swojego ciała i swoich zniewieściałych gestów – co zaskakuje Harry’ego bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, ponieważ Louis zawsze wydawał się być bardzo pewny siebie. (W oczach Harry’ego Louis zawsze wydawał się idealny.) Ale to ma sens, biorąc pod uwagę jego zachowanie podczas kolacji po meczu, kiedy to Eleanor skrytykowała jego wagę oraz teraz, kiedy nerwowo ciągnie swoją koszulkę w dół.

Louis uwielbia zabawiać ludzi i wydaje się błyszczeć pod uwagą Harry’ego. Przez jego twarz przebiega mnóstwo różnych emocji i Harry nie może oderwać od niego wzroku. Czuje się jak najszczęśliwsza osoba na świecie, ponieważ ma okazję spędzić parę godzin w jego towarzystwie.

Louis dokucza Harry’emu za bycie sekretnym hipsterem, gdy przegląda jego starannie ułożoną (i dziwnie nazwaną) playlistę złożoną z mało znanych zespołów indie oraz klasycznego rocka, ale w jego głosie można wyczuć nutę zadowolenia, tak jakby podobało mu się to, co robi. A Harry – _no_ _cóż_ \- Harry też nie ma nic przeciwko.

Jego serce bije nieco szybciej, kiedy Louis przegląda tytuły książek na jego półce i przebiega kciukiem po jego skromnej kolekcji płyt winylowych (głównie zebranej na wymianach i wyprzedażach garażowych), kiedy jego oczy przebiegają po pocztówkach z dalekich miejsc, które Harry zawiesił nad łóżkiem. Te pocztówki to jego ‘niedługo’. _Niedługo zacznę żyć. Niedługo będę podróżował. Niedługo znajdę przyjaciół oraz kogoś do kochania i miejsce, w którym będę się czuł jak w domu, a nie tylko jak w miejscu z różnobarwną kolekcją własności._

Wydaje się, że Louis powoli przebija się przez ostrożnie skonstruowane ściany Harry’ego i co dziwne Harry zamiast czuć się obnażonym, czuje ulgę. Czuje się tak, jakby część ciężaru po prostu zniknęła.

 _Lubi_ spędzać czas z Louisem. Kiedy spędzasz zbyt wiele czasu w samotności, zaczynasz mieć wypaczony obraz samego siebie i możesz zobaczyć tylko te złe części – te których nie da się pokochać, te nic nie warte. Przyjaciele są jak lustro – pokazują ci lepszą wersję ciebie. I tak, Harry nadal jest tym zamkniętym w sobie kujonem, ale jest też zabawny, inteligentny oraz miły i nieco dziwny – i to właśnie Louis sprawił, że zaczął to zauważać. Nie chodzi tylko o to, że Harry _lubił_ Louisa – _zawsze_ go lubił – ale chodzi o to, że lubi to, kim się staje, kiedy jest z Louisem.

Mama Harry’ego pojawia się w drzwiach, kiedy wraca z pracy. Kobieta uśmiecha się, gdy widzi Harry’ego i Louisa leżących ręka w rękę, rozciągniętych na brzuchach i wpatrujących się w ekran laptopa Harry’ego.

\- Louis, zostaniesz na kolacji? – pyta.

\- Hm, jeśli to nie problem?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Gemma jest już w drodze, a ja tylko wskoczę pod prysznic. Harry, kochanie, mógłbyś już zacząć przygotowywać kolację?

Harry od razu jest na nogach, czując się tak, jakby został przyłapany na robieniu czegoś, czego nie powinien.

\--

Sztuka przygotowywania dobrego tacos opiera się na cieście. Harry nigdy nie kupuje (lub nie pozwala swojej mamie kupować) tych bezwartościowych, gotowych produktów, które udają tortille. Zamiast tego woli sam upiec delikatne pszenne placki na wrzącym oleju, aż stają się chrupiące i spieczone, ale nadal nieco puszyste w środku. Robił to wystarczająco dużo razy, aby mieć to opanowane do perfekcji, więc miesza i gotuje mięso na wolnym palniku, kiedy układa placek na papierowym ręczniku, by usunąć nadmiar oleju.

W gotowaniu chodzi o czas, coś czego Louis wydaje się nie rozumieć lub nie mieć do tego cierpliwości, ponieważ zaczyna podkradać kawałeczki wszystkiego, zanim jeszcze jest zrobione, albo zostaje rozproszony przez kotka. Kiedy Louis zaczyna kręcić się po kuchni, Harry daje mu do roboty coś na tyle łatwego, że jest pewien, że da sobie z tym radę – coś jak starcie kawałka sera lub pokrojenie świeżych pomidorów, które Harry przyniósł z ogródka za domem (Louis musi być wielokrotnie zapewniany, że nie są one posadzone blisko miejsca, gdzie pochowa jest Dusty.). Ostatecznie Louisowi udaje się zetrzeć połowę sera, zanim padł na podłogę z kotkiem, zabawiając go kawałkiem sznurka znalezionym w szufladzie. Wygląda w tym momencie tak niesamowicie, że Harry nie narzeka, gdy zabiera się za tarcie reszty.

Podczas kolacji Louis jest niezwykle czarujący. Sprawia, że mama Harry’ego śmieje się głośno, prawie wypluwając swoje wino. Nie robi szumu wokół Gemmy, która ma osiemnaście lat i jest w szóstym miesiącu ciąży, przez co ściąga na siebie pełne osądu spojrzenia ludzi na ulicy. Louis prosi grzecznie, czy może potrzeć brzuch Gemmy i odwraca się, by mrugnąć do Harry’ego, gdy żartobliwie mówi:

\- Słyszałem, że jeśli potrzesz to pojawi się dżin.

Harry prycha.

\- Gem, może powinnaś nazwać go Gene - sugeruje cierpko.

\- Absolutnie nie - protestuje Gemma, zakrywając brzuch dłońmi. Następnie mówi z uśmiechem:

\- To North Styles.

Harry pokazuje kotka swojej mamie oraz siostrze. Postanawia nazwać go Pancake po swoim ulubionym daniu na śniadanie (cóż, tak naprawdę są to _jajka_ , ale raczej nie jest to dobre imię dla kota).

Jedzą przy kuchennym stole – jak prawdziwa rodzina - i to miła odmiana. Zazwyczaj Harry je w swoim pokoju lub przed telewizorem, bo jego mama jest w pracy, a Gemma znika nie wiadomo gdzie (szczerze, w jakie kłopoty można się wpakować, kiedy nosi się w sobie prawie w pełni uformowanego człowieka?). Harry czuje ciepło roznoszące się po jego brzuchu, kiedy spogląda na ich zarumienione i uśmiechnięte twarze, chociaż to dopiero _połowa_ wina. To wydaje się w pewnym sensie właściwe, _kompletne,_ jak zamknięty okrąg.

Kiedy Louis bierze pierwszy kęs swojego taco wydaje z siebie nieprzyzwoity gardłowy dźwięk, który sprawia, że Harry rumieni się tak mocno, że jego okulary zachodzą mgłą.

\- Umarłem i jestem w niebie - jęczy z pełnymi ustami, przewracając oczami, kiedy Harry o mało co nie przewraca szklanki z wodą.

Louis nalega, że pozmywa po kolacji. Harry karmi kotka resztkami mięsa, nie zważając na protesty Louisa, który mówi, że ją rozpieszcza.

Po umyciu naczyń wspinają się na górę do pokoju Harry’ego i rzucają się na łóżko, ich kończyny ciężkie, a brzuchy pełne wina i jedzenia. Harry jest nieco pijany.

Na zewnątrz jest całkowicie ciemno, ale światło w pokoju Harry’ego jest delikatne, złote i wirujące jak w _Gwieździstej Nocy_ Van Gogha. Wszystko porusza się niemrawo, a skóra Louisa lśni jak wypolerowany brąz.  Jest inaczej niż wcześniej, ich interakcje nie są już tak niepewne, ale leniwe i intymne, kiedy leżą blisko siebie na łóżku.

\- Co do tamtej nocy… - mówi Harry, zanim może się powstrzymać, ponieważ jest w nastroju do zwierzeń i nie jest pewien, kiedy znów będzie się tak czuł. Chce z kimś porozmawiać - nie, nie z _kimś_ \- chce porozmawiać z Louisem.

\- Nie musisz nic mówić – mówi Louis cicho, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego.

\- Chcę… - oświadcza Harry, wzdychając ciężko. Po prostu… Po prostu nigdy nie mówiłem o tym głośno i…

\- Zdejmij okulary – mówi Louis. Harry zdejmuje swoje okulary i kładzie je na stoliku, nawet jeśli nie ma pojęcia do czego to wszystko zmierza. Louis gasi światło, przez co pokój pogrąża się w ciemności. Oczy Harry’ego potrzebują chwili, by się przyzwyczaić, a kiedy już to robią, może wyłapać kontury twarzy Louisa, nakreślone w świetle księżyca, jego grzywka jest miękka i opada na czoła, oczy błyszczą jak srebrne monety na dnie fontanny.

\- Co robisz? – pyta Harry nerwowo.

\- Przy zgaszonym świetle łatwiej mówi się prawdę - przekonuje Louis, przyciągając Harry’ego do siebie.

Leżą przytuleni – kościste kolana Louisa wciskają się w tył kolan Harry’ego, jego brzuch przyciśnięty jest do pleców Harry’ego, a ręka zaciśnięta wokół talii.

\- Jesteś bezpieczny, okej? – szepcze Louis we włosy drugiego chłopaka. - Jestem tu. Nikt nie będzie cię osądzał. Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi, bo im nie _pozwolę_. Możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko, dobrze?

Harry bierze głęboki, drżący oddech, ale rozluźnia się, kiedy Louis mocniej go przytula, dodając mu otuchy. To jest łatwiejsze – mówienie do ściany i udawanie, że Louisa tutaj nie ma, że to się nie dzieje naprawdę. Że nie zamierza podzielić się swoim najściślej strzeżonym sekretem z kimś zupełnie obcym.

\- Moja mama miała siedemnaście lat, kiedy poznała tatę. On miał dwadzieścia cztery. Był piłkarzem Manchesteru United. Wybrał ją z tłumu na jakimś meczu. Był przystojnym facetem i naprawdę czarującym, ale również często tracił nad sobą panowanie. Wdawał się w bójki w barach, kłócił się ze swoimi byłymi dziewczynami i tego typu rzeczy. Ale przy mamie był inny. Był naprawdę miły i przez jakiś czas oboje byli w sobie zakochani. Wtedy zaszła z Gemmą w ciążę. Moja mama była jedynaczką – jej tata zmarł kiedy była bardzo młoda, a moja babcia była bardzo surowa. Od początku nie popierała jej związku z tatą, a kiedy dowiedziała się, że moja mama była w ciąży, kompletnie jej odbiło i wyrzuciła ja z domu. Mama nie miała gdzie pójść, więc była szczęśliwa, kiedy mój tata poprosił ją o rękę i zaproponował, żeby z nim zamieszkała.

Ale kiedy tylko się wprowadziła, zaczął ją coraz bardziej kontrolować. Mówił jej jak ma się ubierać, wściekał się, kiedy wychodziła ze znajomymi i nie mówiła mu dokąd, kontrolował co je i z kim rozmawia. Myślała, że po prostu za bardzo się o nią troszczy, bo była w ciąży, ale kiedy Gemma się urodziła, wszystko się pogorszyło. Kiedy ja pojawiłem się na świecie, nie było już żadnego śladu po tym czarującym facecie. Za każdym razem, gdy coś poszło nie po jego myśli, na przykład jego drużyna przegrała mecz lub pokłócił się z mamą, pił. A później pił przez cały czas. Było tak źle, że wykopali go z drużyny. Znalazł pracę na parę tygodni, ale zrobił coś nie tak i znów był bez pracy.

Robił się agresywny po alkoholu, więc Gemma i ja wiedzieliśmy, żeby schodzić mu wtedy z drogi. Mimo to, nadal były chwile, kiedy byliśmy w niewłaściwym miejscu w niewłaściwym czasie. Szczypał nasze ramiona oraz nogi wystarczająco mocno, by zostawić siniaki lub bił nas po głowach. Dawał nam klapsy, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy naprawdę go wkurzyliśmy. To po prostu… - Harry wzrusza ramionami, a Louis zacieśnia uścisk. – Byłem tylko dzieckiem. Nie wiedziałem, że może być inaczej. Przez większość czasu obwiniałem siebie. Byłem zbyt głośno, kiedy drzemał, nie włożyłem wystarczająco dużo lodu do jego drinka, czy coś w tym stylu. Kiedy jesteś mały, wydaje ci się, że rodzice wiedzą, co jest dla ciebie dobre, że wiedzą wszystko, więc nie mogłem sobie nawet wyobrazić, że to _on_ był tym złym.

\- Nie zawiniłeś – mówi cicho Louis, przebiegając palcami po ramieniu drugiego chłopaka. – To nie była twoja wina.

Harry wypuszcza powietrze, które pobudza maleńkie włoski wokół jego twarzy.

\- _Teraz_ to wiem. Nie jestem do końca pewien, czy moja mama coś wiedziała. Widziała siniaki, kiedy braliśmy kąpiel, czy coś, ale większość dzieci ma siniaki. Ale to zaczęło oddziaływać na mnie w inny sposób. Przez cały czas się bałem. Szczególnie mężczyzn większych ode mnie. Zacząłem miewać koszmary i moczyć łóżko. Co tylko bardziej złościło tatę. Kazał mi spać na kawałku kartonu na podłodze, jak pies. A najgorszą rzeczą jest to, że nawet go nie _nienawidziłem_. Nienawidziłem _samego siebie_ , bo nie potrafiłem kontrolować własnego pęcherza, bo byłem niedobry, bo nic nie umiałem…

Usta Harry’ego drżą, kiedy próbuje złapać oddech. Bierze ze stolika swój inhalator i korzysta z leku, pozwalając mu osiąść w swoich płucach. Kiedy wraca do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, Louis przyciska usta do jego ramienia, które zaczyna płonąć nawet mimo tylu warstw ubrań.

\- W porządku. Nic ci nie jest.

Harry odwraca się twarzą do niego, patrząc mu w oczy. Chce wiedzieć, że Louis słucha. Chce wiedzieć, że jest słuchany. Że to co się mu przydarzyło było prawdziwe, że _on_ jest prawdziwy i że nie jest tylko celofanowym chłopcem, przez którego ludzie patrzą na wylot.

\- Miał taki bicz, który trzymał przy drzwiach i zawsze nas nim straszył. Bóg wie skąd go wziął. Może jego rodzice używali go na nim. Któregoś ranka, kiedy miałem sześć lat, wtoczył się do mojego pokoju, nadal wstawiony po poprzedniej nocy. A ja znowu zmoczyłem łóżko i on po prostu… stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Nadal nie jestem pewien, czy wiedział, co robi. Miał to dzikie spojrzenie i… - Harry zamyka oczy, ponieważ to zbyt wiele. Louis patrzy na niego w ciszy, a wszystkie wspomnienia są tak świeże jak w dniu, w którym się to wydarzyło.

\- Chwycił ten bicz, zdjął mi spodnie i po prostu… Myślę, że chciał uderzyć mój tyłek tylko kilka razy, ale… on po prostu wpadł w trans i nie mógł przestać. Był tak pijany, że nie mógł właściwie wycelować, a ja strasznie się wyrywałem i w większości trafiał w tył moich ud. Pamiętam, że krzyczałem: „tato, przestań, proszę”, ale tego nie zrobił. Nie przestał. – Harry krztusi się łzami spływającymi po jego twarzy. Korzysta ze swojego inhalatora i czeka chwilę, żeby się uspokoić, zanim kontynuuje.

\- Zemdlałem w momencie, kiedy poczułem krew spływającą po moich nogach.

 - O Boże. - Głos Louisa jest cichy oraz pełen bólu i Harry potrzebuje chwili, aby zorientować się, że on też płacze. Louis płacze. – Harry, o Boże. Harry… - Louis głaszcze Harry’ego po twarzy i włosach, rozcierając łzy po jego kościach policzkowych.

\- Kiedy tylko wyszedłem ze szpitala, mama spakowała walizki i zostawiliśmy go. Miał pieniądze, kiedy brali ślub, ale przepił większość, a poza tym zmusił ją do podpisania intercyzy, więc nie mieliśmy nic. Żadnych pieniędzy, żadnego domu. Mama nigdy nie pracowała, a jej własna matka nawet nie odbierała od niej telefonów. Na chwilę zatrzymaliśmy się u znajomych, ale tata nas tam znalazł.  Przyszedł z kwiatami i przeprosinami, ale mama nawet nie otworzyła drzwi. Potem przez chwilę byliśmy w schronisku, ale w zasadzie przez dwa lata byliśmy bezdomni, a następnie… Kiedy babcia umarła, zostawiła nam ten dom i właśnie wtedy się tutaj przeprowadziłem.

Harry ledwo kończy wypowiadać ostatnie słowa, kiedy czuje na sobie ręce Louisa, obejmujące go ciasno i wyciskające z niego powietrze. Harry może poczuć każde z żeber Louisa na swoich własnych,  jego małe, urywane oddechy i szybko bijące serce.

\- Tak strasznie mi przykro, że to się stało. Przykro mi, że ludzie, którzy powinni cię chronić, nie zrobili tego - szlocha Louis.

\- W-w porządku. Nic mi nie jest - jąka się Harry.

Louis odsuwa się, a jego policzki lśnią do łez, więc jego skóra wygląda jak błyszcząca porcelana. Patrzy Harry’emu  w oczy, bez mrugnięcia i Harry chce odwrócić wzrok, ale nie może.

Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co się wydarzy, zanim do tego dochodzi. Przeżywa krótki oraz paraliżujący atak ślepej paniki - _nie będzie wiedział jak… będzie okropny… Louis będzie wiedział, że jest niedoświadczony_ – zanim czuje usta Louisa na swoich i każde zmartwienie, jakie miał topnieje pod wpływem delikatnego, palącego gorąca ich złączonych ust.

Usta Louisa są ciepłe i natarczywe, a jego ciało solidnie napiera na Harry’ego, kiedy przebiega palcami po jego włosach, wyswobadzając sklejone żelem loki. Louis rozchyla wargi Harry’ego czubkiem własnego języka, ssąc jego dolna wargę w taki sposób, że coś wewnątrz kędzierzawego chłopaka się rozplątuje i jęczy teraz w otwarte usta Louisa. Harry jest już twardy i zaczyna zastanawiać się nad odsunięciem. Przypomina sobie chwile swojego wcześniejszego upokorzenia, kiedy czuje, jak Louis ociera się leniwie o jego udo. Podniecenie rozlewa się po brzuchu Harry’ego, przebiegając prądem po jego kręgosłupie i zapalając końcówki jego nerwów. Chce umrzeć i w tym samym czasie  nigdy nie czuł się bardziej żywy. Całowanie Louisa nie dorównuje żadnemu z jego doświadczeń i nigdy nie chce przestać czuć się w ten sposób. Czuje, że nie może oddychać, ale nie za bardzo go to obchodzi.

To tak, jakby przez ten cały czas Louis wkładał palce w szczelinę w skorupie Harry’ego powoli powiększając dziurę, a teraz w końcu się przedarł. Dostał się do środka i nagle jest _wszędzie_. Jego ręce odpinają górne guziki koszuli Harry’ego. Jego usta poruszają się po delikatnej skórze jego obojczyka. Jego zęby przygryzają płatek ucha Harry’ego. Jego usta błądzą po szyi Harry’ego. Jego język zmywa łzy z jego twarzy. I całuje go. I całuje go. I całuje go.

Kiedy Louis gwałtownie się porusza i ich erekcje zaczynają się  dotykać, Harry traci oddech. Musi przestać, aby użyć swojego inhalatora. Jest roztrzęsiony i podekscytowany od adrenaliny oraz braku tlenu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta Louis, przebiegając palcami po ramieniu Harry’ego w sposób sprawiający, że na jego ciele pojawia się gęsia skórka. Harry szybko kiwa głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z zaczerwienionych i opuchniętych od całowania ust Louisa. Od _całowania_. Louis Tomlinson go _pocałował_.  _On_ pocałował Louisa Tomlinsona.

Brzęczący dźwięk przerywa myśli Harry’ego i wskazuje głową na kieszeń Louisa.

\- Twoje spodnie wibrują.

Louis uśmiecha się, chcąc złośliwie odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymują go natarczywe wibracje jego telefonu. Ma problem z wyjęciem urządzenia z kieszeni, jako że jego spodnie stały się zauważanie ciaśniejsze w niektórych miejscach. Telefon prawie przestaje dzwonić, kiedy chłopak w końcu go wyjmuje z policzkami czerwonymi od zakłopotania.

Wzdycha i odbiera, przewracając oczami, jakby chciał przekonać Harry’ego o swojej irytacji, że ktoś im przeszkodził.

\- Cześć mamo, nie mogę rozmawiać… Och, cześć Daisy. Cóż. Musisz zrobić to, co mówi mamusia, kochanie. - Louis słucha uważnie swojej czteroletniej siostry, ale w tym samym czasie przebiega palcami po ramieniu Harry’ego z roztargnieniem, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co robi.

\- Przepraszam, nie będzie mnie w domu, żeby przeczytać ci bajkę. - Jego ręka nadal jest na ramieniu Harry’ego, a głos staje się zauważalnie miękki i czuły. - Tak, powiem mu. Też cię kocham. - Louis kończy rozmowę i szybko chowa telefon do kieszeni. - Przepraszam. Zazwyczaj usypiam moje siostry. Daisy przesyła całusy.

Harry czuje trzepotanie w brzuchu i chce powiedzieć coś zalotnego typu: _wolałbym raczej pocałować jej brata,_ ale nie jest pewien zasad. Nie jest pewien, czy była to jednorazowa akcja pod wpływem chwili, czy też coś, co Louis chciałby znowu zrobić. _Z nim._ Wie tylko, że Louis ma dziewczynę, która za nim nie przepada.

\- Muszę lecieć. Jutro szkoła i w ogóle… 

\- Racja, pewnie – przytakuje Harry głupawo, a motylki w jego brzuchu zmieniają się w pieczenie. Jak mógł być tak kolosalnie głupi? Louisowi prawdopodobnie zrobiło się go tylko szkoda.

Louis łapie Harry’ego pod brodę.

\- Nie dąsaj się. - Podnosi telefon Harry’ego ze stolika, włącza światło i wysyła do siebie wiadomość z telefonu drugiego chłopaka. - Teraz masz mój numer, a  ja mam twój. Więc jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował… lub po prostu będziesz chciał pogadać, jestem tu, jasne?

Harry przytakuje powoli, starając się uporządkować wszystko, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Najpierw płakał, potem się całowali, a potem już nie, ciepło ciała Louisa zniknęło i chłód zaczął się ponownie wkradać do środka. Harry zakłada okulary i wszystko z powrotem staje się wyraźne. Już wie, jak będzie wyglądał poniedziałek. Wróci do jedzenia w toalecie dla niepełnosprawnych i spędzania wolnej godziny w bibliotece. Wróci do tego, że wszyscy będą traktować go jak smugę dymu.

\- Hej – mówi Louis cicho, dotykając twarzy Harry’ego. - Gdzie odleciałeś?

\- Przepraszam, ja… - Mruga kilka razy, zmuszając się do spojrzenia na Louisa.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Odprowadzisz mnie? - pyta Louis, biorąc Harry’ego za rękę. Ściska ją i ucisk w brzuchu bruneta trochę słabnie, ale nie do końca. Louis jest uprzejmym chłopakiem  i prawdopodobnie stara się być miły, żeby nie zranić Harry’ego. To nic nie znaczyło ( _Znaczyło, znaczyło, znaczyło.)._

Siedzą na schodach przed domem, czekając na mamę Louisa, która ma po niego przyjechać. Znajdują się bardzo blisko siebie, chroniąc się przed zimnem, Louis ogrzewa swoje dłonie w tych Harry’ego.  

Kiedy mama Louisa zatrzymuje samochód, reflektory oświetlają dom i sprawiają, że Harry mruga jak sowa w jasności. Louis wstaje i głaszcze Harry’ego po głowie, jakby był domowym zwierzątkiem.

\- Powinieneś częściej zostawiać je kręcone. - Harry już chce zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że lubi sposób w jaki układa swoje włosy, ale wtedy Louis pochyla się. Jego usta ocierają się o ucho Harry’ego, kiedy szepcze niskim, chropowatym głosem. – Wyglądasz seksownie, kiedy jesteś taki potargany.

Harry próbuje wykrztusić odpowiedz, ale głównie tylko rusza ustami, zamykając je i otwierając, niczym złota rybka, kiedy Louis biegnie po jego podjeździe.

Mama Louisa jeszcze nie zdążyła wycofać z podjazdu, kiedy telefon Harry’ego wibruje, sygnalizując wiadomość. _Zamknij usta. Xx - Lou_

 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry jest w połowie swojego śniadania, przytrzymując łokciem zużytą kopię _Cienia wiatru_ otwartą na kuchennym stole, kiedy do pomieszczenia wchodzi Gemma.

\- Mama już wyszła?

Harry zerka znad swojej książki, słowa spadają z niego jak liście z jesiennego drzewa. Nadal czuje ich cienie na swojej skórze, kiedy zniża swoje okulary, aby spojrzeć na Gemmę. Ma na sobie różowy szlafrok, jej włosy nadal są wilgotne od prysznica, a w ręku trzyma prostownicę do włosów, jakby miała zamiar zrobić nią komuś krzywdę.

\- Dziesięć minut temu – mamrocze Harry z ustami pełnymi wysokobłonnikowych płatków.

\- Cholera. – Gemma wydaje się być zmartwiona, kiedy opada na krzesło obok niego. Zerka rozpaczliwie na jego kubek z herbatą i wzdycha ciężko, kiedy chowa twarz w dłoniach. – Naprawdę _tęsknię_ za herbatą. _Prawdziwą_ herbatą. Z kofeiną.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Harry zagina róg strony w książce, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Gemmie. Wygląda na wyczerpaną, co jest prawdopodobnie spowodowane tym, że ktoś w jej brzuchu odbywa całonocne treningi piłkarskie. _Zupełnie jak jego dziadek_ , myśli Harry, ale nie mówi tego na głos. Jest wiele rzeczy, o których głośno nie mówi.

\- Odjazdowo. Bolą mnie plecy, mam spuchnięte kostki, bolą mnie cycki, a Ed nie może zawieźć mnie na wizytę, ponieważ zepsuł mu się samochód. Więc _dosłownie_ czuję się jak wieloryb wyciągnięty na brzeg.

\- Jestem pewien, że wieloryby nie mają kostek. Nie mam pewności co do cycków. Będę musiał sprawdzić to w Internecie – mówi Harry.

\- Nie pomagasz – jęczy Gemma nieszczęśliwie, pozwalając swojej głowie z hukiem opaść na stół.

Harry upuszcza swoją łyżkę do miski.

\- Ja mógłbym, jeśli chcesz…

\- Słucham?

\- Nie mogę pomóc ci z innymi rzeczami, ale mogę podwieźć cię na wizytę. Jeśli chcesz.

\- Marcel, nie mogę prosić, abyś opuścił swoje lekcje.

\- Harry – poprawia ją, a na jej twarzy pojawia się grymas. Harry to imię ich ojca i nawet po tych wszystkich latach mówienie tego głośno sprawia wrażenie, jakby igrali z ogniem. Jakby przywoływali coś, co najlepiej zostawić w spokoju. Harry wie, że dopóki jego ojciec żyje, nigdy nie będą bezpieczni, ale jest zmęczony życiem w strachu, nieustannym patrzeniem za siebie oraz myśleniem, że każdy go skrzywdzi. Jest zmęczony byciem ofiarą. Ale najbardziej jest zmęczony byciem _Marcelem_. Tym żałosnym nieudacznikiem, który był tak zagubiony w świecie wykreowanym przez książki, że ominęło go _prawdziwe_ życie.

Nie chce dłużej być tą osobą. Marcel nigdy nie miał żadnych przyjaciół, a Harry – _Harry ma_. Marcel był samotnikiem, na którego nikt nie spojrzał dwa razy, ale Harry jest kimś, kto został _pocałowany_. Przez _Louisa Tomlinsona._

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie masz nic przeciwko? – pyta Gemma. – Mogę przełożyć wizytę.

Nawet w zwykłych okolicznościach Harry cieszyłby się z opuszczenia lekcji, ale to nie są normalne okoliczności. To ranek po tym, jak Louis Tomlinson go pocałował. I chociaż wszystko było w najlepszym porządku, kiedy obejmowali się w ciemnościach jego sypialni, gdzie nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć, Harry nie jest pewien jak będzie wyglądać to w świetle dnia. Jak stłuczona waza, która została sklejona i wygląda dobrze na półce nad kominkiem, ale kiedy odbijają się od niej promienie słoneczne, ukazują się na jej powierzchni rysy w kształcie pajęczyn.

Gdyby to była książka, Louis zrobiłby coś, aby pokazać Harry’emu jak bardzo mu zależy, a Harry byłby tak szczęśliwy, że podniósłby Louisa i okręcałby go dookoła, kiedy by go całował. Ale to nie jest książka – to jego życie. I tutaj, w przeciwieństwie do książek, nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia. To tak jak w wierszu Thomasa Eliota, który mówi: _bo znam już wszystkie, znam wszystkie – znam wieczory, poranki, popołudnia, łyżeczkami do kawy wymierzyłem życie…_ * Z jedną różnicą, że u Harry’ego są to łyżeczki do herbaty.

\- Żaden problem, naprawdę. Wezmę książkę.

Gemma pochyla się i delikatnie całuje brata w policzek.

\- Świetnie. Daj mi dwadzieścia minut na wyprostowanie grzywki.

\--

Harry ma włączone ogrzewanie w samochodzie, muzykę zespołu Passenger płynącą z głośników oraz kubek ziołowej herbaty dla Gemmy (i czegoś mocniejszego dla siebie) w uchwytach na napoje, kiedy jego siostra w końcu siada na miejscu dla pasażera, przepraszając i ciężko dysząc. Ostatnio coraz trudniej jej się poruszać, ale daje sobie radę.

Kiedyś Harry jej zazdrościł. To Gemma zawsze była tą mądrą, ładną i szczęśliwa. Wszystko przychodziło jej z łatwością – przyjaciele, dobre oceny, chłopaki. I była niezwykle wytrzymała – z ich dwójki to właśnie ona wyszła z dzieciństwa mniejszą ilością szkód. Kiedy Harry zamykał się w sobie, aby się ochronić, Gemma wyhodowała sobie kręgosłup ze stali.

Przez chwilę, Gemma miała też największe szansę na opuszczenie Holmes Chapel, na to żeby rzeczywiście zobaczyć miejsca z pocztówek wiszących nad łóżkiem Harry’ego. Właśnie dlatego ich mama była tak zmartwiona, kiedy Gemma zaszła w ciążę. Anne miała wrażenie, że powtarzała jej własne błędy i mimo że w przeciwieństwie do własnej matki starała się wspierać swoją córkę, nie udało jej się do końca ukryć rozczarowania.

Na całe szczęście Ed w niczym nie przypominał ich ojca. Był nawet zbyt troskliwy – wpadał do domu o dziwnych godzinach ze słodyczami dla Gemmy oraz rzeczami dla dziecka i brał nadgodziny w piekarni, aby zaoszczędzić jakieś pieniądze. Gemma miała wielu adoratorów i zarówno Anne jak i Harry byli zaskoczeni, że z nich wszystkich wybrała Eda – tego niezbyt atrakcyjnego, cichego i rudego chłopca – ale im więcej czasu z nim spędzali, tym bardziej to rozumieli. Był delikatny, mądry i był wspaniałym muzykiem, którego głębokie teksty dorównywały ulubionym wierszom Harry’ego. I co najważniejsze, był przy Gemmie.

Gemma przesypia większość drogi do kliniki i budzi się ze zduszonym chrapnięciem, kiedy Harry wjeżdża na parking, uśmiechając się do niego z zażenowaniem. Harry obchodzi samochód dookoła, żeby pomóc jej wysiąść i kiedy wchodzą razem do recepcji, Gemma wspiera się na jego boku. Gemma rejestruje się w okienku i natychmiast zaczyna czytać magazyny plotkarskie, a Harry odszukuje niedoczytaną stronę w swojej książce.

Nie mija nawet dziesięć minut, kiedy jego telefon zaczyna wibrować. Przez chwilę nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że ten dźwięk dochodzi z jego kieszeni, ale panie w poczekalni zaczynają się rozglądać, aby na niego spojrzeć. Gemma zerka na niego z rozdrażnieniem i szturcha go łokciem w żebra.

\- Zamierzasz to odebrać?

Harry nalegał, że nie potrzebuje telefonu, kiedy ich mama kupowała jeden Gemmie – wiedział że były drogie, a poza tym i tak nie miał do kogo dzwonić i zawsze wracał prosto do domu – ale jego mama się uparła. Wiedział, że pewnego dnia jego ojciec może nieoczekiwanie pojawić się pod szkołą, wiedział że całe życie będzie się martwić i to głównie o _niego_. Ale teraz cieszy się z jej niepotrzebnych zmartwień, bo to oznacza, że jego _przyjaciele_ mogą do niego zadzwonić. Że _Louis_ może do niego zadzwonić.

 _Gdzie jesteś?_ Harry uśmiecha się głupkowato, widząc imię Louisa na ekranie, a potem próbuje opanować swoje emocje i na powrót przybrać normalny wyraz twarzy. Jest szczęśliwy i kręci mu się w głowie jak zakochanej nastolatce. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu czuje, że jest coś, na co może czekać, co daje mu nadzieję. I to przeraża go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego – to ciążące w brzuchu uczucie nadziei – bo wie, jak łatwo się sparzyć. Bycie z kimś w przyjaźni oznacza zaufanie wobec tej osoby. Harry ufał swoim rodzicom, wierzył że się nim zajmą i spójrzcie co z tego ma. Wierzył, że będzie miał przyjaciół w Holmes Chapel, że zobaczą w nim coś więcej niż tylko ogromne okulary i ubrania ze zbiórek charytatywnych, że zobaczą tę osobą, którą jest wewnątrz, ale na tym też się zawiódł.

Harry włącza aparat w swoim telefonie i w odpowiedzi wysyła mu zdjęcie plakatu z ciężarną kobietą.

 _Wiesz, że nie możesz zajść w ciążę od całowania, prawda?_ odpisuje Louis i Harry głośno się śmieje, zakrywając usta dłonią, kiedy kilka ciężarnych kobiet wysyła w jego stronę obrażone spojrzenia. Gemma opuszcza swoją gazetę, zerkając na niego z uniesioną brwią i przywołując go do porządku.

Waha się przez chwilę zanim pisze odpowiedź, a jego twarz płonie, kiedy pospiesznie ją wystukuje. _Naprawdę dobrze całujesz._ Harry wciska ‘wyślij’ zanim może o tym pomyśleć i chowa swój telefon do kieszeni, przysięgając sobie, że nie wyjmie go przez następne pięć minut. Wytrzymuje dwie.

Wyjmuje telefon z kieszeni i z płonącą twarzą odczytuje wiadomość. _Dzięki. Za to ty musisz trochę popracować. Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli jeszcze potrenować ;)_

Harry ponownie wkłada telefon do kieszeni, ale słowa te migają w jego głowie jak neony. _Potrenować._ Kręci mu się w głowie.

Gemma uśmiecha się do niego, porzucając swój magazyn.

\- Więc… Ty i Louis?

\- Ja i Louis _co_? – mamrocze Harry, patrząc na dywan i mając nadzieję, że wciągnie go całego. Gemma jest okropną siostrą. Nie wie dlaczego jest dla niej taki miły. Powinien zostawić ją zdaną tylko na siebie.

\- _Lubisz_ go – oświadcza dziewczyna, szturchając go w bok.

Harry odsuwa się.

\- Wcale _nie_!

\- Właśnie, że tak. Masz to wypisane na twarzy. Świecisz się jak Vegas, kiedy jest blisko ciebie.

Harry ciężko wzdycha.

\- Odbierasz mi całą zabawę z ujawnienia się.

\- Och, przestań. Wiedziałyśmy odkąd byłeś mały – dokucza mu Gemma, pokazując język.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będą to trojaczki – mówi Harry ponuro, ale mimo to w kącikach jego ust czai się uśmiech. Tak daleko zaszedł odkąd poznał Louisa i Zayna. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nawet nie pomyślałby o powiedzeniu swojej siostrze, że jest gejem, a co dopiero o przyznaniu się do podkochiwania się w pewnym wysportowanym piłkarzu. To kolejny sekret, którego pozbył się w tym tygodniu i mimo że czuje się dziwnie wolny, nie może wyobrazić sobie nic bardziej przerażającego.

\- Tylko… Bądź ostrożny – mówi Gemma cicho, dotykając jego kolan swoim.

Harry marszczy brwi. Przez całe swoje życie był _ostrożny_ – ostrożny przy swoim ojcu, ostrożny przy obcych mężczyznach, ostrożny we wszystkim co robił – i nie ma z tego nic dobrego. Chce chociaż raz zrobić coś ryzykownego i nie może wyobrazić sobie czegoś bardziej ryzykownego niż zakochanie się w Louisie Tomlinsonie.

\--

\- Nie było cię dzisiaj w szkole. Chory jesteś? – Zayn wskakuje na łóżko Harry’ego, zrzucając stos książek na podłogę. Pancake miauczy z zaskoczenia i wciska się głębiej do przedniej kieszeni swetra Harry’ego.

Harry spogląda na pozaginany egzemplarz _Złodziejki książek_ , starając się wyrzucić obrazy powojennych Niemiec ze swojej głowy. Do jego kolana przyczepiła się karteczka ze starannym pismem Almy, która mówi: _Jedyną gorszą rzeczą od chłopca, który cię nienawidzi jest chłopiec, który cię kocha._

Harry wkłada karteczkę z powrotem  między strony i odkłada książkę na stolik. Po wizycie Gemmy wrócili do domu i przebrali się w wygodne ubrania, a Harry zrobił im zupę pomidorową oraz tosty, które zjedli siedząc na kanapie i oglądając bezsensowne programy w telewizji. Około pierwszej wpadł Ed z bukietem kwiatów oraz przeprosinami i w tym momencie Harry przeniósł się do swojego pokoju z kotem oraz dobrą książką.

Nie wydaje mu się, żeby słyszał dzwonek do drzwi, więc Gemma musiała wpuścić Zayna do środka. Zayn ma na sobie szary sweter, dopasowane jeansy, białe adidasy oraz czapkę z daszkiem, a jego oczy są podkreślone czarną kredką, a na ustach widnieją jeszcze pozostałości czerwonej szminki. Harry zastanawia się, jak często Zayn przebiera się za kobietę – czy to zwykłe hobby, jakieś upodobanie seksualne czy też czuje się jak kobieta uwięziona w męskim ciele – ale nie wydaje się to być czymś, o co można tak po prostu zapytać.

\- Musiałem zawieźć moją siostrę do lekarza. A ty co tutaj robisz? – pyta Harry, ziewając w swój rękaw.

\- Idziemy na zakupy. – Przewraca oczami, żeby podkreślić, że Harry nie ma innego wyjścia.

\- My, czyli kto?

\- Ja, ty, Perrie i Amy. Może uda nam się kupić coś dla ciebie na dzisiejszy wieczór.

\- A co jest dziś wieczorem? – pyta powoli Harry. Dziwi go to, jak łatwo Zayn zaczyna czuć się komfortowo w miejscach, które nie są jego własnym domem lub jego _pokojem._ Harry zawsze zamartwiał się o to, jak dużo miejsca zajmuje albo czy nikomu nie przeszkadza.  Nigdy nie było mu łatwo być blisko z kimś, kto nie jest jego rodziną. Louis i Zayn zawsze wchodzili gdzieś tak, jakby tam należeli i to było nieco niepokojące.

\- Mecz. No dalej, powiedziałem dziewczynom, że zobaczymy się za dwadzieścia minut.

\- Daj mi tylko minutkę. Muszę skoczyć do łazienki.

Zayn wzrusza ramionami, zrzucając adidasy ze swoich stóp i ponownie rozkładając się na łóżku Harry’ego.

\- Tylko nie wpadnij – uśmiecha się złośliwie.

Harry załatwia swoją potrzebę, myje ręce przy umywalce i stoi przez chwilę przed lustrem, starając się obiektywnie ocenić swój wygląd. Nie wygląda aż tak źle – proste, białe zęby, ładne usta, jasne, zielone oczy. Kiedy się uśmiecha, w jego policzku pojawia się dołeczek, tak jak u jego mamy, a ostatnio uśmiecha się więcej niż w przeszłości. Bo teraz ma ku temu _powód_.

Po prostu obawia się, że Zayn próbuje go zmienić, zrobić z niego kogoś, kim nie jest. Ale to nie tak, że nie wiedział kim był, kiedy był Marcelem. Louis miał rację. Ukrywał się. Ukrywał się za okularami, ubraniami, włosami i książkami. Bo od małego był nauczony, że źle jest być zauważanym, że źle jest być widocznym. I ciężko jest cię tego oduczyć.

Harry wychodzi z łazienki i naprawdę cieszy się na ten wieczór mimo swoich natrętnych myśli. Zayn spogląda na niego znad pudełka po butach położonego na łóżku, odrzucając walentynkę, którą miał w dłoni, jakby go sparzyła.

\- Harry, przepraszam. Ja…

Harry czuje, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Zatacza się, biorąc inhalator ze swojego biurka i zaciągając się nim głęboko, kiedy siada na krzesełku. Zamyka oczy, zagłuszając wszystko oprócz dźwięku własnego nierównego oddechu.

\- Przepraszam, ale było na wierzchu… I zobaczyłem… Nie pomyślałem, że… - jąka się Zayn, podchodząc bliżej i niepewnie kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego. – Nie powinienem był tego ruszać. Przepraszam…

\- W porządku – mówi Harry w końcu. – Nie ma sprawy. I tak już wiedziałeś…

\- Jesteś w nim zakochany, prawda? –pyta Zayn cicho. – Tak _naprawdę._

Harry gryzie swoją wargę, ale nic nie mówi. Czuje ucisk w gardle, który utrudnia oddychanie, a co dopiero mówienie.

\- Harry, tylko… bądź ostrożny. – Wystarczyło, gdy powiedziała mu to jego siostra, ale Zayn też? Czy nikt nie ufa mu na tyle, aby pozwolić podjąć mu własne decyzje? Aby pozwolić mu decydować o tym, co jest dla niego najlepsze?

\- Może ja wcale nie chcę być ostrożny – ucina Harry, odwracając się w stronę Zayna. – Pomyślałeś czasami o tym? Może jestem _zmęczony_ byciem ostrożnym. Czy robieniem tego, co powinienem. Czy chodzeniem ze spuszczoną głową. Może ja po prostu… - przerywa, biorąc głęboki oddech. – Może ja po prostu chcę coś poczuć.

Zayn przytakuje, ale wygląda na smutnego, kiedy siedzi po turecku przy łóżku Harry’ego i leniwie bawi się rogiem kołdry. Pancake rzuca się na jego rękę, chcąc się bawić i Zayn podnosi kotka, przyciskając go do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Pewnie nie powinienem nic mówić, ale… nie chcę, aby coś ci się stało.

\- Mówić _o czym_? – Harry unosi brew.

\- O _Louisie._

\- Wiem, że ma dziewczynę – prycha Harry. Pewnie, że nie ma w tym zbyt dużego doświadczenia, ale nie jest idiotą. Więc dlaczego każdy go tak traktuje?

\- Nie wiesz wszystkiego – mówi Zayn ponuro. Harry już ma zamiar zaprotestować, mówiąc że wie o wiele więcej niż Zayn, ale ten sprawia, że traci wątek. – Ja i Louis… kiedyś byliśmy razem. Kiedyś chodziliśmy ze sobą albo tylko się spotykaliśmy, cokolwiek. Kilka lat temu.

\- Wy co? – Harry traci równowagę i prawie spada z krzesła. – Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałeś?

\- Nie sądziłem, że tak bardzo go lubisz. Myślałem, że to nic poważnego. I ponieważ nie sądzę, aby Louis chciał, abyś o tym wiedział. Nie był z tego specjalnie dumny.

\- Czyli co? _Ukrywaliście się_?

\- Coś w tym stylu. – Głos Zayna jest cichy i bezradny, kiedy ponownie zaczyna bawić się kawałkiem kołdry, a Pancake ociera się o jego palce. – Był moim pierwszym.

\- Pierwszym chłopakiem?

\- Pierwszym _wszystkim_ – wyjaśnia Zayn, patrząc znacząco na Harry’ego. – To było bardzo dawno temu. To znaczy, mieliśmy tylko czternaście lat, więc nie oczekiwałem, że ujawni się z garściami pełnymi tęczowego konfetti. Nie przeszkadzało mi to zbytnio, że nie chciał, aby ktoś o mnie wiedział. Tak długo jak mogliśmy spotykać się sam na sam…

\- C-co się stało?

\- Na początku to nie było nic poważnego, ale potem my… ja… - poprawił się – Zacząłem coś do niego czuć. I którejś nocy w końcu przekonał mnie, aby pójść na całość…

\- Zayn, nie sądzę, że powinieneś mi o tym mówić – mówi Harry zbolałym głosem. Nie ważne jak bardzo chce wiedzieć, ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz chce jest utrata zaufania Louisa. Wolałby, aby Louis sam mu o tym powiedział. W swoim czasie. Nie chce słyszeć tego od kogoś innego.

\- Nie - mówi  Zayn stanowczo. – Musisz o tym wiedzieć, w porządku? Seks… on ma dla mnie _znaczenie_. – Łzy napływają do ciemnych oczu Zayna, zatrzymując się na chwilę na krawędziach jego powiek, po czym spływają po jego policzkach i brodzie, zatrzymując się w jego ciemnym zaroście. Harry przysuwa się bliżej chłopaka. Chce dotknąć twarzy Zayna, ale jego ręce wiszą bezwładnie przy jego bokach.

\- I myślałem, że… to znaczyło również coś dla Louisa. Był taki miły oraz delikatny i mówił te wszystkie właściwe rzeczy. Powinienem wiedzieć, że to wszystko było tylko grą. Dzień później, kiedy przyszedłem do szkoły, chodził za rękę z Eleanor Calder. Żadnych wyjaśnień, nic. Byłem zdruzgotany. – Zayn wyciera twarz rękoma, rozmazując kredkę do oczu po całych swoich policzkach. – Kiedy w końcu zebrałem się na odwagę, aby go o to zapytać, powiedział że założył się z kumplami, że zabierze moje dziewictwo. A teraz, kiedy już wygrał, nie było potrzeby dalszego spotykania się.

Harry marszczy brwi.

\- To _nie podobne do Louisa._

\- Po co miałbym _kłamać_? – krztusi się Zayn, ze złością wycierając swoją załzawioną twarz. - Po co miałbym kłamać o czymś takim? – I to właśnie kruchy oraz szorstki głos Zayna w końcu przekonuje Harry’ego.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem tego sugerować… Po prostu wydawał się _inny_ … przy _mnie._ – Harry podnosi walentynkę z pudełka, trzymając ją ostrożnie za postrzępione krawędzie i czując jak wszystko wewnątrz niego kruszy się jak stary papier.

Słowa wydobywają się z jego ust zanim może je powstrzymać.

\- Miałem sześć lat, kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszałem, że mam usta „idealne do ssania kutasów”. - Harry zamyka oczy, drżąc na wspomnienie słonego smaku kciuka mężczyzny, sugestywnie przebiegającego po jego dolnej wardze. Kiedy ponownie otwiera oczy, oczy Zayna są szeroko otwarte z zaskoczenia. Harry nie przerywa.

\- Byłem _ładnym_ chłopcem. Nie przystojnym czy słodkim, ale _ładnym_. I to nie było problemem dopóki nie straciliśmy naszego domu. Ale wtedy… Niektóre schroniska były w porządku, ale inne… - Dreszcz przebiega po ciele Harry’ego. – Najgorsze co mi się przydarzyło to jakiś facet rozbierający się przede mną. To znaczy, wiele razy było blisko, ale dzięki Bogu nigdy nie doszło do niczego gorszego. Tutaj mi się _poszczęściło_. Ale dość szybko nauczyłem się rozpoznawać sposób w jaki niektórzy faceci na mnie patrzyli i unikałem ich. Próbowałem… próbowałem być brzydszy. Stąd te okulary, ubrania i fryzura. Myślałem, że jeśli nie będę ładny to zostawią mnie w spokoju.

Zayn przestał płakać i przyglądał się Harry’emu z niedowierzaniem.

\- Kiedy przeniosłem się do Holmes Chapel, nie pasowałem tutaj. Wszyscy naśmiewali się z tego jak się ubieram, jak mówię i jakie okulary noszę. Ale one były moją ochroną, moim pancerzem i bałem się ich pozbyć. Myślałem, że ludzie będą mogli zauważyć coś poza nimi, że zobaczą, że jestem wart poznania. Tej zimy własnoręcznie zrobiłem walentynki dla wszystkich, ponieważ chciałem, aby inne dzieciaki mnie lubiły. I Louis… _Louis_ był jedynym, który również dał mi walentynkę. Ja po prostu nie rozumiałem _dlaczego_. I _nadal_ nie rozumiem. – Harry przygryza wargę, patrząc na Zayna wilgotnymi oczami. – Przykro mi, że cię zranił. Ja… myślałem, że jest inny… Myślałem, że jest _lepszy_ , wiesz?

Zayn mocno przytula Harry’ego, wplatając palce w jego włosy.

\- Harry, jesteś najodważniejszą osobą jaką znam. I nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że na świecie nie ma dobrych ludzi, bo są…

\- Jak Perrie?

Zayn waha się.

\- Tak, jak Perrie. I Niall i… inni. Nie chcę, żebyś zamykał się w sobie tylko dlatego, że Louis jest kutasem.

Harry prycha.

\- Przecież się z nim kumplujesz?

Zayn odsuwa się od niego i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Zabrało nam to wiele czasu. Nie jestem już w nim zakochany, jeśli się o to martwisz. Między nami jest w porządku, ale to nie jest coś, o czym się tak nagle zapomina. W końcu zdałem sobie sprawę, że bycie złym na niego bolało mnie bardziej niż wybaczenie mu. Słuchaj, jeśli nie chcesz nigdzie dzisiaj wychodzić, zrozumiem…

\- Nie. – Harry wstaje stanowczo, udając bardziej pewnego siebie niż jest w rzeczywistości. – Pieprzyć go. Chodźmy. Nie mam zamiaru użalać się nad sobą przez cały wieczór. Nie jest tego wart.

Harry chciałby tylko w to uwierzyć.

\--

Harry dobrze się bawi, kiedy jest poza domem. Prawie wystarczająco dobrze, żeby zapomnieć o tej całej sprawie z Louisem. _Prawie_ … Dziewczyny upierają się, aby wybrać dla niego ubrania i czekając przed przymierzalnią, kiedy je zakłada i zachwycając się jego wyglądem, kiedy wychodzi. To naprawdę zwiększa jego pewność siebie i Harry wydaje wszystkie pieniądze, jakie zostały mu z opieki nad dziewczynkami, ale nie za bardzo mu to przeszkadza. A po wszystkim Zayn zabiera ich na lody.

Wszyscy idą do domu Zayna, aby przygotować się na mecz. Harry nadal jest podłamany wcześniejszą rozmową, a Perrie jest hojna ze swoją piersiówką, więc Harry pije z niej o wiele więcej niż powinien. Jest wystarczająco pijany, że kiedy ktoś podaje mu sweter wyciągnięty z tyłu szafy Zayna, zakłada go niewiele myśląc i nawet nie pytając, czy należy on do Louisa. Dopiero kiedy przed meczem Louis uśmiecha się szeroko i mówi „ładny sweter”, Harry zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale jest już za późno.

Harry myślał, że będzie mu o wiele łatwiej ignorować Louisa, kiedy dzieje się tyle innych rzeczy, ale nie może odwrócić od niego wzroku, kiedy przebiega przez ciemne boisko, błyszcząc jak spadająca gwiazda. Perrie wlewa sporą ilość likieru do gorącej czekolady Harry’ego i jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy idzie do toalety trzeci raz tego wieczora.

Myje ręce, kiedy coś – a raczej _ktoś_ – uderza go mocno w ramię. Nawet w normalnych okolicznościach miałby problem z odzyskaniem równowagi, a teraz jest nieco wstawiony, więc nie ma na to nawet żadnych szans. Wypuszcza z siebie zduszony krzyk, kiedy jego plecy zderzają się z metalową przegrodą między toaletami, a guziki jego kurtki dzwonią jak dzwonki pod wpływem uderzenia.

Twarz Stana jest tak blisko, że Harry może poczuć jego oddech – smród piwa i stęchłych frytek. Ma twarz w kąciku ust, które wykrzywione są w szyderczym uśmiechu.

\- Odpierdol się od Louisa – mówi.

\- _Co?_ – pyta Harry z niedowierzaniem. Wiedział, że Stan to idiota, ponieważ nadal pamiętał o tym kto zdjął mu kąpielówki przy całej drużynie pływackiej kilka lat temu, ale przecież potem Stan dał mu już spokój.

\- Słyszałeś – syczy Stan, podkreślając swoje słowo kolejnym mocnym pchnięciem, które sprawia, że Harry zaciska zęby. I tak planował trzymać się z dala od Louisa, ale wkurza go to, że Stan, ze wszystkich ludzi, próbuje mu powiedzieć co ma robić.

\- Jest dużym chłopcem. Może decydować za siebie – mówi Harry, zaskoczony własną śmiałością.

\- On nie jest żadnym pieprzonym pedałem.

\- Zazdrosny, że ciebie nie chce, co? – śmieje się Harry nieco histerycznie zanim Stan uderza go pięścią w twarz. Przez moment wszystko jest czarne, a po chwili czuje dudnienie w swojej głowie oraz ostry, pulsujący ból na kości policzkowej.

Harry podnosi rękę, żeby ostrożnie dotknąć tego miejsca i jego palce pokrywają się czerwienią. W przygaszonych, fluorescencyjnych światłach krew jest dziwnie błyszcząca i Harry’emu przewraca się w brzuchu.

\- Co do cholery? – Harry ma dość wszystkich osób, które mu dokuczają i popychają tak jak Stan. Co on im zrobił? Dlaczego czuje się, jakby całe jego życie polegało na przepraszaniu za to, że w ogóle żyje. To nie jego wina. Nic z tego nie jest jego pieprzoną winą. Cokolwiek zrobił lub nie zrobił z Louisem nie powinno do tego doprowadzić.

Adrenalina pulsuje w jego żyłach, kiedy popycha Stana z całej siły. Chłopak jest wytrącony z równowagi, przewracając się w komicznie zwolnionym tempie i ląduje głośno na tyłku. Stan wstaje na nogi zdecydowanie za szybko, a umysł Harry’ego jest przyćmiony przez alkohol i uderzenie Stana, więc jego czas reakcji nie jest tak dobry jakby sobie tego życzył i zostaje nagrodzony ciosem w usta.

Harry odsuwa się od ściany, krew płynie z jego ust i z hukiem spada na płytki, kiedy przyciska Stana do podłogi, na ślepo okładając go pięściami. Stan mu oddaje, ostro wbijając paznokcie w jego twarz i wciskając kolano w brzuch. Powietrze ucieka z płuc Harry’ego, ale nie przestaje. Jest zagubiony w satysfakcjonującym kłuciu w kostkach palców oraz rytmie swoich pięści. Jest tak dopóki silne ramiona nie odciągają go do tyłu i nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobił.

Stan nie wygląda o wiele gorzej od Harry’ego. Harry jest dość wstawiony i słabo się starał, ale na twarzy drugiego chłopaka i tak znajduje się krew, która według Harry’ego nie jest tylko jego. Siła tego co zrobił uderza w niego, kiedy odwraca się w stronę osoby, która go odciągnęła. Trzęsie się i pociąga nosem.

\- Przepraszam, ja nie chciałem… Myślałem… Przepraszam…

\- Chodź – mówi ktoś cicho, pomagając mu wstać.

Dopiero kiedy są na zewnątrz, Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że to Liam ich rozdzielił. Nadal ma na sobie pobrudzoną od trawy koszulkę, ale zszedł z boiska, więc Harry dochodzi do wniosku, że pewnie jest przerwa. Liam sadza go na ziemi i podaje mu inhalator. Harry wciąga powietrze z wdzięcznością, ale nadal nie może przestać płakać i pociągać nosem, wycierając krew i łzy rękawem swojego swetra. Rękawem swetra Louisa.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – pyta Liam, ścierając krew z łuku brwiowego Harry’ego kawałkiem mokrego papieru toaletowego.

Harry prawie śmieje się z jego troski. Liam myśli, że Harry płacze, bo jest ranny, gdy w rzeczywistości Harry’ego to nie obchodzi. Prawdziwym powodem, dla którego płacze jest to, że stracił kontrolę. Ponieważ wcale nie jest lepszy niż Stan, nie jest lepszy niż jego ojciec. Pijany i nadużywający przemocy. Nie ma znaczenia to, że Stan uderzył go pierwszy. Nie ma znaczenia, że to on zaczął. Gdyby Liam go nie odciągnął, Harry nie jest pewien czy byłby w stanie przestać. Nie jest pewien czy _chciałby_ przestać.

Harry przyciska twarz do kolan, trzęsąc się bez opamiętania.

\- Jezu, co się stało? – słyszy głos Zayna dobiegający gdzieś znad niego.

\- Po prostu zabierz go do domu, w porządku? – mówi Liam, ściskając ramię Zayna. Ich oczy spotykają się na chwilę i Harry ma wrażenie, że chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Liam tylko kręci głową. – Pójdę zobaczyć co ze Stanem.

Harry łapie brzeg koszulki Liama, kiedy przechodzi obok niego.

\- Liam, proszę. Proszę, powiedz mu, że jest mi przykro – dyszy Harry.

Liam patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Po prostu idź do domu, dobra? – Zostaje chwilę dłużej, aby porozmawiać z Zaynem cichymi, przyspieszonymi głosami, które zostają rozwiane przez wiatr. W końcu Liam znika w toalecie, a Zayn pomaga Harry’emy wstać, obejmując go ciasno w pasie.

\- No, dalej. Wszystko w porządku. Zabiorę cię do domu, okej? – Harry nie ma siły się sprzeciwiać, więc po prostu przytakuje, ocierając twarz rękawem.

\--

Zayn stawia parujący kubek herbaty na stoliku. Harry właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica, ubrany w pożyczoną parę dresów Zayna i dopiero teraz przestał się trząść. Boli go całe ciało, nawet miejsca, które nie sądził, że mogą boleć, ale jego umysł wydaje się być bardziej przejrzysty. Bierze uspokajający łyk herbaty, który rozluźnia nieco ucisk w jego zaciśniętej klatce piersiowej. Odkąd tylko Louis pojawił się w jego życiu, jedna katastrofa poganiała drugą. A mimo to, wszystko, co Harry chce zrobić, to zadzwonić do niego. Wszystko, czego Harry chce, to żeby Louis całował jego spuchniętą, posiniaczoną twarz, dopóki nie przestanie boleć.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, co się tam stało? – pyta Zayn, siadając obok Harry’ego na łóżku.

Harry kręci głową, a kropelki wody spływają z jego mokrych loków.

\- Wolałbym nie, w porządku?

Zayn wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jak chcesz. Chcesz pooglądać telewizję? – Zayn nie czeka na odpowiedź, gramoląc się na łóżko i biorąc do ręki pilota. Harry nie wyobraża sobie iść spać w takim stanie, więc po prostu ogląda razem z nim.

Mija dziesięć minut jakiejś przesłodzonej komedii romantycznej, za którą Harry nie nadąża, kiedy jego telefon wibruje. Harry podnosi go i zerka szybko, myśląc że to jego mama chce mu powiedzieć dobranoc. Już wcześniej napisał jej, że zostaje u Zayna, czując dziwne uczucie w brzuchu na jej radość, że ma przyjaciela. Kiedy widzi imię Louisa błyszczące na ekranie, żałuje że w ogóle sprawdzał. Mecz dopiero się skończył, więc Louis prawdopodobnie jeszcze nie wie, co się stało, ale niedługo się dowie. Harry nadal do końca nie może uwierzyć, że dał Stanowi w twarz. Mógłby być nawet z tego trochę dumny, gdyby nie czuł się z tym tak źle.

_Słodko dziś wyglądałeś. Mógłbym przywyknąć do widoku Ciebie w moich ubraniach. Widzenia Ciebie bez nich też bym nie odmówił ;)_

Harry’emu trzęsą się ręce, kiedy odkłada telefon na stolik, kładąc go ekranem w dół. Zayn patrzy na niego pytająco. Po kilku minutach jego telefon wibruje ponownie i to nie jeden raz, ale Harry nie ma odwagi na niego spojrzeć. Chciałby wrócić do poprzedniej nocy, leżąc w ciemności z Louisem w błogiej nieświadomości tego, co miało się wydarzyć. Wtedy wszystko wydawało się takie proste. Takie jasne. Nie łudził się, że będzie łatwo, ale nie miał też pojęcia, że może być aż tak ciężko.

Harry zasypia w połowie filmu, z rękami Zayna dookoła niego i budzi się czując tak, jakby wpadł pod ciężarówkę.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry nie powinien być zaskoczony, kiedy we wtorek widzi Louisa oraz Eleanor razem w szkole. Nie powinien boleć go widok jego ramienia owiniętego wokół jej szczupłej talii, gdy idą korytarzem. Nie powinien boleć go widok dziewczyny wtulającej twarz w jego tors, śmiejącej się z czegoś, co powiedział wcześniej. Nie powinien boleć go widok Louisa odruchowo podnoszącego rękę, by pogłaskać ją po włosach. I kiedy Louis patrzy na Harry’ego ponad głową Eleanor, Harry nie powinien czuć się tak, jakby nadepnął na minę, jakby miał za chwilę rozpaść się na małe kawałki.

Przecież to był tylko pocałunek. Tak, to był jego _pierwszy_ pocałunek, ale dla Louisa był to tylko jeden z wielu. To nie musiało nic oznaczać. Więc dlaczego Harry miał wrażenie, że było inaczej?

Harry’emu udaje się ignorować wiadomości od Louisa, które z lekko zaniepokojonych zmieniają się w pełne desperacji. Udaje mu się nawet unikać go na korytarzach między zajęciami, przemykając po kątach i chowając się w pustych klasach. Przed lunchem Harry zaczyna czuć się jak tajny agent (tylko dużo bardziej niezdarny i mniej _fajny_ ) i czuje ulgę, kiedy idzie do męskiej toalety na trzecim piętrze. Przyciska papierową torebkę z lunchem do swojej klatki piersiowej, tak jakby była ona kołem ratunkowym, a on znajdował się na środku morza.

W toalecie Harry jest bezpieczny. Bezpieczny od wścibskich oczu i szeptów, które kończą się gwałtownie, kiedy tylko wchodzi do któregoś z pomieszczeń (przesadzone plotki o bójce ze Stanem mają śmiesznie duży zasięg). Bezpieczny od widoku Louisa i jego dziewczyny wtulonych w siebie w ostatniej ławce podczas lekcji biologii. Nikt nie może go tutaj znaleźć. Nikt nie może zobaczyć jego łez spływających po twarzy, kiedy przyciska swoje kolana do piersi. Kiedy po cichu się rozpada.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi zatrzymuje nagle rozpędzony pociąg przygnębiających myśli Harry’ego.

Ze wszystkich toalet na świecie, ktoś musiał wejść właśnie do tej. Podczas lunchu jest tutaj najmniejszy tłok. Częściowo z powodu odległości od stołówki, a częściowo dlatego, że wszystko jest tutaj zepsute. To część starego skrzydła, które nie zostało jeszcze wyremontowane, a w powietrzu unosi się zapach wilgoci oraz kurzu, który odstrasza nawet najodważniejsze pary przed znalezieniem sobie tutaj miejsca do obściskiwania. Co jakiś czas ktoś zostaje złapany tutaj na paleniu, ponieważ nie działają tutaj czujniki dymu, ale Harry jakoś może znieść ten zapach. To z czym nie może sobie poradzić to kolejna rysa na jego skorupie, nie teraz, kiedy tak bardzo stara się naprawić wcześniejsze szkody.

\- Ta kabina… jest zajęta – jąka się, a jego głos jest wilgotny i cichy od płakania.

\- Harry? – pyta cicho Louis. – To ja. – Harry wydaje z siebie głośne i zaniepokojone westchnięcie, kiedy wyciera nos w rękaw koszuli. Jego twarz nadal jest spuchnięta i boli, kiedy jej dotyka.

Louis wzdycha ciężko po drugiej stronie drzwi i to sprawia, że Harry czuje ból w klatce piersiowej, a jego ręce palą, chcąc dotknąć Louisa. Dotykanie złotej skóry Louisa trwało zdecydowanie za krótko. Czas, który spędzili razem wydaje się teraz tak bardzo odległy, jak zniszczona fotografia ze wspaniałych wakacji, a nie jak coś, co wydarzyło się kilka nocy temu.

Przez moment Harry przyciska dłonie do metalowych drzwi, wyobrażając sobie, że może poczuć ciepło dłoni Louisa przez porysowaną blachę. Ale wszystko, co czuje to chłód. Harry mruga, starając się pozbyć gorzkich łez. _Dlaczego Louis po prostu nie odejdzie? Dlaczego nie zostawi go w spokoju? Czy on nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak Harry’emu ciężko jest pozwolić mu odejść?_

\- Harry, wiem, że tam jesteś. _Proszę_ … - Głos Louisa łamie się na ostatnim słowie, jak krucha gałąź pękająca w zimowym przymrozku.

Harry nie wstaje ze swojego miejsca na zamkniętej desce klozetowej, ale przez szparę pod drzwiami może zobaczyć nogi Louisa zwisające z kaloryfera, na którym siedzi. Podwinięte nogawki spodni odkrywają jego szczupłe kostki. Z rosnącym bólem w piersi Harry rozpoznaje uśmiechniętą buźkę, którą narysował markerem na białych Conversach Louisa, kiedy siedzieli w szpitalnej poczekalni, gdy Fizzy miała gorączkę.

\- Liam powiedział mi co się stało ze Stanem… Cóż, nie _wszystko_ , ale powiedział, że się biliście. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mu przywaliłeś – parska Louis z niedowierzaniem, nie kryjąc się ze swoim oczywistym podziwem. Można by pomyśleć, że jako najlepszy przyjaciel Stana, Louis powinien być trochę mniej zadowolony z jego porażki. – Pewnie na to zasłużył. Wiesz, nie odzywam się teraz do niego. Z twojego powodu.

Westchnięcie Louisa zostaje zagłuszone przez szelest torebki foliowej, kiedy wyjmuje swoją kanapkę.

\- Harry, chciałbym, żebyś ze mną porozmawiał.

Harry chce już coś powiedzieć, _cokolwiek_ , ale przypomina sobie twarz Zayna z poprzedniej nocy – przerażoną i bladą – i zamiast tego również wyjmuje swoją kanapkę. Ser i ogórek. To prawie tak, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. _A zmieniło się wszystko._

Jest cicho, pomijając szelest folii, kiedy jedzą swoje kanapki i kapanie cieknącego kranu. Louis zostaje tutaj przez całą przerwę. Wyrzuca papier do najbliższego kosza, kiedy kończy jeść swój lunch i siedzi w ciszy aż do dzwonka. Harry próbuje czytać, ale zatrzymuje się na jednym zdaniu, słuchając cichego odgłosu oddechu Louisa po drugiej stronie drzwi. Louis nic więcej nie mówi, ale wystarczy, że tutaj jest.

Louis ponownie przychodzi w środę. Nic nie mówi, ale Harry wie, że to on, ponieważ rozpoznaje go po czarnych, spranych jeansach oraz niemożliwie małych, czarnych Vansach z jedną rozwiązaną sznurówką. Po raz drugi jedzą drugie śniadanie w kompletnej ciszy. Tak samo jest w czwartek oraz piątek. W czwartek wsuwa przez szparę pod drzwiami zaczętą paczkę chipsów i Harry bierze kilka, mamrocząc ledwie słyszane _dziękuję._

W piątek Louis pyta go o plany na weekend, tak jakby Harry mógł jakieś mieć. Planował znów poczytać Vonnegut’a, ponieważ ostatnio często jest w takim nastroju.

\- Dziewczynki za tobą tęsknią – mówi Louis. – Pilnuję je w sobotę. Możesz wpaść, jeśli chcesz. Na pewno się ucieszą.

\- W porządku, dzięki – mówi Harry, ponieważ byłoby to niegrzeczne, gdyby na to nie odpowiedział, a i tak miał zamiar to wszystko przerwać. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o Louisie, kiedy był sam, a co dopiero kiedy Louis ciągle przy nim jest.

Louis zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi do kosza, aby wyrzucić torebkę po kanapkach.

\- Nie tylko one – mówi cicho.

Harry czuje nagle suchość i ścisk w gardle, jakby połknął pełną łyżeczkę cynamonu. To wszystko co może zrobić, aby się nie udusić.

\- _Słucham_?

\- Nie tylko dziewczynki za tobą _tęsknią_. – To nawet nie jest wyznanie, ale przekaz jest jasny. _Louis_ za nim tęskni, za _Harrym_. Harry nic nie mówi, ale wystarczająco mocno przegryza swoją dolną wargę. Gorzki, metaliczny smak krwi wypełnia jego usta i zaciska powieki, kiedy ból przechodzi w tępe pulsowanie.

\- Zrobiłem coś nie tak? – pyta ostrożnie Louis, a jego głos staje się dziwnie wysoki pod koniec zdania.

\- Może zapytasz _Zayna_? – ucina Harry. Planował zachować zły i oskarżycielski ton, ale jego głos jest po prostu cichy i zmęczony. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, Louis zlikwidował całą złość Harry’ego.

Harry otwiera blaszane drzwi, kończąc w jednej chwili ich tygodniowe milczenie. Oczy Louisa są szeroko otwarte i zaszklone wstrzymywanymi łzami. Jasne plamy czerwieni pokrywają jego policzki i wygląda, jakby przed chwilą ktoś go uderzył. Wyciąga odważnie rękę, chwytając Harry’ego za rękaw swetra zanim opada ona powrotem przy jego boku, tak jakby się zapomniał.

\- Harry…

Harry odsuwa się, wlepiając wzrok w swoje buty, ponieważ nie może znieść widoku pełnych bólu oczu Louisa. Nie może znieść myśli, że to przez niego.

\- Mam test z matmy. Powinienem już pójść.

\--

Harry wraca do spędzania wolnej lekcji w bibliotece. Jest tam cicho, a w południe słońce przebija się przez szyby w oknach i oświetla wytarty dywan, który Harry widzi tak często, że jest on tak znajomy jak jego własny. Bolą go plecy, przyciśnięte do metalowych półek na książki, a mięśnie zesztywniały od przebywania w jednej pozycji przez bardzo długi czas, ale jest zadowolony ze znajomego psychicznego bólu. Mieszające się zapachy odświeżacza do dywanów, kurzu i starego papieru przypominają Harry’emu dom – nie _jego_ dom, ale taki, jakim powinien być – przytulny, cichy, bez duchów przeszłości wiszących w powietrzu bez pozwolenia.

Czas mija Harry’emu w zdaniach, zwrotkach, wydłużających się cieniach na podłodze biblioteki. Nie potrafi już z łatwością zatracić się w książkach, ale jest szczęśliwy, że nie jest to niemożliwe. Tylko, że teraz ma wrażenie, że każdy wers poezji napisany jest z myślą o Louisie, jego oczach czy uśmiechu, a każda usłyszana przez niego piosenka jest o sposobie w jaki się śmieje, czy o jego niespokojnej osobowości.

Louis nie potrafi usiedzieć w miejscu. Jedyny raz, kiedy Harry widział go leżącego nieruchomo to wtedy, gdy leżeli przytuleni do siebie w ciemnościach jego pokoju. Harry myśli, że tak właśnie musi wyglądać miłość – nieruchomy punkt w nieustannie wirującym wszechświecie. Ale to nie tak, że Louis jest w nim zakochany…

Wszystko, co Harry je, o czym śni, co robi lub widzi po tym jak całował się z Louisem, jest przepełnione bolesnymi wspomnieniami jedynej osoby, której nie może mieć. Wszystko wydaje się jaśniejsze, piękniejsze i tak kruche jak jesienne liście na skraju zniszczenia. Nie znajduje już ucieczki w książkach, ponieważ Harry uważa, że jest w nich rzecz  - _osoba_ – od której stara się uciec. Louis jest wszędzie, a tak naprawdę nigdzie go nie ma. Jest blisko, ale nigdy nie wystarczająco blisko.

To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy Alma zauważy, że coś jest nie tak. Harry ostatnio jest nieco rozmarzony – bardziej niż zazwyczaj – spędzając długie przerwy na patrzeniu się przez okno, trzymając w rękach kubek z dawno ostygniętą herbatą, której nawet nie spróbował.

\- Wiesz, byłam mniej więcej w twoim wieku, kiedy poznałam moją pierwszą dziewczynę – mówi Alma beztrosko w piątkowe popołudnie, stojąc tyłem do Harry’ego i przekładając książki na półkach. Normalnie Harry zaoferowałby swoją pomoc, ale Alma kazała mu siedzieć, kiedy chciał do niej podejść.

Harry odkłada na bok czytaną przez siebie biografię, patrząc jak Alma przebiega palcami po grzbietach książek. Nie rozmawiają dużo o swoich prywatnych sprawach – ich wspólnym językiem zawsze była literatura – i to zawsze wystarczyło. Harry na przykład nie wiedział, że Alma jest lesbijką dopóki nie wspomniała o swojej dziewczynie, co sprawia, że czuje się trochę źle, że nigdy nie pomyślał o tym, żeby ją o to zapytać. Po prostu wcześniej nie wydawało się to ważne.

\- Pracowałam wtedy w kawiarni, a ona przychodziła tam każdego dnia. Zamawiała tą samą rzecz, siadała przy tym samym stoliku. Była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Pisałam cytaty z wierszy na jej kubkach. Zajęło mi cały cholerny rok, aby zebrać się na odwagę i zaprosić ją na randkę.

Harry przekręca głowę, aby mieć lepszy widok na twarz Almy. Wygląda tak samo jak stara Alma – z ciepłą oliwkową skórą, ciemnymi włosami związanymi w niedbały kok tuż nad jej karkiem, luźne pasma loków zwisają przy jej twarzy. Ma na sobie długą, luźną i kwiecistą sukienkę z kieszonkami z przodu oraz zbyt duży musztardowy kardigan, a jej kocie okulary dyndają na łańcuszku zwisającym z jej szyi. Jest mu tak znana jak jego własne odbicie – może nawet _bardziej_ z uwagi na jego niechęć do luster – ale w pewien sposób czuje się, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy. Myśli, że to trochę dziwne, że można patrzeć codziennie na tych samych ludzi i nawet nie wiedzieć co przeżywają. Tak jakby otworzył wieko zegarka na jego ręce i zobaczył schowany wewnątrz tykający mechanizm.

\- Co się później stało? – pyta Harry z ciekawością.

Alma uśmiecha się delikatnie.

\- Wzięłam z nią ślub.

\- Co? – wykrztusza Harry. _Tego_ się nie spodziewał.

Alma śmieje się, a delikatne zmarszczki pojawiają się wokół jej ciemnych oczu.

\- Cóż, nie od razu. Zerwałyśmy kilka razy, próbowałyśmy umawiać się z innymi ludźmi. Przez krótki czas umawiała się nawet z chłopakiem. – Alma robi minę, aby pokazać mu co o tym myśli. – Ale zawsze do siebie wracałyśmy. Po prostu wiesz, kiedy ktoś jest dla ciebie stworzony. Nie zawsze jesteś na tyle mądry, aby to zaakceptować, ale kiedy jesteś z tą osobą to tak jakby… - milknie, a w uszach Harry’ego nadal dzwonią jej ostatnie słowa.

\- Jakby _co_? – pyta na wydechu.

\- Jakby wszystko w twojej głowie ucichło. Te wszystkie głosy, które mówiły ci, że nie jesteś wystarczająco dobry, atrakcyjny lub interesujący, że na nic nie zasługujesz, nikt cię nie pokocha. To wszystko po prostu znika. Zostajesz tylko ty oraz ta osoba i to jest piękne. To najpiękniejsza rzecz na świecie, Harry. I kiedy pomyślę o tym, co by było, gdybym nigdy nie zebrała się na odwagę, aby do niej zagadać, robi mi się niedobrze. Ponieważ nie mogę wyobrazić sobie mojego życia bez niej.

Harry chce zapytać, dlaczego mu o tym wszystkim mówi, dlaczego _teraz,_ ale nie chce być niegrzeczny. To świetna historia, o której może przeczytać we wszystkich książkach o miłości, które tak uwielbia. Po prostu nie rozumie, co to ma wspólnego z _nim._

\- Wiesz, ten twój młody mężczyzna był tutaj wcześniej. Koszulka piłkarska, grzywka trochę tak… - Demonstruje przeciągając palcami po czole.

\- On nie jest mój… O-on ma _dziewczynę_ – jąka się Harry, a jego twarz pokrywa się rumieńcem, kiedy Alma uważnie studiuje jego twarz.

Alma śmieje się ze zrozumieniem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – Schodzi na dół i podaje mu książkę ze swojego metalowego wózka. – Trzymaj, znalazłam to dla ciebie.

Harry patrzy na znajomą okładkę _Crush_ Richarda Sikena.

\- Czytałem to tysiące razy. – Harry wypożyczał ją tak często, że Alma dała mu własny egzemplarz na ostatnią gwiazdkę. Więc dlaczego daje mu tę z biblioteki skoro wie, że ma własną?  

\- Czasami czytasz coś po raz tysięczny i nadal znajdujesz w tym coś nowego – mówi tajemniczo, mrugając do niego i odjeżdżając swoim wózkiem do następnej alejki. Harry zerka na zegarek i zdaje sobie sprawę, że zostało mu tylko kilka minut do następnej lekcji. Wkłada książkę do torby i nie myśli o niej aż do późnego wieczora.

\--

Po obiedzie Harry siada po turecku na swoim łóżku i wyjmuje podręcznik do historii ze swojej skórzanej torby, kiedy cienki egzemplarz poezji wypada na jego kolana. Miał po południu test z francuskiego i całkowicie zapomniał, że Alma mu to dała. Odsuwa na bok swoją pracę domową i otwiera książkę na pierwszym wierszu. Oczy Harry’ego przebiegają po słowach, przeskakując po nich wzrokiem jak kamień rzucony na powierzchnię stawu. Zna je na pamięć, ale dziś słowa przyczepiają się do jego skóry, kalecząc ją.

_Powiedz mi, jak to wszystko, i miłość też, nas rujnuje. To wszystko, nasze ciała zawłaszczone przez światło. Powiedz, że nigdy do tego nie przywykniemy._

Harry ma zamiar zamknąć książkę, aby pozwolić słowom przyczepić się do niego aż zacznie krwawić, ale widzi kolorową karteczkę wystającą spomiędzy stron. Przewraca kartki w jej poszukiwaniu, natychmiast rozpoznając ostatnie zwrotki swojego ulubionego wiersza. Na jasnofioletowej karteczce nie ma znajomego, ostrożnego pisma Almy. To pismo jest niepewne.

_Możemy porozmawiać? Przyjdź do kawiarni Cobbles o siódmej wieczorem. Będę czekał. Louis xx_

Harry patrzy na karteczkę, jakby było to tylko jego wyobrażenie, jakby to nie było prawdziwe, jakby sobie to wymyślił.

Kiedy podnosi karteczkę, aby schować ją do pudełka po butach, zdaje sobie sprawę, że ostatni fragment wiersza jest podkreślony długopisem.

_Jesteś w samochodzie z pięknym chłopcem i on nie powie ci, że cię kocha, ale cię kocha. I czujesz, jakbyś zrobił coś okropnego, jakbyś okradł sklep monopolowy, czy połknął tabletki, wykopał sobie grób w brudnej ziemi i jesteś zmęczony. Jesteś w samochodzie z pięknym chłopcem i próbujesz powiedzieć mu, że go kochasz, próbujesz zdusić w sobie to uczucie i cały drżysz, ale on wyciąga dłoń i dotyka cię, jakby słowa dla niego nie istniały. I czujesz, że twoje serce przejmuje kontrolę nad twoim ciałem, jakbyś odkrył coś, czego nawet nie umiesz nazwać._

Harry czytał te słowa już milion razy, ale dopiero dziś brzęczą one pod jego skórą jak rój wściekłych szerszeni. Czy to _Louis_ je podkreślił? I jeśli był to Louis, to co to oznacza? Dlaczego _te_ słowa, dlaczego _teraz_? Harry zerka na zegarek i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest już prawie wpół do ósmej. Co może oznaczać, że jest już za późno.

Bierze buty oraz kurtkę i zbiega po schodach, potykając się i prawie wpadając na gorący czajnik. Gemma oraz Ed siedzą na kanapie i oglądają _Złe wychowanie_ , kiedy Harry wbiega do salonu. Stopy jego siostry leżą na kolanach jej chłopaka, a on bezwiednie masuje jej opuchnięte kostki, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na telewizorze. Oboje zerkają na zdyszanego Harry’ego.

\- Potrzebuję podwózki – wypala bez żadnego wstępu.

\- Oszalałeś? – pyta Gemma, patrząc na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Proszę. W-wytłumaczę po drodze… - jąka się Harry, korzystając ze swojego inhalatora. Ed patrzy na Gemmę, przepraszająco wzruszając ramionami i wyślizgując się spod jej nóg.

\- No to chodź, Romeo. – I właśnie wtedy Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że Gemma powiedziała Edowi o Louisie. Musi zapamiętać, aby podokuczać jej, kiedy już urodzi. (Trudno jest być naprawdę złym na kogoś, kto jest w ciąży.)

\- Przywieziesz mi coś do jedzenia? – woła Gemma w momencie, kiedy Ed ma zamiar zamknąć za nimi frontowe drzwi.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie – odkrzykuje Ed. Harry kiwa głową, patrząc na Eda spojrzeniem mówiącym ‘ty pantoflarzu’. Ale głęboko w środku myśli, że to naprawdę słodkie i ukrywa swój uśmiech za podniesionym kołnierzem płaszcza, kiedy idą w stronę samochodu Eda.

\--

Harry był już w tej kawiarni kilka razy – głównie ze swoją mamą oraz Gemmą w okresie świąt – i raz z Almą na pożegnanie przed feriami. To oryginalny, ceglany kilkupiętrowy budynek otoczony białym parkanem oraz gałązkami bluszczu zwisającymi nad drzwiami. Na górze mieści się motel, a od frontu znajduje się ręcznie malowana drewniana tablica w kształcie dzbanka do herbaty, która wisi nad drzwiami na żelaznym łańcuchu. Kiedy pogoda jest ładna, wystawiają na zewnątrz stoliki, więc można napić się herbaty przy słabym, angielskim świetle słonecznym lub nawet zrelaksować się partyjką szachów lub warcabów. Dzisiejsza pogoda zdecydowanie nie jest ładna – mróz zdobi szyby okienne, więc wszystko, co Harry może zobaczyć to mgliste, złotawe światło wydobywające się ze środka jak słońce przebijające się przez sople lodu.

Harry dziękuje Edowi za podwiezienie i wyskakuje z samochodu jak koń wyścigowy wypuszczony z płonącej stodoły. Wewnątrz kawiarnia jest bardzo przytulna – pełna różnobarwnych, niepasujących do siebie stołów i krzeseł z kwiecistymi obiciami. Ciężkie, aksamitne zasłony zatrzymują ciepło, a w kominku ciepło buzuje ogień. Szary kot skulony na parapecie powoli podnosi głowę, aby zerknąć na Harry’ego przez jedno uchylone oko, z wyraźnym poirytowaniem z powodu przerwanej drzemki i natychmiast kładzie się z powrotem na swoje łapy.

Z powodu później pory w kawiarni nie ma żadnych klientów – normalnie jest ona oblegana przez starszych mieszkańców Holmes Chapel, którzy jednak nie wychodzą na zewnątrz w mróz lub po zachodzie słońca. Przez moment Harry’ego ogarnia całkowita rozpacz, ponieważ jest przekonany, że Louis już wyszedł. Jednak po chwili zauważa go przy stoliku na końcu, zakładającego swój płacz ze strapieniem na twarzy. Na stoliku leżą niedojedzone kanapki i rogaliki oraz dzbanek i dwie filiżanki. Tylko jedna z nich była wypełniona herbatą. Louis nie kłamał. Czekał na Harry’ego.

Louis wlepia wzrok w swoje buty i prawie się przewraca, kiedy wpada na Harry’ego pędząc w stronę wyjścia. Patrzy na niego w osłupieniu, tak jakby nie wierzył, że naprawdę tutaj jest.

\- Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz – mówi cicho.

\- Przepraszam. Dopiero przed chwilą przeczytałem twój liścik.

Louis przytakuje i uśmiecha się delikatnie.

\- W porządku. Teraz tutaj jesteś. – Harry podąża za Louisem do jego stolika i siada naprzeciw niego, zdejmując płaszcz.

W błyszczącym świetle kominka Louis wygląda niemożliwie młodo, z detalami twarzy rozmazanymi w jasnym świetle. Jego włosy schowane są pod szarą czapką, a jego sweter jest nieco za duży i ciągle musi podwijać rękawy, które zjeżdżają na jego dłonie. Pragnienie wyciągnięcia ręki i dotknięcia delikatnej krawędzi jego nadgarstka jest wszechogarniające i Harry musi schować dłonie między uda, aby się powstrzymać. Może poczuć swoje blizny przez jeansy, ale nie przeszkadzają mu one tak bardzo jak kiedyś. Są one po prostu jego częścią i znakiem, że żył i przede wszystkim, że _przeżył._

\- Masz ochotę na herbatę? Możemy poprosić o świeży dzbanek. Rogaliki są już trochę stare i szczerze to nie radziłbym ci ich jeść – mówi Louis, nerwowo poprawiając rękawy. Harry chce wcisnąć się do jego swetra i przeczekać tam zimę.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Jadłem przed chwilą. O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

\- Więc od razu przechodzimy do sedna – mówi Louis, widocznie tracąc pewność siebie. Bawi się bezwiednie resztkami babeczki pozostawionymi na jego talerzu. – Słuchaj, nie wiem, co powiedział ci Zayn, ale… ale to wszystko _prawda_.  Wiem, że oczekiwałeś, że tego nie powiem, ale byłem dla niego _okropny._ Złamałem mu serce.

Harry patrzy na Louisa, próbując odzyskać zdolność mowy. Obiad leży mu ciężko na żołądku, wbijając go w krzesło. Chce wstać i wyjść, ale w tym samym momencie czuje się sparaliżowany. Na szczęście, Louis znów się odzywa, więc oszczędza mu podejmowania trudnej decyzji.

\- W liceum, moja mama przyjaźniła się z mamą Stana. Obie nieoczekiwanie zeszły w ciążę mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy miały po dziewiętnaście lat. Więc Stan i ja byliśmy przyjaciółmi praktycznie od chwili, gdy się urodziliśmy. Tak mi się wydaje – milknie Louis, aby wziąć łyka swojej herbaty. – Myślę, że on zawsze był trochę o mnie _zazdrosny._ Wiem, że to dziwnie brzmi, ale dla mnie wszystko zawsze było łatwiejsze. Moja rodzina miała pieniądze, a jego nie. Ja byłem dobry w sporcie i teatrze, a on był w tym beznadziejny. Ja byłem zabawny i towarzyski, więc miałem dużo kumpli, a on był nieśmiały i zamknięty w sobie. O matko, brzmię jak dupek – parska, ale w jego śmiechu nie ma szczerości.

\- Stan zawsze miał nadwagę, więc inne dzieciaki mu dokuczały. Stawałem w jego obronie, ale nigdy specjalnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Dopóki nie zaczęły mu się podobać dziewczyny, a im wszystkim podobałem się _ja_. Próbowałem przez jakiś czas umawiać się z dziewczynami, ponieważ wydawało mi się to czymś, co każdy powinien robić, ale większość moich związków szybko się kończyła i zazwyczaj zostawaliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Wtedy poznałem Zayna i zacząłem podejrzewać, że mogą podobać mi się inni chłopcy. – Louis przełyka, bawiąc się torebkami z cukrem leżącymi na stoliku.

\- I nic nie przerażało mnie bardziej niż to. To znaczy, wiedziałem, że moja mama aż tak się tym nie przejmie, mogła nawet już coś podejrzewać, ale ona zawsze była ze mnie dumna. Bez względu na wszystko. Ale Stan… Te wszystkie docinki sprawiły, że stał się złośliwy i sam zaczął dręczyć innych. Nie czuł się dobrze ze sobą, więc dokuczał innym dzieciakom, starając się ich poniżyć, aby sam mógł poczuć się lepiej. Słyszałem, jak nazywał innych chłopaków pedałami, nawet tych, którzy nimi nie byli, ale po prostu spojrzeli tylko w złym kierunku i o złej porze podczas przebierania się w szatni. Więc oczywiście nie powiedziałem mu, że zacząłem… Że _Zayn_ i ja zaczęliśmy się spotykać. Żyłem w ciągłym strachu, że Stan się dowie. Wiedziałem, że jeśli tak się stanie, nie zawaha się i nastawi innych chłopaków przeciwko mnie. Wszyscy nasi kumple się go bali.

Właścicielka kawiarni przynosi im świeży dzbanek z herbatą i zabiera stary, posyłając Harry’emu ciepły uśmiech, który ten odwzajemnia tylko w połowie.

\- Dzięki – mówi do niej zanim kobieta znika za ladą. Kiedy Harry ponownie spogląda na Louisa, ten siedzi z głową schowaną w dłoniach. Harry nalewa im obu trochę herbaty. Dla Louisa z odrobiną mleka oraz bez cukru i dla siebie z cukrem i bez mleka.

\- Dzięki – mamrocze Louis, biorąc łyka i nie czekając aż wystygnie. Krzywi się, kiedy przełyka gorący napój, a jego oczy napełniają się łzami.

\- Więc… Zgaduję, że Stan się dowiedział? – pyta Harry.

Louis kiwa głową.

\- Tak. Stan wpadł do mnie, kiedy Zayn poszedł do domu tego wieczora, kiedy… kiedy pierwszy raz uprawialiśmy sex… Zostawiłem telefon w pokoju, kiedy poszedłem do łazienki i po powrocie zobaczyłem, że Stan przegląda moje zdjęcia. – Louis przełyka ciężko. – Miałem zdjęcia Zayn… Miał na sobie… Nie chcę mówić, jeśli tego nie wiesz…

\- Sukienkę? – podpowiada Harry. Uważa to za trochę dziwne, że po tym wszystkim co Louis zrobił Zaynowi, ten nadal bardzo troszczy się o jego sekrety. Wydaje mu się, że nic do siebie nie pasuje. Jeśli naprawdę złamał Zaynowi serce, to dlaczego nadal stara się go chronić?

Louis rumieni się, ale oddycha z ulgą.

\- Tak. Zgaduję, że ci powiedział. Właściwie miał na sobie coś jak stanik i majtki, ale… tak, ta sama koncepcja. Wtedy było to po prostu zabawne, seksowne i spontaniczne. Czuł się w tym dobrze, a mnie podobało się to jak wyglądał. Ale oczywiście, Stan tego tak nie postrzegał. Odbiło mu i nazwał mnie każdym wyzwiskiem, jakie znał. Powiedział, że nie może mieć pedała za najlepszego przyjaciela… Powiedział mi, że jeśli nie zerwę z Zaynem, wyśle te zdjęcia do każdej osoby z naszej szkoły, a ja znałem go bardzo dobrze i wiedziałem, że jest do tego zdolny, a ja nie chciałem zrobić tego Zaynowi…

\- Próbowałeś go chronić – mówi cicho Harry, a Louis przytakuje ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach.

\- _Naprawdę_ go kochałem… To była najgorsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek musiałem zrobić. Kiedy Zayn podszedł do naszego stolika w stołówce następnego dnia, Stan i wszyscy inni tam byli, więc powiedziałem mu pierwsze kłamstwo, które przyszło mi do głowy. Powiedziałem, że to był zakład. _Upokorzyłem_ go przy wszystkich. Nadal pamiętam jego wyraz twarzy i będę pamiętał do końca życia. To było tak, jakbym mógł zobaczyć jak łamie mu się serce. – Louis kołysze się delikatnie, jakby był na krawędzi załamania. – Myślałem, że może… gdybym był kompletnym dupkiem… gdybym zachował się jak potwór to może na dłuższą metę będzie mniej cierpiał.

\- Louis. – Harry sięga po jego dłoń ponad stolikiem. – To, co zrobiłeś było złe, ale nie miałeś innego wyjścia. To nie było sprawiedliwe.

\- Mogłem powiedzieć prawdę. Po prostu bałem się tego, co powiedzą inni i tego, że nie będę miał żadnych przyjaciół i że cała szkoła pozna sekret Zayna. Płakałem przez to naprawdę sporo, a on nigdy tego nie wiedział. Czułem się tak, jakbym wyrwał własne serce i na nie nadepnął.

Harry przesuwa swoje krzesło na drugą stronę stolika, aby usiąść obok drugiego chłopaka. Louis bez wahania wtula się w jego klatkę piersiową, łkając w jego szyję. Harry czuje ból w piersi, kiedy Louis drży w jego ramionach. Minęły dwa lata, ale to oczywiste, że rana jest jeszcze świeża i bardzo prawdopodobne, że jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy powiedział komuś prawdę. I to, że Louis postanowił ze wszystkich ludzi zwierzyć się _Harry’emu_ , musi coś oznaczać, prawda?

Ale Harry nie może teraz o tym myśleć. Zdejmuje Louisowi czapkę i głaszcze go po włosach. Harry martwi się, że był strasznie samolubny – tak zaabsorbowany swoimi problemami, że nie był w stanie zauważyć ludzi dookoła niego – jak Zayn, Louis czy Alma. I teraz jest mu przykro z tego powodu, ponieważ nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przez odcinanie się od innych, izolował nie tylko siebie, ale także pozostałych.

Louis po jakimś czasie się uspokaja i odsuwa od Harry’ego, przecierając zaciśniętymi pięściami spuchniętą twarz i biorąc maleńkiego łyka herbaty. Harry pociera kciukiem dłoń Louisa leżącą na stoliku.

\- Dlaczego nigdy nie powiedziałeś mu prawdy?

Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu i nie sądziłem, że to jeszcze ma znaczenie. Zayn i ja w końcu ponownie zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi i nie chciałem, żeby coś to znowu zrujnowało.

Harry trąca Louisa kolanem.

\- Powinieneś mu powiedzieć. Zasługuje na to.

\- Zasługuje na o wiele więcej – mówi Louis, opuszczając głowę.

\- Hej. – Harry łapie Louisa pod brodę, unosząc jego twarz do góry. Jego oczy są tak wielkie i tak zadziwiająco niebieskie, jakby ktoś zamknął w nich cały ocean. – Nie zadręczaj się. Zrobiłeś wszystko, co mogłeś. Nie ma się czego wstydzić.

\- Nie jesteś… Nie jesteś na mnie _zły?_ – jąka się Louis.

Harry kiwa głową, uspokajająco ściskając udo drugiego chłopaka.

\- Powinienem wcześniej zapytać o twoją wersję.  

Louis w końcu uśmiecha się szczerze i cała jego twarz się rozświetla.

\- Może chciałbyś gdzieś pojechać? – pyta nieśmiało, przejeżdżając palcem po brzegu swojej filiżanki. – Po prostu nie chcę jeszcze wracać do domu. M-może moglibyśmy po prostu _pojeździć_ przez chwilę.

\- Chętnie.

\--

Nie rozmawiają w samochodzie, ale wolna dłoń Louisa trzyma tę Harry’ego i to jest _miłe._ Nawet _więcej_ niż miłe. Ale Harry stara się za wiele o tym nie myśleć. Jeśli nauczył się czegoś w swoim życiu, to tego, że jeśli coś wydaje ci się zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe, prawdopodobnie takie nie jest. Więc stara się po prostu cieszyć z czasu spędzonego z Louisem, próbując być wdzięcznym za to malutkie okno, które Louis otworzył w jego życiu.

Louis pozwala Harry’emu operować radiem – dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie każdy ma ten przywilej – więc Harry ustawia całą play listę spokojnej muzyki na swoim Ipodzie. Louis czasami mu dokucza – _co to za hipsterskie dziadostwo, Styles?_  - ale do niektórych kawałków sam podśpiewuje. I Louis naprawdę ma całkiem niezły głos. Przeczytał gdzieś, że nie można usłyszeć akcentu, kiedy ktoś śpiewa, ale w przypadku Louisa jest inaczej. Harry obserwuje usta drugiego chłopaka, kiedy ten śpiewa i ma wrażenie, że może nawet zobaczyć ten akcent.

Kiedy Harry śpiewa _Stay_ Rihanny, czuje się obserwowany przez Louisa i kiedy ich oczy się spotykają, czuje coś dziwnego w swoim brzuchu. Zawstydzony zagryza wargę i odwraca wzrok w stronę okna.

\- Nie przestawaj – szepcze Louis. Głos Harry’ego nieco drży, kiedy zaczyna śpiewać, ale Louis ściska jego dłoń dodając mu odwagi i chwilę później śpiewa na całe gardło. Kiedy piosenka się kończy, Louis spogląda na niego z dumą, co sprawia, że cała twarz Harry’ego pokryta jest rumieńcem.

Louis chce coś powiedzieć, kiedy coś za szybą przyciąga uwagę Harry’ego. Znajdują się poza miastem, gdzie zamiast domów znajdują się pola i farmy, a ciemność dookoła samochodu jest wręcz nieprzenikniona. Poza niebem, które jest jak odwrócone sito, przez które przecieka niebiańskie światło.

\- Louis! Patrz! – krzyczy podekscytowany Harry, wskazując na spadającą gwiazdę. Sekundę po niej na niebie pojawia się kolejna i Louis parkuje samochód na poboczu.

\- Co robisz? – pyta Harry.

Louis otwiera okna i włącza radio, biorąc koce z tylnego siedzenia.

\- Chodź. Mówili nam o tym na fizyce. To deszcz meteorytów.

Harry wychodzi z samochodu, rozciągając swoje długie nogi i prostując plecy. Droga jest opustoszała, więc nie ma specjalnego niebezpieczeństwa, że ktoś go potrąci.

Louis zdążył rozłożyć koc na masce samochodu i poklepuje miejsce obok siebie. Harry kładzie się obok niego, czując pod plecami ciepło chodzącego silnika. Louis splata ich dłonie i Harry uśmiecha się do niego zanim ponownie spogląda w niebo. Gwiazdy spadają po kilka naraz, wyglądając jak garść rozrzuconego, złotego konfetti. Harry myśli, że to najpiękniejsza rzecz, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczył.

Ale chwilę później spogląda na Louis, który nie patrzy w niebo i nawet nie _udaje_ , że to robi. Patrzy na _Harry’ego._ Jego twarz jest delikatnie rozmazana, a światło gwiazd odbija się w jego oczach jak małe, srebrne rybki pływające w dwóch czarnych stawach. Harry czuje się, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Piękno Louisa ukazuje się w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie i jest absolutnie olśniewające. Harry kieruje w jego stronę delikatny uśmiech, a Louis szczerzy się do niego w odpowiedzi.

Harry drży, ale nie jest to spowodowane wiatrem. Louis unosi brew.

\- Zimno ci?

\- Trochę – kłamie Harry.

\- Chodź tutaj. – Louis wyciąga ręce i Harry przesuwa się bliżej, dopóki nie czuje ramion drugiego chłopaka oplecionych dookoła swojej talii. To zabawne, ponieważ fizycznie Harry jest dużo większy niż Louis, ale to Louis zawsze jest tym, który go trzyma. A co dziwniejsze, w ramionach Louisa Harry nie czuje się tak wielki i niezdarny jak zazwyczaj. W jego ciasnym uścisku czuje się mały i bezpieczny.

Harry staje się nagle niesamowicie świadomy każdej części swojego ciała, która przyciśnięta jest do Louisa, ciepła, jakie promieniuje przez jego jasnoniebieski sweter oraz delikatnego, ale pewnego nacisku małej dłoni Louisa na jego biodro. Piosenka rozbrzmiewająca w tle zmienia się i przez chwilę w ciszy patrzą sobie w oczy, ale wtedy zaczyna grać kolejna piosenka i usta Louisa nagle dotykają tych Harry’ego.

Na początku ich usta prawie w ogóle się nie poruszają – po prostu oddychają – podczas gdy Louis delikatnie przesuwa swoje usta po wargach Harry’ego. Jego serce bije tak mocno i szybko, że ma wrażenie, że wyskoczy z jego klatki piersiowej, ale czuje też serce Louisa, które bije tak samo mocno jak jego i ta myśl rozluźnia go na tyle, że może wpić się w wargi Louisa, zwiększając nacisk ich złączonych ust. Ramiona Harry’ego stapiają się z ciepłem maski samochodu, kiedy język Louisa dotyka jego warg, przejeżdża po jego zębach, a następnie złącza się z jego własnym.

Harry jest tak zatracony w powolnym, rozprzestrzeniającym się cieple pocałunku, że nie zauważa, kiedy Louis przesuwa się, siadając okrakiem na jego biodrach. Odsuwają się od siebie na moment i Louis spogląda na niego z góry, a jego postać rysuje się na tle nieba pełnego spadających gwiazd i Harry myśli – _to jest to, tak właśnie wygląda miłość_ – i wtedy wargi Louisa miażdżą jego i czuje się, jakby tonął.

Harry na początku nieśmiało dotyka Louisa – nie jest pewny zasad oraz tego, co jest dozwolone – po prostu delikatnie trzyma biodra drugiego chłopaka, podczas gdy ich pocałunki stają się coraz odważniejsze. Ale chwilę później Louis przebiega dłońmi wzdłuż jego torsu i dłonie Harry’ego odruchowo zaciskają się mocniej i jęk, który w odpowiedzi opuszcza usta Louisa daje Harry’emu wystarczająco dużo pewności siebie, aby posunąć się dalej. Harry przesuwa dłonie niżej, żeby ścisnąć tyłek Louisa i uczucie, które temu towarzyszy jest wszystkim o czym zawsze marzył i chce więcej. Louis jęczy w jego usta i ten dźwięk wędruje prosto do penisa Harry’ego.

I wtedy czuje tam rękę Louisa, dotykającą go przez materiał jeansów. Harry jęczy, a Louis rozdziela ich usta na wystarczająco długo, aby móc się do niego uśmiechnąć. Nikt wcześniej go tam nie dotykał – cóż, nie licząc jego mamy, która zmieniała mu pieluszki, kiedy był mały – ale Harry zdecydowanie nie myśli teraz o swojej mamie. Jest tak daleko od myślenia o swojej mamie, jak tylko potrafi. Dotyk Louisa jest elektryzujący i Harry nieświadomie przysuwa się bliżej.

\- Zawsze tak masz? – śmieje się Louis.

Harry rumieni się i chowa twarz w wełniany sweter Louisa, starając się uspokoić.

\- Przepraszam.

\- W porządku. Nie miałem nic złego na myśli, kochanie – mówi Louis, przebiegając wolną dłonią po włosach Harry’ego. – Jesteś taki _wrażliwy._ I to jest cholernie seksowne.

Harry pomrukuje, gdy Louis zatacza małe kółka na jego erekcji, a następnie pewnie ją ściska i to sprawia, że Harry niemal dochodzi w swoich spodniach. Robi co może, żeby nie dojść – ale ręka Louisa jest na nim, na jego penisie – i potrzebuje całej swojej koncentracji, żeby tego nie zrobić.

\- Możemy… um… Możemy na chwilę przestać? – pyta nieśmiało.

To naprawdę ostatnia rzecz, której chce. Jest bardziej podniecony niż kiedykolwiek i chce, żeby Louis zdjął jego spodnie i dokończył to, co zaczął, ale szepczący głosik z tyłu jego głowy nie pozwala mu się tym w pełni cieszyć. _Chce_ tego – chce całowania, trzymania się za ręce oraz tych innych fajnych rzeczy – i chce tego z _Louisem_ – tylko nie potrafi przestać myśleć o tym, że nie może. Ponieważ z tego, co mu wiadomo, Louis jest z Eleanor. A on jest tylko jego małym, brudnym sekretem.

Oczy Louisa natychmiast ciemnieją, ale się uśmiecha.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Możemy się chociaż poprzytulać?

Harry przytakuje i Louis przyciąga go bliżej, trzymając go mocno, kiedy jego serce  się uspokaja, a jego erekcja opada. Louis przyglądał się gwiazdom, a Harry chowa twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Louis pachnie tak ładnie i to wszystko wydaje się tak właściwe, że Harry zaczyna płakać zanim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje. Stara się być cicho, ale jego ramiona zaczynają się trząść i po chwili Louis zauważa, że coś jest nie tak. Odsuwa Harry’ego od siebie, trzymając go za ramiona i patrzy na niego z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Harry, co się stało? Zrobiłem coś za szybko? Nie chciałeś…? – Louis wygląda na przerażonego.

\- Nie, ja… - Harry siada, oplatając się własnymi ramionami, tak jakby próbował uchronić się przed rozsypaniem się na kawałki. – Louis, masz dziewczynę – wykrztusza Harry. – I wiem, że dla ciebie to nic wielkiego… Wiem, że robiłeś już to wszystko wcześniej, ale dla mnie to pierwszy raz. Chciałem, żeby było inaczej… Chciałem, żeby było _wyjątkowo._ I ja po prostu… Ja naprawdę bardzo cię lubię. i… - łka Harry. Przeciera nerwowo swoją twarz, nienawidząc siebie za płakanie przy Louisie, za pokazywanie mu swoich słabości. – Możemy po prostu wrócić do domu?

\- Tak, oczywiście – mamrocze Louis, zbierając koce. I to jest to. Wszystko skończyło się zanim tak naprawdę się zaczęło. Harry kompletnie zmarnował każdą szansę, którą dostał i ma ochotę dać sobie w twarz. Dlaczego on po prostu nie mógł cieszyć się z tego, co Louis miał mu do zaoferowania? I tak miał szczęście, że Louis w ogóle chciał się z nim spotykać. Nie jest już Marcelem, nieśmiałym i niezdarnym chłopakiem ukrywającym się przed całym światem, ale w tym momencie czuje się równie mały, może nawet mniejszy.

Droga do domu jest cicha i krępująca. Harry już nie płacze, ale szczęka Louisa jest zaciśnięta, kostki jego palców trzymających kierownicę pobielały tak, jakby chciał ją wyrwać. Harry odwraca twarz w stronę okna i udaje, że śpi, ponieważ nie może znieść patrzenia na niego. Nie może znieść widoku rozczarowania i frustracji wypisanych na twarzy Louisa.

Kiedy w końcu zatrzymują się na jego podjeździe, Harry stara się wysiąść z samochodu jak najszybciej. Zostaje jednak zatrzymany przez Louisa, który łapie go za nadgarstek.

\- Harry, wiem, że na to nie zasługuję, ale… Po prostu potrzebuję trochę czasu… Możesz mi go dać?

Harry nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi Louisowi. _Czasu na co?_ Spędził tydzień starając się wrócić do łask Harry’ego, a teraz potrzebuje czasu z dala od niego. To ma tyle samo sensu, jak wszystko, co Louis zrobił – walentynka, okłamywanie Zayna, całowanie i oczywiście wracanie po wszystkim do Eleanor. Harry chce mu wybaczyć i naprawdę chce mu wierzyć, ale jeśli jest coś, co pomogło mu przeżyć dzieciństwo oraz młodość, to jest to instynkt samozachowawczy.

\- Cokolwiek zechcesz, Louis – mówi chłodno, uwalniając swój nadgarstek i wyskakując z samochodu.

Harry nie patrzy za siebie, ale może poczuć ciepło wzroku Louisa na swoim karku, przypominające poparzenie słoneczne i dopiero kiedy jest w swoim pokoju, słyszy jak Louis odjeżdża.

Podnosi dłoń i delikatnie dotyka własnych ust, czując na nich cień pocałunku Louisa. To wydarzyło się tylko kilka minut temu i kiedy zamknie oczy nadal czuje ciepło jego warg palące jego skórę, jak obietnica. Szkoda, że Louis nie zamierzał jej dotrzymać.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Po dziesięciu minutach przeglądania zawartości półki, Harry znajduje to, czego szukał. Dwa Boże Narodzenia temu Alma dała mu brązowy skórzany dziennik oraz kartkę z napisem: _może to czas, abyś napisał swoją własną historię._

Nie był gotowy wtedy i jeśli o tym pomyśli, nie jest pewien, czy jest gotowy _teraz_ , ale Harry mimo wszystko otwiera dziennik, co wywołuje w grzbiecie satysfakcjonujący trzask. Przez chwilę po prostu patrzy na kartkę papieru w linie, gryząc w zamyśleniu końcówkę długopisu. Pusta strona jest zniechęcająca, ale również _ekscytująca._ To _początek_ czegoś nowego. Może to _poczuć._ Czuje to bardziej niż _cokolwiek_ wcześniej. Od bardzo długiego czasu.

I to już nawet nie chodzi _o_ Louisa - chociaż lubi chłopaka tak bardzo, że czasami nie może oddychać - ale tym razem chodzi _o niego samego._ Ponieważ jak może liczyć na to, że _Louis_ , albo _ktokolwiek inny_ , go pokocha, skoro on nie potrafi kochać _siebie samego_?

Przez całe swoje życie Harry czekał na rycerza, który przybędzie i go uratuje. Czekał na kogoś, kto uśmierci jego smoki i uratuje go od jego przeszłości i co więcej, od niego samego. Nigdy nie przestał brać pod uwagę tego, że to może _on_ był tym, który miał klucze do zamku, a wszystkim, co musiał zrobić to przepasanie miecza i wyjście frontowymi drzwiami. _Miał_ możliwość uratowania siebie przez cały czas.  

Harry czuje się głupi i zły na siebie, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że stracił mnóstwo czasu. Siedział bezczynnie, czekając na znak z nieba, który uderzyłby go w głowę – jak jabłko Newtona – i powie: _to jest to. Twoje życie zaczyna się teraz._

Harry nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że to _było_ to, że jego życie _już_ się zaczęło, czy tego chciał czy też nie. Życie przeciekło mu przez palce – imprezy, na które nigdy nie poszedł, ludzie, z którymi nigdy się nie zaprzyjaźnił, zauroczenia, których nigdy nie pocałował, nigdy się nie upił i nie obudził się na trawniku przed domem sąsiadów – wszystko to przez natarczywy głos w jego głowie, który mówił mu, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry, że nie jest tego _wart._ Wszystko dlatego, że powiedział sobie, że ten okres jego życia jest tylko postojem na drodze do czegoś prawdziwszego. Wszystkie niewykorzystane szanse były jak mijające go pociągi, które udawały się do innego miejsca, a on tylko stał na stacji jak idiota i patrzył jak odjeżdżają. Myśląc, _wsiądę do następnego._

Takim sposobem minęły lata, a on nadal nie podjął tego pierwszego, ważnego kroku. I jeśli poprzednie kilka tygodni nie były znakiem, nie wie _co_ mogłoby nim być. Najpierw Liam przejeżdżający jego kota, potem pobudka w łóżku Louisa Tomlinsona, później wpadnięcie na Zayna Malika w sukience, a następnie krótki liścik od Louisa w jego ulubionej książce i oczywiście całowanie, całowanie, całowanie…

Louis, Zayn i reszta starali się uwolnić Harry’ego od jego przeszłości, ale on stawiał opór ich staraniom, przerażony że próbowali zamienić go w kogoś, kim nie był. Wrócił do swoich starych nawyków, do swojej skorupy, ponieważ było tam wygodnie. Ponieważ bezpieczeństwo wydawało się lepsze od zmiany. Ponieważ był przestraszony _czuciem_ czegoś. Ponieważ jeśli nie spróbujesz nawiązać kontaktu z ludźmi, jeśli nie będziesz się przejmować, nie zostaniesz _zraniony_.  Ale nie chce obudzić się za dziesięć lat i pomyśleć: _co gdyby? Co gdybym podjął ryzyko?_ Nie chce żałować czasu, który spędził na zamykaniu się w sobie, kiedy mógł _żyć_ , doświadczając różnych rzeczy.

Harry pamięta, że kiedy był małym chłopcem i jego rodzice się kłócili lub jego tata na niego krzyczał, zamykał wtedy swoje oczy. Bo jeśli tego nie _widział_ , mógł udawać, że to się nie dzieje naprawdę. I pomyślał, że jeśli wystarczająco mocno zamknie swoje oczy, wszystko to zniknie. Że _on_ zniknie. Ale to się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Nadal tu jest. I jest zmęczony zamykaniem oczu na świat, ukrywaniem swoich uczuć w pudełku po butach pod jego łóżkiem, ubieraniem się tyłem do lustra, ponieważ jest zbyt przerażony, aby na siebie _spojrzeć._    

Całe swoje życie obwiniał rodziców za to jaki jest – jego ojca za nie kochanie go w taki sposób jak powinien, jego mamę za bycie współwinną przemocy, jego babcię za bycie straszną, oziębłą staruszką, która wydziedziczyła własną rodzinę. I _tak_ , miał gówniany początek. Nie ma żadnej wątpliwości. Ale teraz wszystko zależy od _niego_. _On_ jest odpowiedzialny za swoje życie i jeszcze nigdy nie był bardziej przestraszony albo podekscytowany niż w momencie, kiedy sobie to uświadamia.

Pisze listę. Nie jest idealna, ale to dopiero _początek_ i przede wszystkim jest _jego._ Rysuje linię na środku kartki, dzieląc stronę na dwie kolumny. Po lewej stronie pisze: **Things I can** , a po prawej: **Things I can’t**. Po przemyśleniu tego przez krótką chwilę, starannie pisze imię Louisa w kolumnie **Things I can’t**. Na drugiej stronie robi kolejną listę składającą się z miejsc, które chciałby zobaczyć. A potem robi kolejną listę rzeczy, które chciałby zrobić ze swoim życiem.

Oto życie Harry’ego na listach. Lista rzeczy do zrobienia przed śmiercią. Lista książek, które chce przeczytać. Lista piosenek. Lista powodów. Lista dlaczego nie powinien. Lista dlaczego powinien. Lista rzeczy, które go zawstydzają. Lista rzeczy, które  sprawiają, że się uśmiecha. Lista rzeczy, których nie może. Lista rzeczy, które może. Listy, które swój początek znajdują w jego wnętrzu i rozwijają się z niego jak język.

Oto pokój, w którym Harry mieszka od ostatnich ośmiu lat. Oto porysowane drewniane biurko i twarde krzesło. Oto okno z widokiem na ogród przed domem. Oto regał  ze wszystkimi książkami, które przeczytał i tymi które dopiero chce przeczytać. Oto szafa. Oto cienie ubrań cierpliwie wiszących w ciemności, czekając na jego ręce, aby ściągnęły je z wieszaków. Oto jego okulary leżące na stoliku nocnym, pobrudzone od odcisków palców oraz sklejone za pomocą taśmy. Oto pudełko po butach pod łóżkiem. Oto walentynka od Louisa i krótkie liściki od Almy.

Oto jego życie. I nie jest ono idealne, ale jego własne.

Kiedy Harry w końcu odpływa, końcówki jego palców zabarwione są ciemnym tuszem, śni o ludziach, którzy piszą listy oraz robią plany, o ludziach czynu tego świata. Nie ma już koszmarów tak jak kiedyś. I kiedy następnego ranka budzi się przez wschodzące słońce, a nie przez jego budzik, czuje się lepiej niż w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat.

\--                                                                                                            

Harry wie, że nie zmieni się od razu. Jedynym sposobem, aby to wszystko wypaliło jest robienie małych, kontrolowanych kroków. Wydaje mu się, że wystarczy jeśli będzie zmieniał _jedną_ rzecz każdego dnia. Zaczyna od śniadania, ponieważ wydaje się być najłatwiejszą i najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą. Zamiast miski ulubionych płatków śniadaniowych przygotowuje sobie jajka na toście.

Robi nawet małe danie z jajecznicy dla Panceke’a i śmieje się, kiedy ona je wącha zanim uznaje za jadalne.  

Gemma patrzy na Harry’ego z niedowierzaniem, kiedy szoruje patelnię w zlewie kuchennym, radośnie nucąc jakąś melodię pod nosem.

\- Posłuchaj, Mar… _Harry –_ poprawia się. – Jeśli masz pewnego rodzaju kryzys albo załamanie…

\- Nic mi nie jest - śmieje się Harry, klepiąc ją delikatnie po brzuchu. – Po prostu mam dzisiaj ochotę na tosty.

Szkoła mniej więcej wygląda tak samo. Harry chodzi na swoje lekcje, robi notatki i zwraca mnóstwo zaległych książek do biblioteki, gdzie Alma błędnie wskazuje Louisa jako powód jego optymistycznego nastroju.

Harry nie jest już tak samotny jak kiedyś. Drugie śniadanie je razem z Zaynem w pokoju artystycznym i _to_ jest coś, ale nadal nie może przekonać się do jedzenia w stołówce. Louis uśmiecha się do niego na korytarzu i Harry odwzajemnia uśmiech, ale Louis nadal jest z Eleanor i to jest coś, do czego Harry się powoli przyzwyczaja. (Głównie dzięki agresywnej poezji nakreślanej w jego dzienniku w środku nocy.)

Spędzają również więcej czasu poza szkołą. Harry oraz Zayn regularnie chodzą ma mecze piłki nożnej, towarzysząc Niallowi na bocznej ławce przy boisku, chociaż Zayn więcej czasu spędza na wychodzeniu na papierosa i wracaniu z fioletowymi malinkami na szyi. Harry’emu nadal wydaje się, że to wszystko zniknie, że oni wszyscy odejdą, kiedy zobaczą jego _prawdziwe ja_ , ale zdarza się to coraz rzadziej. W ciągu następnych kilku tygodni Harry staje się pewnego rodzaju stałym bywalcem w domu Tomlinsonów. W soboty opiekuje się dziewczynkami, aby Jay i Mark mogli pójść na randkę, a Louis mógł pójść na imprezę z Eleanor. A w środowe wieczory, podczas gdy Louis jest na treningu, a Jay i Mark zabierają Fizzy na leczenie, Harry gotuje dziewczynkom i pomaga im w zdaniach domowych.

Harry ponownie zatraca się w rutynie i jest zaskoczony tym, jak normalne to jest – dodawanie ludzi do swojego życia, otwieranie się przed innymi. Siostry Louisa go uwielbiają i on odwzajemnia to uczucie. Ich pozornie nieograniczona sympatia oraz niekończąca się ciekawość życia jest dziwna i wspaniała dla Harry’ego, który spędził swoje dzieciństwo na zachowywaniu się jak płochliwy kot, próbując ukryć swoje siniaki przed nauczycielami i upychając swoje przemoczone prześcieradła na spód kosza na bieliznę, aby jego ojciec ich nie znalazł.

W środowe wieczory, po tym jak Harry kończy kąpać bliźniaczki i kładzie je do łóżka, przygotowuje jedzenie dla Louisa. Louis zazwyczaj wraca do domu o wpół do dziewiątej, spocony i pobrudzony trawą, więc od razu idzie pod prysznic. Kiedy schodzi na dół, jego grzywka jest wilgotna i słodko pachnie, przebrany jest w wygodne spodnie dresowe oraz sweter. Siedzą na kanapie i wspólnie jedzą kolację. Przez większość czasu nic nie mówią, zadowoleni z siedzenia i oglądania telewizji w przyjacielskiej ciszy. Czasami głowa Louisa opada na ramię Harry’ego, odziane w skarpetki stopy wkłada pod uda Harry’ego i zazwyczaj zasypia w połowie oglądanego przez nich programu, ale Harry nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Środa szybko stała się ulubionym dniem tygodnia Harry’ego.

Co nie znaczy, że jest _idealnie._ Louis jest zdystansowany i zajęty odkąd się pocałowali - jakby coś go przytłaczało - ale Harry uważa, że ich niepewna przyjaźń jest pewnego rodzaju postępem, więc nie naciska. Pamięta noc spadających meteorytów - pamięta Louisa proszącego o czas - i rozumie, że Louis przyjdzie do niego kiedy będzie gotowy.

Pewnej środy Harry wkłada nadziewane papryki do piekarnika, kiedy Louis wchodzi do kuchni kulejąc. Krew spływa po jego nodze, mocząc przy tym jego skarpetę i chłopak krzywi się przy każdym zrobionym kroku.

\- Co się stało? Nic ci nie jest? – pyta Harry, niemal parząc się metalową kratą znajdującą się wewnątrz piekarnika, kiedy pospiesznie trzaska drzwiczkami.

\- To nic takiego. Wszystko w porządku – mówi Louis przez zaciśnięte zęby, opierając się o blat kuchenny, aby się wesprzeć.

\- Zdecydowanie nie jest _w porządku._ Zakrwawiłeś całą podłogę – mówi naburmuszony Harry. – Po prostu… Usiądź na kanapie i postaraj się nie wykrwawić kiedy mnie nie będzie. Pójdę po coś do oczyszczenia twojej rany. – Louis otwiera usta, aby zaprotestować, ale Harry’ego już nie ma i nigdy nie usłyszy tego, co chciał powiedzieć.

Harry już jest wystarczająco zapoznany z apteczką na górze – od momentu, kiedy Phoebe i Daisy nakleiły na siebie plastry z księżniczkami i potrzebował nożyczek, aby pozbyć się gumy z włosów Lottie i kiedy wyczerpał prawie całą butelkę paracetamolu, gdy okropnie bolała go głowa, a bliźniaczki nie chciały pójść spać - więc bardzo szybko znajduje to, co potrzebuje.

Kiedy Harry przykłada wacik nasączony środkiem dezynfekującym do jego kolana, Louis krzywi się, a jego oczy szeroko się otwierają.

\- Auć – skomli. – Uważaj.

\- Daj spokój, nie jest tak źle. Robiłem to przez cały czas kiedy byłem dzieckiem… - mówi Harry, zanim uświadamia sobie, co powiedział. Czasami zapomina, że nie miał normalnego dzieciństwa; że to nie było normalne, że automatycznie szukał miejsca do ukrycia albo wiedział jak oczyścić i obandażować rany cięte albo ukryć podbite oko makijażem.

Louis bierze głęboki wdech.

\- Harry… - mówi, jego głos jest delikatny i zbolały.

\- Przepraszam… Ja nie… Po prostu o tym zapomnij. Co się stało z twoim kolanem?

\- Mój były najlepszy przyjaciel. – Louis przewraca oczami.

\- _Stan_ ci to zrobił? – pyta Harry, ostrożnie badając twarz Louisa. Louis przegryza swoją wargę, gdy patrzy na Harry’ego, który oczyszcza i dezynfekuje jego kolano, ale nie spotyka zaniepokojonego spojrzenia Harry’ego.

\- Naprawdę jesteś taki zaskoczony? – pyta Louis ze znużeniem, gdy Harry owija bandaż wokół jego nogi. – Mści się teraz na mnie.

\- Louis, nie chciałem przysporzyć ci żadnych problemów…

To nie tak, że twarz Harry’ego _wpadła_ na pięść Stana albo coś, ale wiedział jak długo Stan i Louis byli przyjaciółmi i nadal czuje się trochę jak gówno, gdy pomyśli o tym jak to wszystko się skończyło.

\- Harry… Ty nie… To nie jest twoja wina, w porządku?

Harry czuje ulgę, kiedy słyszy brzęczenie minutnika i biegnie, aby wyciągnąć kolację z piekarnika. Wraca do salonu, kładzie worek z lodem na kolano Louisa i podaje mu talerz oraz pilota.

\- Dzisiaj ty wybierasz.

W połowie filmu _Był sobie chłopiec_ głowa Louisa opada na ramię Harry’ego i wypuszcza z siebie zmęczone westchnięcie. Nadal delikatnie śmierdzi potem, brudem oraz trawą i Harry głęboko wdycha ten zapach. Przebiega palcem po widocznych żyłach na wewnętrznej części ramienia Louisa. Jego skóra jest biała jak śnieg i niebieskie żyły wyglądają jak małe rzeczki zamienione w lód. Harry chce przycisnąć usta do wewnętrznej części jego nadgarstka i sprawdzić czy jego skóra naprawdę jest tak zimna na jaką wygląda. Ale przezwycięża swoje pragnienia i wraca do oglądania filmu. Jest to jeden z jego ulubionych, ale nie może skupić się na tym, co dzieje się na ekranie. Nadal czuje wiercenie się Louisa, słysząc małe westchnięcia, które wypuszcza drugi chłopak, gdy wydaje mu się, że Harry nie uważa.

\- Louis? Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale wszystko z tobą w porządku? – pyta cicho.

Louis milczy przez kilka chwil za długo i Harry zastanawia się czy to możliwe, aby usnąć tak szybko.

Ale później Louis wypuszcza powietrze, ściskając nasadę swojego nosa, jakby odpierał ból głowy.

\- Harry, możemy o tym teraz nie rozmawiać?

\- Tak. Tak, pewnie. Oczywiście. W porządku. – Harry skupia się ponownie na filmie. Zbiera mu się na płacz, chociaż nie wie dlaczego. Korzysta ze swojego inhalatora i czuje jak Louis przytula się mocniej do jego boku, włosami łaskocząc podbródek Harry’ego.

Kolejne dwadzieścia minut mija w milczeniu i Harry nic nie może na to poradzić, ale dodaje kilka słów tak cicho, że nie jest pewien czy Louis je usłyszy.

\- Po prostu chcę, abyś był szczęśliwy, Louis. – I potem całuje jego delikatną skórę po wewnętrznej stronie jego nadgarstka, gdzie czuć delikatny zapach jego wody kolońskiej.

Louis przegryza swoją wargę, uciekając wzrokiem, więc wygląda jakby mówił do lampy, a nie do Harry’ego, kiedy odpowiada.

\- Po prostu nie jestem pewien czy to możliwe. Dla _mnie._ Właśnie teraz.

Harry chce się kłócić, że szczęście czasami jest wyborem, ale nie może nic powiedzieć przez ściśnięte gardło. Myśli, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy całkowicie kocha _kogoś,_ kto nie jest jego rodziną i całkowicie bezinteresownie, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Wie, że gdyby Louis wybrał El zamiast niego, gdyby sprawiałoby to, że ogniki w jego oczach płonęłyby w podobny sposób, gdy miało to miejsce podczas nocy meteorytów, pozwoliłby mu odejść. Zaakceptowałby to. Zrobiłby wszystko dla uśmiechu Louisa.

Louis gwałtowanie wstaje, chwiejąc się na jego słabym kolanie jak nowo narodzony źrebak. Jego twarz jest maską bólu, a jego oczy są ciemne i mgliste jak bliźniacze księżyce przysłonięte przez szare chmury.

\- Powinienem pójść spać.

Idzie w stronę drzwi, ale nie zachodzi daleko, ponieważ jego noga ugina się pod nim. Harry’emu wydaje się, że jeszcze nigdy nie poruszał się w swoim życiu szybciej niż w tym momencie. Wyskakuje ze swojego miejsca, starając się złapać Louisa, aby ten nie rozwalił swojej głowy o stolik do kawy. Przez kilka minut ich twarze dzieli tylko kilka centymetrów i patrzy prosto w oczy Louisa, które wyglądają na zaskoczone i przestraszone. Oboje się rumienią i ciężko dyszą i Harry zastanawia się czy się zaraz pocałują. Oddech Louisa pachnie słodkością oraz orzechami z sorbetu pistacjowego, który Harry kupił na deser. Harry chce spróbować go bardziej niż _czegokolwiek_ w swoim życiu.

Louis w końcu uśmiecha się złośliwie, przełamując panujące między nimi napięcie.

\- Możesz mnie już puścić, Styles.

Ale Harry tego nie robi. Wsuwa jedną rękę pod tylną część kolan Louisa, drugą obejmuje jego talię i podnosi go do góry.

\- Puść mnie, ty brutalu – śmieje się Louis, uderzając Harry’ego w pierś.

Harry przewraca oczami.

\- Po prostu pozwól mi cię zanieść. Znowu upadniesz i połamiesz swoją głupią twarz – wzdycha.

\- Moja twarz nie jest głupia. – Louis robi skwaszoną minę, ale powstrzymuje się od uśmiechu, gdy Harry wchodzi po schodach.

\- Wiesz, to pozbawia mnie męskości – mówi Louis, kiedy prawie znajdują się na półpiętrze, chociaż sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, wygląda, że całkiem dobrze się bawi.

\- Spędziłem cały wieczór w towarzystwie trzech dorastających dziewczynek. Ciesz się, że nie przykleiłem ci plastrów z księżniczką – burczy Harry.

Louis ostrożnie studiuje twarz Harry’ego, co jest nieco zawstydzająco, kiedy są tak blisko siebie. Ma nadzieję, że nie ma kozy w nosie lub pryszczy na brodzie.

\- Harold – mówi Louis, akcentując każde słowo trąceniem klatki piersiowej Harry’ego. – Nie jestem jakąś mdlejącą bohaterką, wiesz. Wydaje mi się, że przeczytałeś za dużo romansów.

\- Mówi to facet, który zmusił mnie do obejrzenia Titanica trzy razy w zeszłym tygodniu – prycha Harry, niezbyt wdzięcznie rzucając Louisa na jego pościel, przerywając jego wykład na temat _dzisiejsza młodzież nie docenia klasycznego kina._ Pokój Louisa jest ciemny i jego niebieskie oczy błyszczą, gdy przebiega językiem po dolnej wardze, aby ją zwilżyć. Harry chce wpełznąć na łóżko, chce przycisnąć ich skórę tak blisko jak to tylko możliwe, ale zamiast tego wkłada swoje dłonie do kieszeni.

\- Zamierzasz przebrać mnie teraz w piżamę i otulić kołdrą? – pyta Louis, figlarność jego pytania tylko nieco osłabiona przez tajemniczy ton pożądania w jego głosie.

Harry udaje, że zastanawia się nad tym przez chwilę, chociaż wyobrażenie o ściągnięciu z Louisa jego spoconego stroju piłkarskiego jest zbyt kusząca. Najlepiej _zębami._

\- Czy twoja mama zapłaci mi za to dodatkowo?

\-  Jesteś całkowitą zmorą, Harry Stylesie.

\- Kochasz to – wypala Harry zanim może się powstrzymać. Nie przegapia tego, w jaki sposób na twarz Louisa pojawił się smutek.

Harry wstaje tak szybko, że kręci mu się w głowie i prawie trąci półkę z piłkarskimi nagrodami Louisa.

\- Ja… Powinienem już pójść. Moja mama będzie… Powinienem już pójść…

\- Harry? – Louis pyta cichym głosem, gdy Harry zamyka drzwi.

\- Tak?

\-  Przepraszam.

\-  Za co?

\- Ja po prostu… _Przepraszam_ – mówi ponownie zanim przewraca się na bok, aby nie patrzeć na Harry’ego. Harry wzdycha, ale cały czas odtwarza słowa w swojej głowie, kiedy dzwoni po swoją mamę. _Za co_ przeprasza?

\--

Harry nie wiedział, że jego szkoła ma czasopismo literackie, ale pewnego dnia czeka na Zayna w pracowni artystycznej i zauważa zmiętą kopię leżącą na czyimś taborecie. Przegląda pismo przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut i nie spogląda w górę dopóki Zayn nie opryskuje go wodą, kiedy płucze swoje ręce w umywalce.

\- Gotowy do wyjścia, wariacie?

\- Och, tak. – Harry wsuwa czasopismo do swojej torby i ubiera płaszcz, odbierając od Zayna zapasowy kask.

Utwory w czasopiśmie w ogóle nie są imponujące, zwykłe amatorskie rzeczy napisane przez uczniów, ale są tam dwa ukryte skarby, w tym naprawdę wzruszający wiersz o śmierci babci napisany przez Perrie.

Harry nie może przestać myśleć o magazynie przez całą drogę do domu. Myśli o tym, gdy gotuje wodę na herbatę, gdy kroi pomarańcze na kawałki, gdy bezmyślnie drapie brodę Pancake’a. Myśli o tym, gdy zmaga się ze swoim zadaniem domowym z matematyki (z czego zwykle jest bardzo dobry). Myśli o tym, gdy później tego wieczoru podgrzewa sobie makaron (Ed i Gemma robią zakupy dla dziecka, a jego mama robi inwentaryzację w sklepie). I nadal o tym myśli, gdy w nocy idzie spać.

Tylko, że on _nie może_ zasnąć. Wstaje i siada przy biurku, włączając lampę i otwierając swojego laptopa. Nie chce mu się zakładać swoich soczewek, więc wsuwa na nos okulary, mrugając niewyraźnie na jasny ekran. Przez krótką chwilę przegląda swojego Tumblra i sprawdza skrzynkę pocztową (w której i tak znajdują się głównie same śmieci), ale nie wypełnia to pustki w taki sposób jak kiedyś. W umyśle Harry’ego pojawiają się obrazy, kwitnące jak storczyki w szklarni i jego palce drżą nad klawiszami. Przegląda swoją bibliotekę na iTunes i włącza płytę zespołu The Paper Kites, ustawiając głośność na niskim poziomie. Następnie otwiera nowy dokument tekstowy i zaczyna pisać.

_Kiedy była młoda i przedsięwzięcie nadal było w początkowym stadium, Bea patrzyła na to jak na pewnego rodzaju sztuczkę – magika wyciągającego gołębia z kieszeni płaszcza. Lubiła patrzeć na zachwyt malujący się na twarzy jej przyjaciół, gdy rozpięła ząbkowaną linię na jej klatce piersiowej i wyjęła coś, co wszyscy mieli wewnątrz siebie, ale nigdy tego nie widzieli._

Jest to utwór o dziewczynie dorastającej w społeczeństwie, gdzie ludzkie serca są usuwalne. Harry nie jest pewien skąd wziął się ten pomysł, ale im więcej pisał tym bardziej wydawało mu się _właściwe_. Z początku wolno mu idzie, ale wkrótce słowa wypływają z niego jakby starał się zatamować krwawiącą ranę, która zalała mu całą klawiaturę.  Zatraca się w tego rodzaju stanie, gdzie istnieje tylko jego laptop oraz palce dotykające klawiszy. Słowa płyną jakby był przewodem, jakby pochodziły z innego miejsca i przechodziły przez niego. Nie jest nawet świadomy temperatury w jego pokoju, czy jest zimno czy gorąco. Te same sześć piosenek powtarzają się ciągle w jego odtwarzaczu, ale on nawet tego nie zauważa.

_Kiedy jej matka zamknęła drzwi, Bea podeszła na palcach do komody i ściągnęła swoje serce. Kiedy Bea nie miała go przy sobie, przebywało ono w dużym słoju wypełnionym specjalnym płynem, które powstrzymywało je od wyschnięcia lub gnicia. Co nie oznaczało, że się nie kurczyło. Im dłużej serce Bei było poza nią, tym stawało się coraz mniejsze. Za  piętnaście lat jej serce skurczy się do wielkości orzecha włoskiego, a za dwadzieścia do wielkości fasoli. I kiedy w końcu weźmie swój ostatni oddech, będzie tak małe jak rzęsa._

_W blasku przyciemnionego światła, serce Bei unosiło się jak oko słoja, obserwując ją. Zaniosła je do swojego łóżka i położyła się obok niego. Jej serce przycisnęło swoje komory do szkła. Mała dziura wewnątrz niej bolała._

Cały proces pisania wpływa na niego oczyszczająco. Kiedy w końcu zerka znad swojego laptopa, powoli zbliża się czas wstawania do szkoły. Zapisuje swoją pracę i idzie do kuchni, aby przygotować sobie kubek ciepłej herbaty, zwykłe przedmioty w kuchni przybierają nagle nowego znaczenia. Bierze swój kubek i idzie na dach, czując się jakby wyłaniał się z kokonu, _zmieniony._ Patrzy na wschód słońca ponad domami w Holmes Chapel po raz pierwszy od kilku lat i czuje się dobrze… Czuje się _szczęśliwy._

Harry dopracowuje swoje opowiadanie przez następny tydzień i bez zastanowienia wrzuca je w piątek do skrzynki pocztowej pani Burnes. Nie mówi nic na ten temat swojej rodzinie ani przyjaciołom (nie robi nawet żadnej _aluzji_ ), ponieważ nie jest pewien czy to w ogóle wypali. Zapytał o to Perrie zanim oddał swoją pracę i powiedziała mu, że są dość wybredni. Prawdopodobnie w ogóle go nie wybiorą. Zajmie mu trochę czasu zanim napisze coś wartościowego. _Prawdopodobnie._

Harry ma z tego powodu mdłości przez cały następny tydzień, chociaż jego kalendarz jest wystarczająco zapełniony, że udaje mu się o tym nie myśleć przez krótkie chwile. Poza opiekowaniem się dziewczynkami oraz regularnym chodzeniem na mecze piłki nożnej, Harry również rozpoczął wolontariat, co zasugerowała mu Alma. Jest zaprzyjaźniona z panem Frankiem, który pracuje w miejskiej bibliotece. Wspólnie prowadzą kółko czytelnicze we wtorkowe wieczory, gdzie Harry czyta książki dzieciom w wieku przedszkolnym. To niesamowite zobaczyć ich rozpromienione twarze, gdy czyta, słyszeć jak błagają go o przeczytanie konkretnej historii po raz kolejny czy zaszczepić miłość do czytania w tak młodym wieku. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie siebie jako kogoś, kto mógłby zmienić coś w życiu innych ludzi, zbyt ciężko starał się przejść przez swoje, ale nagle nie może myśleć o niczym innym.

\--

Nadchodzi kolejna środa i Harry prawie zapomniał o złożeniu swojej pracy do szkolnego magazynu. _Prawie._ Przyrządza na kolację piersi z kurczaka zawinięte w szynkę parmeńską ugotowane na maśle z dodatkiem ziół i pokryte warstwą chrupiącego, roztopionego sera. Jest to jedno z jego najlepszych dań i jest podekscytowany tym, że dziewczynki je spróbują i oczywiście _Louis_ też. Louis ma zakaz trenowania przez tydzień ze względu na lekkie naderwanie łękotki i Harry _tak jakby_ oczekuje, że dzięki temu on i Louis będą mieli okazję spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu.

Harry uzbrojony jest w zakupy oraz wielką torbą materiałów artystycznych, które pożyczył od Zayna. Spędził wolną lekcję na przeszukiwaniu Pinterest, aby znaleźć ciekawe rzeczy, które mógłby zrobić z dziewczynkami i ma przygotowanych kilka pomysłów. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc Harry liczy na spokojny wieczór – kolacja, zadania domowe, szybkie zabawy artystyczne, a potem kąpiel i sen. Tylko, że to nie jest to, co _dostaje._

Kiedy przyjeżdża do domu Tomlinsonów, zauważa należące do Eleanor czerwone coupe zaparkowane na podjeździe i czuje jak jego serce ściskane jest przez niewidzialną pięść.

Harry unosi rękę, aby zapukać do drzwi, kiedy one się otwierają, a Jay, Mark oraz Fizzy wychodzą na zewnątrz. Dziewczynka mocno przytula Harry’ego, rękami kurczowo trzymając się go talii i nie puszcza go dopóki chłopak nie zapewnia jej, że przygotował dla nich coś wyjątkowego na sobotę. Od jakiegoś czasu myślał o zabraniu dziewczynek do akwarium (właściwie on również nigdy tam nie był) i dzięki opiekowaniu się dziećmi ma wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, aby sobie na to pozwolić.

Jay posyła Harry’emu pospieszny uśmiech i całuje go w policzek, zostawiając na nim czerwony ślad od szminki, który chłopak stara się zetrzeć tak dyskretnie jak tylko potrafi.

\- Przepraszam. Zmieniliśmy godzinę naszej wizyty i zaraz się spóźnimy… - wyjaśnia, ciągnąc Fizzy w stronę samochodu.

Harry wchodzi do środka i wkłada swoje zakupy do lodówki. Ciepło w domu jest duszące, więc ściąga swój sweter, zawieszając go na oparciu jednego z kuchennych krzeseł. Dziewczynki siedzą już przy stole, odrabiając swoje zadania domowe i Harry przygotowuje dla nich herbatę oraz talerz pełen plasterków banana posmarowanych masłem orzechowym zanim siada, aby pomóc Lottie z matematyką.

Przez całe popołudnie nie ma żadnego śladu Louisa albo Eleanor i Harry nie jest pewien czy powinien być wdzięczny czy rozczarowany z tego powodu. Z jednej strony oznacza to, że nie będzie między nimi niezręczności, ale z drugiej strony, Louis jest z _nią, sam_ w jego pokoju, co może oznaczać tylko jedną rzecz.

Na szczęście Harry zostaje rozproszony przez zadanie domowe dziewczynek i czas kolacji zbliża się nieubłaganie. Harry ubiera jeden z fartuchów Jay i zamierza podgrzać piekarnik, kiedy Daisy uczepia się jego nogi.

\- Zapytasz Louisa czy zje z nami? – pyta słodko. Ręka Harry’ego automatycznie przenosi się na jej blond głowę, idealnie pasującą do jego dłoni.

\- Tak, _prosimy_ – skomli Phoebe, dołączając do prośby swojej bliźniaczki. – Ostatnio jest zawsze zbyt zajęty.

Harry jest niemal pewien, że nie może im odmówić, gdy dwie pary uroczych niebieskich oczu (tak bardzo podobnych do tych Louisa) patrzą na niego. Wzdycha.

\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić. Ale niczego nie obiecuję.

\- Ja bym nie zawracała sobie tym głowy – mówi Lottie z goryczą, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego telefonu. – Wszystko, co go teraz obchodzi to piłka nożna oraz Eleanor.

Harry przełyka przez ściśnięte gardło.

\- Jestem pewien, że to nie prawda, Lots.

Ale Harry boi się, kiedy wchodzi po schodach na górę. Drzwi od pokoju Louisa są zamknięte i Harry jest gotowy, aby zejść na dół bez zadawania sobie trudu, aby zapukać, kiedy słyszy podniesione głosy dochodzące z wewnątrz.

\- El, gdzie _idziesz?_ – pyta zirytowany Louis.

\- Do domu. Użyć swojego wibratora. Ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, on faktycznie pozostaje twardy. – Harry krzywi się, cofając się w stronę ściany. Jego serce wali jak szalone i wie, że powinien odejść, ponieważ to niegrzeczne podsłuchiwać rozmowy innych ludzi, ale czuje się jak małe, przestraszone zwierzę, które woli pozostać w bezruchu niż zwrócić uwagę drapieżców swoim nagłym ruchem.

\- Przepraszam. Ja… Po prostu daj mi trochę czasu, okej? Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie ostatnio zgubiłem swoją głowę. – Louis brzmi na pokonanego i to sprawia, że Harry czuje ból w klatce piersiowej. Dlaczego Louis się na to _naraża_? Jest przystojny i mądry i zabawny i świetny w sporcie i wydaje się, że Eleanor nie docenia żadnej z jego cech. Ona po prostu go _wykorzystuje._

 _Jesteś zazdrosny,_ mówi cichy głos w głębi jego umysłu. _Ponieważ ona go ma, a ty nie._ Harry mocno przygryza wewnętrzną część swojego policzka, a ból sprawia, że jego oczy szybko wilgotnieją.  

\- Cóż, ja wiem. Myślisz o _nim_ , prawda? – pyta Eleanor z goryczą. Harry czuje się, jakby całe powietrze zeszło z jego płuc i przytrzymuje się futryny, aby nie upaść. _O nim?_ Czyli _o kim_?

Następne słowa Louisa są tak ciche, że Harry musi wytężyć słuch, aby cokolwiek usłyszeć przez zamknięte drzwi i przez swoje szalenie bijące serce.

\- Może gdybym _myślał_ o nim to faktycznie byłbym twardy – mamrocze.

Harry słyszy wyraźny dźwięk uderzania otwartą dłonią o skórę. Kuli się ze strachu pod ścianą, ściskając mocno powieki. Jego ciało sprawia wrażenie, jakby się zamknęło, przechodząc w stan paraliżu tak jak wtedy, gdy ojciec chciał go uderzyć.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, nie miałem tego na myśli… - jąka się Louis.

\- Wiesz, że ten rodzaj stresu nie jest dobry dla mnie… Nie jest dobry dla…

\- Wiem. Przepraszam. Nie wiem, dlaczego to powiedziałem. Jestem teraz pod ogromną presją… - Głos Louisa jest szorstki i niski.

\- Myślisz, że ja _nie_ jestem? Wiesz, jest mnóstwo facetów, którzy chcieli by ze mną być. Myślisz, że jestem szczęśliwa, że utknęłam z kimś, kto całkowicie sobie odpuścił?

Drzwi otwierają się gwałtownie i Harry nie ma czasu, aby się ukryć albo uciec, kiedy Eleanor wybiega z pokoju. Jedną ręką poprawia swoją sukienkę, a w drugiej niesie swoje buty oraz torebkę i kiedy przechodzi obok niego, wysyła mu spojrzenie, które mrozi krew w jego żyłach.

Harry w końcu zmusza swoje nogi do współpracy i wchodzi do pokoju Louisa. Na początku nie widzi Louisa, ale później zauważa małą, zwiniętą postać opartą o ścianę przy łóżku. Louis ma na sobie tylko szorty od koszykówki,  a jego głowa wciśnięta jego między kolana, gdy jego ramiona trzęsą się od płaczu.

\- Idź sobie, Harry – mówi całkowicie bez przekonania.

\- Nie – mówi Harry stanowczo, przesuwając się po ścianie tak, że siedzi obok Louisa. Zostawia kilka centymetrów wolnej przestrzeni między ich ciałami na wszelki wypadek, zwalczając chęć objęcia drugiego chłopaka.  

\- Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa i nie do końca rozumiem co dzieje się między wami, ale dlaczego pozwalasz jej się tak traktować? – pyta Harry powoli.

Louis prycha i podnosi głowę, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Skóra pod jego oczami jest czerwona i spuchnięta i jego twarz również jest opuchnięta, ale w jego oczach widać płonącą wściekłość.

\- Nie, ty naprawdę _nie_ rozumiesz.

Harry niepewnie kładzie dłoń na nodze Louisa.

\- Więc mi _powiedz._

\- Ona jest w ciąży, Harry – dławi się Louis, zanim pozwala swojej głowie opaść na jego skrzyżowane ręce.

Harry czuje się, jakby spadał ze szczytu wieżowca, ziemia przybliża się z zawrotną szybkością, bez niczego co mogłoby stanąć pomiędzy nim a pewną śmiercią. Zapewnia sobie odpowiednią ilość leku ze swojego inhalatora, ale nie przynosi mu to oczekiwanej ulgi. Przez krotką chwilę ma problemy ze zmuszeniem swoich rąk do współpracy, a nawet jeśli mu się to udaje, sprawiają wrażenie ociężałych i mechanicznych, kiedy obejmuje Louisa.

Czuje się otępiały, gdy Louis szlocha w jego ramię, ściskając tył jego koszuli jakby tonął. Serce Harry’ego pęka ze względu na Louisa, _naprawdę_ , ale pęka również ze względu na niego samego. Opłakuje śmierć tej minimalnej szansy, którą mógłby mieć z Louisem. Harry ma wrażenie, że mija wieczność zanim Louis przestaje płakać, każdy szloch rozrywa duszę Harry’ego na małe kawałeczki, chociaż prawdopodobnie minęło tylko kilka minut.

\- Wiesz – mówi Louis, wściekle ocierając łzy ze swojej twarzy. – Ona była _niczym_ przede mną. Była zwykłą szmatą, która nigdy nie odmawiała narkotyków lub seksu. A teraz zachowuje się, jakby jej gówno w ogóle nie śmierdziało.

Harry marszczy brwi. Nie przepada za ludźmi, którzy używają ubliżających określeń, aby opisać kobietę. Szczególnie dlatego, że słyszy te słowa wypowiadane przez innych kolesi w stronę swojej siostry, która spała tylko z Edem i  po prostu miała _pecha._ Gdyby w drużynie Louisa był chłopak, który spałby z każdym dookoła, byłby bohaterem, a nie _szmatą._ Ale z drugiej strony Harry widział sposób w jaki Eleanor traktuje Louisa, więc może jest to wybaczalne, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

\- To dlaczego zacząłeś się z nią umawiać? – pyta cicho, nie chcąc przekroczyć pewnych granic. Louis trzyma siebie jakby miał się rozpaść, jakby starał się powstrzymać ptaki wewnątrz siebie przed ucieczką.

\- Na początku była to korzyć dla obu stron. Stała się popularną, szanowaną dziewczyną piłkarza, a ja… musiałem stać się, no wiesz, _hetero._ Albo sprawiać _wrażenie_ , że jestem hetero. To był pomysł Stana. Eleanor jest jego kuzynką. Są bardzo bogaci, ale ich rodzina była bliska wydziedziczenia jej zanim zaczęliśmy się spotykać. Stan uważał, że nasz udawany związek będzie genialnym pomysłem aż sytuacja z Zaynem ucichnie. Nie wiedziałem, że będą to dwa jebane lata mojego życia.

Harry kiwa głową, zagryzając wargę.

\- Ale _spałeś_ z nią? _Sypiasz_ z nią? Więc musisz ją… _lubić?_

\- _Lubić_ ją? Nikt nie _lubi_ Eleanor. Wszyscy się jej _boją._ To jest różnica. I miałem do wyboru spanie z _nią_ albo żyć w celibacie przez całe liceum - mówi Louis z goryczą. Widząc przygnębiony wyraz twarzy Harry’ego, Louis szybko dodaje: – Nie żeby było w tym coś _złego._

\- _Kiedy_ ty… Jak daleko już jest? – Harry przełyka ślinę. Nadal nie może tego zrozumieć. Ponieważ jeśli to zrobi, oznacza to, że nawet jeśli to, co czuł tamtej nocy – leżąc na masce samochodu Louisa pod prysznicem spadających gwiazd – było _prawdziwe_ , nawet jeśli te uczucia w pewien sposób były _odwzajemnione_ przez Louisa, nie ma to już znaczenia. Nie może stanąć pomiędzy Louis, a dzieckiem, pomiędzy Louisem, a _jego_ dzieckiem.

Gdzieś z tyłu jego umysłu pojawia się niewyraźna myśl, jak dobrym ojcem będzie Louis, jak cierpliwy oraz delikatny jest względem swoich młodszych sióstr, ale jakoś pogarsza to tylko sytuację. Ponieważ _wie_ , że to oznacza, że Louis będzie robił wszystko co w jego mocy dla kogoś _innego_ , nie dla Harry’ego. I nie obchodzi go jak egoistyczne to jest, ponieważ ma szesnaście lat i Louis jest pierwszą osobą, w której kiedykolwiek się zakochał i ma do tego prawo, prawda? Do chwili rozczulania się nad samym sobą?

\- Pamiętasz pierwszy mecz, na który przyszedłeś z Zaynem? A potem poszliśmy na kolację?

Harry wzdycha, pamiętając o posiadaniu ogromnego wzwodu, kiedy Louis siedział na jego kolanach w samochodzie. _Absolutnie żałosne._

\- Nie jestem w stanie o tym zapomnieć. To był jeden z najbardziej upokarzających wieczorów w jego życiu. Ale również, co jest dziwne, jeden z _najlepszych_ wieczorów.

\- Powiedziała mi tamtej nocy.

\- I jesteś pewien, że to… - Harry milknie, pozostawiając kolejne słowa niewypowiedziane.

\- _Moje?_ Tak. Albo tak tylko mówi. Szczerze mówiąc, jestem skłonny jej uwierzyć. Nie odważyłaby się zaryzykować swojej reputacji zdradzając mnie. To znaczy, ludzie w większości zapomnieli o tym, jaka kiedyś była, ale… To nigdy tak naprawdę nie odchodzi, wiesz? Najgorszą rzeczą jest to, że zawsze byliśmy tacy _ostrożni._ Mam namyśli, że nigdy nie uprawialiśmy seksu bez zabezpieczenia, _nigdy._

Harry próbuje nie zwymiotować.

\- Więc… Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Louis wzrusza ramionami, pokonany.

\- Chce je zatrzymać. Niewiele _mogę_ zrobić. I nie mogę… Nie mogę stać się moim ojcem, wiesz? Nie mogę zostawić jego albo jej… Nie mogę sprawić, aby przez całe życie zastanawiali się, dlaczego nie byli wystarczająco dobrzy, aby mnie przy sobie zatrzymać.

Harry wysyła Louisowi zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Mark nie jest…?

\- Jest moim ojczymem – poprawia Louis. – Zaadoptował mnie kiedy byłem mały. I nie chcę, aby zabrzmiało to niewdzięcznie, ponieważ jest świetny. Naprawdę jest. Jest dla mnie lepszym ojcem niż mój prawdziwy tata. Po prostu… Czasami, kiedy jestem przybity, siedzę bezczynnie i zastanawiam się dlaczego… - Louis milknie, przygryzając naskórek przy paznokciu.

Harry bierze głęboki wdech.

\- Dlaczego c _o?_

\- Dlaczego nie byłem dla niego wystarczający, aby został – mówi cicho Louis.

Harry oddycha ciężko.

\- Kiedy byłem mały, chciałem, żeby mój tata był martwy. – Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się, a usta z zaskoczenia układają się w literę ‘o’. – Tak jakby przez cały czas. Marzyłem o tym, żeby spadł ze schodów lub zemdlał we własne wymiociny i nigdy więcej nie wstał. I wow, nigdy wcześniej nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem.

\- Harry…

\- Chodzi o to… Louis, chodzi o to, że zawsze czułem się _winny_ za myślenie o tym… Jakby coś było ze _mną_ nie tak. Ale gdyby był takim ojcem, jakim powinien być, nigdy nie myślałbym o takich rzeczach. Zawiódł _mnie_ , okej? Nie na odwrót. A twój tata zawiódł ciebie, okej? Nie chodzi o to, co zrobiłeś albo czego nie zrobiłeś albo pomyślałeś… Nie _zasługiwał_ na ciebie, Louis. – Harry chce dodać, _ona również_ , ale trzyma gębę na kłódkę.

Louis sięga i bierze dłoń Harry’ego, lekko ją ściskając. W jego dużych niebieskich oczach błyszczą łzy i wygląda dziwnie pięknie w swoim cierpieniu, jak jeden z tych renesansowych obrazów przedstawiających świętych męczenników.

\- Dziękuję – mówi cicho Louis. Harry chce go pocałować.

\- Może weźmiesz prysznic i się ubierzesz? Dziewczynki naprawdę chcą, abyś dołączył do nas podczas kolacji. – Louis kiwa głową, biorąc wyciągnięta dłoń Harry’ego, aby pomógł mu wstać.

\--

Tej nocy Harry śni o Louisie przybitym do ogromnego drewnianego krzyża na środku boiska szkolnego. Po jego nagich rękach oraz nogach spływa krew, na głowie ma koronę cierniową, przez którą krew spływa po jego oczach, ale jego broda jest skierowana ku niebu, jego wyraz twarzy jest dziwnie spokojny, jakby zaakceptował swój los.

Trybuny są pełne uczniów z ich szkoły i wszyscy gwiżdżą oraz wyśmiewają się, rzucając w jego stronę śmieci, kamienie oraz rzeczy, które ranią jego skórę. Harry biega gorączkowo po boisku i pomiędzy trybunami, błagając o pomoc, o młotek, o coś – _cokolwiek_ – aby pozbyć się gwoździ, ale nikt nawet na niego _nie_ s _pojrzy._ Jakby był duchem. Jakby znowu był niewidzialny. Kiedy Harry się budzi, jego policzki są mokre od łez, a klatka piersiowa boli go podczas brania oddechów.

Harry używa swojego inhalatora i wycisza swój budzik, opadając z powrotem na swoją pościel. Dzisiaj wychodzi kolejny numer szkolnego magazynu, ale nagle Harry’ego przestaje to interesować. Tak bardzo się starał stać kimś lepszym – i nadal uważa, że nie szło mu tak źle, ale w między czasie nie zauważył, że Louis  rozpada się małe kawałeczki.

I może Harry _nigdy_ nie będzie chłopakiem Louisa, może Louis nigdy nie spojrzy na niego w _ten_ sposób, ale Harry uważa, że najlepszą rzeczą jaką może zrobić w tym momencie jest bycie kimś, kogo Louis teraz najbardziej potrzebuje – _przyjacielem._ I Harry ma zamiar zrobić wszystko, aby się nim stać.

 


	8. Chapter 8

W czwartkowy poranek Harry przyjeżdża do szkoły wcześniej. Bierze kopię nowego wydania pisma literackiego sprzed biura pani Burnes przed innymi. Chce przeżyć ten moment w samotności. To ostatnie sekundy pomiędzy byciem starym Marcelem a staniem się istotą zdolną do rzeczy, o których nigdy nie ośmielił się marzyć.

O tej porze korytarze szkolne są wyludnione, wyglądają jak opuszczone przez zarazę epicentrum. To dziwne i niepokojące widzieć, że miejsce, które zawsze przepełnione jest nastolatkami teraz jest całkowicie puste. Ale nadal unosi się tutaj znajomy zapach potu, podręczników oraz desperacji i to nigdy nie zniknie bez względu na starania woźnego i dzisiaj jest to niezwykle pocieszające.

Cienki plik kartek wydaje się ciążyć w dłoni Harry’ego, gdy idzie w stronę klatki schodowej, pokonując dwa schody naraz. Czekał na ten moment prawie dwa tygodnie, cóż, tak _naprawdę_ całe swoje życie i nie może uwierzyć, że ten dzień w końcu nadszedł. Teraz nie ma już odwrotu. Harry wykonuje ruch, którego nie jest w stanie zatrzymać. Jego słowa są udostępnione dla świata i jest to jednocześnie ekscytujące oraz przerażające.

Zastanawia się nad tym, jakie będzie to uczucie zobaczyć własne słowa wydrukowane na papierze, gdzie _każdy_ może je przeczytać, a nie tylko wyświetlane na ekranie jego laptopa w ciemnościach jego pokoju, gdzie nikogo nie ma. Wie, że jeśli jego utwór znajduje się w tym magazynie, wszyscy dowiedzą się o tym do końca dnia i ta myśl sprawia, że przez jego ciało przechodzą dreszcze. Przez długi czas starał się nie wyróżniać, więc myśl o ujawnieniu się przed dużą częścią szkoły jest całkowicie przerażająca. Myśli o walentynkach zrobionych przez niego kilka lat temu – ostatni raz, gdy naprawdę się starał – i zastanawia się, co zrobią jeśli im się nie spodoba. Jeśli _go_ nie polubią. Zastanawia się czy jest na tyle twardy, aby temu sprostać. _Ponownie._

Harry zamyka drzwi kabiny dla osób niepełnosprawnych i siada na zamkniętym sedesie tak wygodnie jak tylko potrafi. Otwiera spis treści z zapartym tchem. Powoli przebiega palcem po wszystkich tytułach oraz autorach, ale nie widzi swojego. Sprawdza po raz drugi i trzeci, straszne uczucie rozczarowania rozprzestrzenia się po jego klatce piersiowej. Czuje jak jego płuca się kurczą, jak ściany kabiny się do niego zbliżają, jak światło powoli gaśnie. Korzysta ze swojego inhalatora i uspokaja się.

Może to zwykły błąd w druku. Może zapomnieli umieścić jego nazwisko w spisie treści, ale jego historia nadal była w magazynie. To było możliwe. _Wszystko_ było możliwe. Ignorując rosnące uczucie niepokoju, Harry przegląda dokładnie każdą stronę, ale jego utworu po prostu nie ma. Dopada go fala rozczarowania i cieszy się, że zrezygnował ze śniadania, ponieważ jest niemal pewny, że gdyby coś zjadł, zwróciłby wszystko w tym momencie.

To nie tak, że Harry wyobrażał sobie, że jest jakimś geniuszem literackim albo coś w tym stylu, ale przeczytał kilka opowiadań znajdujących się w poprzednim magazynie i na pewno jego było lepsze niż niektóre z _nich._ Lepsze niż rymowanka o psie jakiegoś dzieciaka. To znaczy, oczywiście, że to była dopiero pierwsza próba, ale jest zapalonym czytelnikiem przez całe swoje życie i wie, co lubi w dobrej książce. I jest całkowicie przekonany, że pomysł był wystarczająco oryginalny. I spędził nad tym zbyt wiele _czasu._

 _Niewystarczająco dobra._ Słowa te nagle w niego uderzają, jak drzwi przytrzaskujące palce. Nie może oddychać. Przez wzgląd na jego sytuację z Louisem, on po prostu tego _chciał_ , tak bardzo tego chciał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak mocno, aż było to w jego zasięgu i to stracił. Wie, że nie powinien być dla siebie taki surowy, ponieważ biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, to było tylko drobne niepowodzenie. Do licha, czytał gdzieś o tym, że sama J.K. Rowling została odrzucona przez dwanaście wydawnictw zanim ktoś postanowił dać szansę Harry’emu Potterowi. On nie był _kimś._ Był tylko głupim dzieciakiem z nieosiągalnym  marzeniem, z góry skazującym  siebie na porażkę.

Harry wlecze się na pierwszą lekcję. Korytarz przypomina dom wariatów – dzieciaki trzaskające drzwiczkami od szafek i ludzie krzyczący ponad jego głową – ale zamknął się w swojej bańce ciszy, gdzie nic nie może przeniknąć. Czuje się jak malutka, nieistotna roślinka na poszyciu lasu, z ogromnymi drzewami dookoła niego, gdzie nie dociera  światło słoneczne. Wydaje się, że wszystko jest beznadziejne.

Kiedy przechodzi obok szafki Louisa, chłopak uśmiecha się i podnosi dłoń, aby do niego pomachać, ale Harry w ogóle tego nie zauważa. Jego poranne zajęcia mijają jak we mgle. Na lekcji angielskiego czytają _Buszującego w zbożu_ i nawet jeśli jest to jedna z ulubionych książek Harry’ego, przyłapuje siebie na gapieniu się przez okno przez większość czasu, przyglądając się liściom na trawniku. W przyszłym miesiącu zacznie padać śnieg. Pory roku się zmieniają, ale Harry ma wrażenie, że wszystko się dla niego zatrzymało. Albo _zawsze_ było zatrzymane – dla _niego_ – ale dopiero teraz to sobie uświadamia. Jest jak zepsuty zegarek; dzień, kiedy jego ojciec po raz pierwszy uderzył go batem był dniem, kiedy czas przestał płynąć dalej i wszystko się zatrzymało. Na zawsze.  

Podrywa się na swoim miejscu, gdy dzwonek ogłasza koniec lekcji i powoli zbiera swoje książki. Kiedy spogląda w górę widzi, że w klasie nie ma już nikogo oprócz pani Burns, która stoi za swoim biurkiem z ostrożnym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy. Normalnie Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko krótkiej rozmowie przed lunchem o książkach, które obecnie czyta, ale nie ma zamiaru słuchać pełnej współczucia przemowy o tym jak się trzyma i że ma spróbować ponownie. Po prostu chce jakoś przetrwać ten dzień, aby później móc wrócić do domu i tam _samemu_ przechodzić przez właściwe załamanie.

\- Cześć, Harry.

\- Och, hm. Przepraszam, ja nie uważałem, ja po prostu…

Kobieta uśmiecha się delikatnie.

\- Zgaduję, że zauważyłeś brak twojego opowiadania w magazynie.

Harry kiwa głową, starając się powstrzymać swoje łzy. _Nie będzie płakał. Nie będzie płakał. Nie będzie…_

\- Masz trochę czasu, aby porozmawiać?

\- Och, pewnie – jąka się Harry. Kobieta uśmiecha się szeroko, przewieszając przez ramię pasek swojej skórzanej torebki.

\- Świetnie. Może weźmiesz swój lunch z szafki? Możemy zjeść razem w moim biurze. Wiesz gdzie ono jest, prawda?

\- Och, tak. W porządku. – Harry zakłada, że Zayn przeżyje jedną przerwę w sali artystycznej bez niego. To nie tak, że on jest tam potrzebny. Zazwyczaj czyta, gdy Zayn maluje, po prostu siedzą obok siebie w milczeniu. Kiedy Harry wkłada swoje książki do szafki, jego umysł przebiega przez wszystkie możliwe scenariusze, dlaczego pani Burns chciałaby z nim porozmawiać. Jego historia miała być kreatywna, ale czy to możliwe, aby uznała ją za nieco _niepokojącą?_ Planuje wysłać go do szkolnego psychologa? Albo zadzwonić do jego mamy i poprosić o spotkanie? A może po prostu chce go przeprosić i powiedzieć kilka słów na zachętę? Cokolwiek to jest, Harry uważa, że nie będzie to nic dobrego.

Kiedy Harry wchodzi do środka, Pani Burns znajduje się za swoim biurkiem i pochyla się nad czajnikiem elektrycznym. Jego wzrok pada na plakat z kotkiem na hamaku oraz napisem _trzymaj się_ wiszącym na jednej ze ścian.

\- Wejdź, Harry. Może zamkniesz za sobą drzwi?

Harry przełyka ślinę, ale zrobi to o co go poprosiła, a następnie opada na krzesło naprzeciwko niej. Czuje się zmęczony. Nie chce rozmawiać. Po prostu chce, aby to wszystko odeszło. Ten dzień. Ten cały _rok_ , tak naprawdę. Gdyby mógł po prostu przewinąć do tego momentu zanim Liam Payne rozjechał jego kota, może mógłby powstrzymać pojawienie się tego całego bałaganu. Powstrzymać siebie przed marzeniem o normalnym życiu.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś szedł na spotkanie z katem – mówi lekko się z nim drocząc. – To nic złego. Obiecuję. Chcesz herbaty?

Harry kiwa głową i kobieta nalewa dla nich dwa kubki, podając mu jeden z napisem _Najlepszy Nauczyciel na świecie._ Harry wsypuje sobie około czterdziestu łyżeczek cukru będąc całkowicie przekonanym, że będzie ich potrzebować.

Pani Burns kładzie swoje dłonie na biurko i uśmiecha się do niego zachęcająco.

\- Harry, pracuję w tej szkole od trzydziestu lat i jeszcze nigdy nie czytałam takiego opowiadania jak twoje.

\- Czy to… - Harry przełyka.

\- To dobra rzecz. – Kobieta uśmiecha się, chowając pasmo swoich blond włosów za ucho. – Jesteś bardzo utalentowany.

Harry rumieni się na jej komplement.

\- _Więc dlaczego…?_ – Pytanie wisi między nimi w powietrzu.

\- Dlaczego nie umieściłam twojego opowiadania w szkolnym magazynie literackim?

Harry potulnie kiwa głową, biorąc mały łyk swojej herbaty i po raz kolejny czując piekące łzy w kącikach swoich oczu.

\- Mam nadzieje, że nie jesteś na mnie zły. I oczywiście możesz powiedzieć nie. Ale jeden z moim profesorów ze studiów prowadzi małą redakcję w Manchesterze. Wysłałam mu twoje opowiadanie i pokochał je tak bardzo jak ja. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że napisał je szesnastolatek.

 _Więc plagiat? O to tutaj chodzi?_ Harry wierci się na swoim krześle, a jego lunch leży nietknięty na biurku. Czuje, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

\- Harry, on chce _opublikować_ je w następnym  numerze swojego dziennika literackiego.

\- Co? – Harry czuje, że wszystkie kolory zniknęły z jego twarzy i pani Burns wygląda na lekko zaniepokojoną.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli zrobiłam coś złego. Numer nie poszedł jeszcze do druku, więc nadal jest czas, jeśli chcesz usunąć z niego swój utwór, ale moim zdaniem… talent taki jak twój zasługuje na uznanie, Harry. I taka publikacja ma o wiele szersze grono odbiorców niż nasza szkolna gazetka. Nie mogą ci dużo zapłacić, ale mógłby to być ogromny krok w przód…

\- Chcą… chcą mnie _opublikować?_ – jąka się Harry. Czuje się jakby został wyciągnięty z lodowatej wody i włożony do gorącej, całe jego ciało mrowi boleśnie, gdy stara się przyzwyczaić do zmiany temperatury.

\- Zrozumiem, jeśli potrzebujesz trochę czasu, aby to przemyśleć lub porozmawiać ze swoją mamą. Tylko musisz dać mi znać do końca…

\- Tak – przerywa jej Harry. – Tak, proszę. Chcę tego. Tak.

\- Och, Harry. – Pani Burns wstaje ze swojego krzesła, okrąża biurko i przyciąga do miażdżącego uścisku. – Tak bardzo mnie uszczęśliwiłeś. Martwiłam się, że przekroczyłam swoje granice.

\- Nie, pani… To ja d _ziękuję._ Dziękuję bardzo. – Harry jest świadomy tego, że jego głos drży i że jest bliski płaczu, ale po raz pierwszy tego dnia z kompletnie innego powodu.

Kiedy pani Burns w końcu go uwalnia, czuje się jakby miał pęknąć ze szczęścia. Czuje się zbyt duży dla swojej skóry, jakby starał się wypełznąć z siebie samego, jak motyl uwalniający się z kokonu po bardzo długim czasie.

\- Harry, nawet jeśli maczałam w tym palce, zostałeś uznany za swoje własne osiągnięcia. Musisz to wiedzieć. To będzie pierwsza z wielkich rzeczy w twoim życiu. Mogę cię zapewnić.

\- M-mogę powiedzieć moim przyjaciołom? I kiedy wyjdzie? Dostanę jeden egzemplarz? – pyta pospiesznie.

Kobieta śmieje się.

\- Spokojnie. Możesz powiedzieć komu tylko zechcesz. Numer wyjdzie w następnym miesiącu i upewnię się, że dostaniesz tyle kopii, abyś mój podarować je swojej rodzinie oraz przyjaciołom. I jeśli byłbyś zainteresowany, szukam kolejnego czytelnika, który przeglądałby zgłoszenia do naszego dziennika. W tym momencie mam tylko Perrie, ale tego jest zbyt wiele jak na jedną osobę i dobrze wyglądałoby to na twoim podaniu  na studia. 

Harry przegryza swoją dolną wargę w zamyśleniu. _Chciałby_ i nie chce jej zawieść po tym wszystkim, co dla niego zrobiła, ale opiekuje się już dziewczynkami i bierze udział w wolontariacie.

\- Mogę to przemyśleć?

\- Oczywiście. Wiem, że to zbyt wiele do przyswojenia. Jestem z ciebie taka dumna. Poradzisz sobie z tym wszystkim.

\- Mogę… mogę iść powiedzieć moim przyjaciołom?

\- Nie zamierzasz nic zjeść?

\- Jestem zbyt podekscytowany. – Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, wpychając swój lunch z powrotem do torby.

\--

Harry’emu udaje się złapać Zayna w jego drodze do sali artystycznej, dźwigając ogromne portfolio.

\- Hej, masz chwilę? -  pyta Harry  zdyszanym głosem. – Mam wiadomość.

\- W końcu migdaliłeś się z Tommo? – dokucza mu Zayn.

Harry rumieni się, ale szybko odzyskuje przytomność umysłu.

\- Nie, ale ja…

\- Och, kochanie, możemy porozmawiać o tym później? Spotykam się z Perrie za jakieś… - Zayn spogląda na swój zegarek – dwie minuty. Muszę lecieć.

\- Och, w porządku. Tak myślę. – Ramiona Harry’ego lekko opadają, ale Zayn wydaje się tego nie dostrzegać.

Przyjacielsko klepie Harry’ego w plecy.

\- Spotkamy się w bibliotece podczas wolnej lekcji i potem mi wszystko opowiesz, w porządku stary?

Harry kiwa głową i stara się nie wyglądać na tak rozczarowanego na jakiego się czuje, ale do wolnej lekcji jeszcze sporo czasu. Rozsadza go z emocji, chce wykrzyczeć to z dachu, ale żaden z jego przyjaciół nie jest w pobliżu i nie będzie mógł powiedzieć o tym Gemmie oraz jego mamie aż do późnego wieczora. Zagląda do stołówki i widzi Nialla oraz Louisa wyrzucających śmieci do jednego z koszy niedaleko wyjścia.

\- Hej! – Macha, podbiegając do nich. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że szczerzy się jak wariat, ale nic nie może na to poradzić. _Opublikują go. Opublikują go. On – Harry – będzie opublikowany._

\- Hej, Harry. – Niall uśmiecha się. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, w porządku. Słuchajcie, macie może chwilę?

\- Stary, przepraszamy, ale jesteśmy w drodze na nasze drużynowe spotkanie – mówi szybko Louis, obejmując Nialla ramieniem  i wyciąga go ze stołówki. – Zobaczymy się później?

Niall wysyła Harry’emu zakłopotane, przepraszające spojrzenie ponad swoim ramieniem i chwilę później już ich nie ma. _To_ , drużynowe spotkanie w środku dnia, jest nieco dziwne. Harry nie wie dlaczego, ale ma wrażenie, że każdy go _unika._

Jego podekscytowanie trochę mija do czasu wolnej lekcji, ale Harry jest szczęśliwy, że chociaż będzie mógł powiedzieć o wszystkim Zaynowi. Tylko, że kiedy przychodzi do biblioteki, wszystkie światła są wyłączone i nikogo tam nie ma. Harry włącza światło i prawie przewraca się słysząc chór głosów krzyczących:   _Niespodzianka!_

Zayn, Perrie, Niall, Amy oraz Alma uśmiechają się do niego, stojąc przed transparentem, na którym znajduje się napis _Gratulacje_ (bez wątpienia jest to robota Zayna). Są też balony przywiązane do koszyka ze zwróconymi książkami oraz do oparć krzeseł.

\- Co jest? To nie moje urodziny, prawda? – pyta całkowicie oszołomiony, gdy Zayn przyciąga go do pierwszego uścisku.

\- Bardzo możliwe, że pani Burns o wszystkim mi wczoraj powiedziała – przyznaje Perrie wzruszając ramionami, a w jej niebieskich oczach pojawia się figlarny błysk. Harry przyciąga Perrie do uścisku z Zaynem, przez co w jego ustach jest pełno jej różowych włosów.

Następna jest Alma, która mamrocze:

\- Zawsze wiedziałam, że masz w sobie to coś. - Potem podchodzi do kolejnej osoby.

Po uściskach i gratulacjach wszyscy siadają przy okrągłym stole, na którym znajduje się pełno butelek wody oraz miseczek wypełnionych chipsami. Harry nie jadł śniadania oraz lunchu i jego apetyt całkowicie mu wraca, więc napełnia swój talerz przekąskami. Louis jest podejrzanie nieobecny na spotkaniu, ale każdy się śmieje, uśmiecha i dobrze się bawi, więc Harry stara się o tym nie myśleć. Louis ma w tym momencie dużo spraw na głowie; Harry nie może oczekiwać, że w jednej chwili wszystko zostawi.

Zayn podłącza Ipoda Harry’ego do głośników, które przyniósł specjalnie na tę okazję i chwilę później cicha muzyka gra w tle i Niall opowiada o kawale, który zrobił drużynie piłkarskiej i który mógł skończyć się uszkodzeniem ciała jednego z zawodników (jest tak uroczy, że trudno być na niego złym.). Kiedy wszyscy starają się złapać oddech od śmiechu, rozmowa na chwilę zamiera.

\- Miał, mm, być również tort –  mówi Perrie przepraszająco.

I właśnie wtedy, jak na zawołanie, Louis wbiega przez podwójne drzwi biblioteki, trzymając pudełko z ciastem w jednej ręce, drugą przygładzając swoją dziką grzywkę. Louis jest spocony i wygląda na nieco szalonego, ale Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był bardziej szczęśliwy z widoku jakiejkolwiek osoby.

\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam.

\- Załapałeś, że miało to być przyjęcie niespodzianka, prawda? – Niall uśmiecha się ironicznie, ale w jego oczach można zauważyć ulgę. Harry zastanawia się czy zwątpił w przybycie Louisa.

\- Przepraszam, ale była kolejka. – Louis rumieni się, kładąc pudełko na stół. – Tada! – Pochyla się, aby szybko przytulić Harryego, poprawiając swoją koszulkę, gdy się od siebie odsuwają. – Niespodzianka? – Wszyscy się śmieją.

\- Więc zobaczmy ten tort – mówi Niall zacierając ręce.

\- Ej, to nie twoje przyjęcie – protestuje Amy, uderzając go łokciem. – Harry powinien go pokroić.

Harry otwiera pudełko i kładzie tort na talerzu, biorąc od Almy nóż.

\- Powinniśmy zaśpiewać albo coś? – pyta Perrie.

\- Louis, czy ty w ogóle przyniosłeś właściwy tort? – Niall mruży oczy, uderzając łokciem Harry’ego, aby ten lepiej przyjrzał się napisowi. Różowym lukrem napisane jest _Gratulacje BB_ i teraz Harry’emy wydaje się to nieco dziwne.

\- BB zdecydowanie jest skrótem od baby – mówi Perrie pomocnie. – Prawda? – Amy kaszle niezręcznie, starając się ukryć to swoim rękawem.

Twarz Harry’ego pokrywa się rumieńcem, ale płonie jeszcze bardziej w momencie, gdy Louis od tyłu chwyta jego ramiona i pochyla się tak, że ich policzki się stykają. Szepcze wprost do jego ucha, aby tylko on mógł to usłyszeć.

\- Boner boy.

Harry gwałtownie porusza nożem, rozmazując napis i prawie przecinając jeden ze swoich palców. Niall przewraca oczami i bierze nóż od Harry’ego.

\- Oj, daj mi to. – Harry z wdzięcznością opada na swoje miejsce, gdy Niall kroi tort, a Alma podaje talerz każdemu z nich.

Nie ma przy stole wolnego miejsca dla Louisa, więc siada na kolanach Harry’ego.

\- Postaraj się zbytnio nie podekscytować – mówi przez ramię ze śmiertelną powagą. Harry prawie krztusi się kawałkiem ciasta.

\- Lou, przestaniesz torturować Harry’ego? – pyta zirytowany Zayn.

\- Przestanę go torturować, kiedy on przestanie czerpać z tego przyjemność – mówi zadowolony z siebie Louis i Harry po prostu wciera trochę ciasta w jego włosy za to co powiedział. Louis odpłaca się wtarciem swoich resztek w twarz Harry’ego i Alma musi to zatrzymać zanim bitwa na jedzenie  zacznie się na dobre.

Harry przeprasza i idzie do męskiej łazienki, aby się wyczyścić. Stoi przy umywalce, kiedy Louis pojawia się w lustrze ponad jego ramieniem. Jego krocze napiera na tyłek Harry’ego, przyciskając chłopaka do umywalki.

\- Ominąłeś trochę. – Louis uśmiecha się złośliwie, a następnie liże szyję dyszącego Harry’ego. Harry może poczuć przyciśniętą do niego erekcję Louisa i drży, ponieważ tak bardzo tego chce. Tak bardzo chce, aby Louis w tym momencie go _przeleciał._ Cholera. Skąd _to_ się wzięło?

\- Lou… - mówi Harry bez tchu, napotykając w lustrze odbicie drugiego chłopaka. Jego oczy są ciemne z pożądania, usta lekko rozchylone, gdy chwyta biodra Harry’ego, ocierając się o niego. Sutki Harry’ego są twarde, odznaczają się na jego koszuli. Drży, kiedy Louis wsuwa palce pod rąbek jego koszuli i przebiega nimi po delikatnych włoskach nad jego talią. – Lou, przestań. Nie możemy.

Louis zamiera i gwałtownie zabiera swoją rękę, a na jego twarz powraca maska.

\- Przepraszam, masz rację.

Louis podchodzi do dozownika z ręcznikami papierowymi i wyciąga kilka sztuk, przy okazji je rozrywając przez swoje zdenerwowanie. Zawija je w kulkę i wkłada pod kran, starając się zetrzeć lukier z jego grzywki.

\- Po prostu… Wyglądasz dzisiaj naprawdę miło – mówi cicho.

Harry patrzy na Louisa z otwartą buzią. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Louis drażni się z nim w taki sposób, wiedząc co Harry do niego czuje i doskonale wiedząc, że Harry nie może go _mieć._ To nie sprawiedliwe. _Nic_ z tego nie jest sprawiedliwe. Dzisiaj powinni świętować jego osiągnięcia, a nie przypominać mu o tym, czego nie może mieć.

\- Louis, wiesz, że cię lubię, ale czasami potrafisz być prawdziwa dupkiem – mówi Harry cicho, ale równocześnie stanowczo.

\- Cholera, Harry, przepraszam – mówi Louis ze spuszczoną głową. - Tylko… Czasami nie potrafię się kontrolować, gdy jestem blisko ciebie. Ale masz rację. Po prostu… Bardziej się postaram.

Harry patrzy na niego. _Louis_ twierdzi, że nie potrafi się kontrolować, gdy jest blisko _Harry’ego._ Gdy sprawdzał po raz ostatni to _on_ był Boner Boy, nie _Louis._ To on był tym, który nie potrafił kontrolować swojego ciała w pobliżu Louisa. I Louis uwielbiał mu o tym przypominać.

\- Dzięki za tort – mówi Harry krótko, wyrzucając do kosza papierowy ręcznik. Rusza w stronę drzwi, zanim powie coś, czego będzie żałować.

\- Harry, zaczekaj… Dasz mi kopię magazynu, kiedy już wyjdzie?

\- Pewnie.

\- Świetnie. Jestem pewien, że moja mama chciałaby przywiesić to na lodówkę. – Jego _mama._ Racja. Nie _on._ Ponieważ dlaczego _Louis_ miałby być dumny z Harryego? Dlaczego miałoby Louisowi _zależeć?_ Dlaczego Louis miałby interesować się kimś innym, a nie sobą i swoją reputacją?

Harry wie, że jest nieżyczliwy – że ciężko jest się ujawnić jako gej i jeszcze trudniej mieć ciężarną dziewczynę w bardzo młodym wieku – ale Louis _wybrał_ te rzeczy. Mógł zostać przy Zaynie i przyznać się do swoich uczuć. Mógł _nie_ spać z Eleanor. Mógł sprzeciwić się Stanowi lata temu. Mógł pocałować Harry’ego i naprawdę tego chcieć.

Harry bierze odpowiedzialność za swoje życie oraz czyny; dlaczego Louis nie może zrobić tego samego? Dlaczego Louis po prostu nie może dorosnąć?

\- Do zobaczenia w bibliotece? – mówi Louis z nadzieją i determinacja Harry’ego znowu się roztapia.

Uśmiecha się wbrew sobie i spogląda na krocze Louisa, gdzie erekcja nadal odznacza się na jego spodniach.

\- Najpierw zajmij się tym – mówi Harry ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Louis rumieni się, gdy Harry do niego mruga. Czuje nieco ponurą satysfakcję widząc frustrację wymalowaną na twarzy Louisa, gdy jego dłonie wędrują w dół, aby się trochę poprawić. To tylko _trochę_ pobudza erekcję w jego własnych spodniach. _Kurwa._ Dlaczego Louis musi być taki _seksowny?_ Tak seksowny I tak beznadziejnie niedostępny?

**\--**

Mama Harry’ego zabiera jego, Gemmę oraz Eda na uroczystą kolację po jego wolontariacie we wtorkowy wieczór. Wszyscy są w dobrych nastrojach i śmieją się głośno, a jego mama pije trochę za dużo alkoholu, więc Ed musi kierować do domu. Ed opowiada im historie o starszych paniach, które przychodzą do piekarni i proszą o coś, co można jeść bez zębów, a Gemma nadaje o jakimś wózku, który widziała w sklepie internetowym i nawet jeśli uwaga nie jest skupiona na nim, Harry jest po prostu szczęśliwy, że znowu są rodziną. Czasami wydaje się, jakby wszyscy rozchodzili się w innych kierunkach, jakby zawsze był sam we wszystkim, co robi, ale Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że w ogóle nie o to chodzi. Przez pewien czas tak jakby _wolał_ być sam, ponieważ w ten sposób było łatwiej się ukryć, ale zapomniał jak miło jest spędzać czas z osobami, którzy kochają cię nad życie. Nieważne czy jest Marcelem czy Harrym, nieważne czy nosi okulary czy nie, nie ważne czy jest pisarzem czy tylko cichym  kolesiem, który siedzi w swoim pokoju i czyta książki.

Za każdym razem, kiedy Harry patrzy znad swojego jedzenia lub kiedy mają małą przerwę w rozmowie, Harry łapie jego mamę na patrzeniu na niego z tą spokojną oraz silną dumą w jej oczach, która sprawia, że jest odurzony ze szczęścia. Zawsze była z niego dumna bez względu na wszystko, ale kiedy patrzyła na niego wcześniej, widział w jej oczach niepokój, którego dzisiaj nie ma i to daje mu nadzieję. Jakby wszystko zmierzało w dobrym kierunku.

Kiedy przyjeżdżają do domu około dziewiątej, Harry rozpoczyna  swoje kolejne opowiadanie. Jest to melancholijna opowieść o wampirze, który podejmuje złe decyzje i o chłopaku, który go kocha. Historia nazywa się _To co martwe powinno zostać martwe_ i są to pierwsi homoseksualni bohaterowie  w twórczości Harry’ego. Nie jest do końca pewien czy w ogóle komuś to pokaże – jeszcze oficjalnie nie ujawnił się swojej mamie, chociaż po rozmowie z Gemmą, jest pewien, że jest dobrej myśli – ale wydaje się to dobre do napisania. Aby przełożyć rzeczy na papier. Wydaje się, jakby jego życie miało cel oraz kierunek.

W środę tak jak zwykle Harry opiekuje się dziewczynkami i pod drodze kupuje kilka opakowań klocków lego, aby ułożyć je z siostrami Louisa. Lottie ma nowego chłopaka i większość wieczoru spędza na pisaniu z nim wiadomości, ale bliźniaczki są zachwycone. Odrabiają zadanie domowe w rekordowym czasie i są na dobrej drodze, aby skończyć budować zamek przed kolacją. Harry przygotowuje rybę z frytkami (i oczywiście z groszkiem, ponieważ dziewczynki muszą jeść warzywa) i zapach smażonego jedzenia roznosi się po całym domu.

Tego wieczoru Louis nie idzie na trening, chociaż z jego kolanem jest już wszystko w porządku, ale nie schodzi również na dół. To sprawia, że Harry jest zaniepokojony tym, że jest zły o to, co wydarzyło się w poniedziałek, ale nadal nie uważa, że zrobił coś złego powstrzymując Louisa. Cokolwiek jest między nimi, Louis jest z Eleanor i będą mieli dziecko. A Harry nie jest wystarczająco głupi ani okrutny, aby stanąć pomiędzy nimi.

Kiedy kończy gotować obiad, Harry idzie na górę, aby zawołać Louisa na kolację. Harry zawsze jest zdenerwowany przez wejściem do pokoju drugiego chłopaka – od tamtego dnia, gdy przeszkodził jemu oraz Eleanor i przypadkowo słyszał ich kłótnię – zawsze czuje, że to zbyt wiele dla niego. Ale drzwi są otwarte i Louis siedzi w ciemnościach przy biurku, spoglądając przez okno. Nawet jeśli nic nie robi, Harry ma dziwne wrażenie, że zakłóca jego prywatną chwilę.

\- Lou, wszystko… w porządku? – pyta Harry nieśmiało. Kiedy drugi chłopak nie odpowiada, Harry robi kilka kroków w jego stronę i kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Louisa.

Louis odskakuje, kręcąc się dookoła, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego, jak osaczone zwierzę.

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Kolacja jest już gotowa, jeśli chcesz do nas dołączyć.

\- Och, racja. – Louis kiwa głową, ale wygląda na zagubionego, jakby był na zupełnie innej planecie.

\- Lou, chodzi o poniedziałek? Ponieważ ja nie...

\- Chodzi o Fizzy. Dzisiaj rano przewieźli ją na intensywną terapię. Dziewczynki o niczym nie wiedzą, więc proszę cię, nic im nie mów.

\- Och, Louis. Tak bardzo mi przykro – mówi Harry. Pochyla się, aby przyciągnąć Louisa do uścisku i Louis wisi w jego ramionach jak szmaciana lalka, jakby cała energia została wyssana z jego ciała.

\- Nie wiem, co zrobię, jeśli ona umrze. Nie wiem czy… _dojdę do siebie_ – szepcze Louis szorstkim głosem. Nie brzmi jakby miał się rozpłakać, brzmi jakby starał się zmusić siebie do stania się nieczułym na to wszystko, jakby się dystansował i to przeraża Harry’ego bardziej niż jakby po prostu płakał. – Nawet nie powiedziałem jeszcze moim rodzicom o dziecku. Wydaje mi się, że to zły czas, aby sprowadzić człowieka na ten świat. W momencie kiedy oni tracą swoje dziecko.

\- Louis, nie wiesz tego… Może nadal… - Ale Harry nie wie co powiedzieć. Że nadal wszystko będzie _w porządku?_ Zdecydowanie tak nie jest. Czuje się winny, ponieważ jego życie w końcu zaczęło nabierać barw,  a Louisa rozpada się na małe kawałeczki i on po prostu nie wie jak pomóc albo co zrobić albo co powiedzieć. To właśnie tak czuła się jego mama, kiedy on oraz Gemma byli bici przez ich ojca? Jakby rozdarła swoje serce myśląc, że to pomoże? A może zrobiła to, kiedy postanowiła zostawić ich ojca, kiedy wybrała Harry’ego oraz Gemmę zamiast niego? Ponieważ o to chodziło w kochaniu innej osoby, prawda? Przedkładać ich szczęście ponad swoje? Harry od razu zamieniłby się z Louisem miejscami, gdyby oznaczało to odjęcie chociaż części ciężaru z jego ramion.

Nagle ciało Louisa sztywnieje w ramionach Harry’ego i odsuwa się od niego. Przeciąga dłonią po swojej twarzy, która jest pusta, a jego oczy wyglądają jak dwie zgaszone latarnie. Prawie wcale nie przypomina starego Louisa.

\- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem cię tym obarczać.

\- Louis, ja… ja _chcę,_ abyś to robił. Abyś przyszedł do mnie jeśli potrzebujesz z kimś porozmawiać. W końcu od tego są kumple, prawda?

\- _Kumple?_ – szydzi Louis z goryczą, patrząc w stronę okna. Na zewnątrz jest pełnia księżyca i profil Louisa skąpany jest w srebrze, jego rzęsy trzepoczą jak skrzydła ćmy, rzucając cienie na jego policzki. Wygląda tak chudo, jego szczęka oraz policzki są kościste i wyraźne. Harry chce pocałować każdą kość jego twarzy. Harry chce całować go tak długo aż wszystko inne odejdzie i pozostaną tylko jego usta oraz skóra Louisa. – Myślisz, że to jest właśnie to?

Głos Harry’ego drży, kiedy w końcu się odzywa.

\- Nie wiem. Co _to_ jest, Louis? Powiedz mi.

Louis kręci głową, jak ktoś, kto wybudza się ze snu, próbując rozwiać ostatnie srebrzyste nici pajęczyny ze swojego umysłu.

\- Nie ma to już znaczenia. Zejdę na kolację za kilka minut, w porządku?

Harry przytakuje i musi zmusić swoje ciało do ruszenia się w stronę drzwi, do powstrzymania się od pocałowania każdego kawałka ciała Louisa. Udaje się w stronę schodów i zaczyna płakać.

\--

Louis nie idzie do szkoły w czwartek ani w piątek, a w sobotę cała rodzina jest w szpitalu, więc Harry nie musi opiekować się dziewczynkami, ale Louis przychodzi do domu Harry’ego w niedzielę, aby pomóc przygotowywać pokój dla dziecka. Większość przyjaciół Eda studiuje poza miastem i Gemma jest już w ósmym miesiącu ciąży, więc Ed zmusił Harry’ego do przekupienia swoich przyjaciół pizzą oraz napojami gazowanymi, aby przyszli pomalować pokój oraz złożyć meble. Zayn, Liam, Perrie, Amy oraz Niall są już na górze, kiedy przyjeżdża Louis, wyglądając jakby nie spał od kilku dni. Harry przyciąga go do miażdżącego uścisku zanim udaje mu się przekroczyć próg.

\- W taki sposób witasz wszystkich swoich gości? – droczy się Louis, ale jest to kiepska próba żartu, która ginie, gdy chowa swoją twarz w ramieniu Harry’ego.

\- Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz – przyznaje Harry, kiedy niechętnie się od siebie odsuwają. – Jesteś pewien…? Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko co się dzieje…?

\- Styles, mówię to z miłością, ale jesteś najbardziej irytującą osobą, którą kiedykolwiek poznałem – mówi Louis, uśmiechając się i ściągając swoje buty. – Nie przyszedłbym tutaj, gdybym tego nie chciał, w porządku? Plus moja mama wykopała mnie z sali szpitalnej. Powiedziała, że zaczynam śmierdzieć.

Harry wącha powietrze wokół niego.

\- Śmierdzisz. Trochę.

\- Och, zamknij się, ty kretynie. – Louis trąca go.

Harry chwyta łokieć Louisa i ciągnie go w stronę kuchni.

\- Chodź, zrobię ci herbaty, a później prześpisz się w moim pokoju.

\- Chcę pomóc… - protestuje Louis słabo.

\- Twój sen sporo pomoże.

\- Styles, jeśli to twoja próba zaciągnięcia mnie do twojego łóżka, musisz wiedzieć, że…

\- Louis, nie przeginaj – mówi stanowczo Harry, gdy wstawia czajnik z wodą na kuchenkę. Kiedy herbata jest już zrobiona, Harry daje Louisowi do spania swoje spodnie dresowe i kiedy minutę później widzi go przebranego, musi stłumić swój śmiech w rękawie. Jego ubrania praktycznie spadają z Louisa. Wiszący sweter ukazuje jego obojczyk oraz delikatne białe gardło.

\- Masz coś w normalnym rozmiarze? – burczy Louis, podwijając nogawki spodni dresowych. – Wszystkie te rzeczy zostały zrobione dla yeti.

\- Zamknij się i śpij, w porządku? Obudzę cię, kiedy przyjedzie pizza.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj taki władczy. Podoba mi się to – śmieje się Louis, ale posłusznie kładzie się do łóżka Harry’ego. Louis niespodziewanie chwyta dłoń Harry’ego i całuje jego kostki, patrząc na niego spod wachlarza swoich długich rzęs. – Dzięki.

Przez chwilę Harry nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć, a kiedy w końcu mu się to udaje, jego głos jest wysoki.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Praca wrze w pokoju dla dziecka. Podłoga przykryta jest folią malarską, a Niall stoi na drabinie malując ściany na żółty kolor. Liam oraz Ed starają się złożyć łóżeczko, podczas gdy Perrie oraz Amy pracują nad stolikiem do przewijania. W jednym rogu pokoju znajdują się przybory Zayna, który maluje dwie obrzydliwie urocze żyrafy. Wszyscy spoglądają na Harry’ego, kiedy wchodzi do pomieszczenia.

\- Louis przyszedł? – pyta Liam, odkładając kartkę z instrukcją, którą chwilę wcześniej starał się zinterpretować.

\- Odpoczywa. Dołączy do nas za jakiś czas.

Niall zrzędzi.

\- Zostawcie to wszystko Louisowi. Wiecie, kiedy pojechaliśmy do Leeds, zmusił mnie oraz Liama do rozłożenia namiotu, podczas gdy on poszedł żebrać o kilka piw.

\- Zostaw go w spokoju – mówi cicho Liam, podając Edowi nogę od stołu.

\- Cóż, zrobię sobie przerwę na papierosa – mówi Zayn zdecydowanie, odkładając na bok swoje farby. – Ktoś chce się przyłączyć?

\- Ja pójdę – mówi szybko Liam.

\- Przecież ty nie palisz – mówi Niall, unosząc do góry jedną brew. – Jedno płuco lub nerka albo coś w tym stylu?

\- Zamknij się, Niall – mówi ostro Liam. – Po prostu chcę trochę świeżego powietrza. To wszystko.

Dwadzieścia minut później, Liam oraz Zayn wracają do środka, a ich policzki są zarumienione od zimna.

\- Jak długo zajmuje wdychanie świeżego powietrza? – dokucza im Niall.

\- Cóż, gdyby ktoś nie pierdział co pięć minut, może nie potrzebowaliby świeżego powietrza… - wtrąca się Perrie.

Niall zakłada ręce na swojej klatce piersiowej, wyraźnie urażony.

\- To nie byłem ja. Ja zawsze się do tego przyznaje.

\- Oczywiście – chichocze Perrie, schylając się po pluszowego pingwina rzuconego przez Nialla w jej stronę. Przez chwilę obrzucają się różnymi przezwiskami, ale Ed przypomina im, że ich harmonogram jest nieco napięty. Mama Harry’ego zabrała Gemmę na zakupy oraz kolację i to wszystko ma być niespodzianką, kiedy wróci do domu.

O godzinie piątej, pomieszczenie przypomina już prawdziwy pokój dla dziecka. Wszystkie ściany są pomalowane i znajdują się na nich obramowania z małymi żółtymi słonikami. Folia malarska jest wyniesiona, wszystkie meble są już złożone oraz ustawione na odpowiednich miejscach, a rysunki Zayna – za które Ed nalega, aby zapłacić – schną.

Pizza przyjeżdża około szóstej i w tym momencie wszyscy rozsiadają się wygodnie na dywanie, boli ich każdy mięsień i są zbyt zmęczeni na zrobienie czegokolwiek oprócz jedzenia.

\- Cholera, możecie uwierzyć, że za miesiąc będzie tutaj małe dziecko? – pyta Niall z zachwytem, rozglądając się dookoła, gdy wkłada czwarty kawałek pizzy do swoich ust.

\- Taki jest główny zamiar – śmieje się Ed, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nie, ale chodzi mi o to, że będziesz _tatą._ Będziesz odpowiedzialny za małą istotkę. Już _na zawsze._ – Harry przełyka. Myśli o Louisie oraz Eleanor i tak, _na zawsze_ to całkiem sporo czasu.

\- Dzięki, to nie tak że jestem już wystarczająco zdenerwowany – mówi Ed, wycierając dłonie w swoje spodnie.

\- Będziesz świetny – mówi Liam, klepiąc Eda po plecach.

\- Kto będzie świetny? – pyta cichy głos dochodzący ze strony drzwi i kiedy Harry spogląda w górę, Louis stoi na progu pokoju dziecięcego, wycierając swoje mokre włosy. Wygląda o wiele lepiej niż kiedy tutaj przyjechał. Kolory wróciły na jego policzki, a cienie pod oczami nie są już tak widoczne jak wcześniej.

\- Och, spójrzcie kto postanowił do nas dołączyć – mówi Niall dramatycznie, machając ręką w powietrzu. – Książę Louis. W samą porę na pizzę.

\- Zamknij się, Niall – mówi Liam, wysyłając blondynowi surowe spojrzenie zanim ponownie odwraca się w stronę Louisa, jego twarz zmarszczona w niepokoju. _Hm, więc może Liam wie o siostrze Louisa, a Niall nie? Cóż, Liam, oprócz Stana, jest najlepszym przyjacielem Louisa, więc to ma sens. Chociaż dziwne jest to, że Harry dowiedział się przed Niallem._

\- Dołącz do nas – mówi Harry, klepiąc miejsce na dywanie obok siebie. Wszyscy już się najedli, chociaż Niall nadal zajmuje się piętkami Amy ( _to jest najlepsza część)._ Głowa Perrie leży na kolanach Zayna, którego noga styka się z nogą Liama, a Niall swoją głowę położył na brzuchu Amy, która przebiega palcami przez jego włosy. To zabawne, jak blisko są ze sobą i jak przerażająco _wspaniałe_ jest to dla kogoś takiego jak Harry, który spędził większość swojego życia bez przyjaciół.

Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że widok ukończonego pokoju dla dziecka musi wpływać na Louisa, wiedząc że jego własne jest już w drodze, ale Louis siada obok Harry’ego bez żadnego słowa i bierze jeden z papierowych talerzyków. Je dwa kawałki pizzy zanim jego głowa opada na kolana Harry’ego, ziewając w rękaw pożyczonego od niego swetra. Harry leniwie przebiega palcami przez jeszcze wilgotne włosy Louisa, które pachną jego szamponem jabłkowym. Zayn z zaciekawieniem patrzy na dłoń Harry’ego wplecioną we włosy szatyna i Harry zamiera dopóki Zayn ledwo widocznie nie kiwa zachęcająco głową.

\- Więc, wiecie czy będzie to chłopiec czy dziewczynka? – pyta Perrie.

\- Chcemy, aby to była niespodzianka – odpowiada Ed.

Zayn wydaje z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia, kiedy Perrie przesuwa swoje nogi, aby było jej wygodniej.

\- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie?

\- Głowa mnie boli. To pewnie przez te opary – mówi Zayn, zasłaniając dłonią swoje oczy, aby uchronić je przed światłem.

\- Och, wydaje mi się, że mam paracetamol w mojej torbie – mówi Amy, zrzucając z siebie Nialla, aby przejrzeć zawartość swojej torebki. Niall burczy pod nosem, ale korzysta z okazji, aby sięgnąć po kolejny kawałek pizzy.

Amy w końcu znajduje buteleczkę, ale kiedy nią potrząsa okazuje się, że jest pusta.

\- Musiałam dać ostatnią tabletkę Eleanor w piątek. – Wzrusza ramionami przepraszająco. – Może Harry ma…

\- Co ty powiedziałaś? – Louis podnosi swoją głowę z kolan Harry’ego.

Amy patrzy na Louisa, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Chodzi mi paracetamol, który dałaś Eleanor. Nie powinna brać żadnych leków. Nie w jej stanie.

\- Ale to nie lek? I to raczej nie jest ciężka choroba. Bolał ją brzuch i pożyczyłam jej tampon oraz trochę tabletek. To naprawdę nie jest nic poważnego. Zdarza się to wszystkim dziewczynom. Jestem pewna, że przeżyje.

\- Czekaj, ty… mówisz, że ona ma okres? – Oczy Louisa są przerażająco intensywne, a powietrze nagle gęstnieje od napięcia.

\- To znaczy, nie _sprawdzałam_ czy coś, ale dostała od pielęgniarki zwolnienie z zajęć sportowych, więc… Nie rozumiem o co tyle krzyku.

\- Muszę iść – mówi Louis, wstając gwałtownie.

\- Lou, zaczekaj! – krzyczy Harry, ale Louis jest już za drzwiami.

Podczas nieobecności Louisa wszyscy odwracają się, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

\- O co tutaj chodziło? – pyta Amy.  

\- Nie mogę… Nie jestem pewien, czy jestem upoważniony do tego, aby… - jąka się Harry, a jego twarz pokrywa się rumieńcem. Nadal próbuje przyswoić wiadomość, że Eleanor może _nie_ być w ciąży, ale jest całkiem pewny, że Louis powiedział mu to w zaufaniu. To znaczy, Louis nie powiedział jeszcze swoim _rodzicom_ ; Harry nie wygada się przed jego przyjaciółmi.

\- Eleanor powiedziała Louisowi, że jest w ciąży – mówi Liam, odpowiadając za niego.

\- Co? – pyta Perrie w tym samym czasie, gdy Niall mówi - Cholera jasna – i upuszcza kawałek pepperoni na włosy Amy

Perrie siada gwałtownie, przez co głowa Zayna uderza o podłogę i chłopak jęczy, trzymając się za nią.

\- Zayn, może poszukamy dla ciebie tego paracetamolu? – pyta Harry nerwowo.

\- Czekajcie, ona go _okłamała?_ – pyta Niall.

Liam wzrusza ramionami.

\- Na to wygląda.

\- Ludzie, wydaje mi się, że to sprawa Louisa… Nie sądzę, że powinniśmy się w to wtrąca – duka Harry, niewygodnie wykręcając swoje dłonie na kolanach. – Nie powinniśmy o nim rozmawiać, kiedy go tutaj nie ma.

\- Harry ma rację – popiera go Ed. Harry wysyła mu wdzięczne spojrzenie. – Może powinniśmy po prostu zakończyć pracę na dzisiaj?

Słychać kilka jęków, ale każdy niechętnie zaczyna zbierać swoje rzeczy. Harry automatycznie żegna się ze wszystkimi i wyrzuca śmieci, kiedy nikogo już nie ma, ale jest w szoku. 

Stoi przy umywalce w kuchni, patrząc się na ogródek i podskakuje, kiedy Ed kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. _Ona go okłamała. Ona go okłamała. Ona go okłamała._ Nie jest pewien tego, co czuje. Z jednej strony jest wściekły, że Eleanor dołożyła mu kolejnych problemów skoro ostatnio musi przechodzić przez tą całą sytuację z jego siostrą. Ale z drugiej strony czuje zwykłą… _ulgę._ I _szczęście._ Nie ma złudzeń, że jeśli Louis z nią zerwie, nagle zacznie się z nim spotykać, ale Harry po prostu chce, aby Louis był szczęśliwy i to jasne, że nie był z Eleanor.

\- W porządku?

\- Myślę, że… - przerywa Harry, starając się zebrać słowa, które wyrażają to jak się czuje. – Myślę, że muszę się napić.

Ed śmieje się.

\- Wiem jedną rzecz. Oprócz gry na gitarze oraz składania kołysek, umiem też robić całkiem niezłą Margaritę.

Harry uśmiecha się i wypuszcza oddech, nie wiedząc, że go wstrzymał.

 


	9. Chapter 9

To, że Harry znajduje się teraz na krucjacie zmieniającej jego życie nie oznacza, że nie wraca okazjonalnie do swoich starych nawyków. Czasami, kiedy czuje się tym wszystkim przytłoczony, kiedy korytarze są przepełnione nieznajomymi twarzami, po prostu chce czegoś wygodnego, znajomego i _łatwego_. Czasami chce wrócić do swojej toalety dla niepełnosprawnych, z zepsutą kanalizacją, obraźliwym graffiti i uporczywym zapachem wilgoci.

I nie myśli o tym, jak o powrocie do przeszłości, ale bardziej jak o ponownym odwiedzeniu miejsca, gdzie doświadczał sporadycznych momentów intensywnego szczęścia i smutku. Myślał o przeszłości jak o ogromnej ilości niewykorzystanych szans, niezliczonej ilości chwil, gdy nie podjął ryzyka lub nie wyszedł poza swoją strefę komfortu, ale teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że te chwile nie były do niczego. To było jego _stawanie się._ Przeszłość go ukształtowała. Dla Harry’ego, zmiana nie polegała na stawaniu się kimś, kim nie był; polegała na stawaniu się osobą, którą powinien był być – osobą, którą mógłby być, gdyby coś nie zniszczyło jego dzieciństwa.

Poza tym, nie ma nic innego do zrobienia. Jest deszczowy czwartek pod koniec października – idealna pogoda do pozostania wewnątrz budynku i zatracenia się w książce. Louisa nie ma w szkole, a Zayn podczas lunchu pomaga kółkowi teatralnemu ze scenografią i wejście samemu do głośnej, przegrzanej stołówki jest tak samo kuszące jak wejście gladiatora na arenę pełną wygłodniałych lwów. Harry po prostu chce w spokoju zjeść swoją kanapkę i przeczytać kolejny rozdział _Wszystko jest iluminacją._

Tylko, że ktoś inny również postanowił ukryć się tego samego dnia co on. Po wejściu do toalety Harry słyszy płacz za zamkniętymi drzwiami swojej kabiny i to go zatrzymuje. Jego instynkt natychmiast podpowiada mu, aby uciekał, ponieważ nie lubi mieć do czynienia z tego typu rzeczami – brodzenie przez bagaż emocjonalny innych ludzi jest jak nawigowanie statku przez wąskie i strasznie głębokie cieśniny. Nigdy nie wie, co pociągnie go na dno.

Ale zmiany polegają na stawianiu czoła swoim obawom, a nie ukrywaniu się przed rzeczami, z którymi wolałbyś nie mieć do czynienia. I kiedy Harry spogląda na książkę, widzi małą karteczkę od Almy przyklejoną na okładce: _Nie możesz obronić się przed smutkiem bez bronienia się przed szczęściem_ i wydaje mu się, że notka pasuje do tej chwili.

Bierze głęboki oddech i puka. Osoba po drugiej stronie głośno pociąga nosem.

\- Odejdź – odpowiada dziewczyna drżącym głosem.

Harry niepewnie kładzie dłoń na metalowe drzwi.

\- Uch, wiesz, że to jest męska toaleta, prawda?

\- _Harry?_ – bełkocze dziewczyna. Harry odskakuje od drzwi, ponieważ zna ten głos. Ale co _Eleanor_ robi w męskiej toalecie? Harry nie wie, co wydarzyło się po tym jak Louis w niedzielę wyszedł z jego domu. Stan Fizzy znacznie się pogorszył i Louis spędzał cały swój czas w szpitalu ze swoją rodziną. Wysłał Harry’emu wiadomość o swojej siostrze, ale nie wspomniał o tym, co wydarzyło się z Eleanor. To nie tak, że to jego sprawa.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta niepewnie.

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Nie uważasz, że wystarczająco dużo już zrobiłeś?

\- Nic nie zrobiłem – mówi stanowczo Harry, kładąc swój plecak na parapet i siadając tuż obok niego. Czuje zimno szkła okiennego przez swój cienki sweter, a grzejnik wypuszcza bulgoczącą parę, przez którą jego okulary zachodzą mgłą. Harry je ściąga i wyciera szkiełka swoim rękawem. (Mógł założyć szkła kontaktowe, ale przez całą noc pracował nad nowym opowiadaniem i nie miał czasu, żeby je rano założyć.)

\- _Zabrałeś_ mi go – szepcze Eleanor. I cholera, Harry prawie jej _współczuje._ Prawie.

\- Zabrałem go? El, on nie jest _rzeczą_ , okej? Nie jest sportowym samochodem, torebką ani innym dodatkiem. Jest _człowiekiem._ Może podejmować własne decyzje.

\- Wiem o tym – mówi ostro, dławiąc się kolejnym szlochem.

\- Naprawdę? Ponieważ gdybym ja kogoś kochał, nie okłamywałbym tej osoby, aby ją przy sobie zatrzymać. Gdybym ja kogoś kochał, pozwoliłbym tej osobie odejść, gdyby oznaczało to, że byłaby szczęśliwsza beze mnie.

Harry kaszle w swój rękaw, ponieważ jego gardło nagle stało się suche. Nie wspomina o tym, że kocha tę samą osobą, przez którą ona płacze. Ponieważ jest niemal pewien, że ona o tym wie. Jest niemal pewien, że _każdy_ o tym wie. Każdy, kto zwrócił na to uwagę. Harry starał się to ukryć, ale ma to wyraźnie wymalowane na twarzy i kochanie Louisa jest teraz częścią niego.

\- Nie rozumiesz – krzyczy Eleanor. – Jestem _niczym_ bez Louisa. Wracam do bycia nikim. – Milczy przez chwilę i Harry w międzyczasie leniwie bawi się rękawem swojego swetra. Po zmianie jego garderoby, czasami tęskni za swoimi starymi rzeczami, czasami nie wie, co zrobić ze swoimi dłońmi. Wcześniej czuł się zwarty, a teraz czuje nieco luźny. Nie ma już pancerza, który trzymałby go w całości.

Kiedy Eleanor ponownie się odzywa, jej głos jest prawie niesłyszalny przez syczenie grzejnika oraz świst wody przepływającej w rurach.

\- Po prostu… Nie wiem, kim jestem bez niego.

Harry wzdycha, patrząc na swoją nietkniętą kanapkę. Naprawdę nie ma ochoty na rozmowę z Eleanor, ale obydwoje tutaj są i stara się okazać współczucie, które chciałby dostać, gdyby był w podobnej sytuacji.

\- Może nadszedł czas, aby się tego dowiedzieć. To znaczy… Nie osądzam cię, ale wydaje mi się, że to trochę niezdrowe budować swoje życie wokół innej osoby. Powinnaś spojrzeć na to rozstanie jak na szansę do zrobienia rachunku sumienia. Jesteś naprawdę ładna i mądra. Jestem pewien, że wielu chłopaków chciałoby się z tobą spotykać, gdy w końcu sama siebie zrozumiesz. I bez obrazy, ale czasami wyglądało na to, jakbyś w ogóle nie lubiła Louisa. Cały czas się go czepiałaś i chciałaś, żeby był kimś, kim nie był… I może lepiej dla was obojga, że tak się stało…

\- Masz na myśli, że lepiej dla _ciebie?_ – mówi ostro, ale w jej głosie brakuje przekonania i brzmi na nieco zrezygnowaną.

Harry przeczesał dłonią swoje loki.

\- Nie prosiłem o to, okej?  Nie prosiłem, żebyś go okłamała. Nie prosiłem, żeby z tobą zerwał. I nie prosiłem, żeby Liam Payne przejechał mojego kota…

\- Co?

\- Nic – wzdycha Harry.

\- Nie rozumiesz – mówi żałośnie Eleanor, dławiąc kolejny szloch. – Nie wiesz, jak to jest…

Harry kuca, podając jej pod drzwiami garść chusteczek.

\- Więc mi powiedz.

Eleanor wydmuchuje nos w chusteczkę, którą jej dał.

\- W porządku. Co ty na to? Od dziewiątego roku życia mam problemy z odżywianiem. Moi rodzice chwalą mnie tylko wtedy, gdy jestem chuda. Jakby to była jedyna rzecz, w której jestem dobra. Stawanie się mniejszą. Podróżują przez sześć miesięcy w roku i zostawiają mnie w domu samą. Robią tak odkąd skończyłam dwanaście lat. Mam lepsze relacje z naszą gosposią niż z moją własną mamą. Zanim poznałam Louisa, starałam się zwrócić ich uwagę ciągłym imprezowaniem, ale nie otrzymałam z ich strony żadnej pomocy. Zamiast tego chcieli mnie wydziedziczyć. Mój związek z Louisem oraz ilość zjedzonego przeze mnie jedzenia są jedynymi rzeczami, nad którymi miałam kontrolę przez ostatnie dwa lata.

\- El – mówi cicho Harry.

\- Ja… Po prostu się przestraszyłam, okej? Widziałam, jak na ciebie patrzył tamtego wieczoru na meczu i się przestraszyłam. Kłamałam, ponieważ myślałam, że go tracę i ponieważ bez Louisa jestem tylko kolejną smutną, bogatą dziewczynką z zaburzeniami odżywiania i problemami z rodzicami. I nie chodzi o to, że znowu jestem szmatą, ale jestem tą szmatą, która nie potrafiła nikogo przy sobie zatrzymać.

Harry wzdycha.

\- To nie prawda – mówi, słowa zostały z niego wyciągnięte. Chce nienawidzić Eleanor i ma do tego wszelkie prawo, ale jest to strata energii oraz emocji, zwłaszcza kiedy wydaje mu się, że odwala ona kawał dobrej roboty nienawidząc siebie samej.

\- Nie jesteś szmatą i nie jesteś antypatyczna i nie jesteś żałosna, chyba że sama będziesz z siebie taką robić. Słuchaj, rozumiem to. Wiem, jakie to uczucie, gdy wszystko wymyka ci się spod kontroli. Czuć, że wszystko przytrafia się tobie bez twojego wyboru. Twoi rodzice oraz nauczyciele podejmują za ciebie decyzje i nie zawsze jest to dla ciebie odpowiednie, ale wszystko, co możesz zrobić to zamknąć się i to zaakceptować. A ty tylko desperacko pragniesz, aby to, co myślisz, mówisz i robisz miało jakieś znaczenie. Że _ty_ coś znaczysz.

Harry siada naprzeciw drzwi od kabiny, opierając się plecami o zimną ścianę pokrytą płytkami. Stara się nie myśleć o moczu na podłodze i koncentruje się na zadaniu.

\- To tak, jak… Miałem swoją rutynę, prawda? I myślałem, że gdybym się tego trzymał i wszystko poszłoby zgodnie z planem, nic by mi się nie stało. Gdybym chodził ze spuszczoną głową, mógłbym przez to przejść.

\- Działało? – pyta cicho Eleanor.

\- Tak, ale tylko przez chwilę. Ponieważ wcześniej czy później dzieją się rzeczy, które są poza twoją kontrolą. Ludzie wchodzą do twojego życia, kiedy ich nie chcesz lub kiedy najmniej się ich spodziewasz. I na początku nie chcesz ich kochać lub o nich dbać, ponieważ jest to sprzeczne ze wszystkimi twoimi mechanizmami obronnymi, ale jednego dnia budzisz się i tak czy tak ich kochasz, _wbrew sobie._ I wydaję mi się, że po pewnym czasie przestałem chcieć po prostu przez to przejść i w końcu stałem się o _becny_ w moim własnym życiu.

Harry trzyma dłoń pod drzwiami kabiny i mija kilka sekund zanim Eleanor wyciąga swoją, biorąc go za rękę. Jej dłoń jest taka malutka i Harry uważa, że jego wcześniejsze przerażenie jej osobą było śmieszne. Był tak zastraszony i upokorzony przez jej ostre wypowiedzi, że nigdy nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, jak nieszkodliwa jest fizycznie.

Eleanor jest tylko małą, kruchą i zagubioną dziewczynką, która tak jak on, zbudowała skorupę, aby trzymać ludzi z dala od siebie. Ale podczas gdy on był jak skorupa żółwia, aby pozostać bezpiecznym i ukrytym, jej powłoka była zrobiona z kolców, które nie pozwalały nikomu zbliżyć się do niej, aby nie zauważyli jak pusta jest w środku.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – zapytała cicho.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki miły? Byłam dla ciebie okropna.

Harry myśli o walentynce od Louisa schowanej pudełku po butach pod jego łóżkiem i ma swoją odpowiedź.

\- Ponieważ bardzo dawno temu, ktoś był miły dla mnie.

\--

Popołudniowe lekcje Harry’ego mijają powoli i większość czasu spędza na oglądaniu kropel deszczu spływających po szybie oraz na leniwym bazgraniu imienia Louisa na marginesie jego zeszytu. Chce napisać do Louisa, ale nie chce przeszkadzać mu w rodzinnym momencie lub wyglądać na zbyt zadowolonego po jego rozstaniu z Eleanor. Najlepiej poczekać. I dać Louisowi trochę swobody.

Alma pracuje nad swoją pracą doktorską, kiedy Harry spokojnym krokiem wchodzi do biblioteki podczas wolnej lekcji, a jej twarz częściowo zasłonięta jest przez ogromny stos książek. Kobieta uśmiecha się do niego ze zmęczeniem i macha mu z roztargnieniem, gdy on idzie w stronę końca biblioteki. Niebo na zewnątrz jest szare, pełne burzowych chmur i prawie żadne światło nie przechodzi przez wysokie okna. Jedyne oświetlenie pochodzi z fluorescencyjnych paneli na suficie i emitujące od nich światło sprawia, że skóra Harry’ego wygląda na bledszą niż jest w rzeczywistości.

To ponury oraz bardzo _dziwny_ dzień. Po tym jak Harry namówił Eleanor do wyjścia z kabiny w męskiej toalecie, dziewczyna go _przytuliła_ i to było nieoczekiwane. Nadal jest na nią zły w imieniu Louisa – to, co zrobiła było niewybaczalne, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, co się dzieje z Fizzy – ale Harry przestał już chować urazy, ponieważ one tylko ciągnęły go w dół. Po ich rozmowie czuje się lżejszy i patrzy na świat innymi oczami. Spędził zbyt wiele czasu na martwieniu się, że nikt nie widzi prawdziwego niego i teraz nie jest pewien czy dał innym taką samą uwagę.

Harry opada na krzesło w dziale biograficznym, rozciągając swoje długie nogi. Kupione kilka tygodni temu spodnie rurki są już za krótkie i zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek przestanie rosnąć lub czy jego przeznaczeniem jest przypominać wysoką i niezdarną żyrafę. Chwilami zazdrości Louisowi jego drobnej budowy ciała; trudno pozostać niezauważonym, kiedy ciągle potyka się o własne stopy lub uderza głową o niską framugę drzwi. I nawet jeśli Harry ostatnio stara się wyjść poza swoją skorupę, jego instynkt nadal podpowiada mu, aby się ukrył.

Harry’emu burczy w brzuchu, przypominając mu, że nie jadł nic od śniadania. Rozwija swoją rozmoczoną już kanapkę i otwiera książkę na ostatniej stronie. Właśnie podnosi kanapkę do swoich ust, kiedy lekko chropowaty jęk przerywa ciszę. Odrobina sałatki z kurczaka spada na jego spodnie, ale nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu, żeby to wytrzeć. Harry zamiera, usilnie starając się wyłapać jakiś inny dźwięk, kiedy stos książek nagle spada z półki naprzeciw niego. Harry wydaje z siebie dźwięk zaskoczenia, ale w porę zakrywa usta dłonią, więc nie wydostaje się on na zewnątrz.

\- Cholera, nie przestawaj! – Harry słyszy kolejny jęk i czuje jak cała jego twarz pokrywa się rumieńcem. Ktokolwiek to jest, naprawdę się nakręcił.

Harry już kilkukrotnie napotkał migdalące się pary. Biblioteka jest jednym z niewielu pustych miejsc na terenie kampusu i w odróżnieniu od przestrzeni pod trybunami na boisku, są tutaj suche powierzchnie, na których można się położyć. Wcześniej byłby to znak dla Harry’ego, aby poszukał sobie innego miejsca do spędzenia wolnej lekcji, ale dzisiaj, po nieoczekiwanej i szczerej rozmowie z Eleanor, jest dziwnie ciekawy. No i jest nastolatkiem, więc nie można winić go za posiadanie erekcji, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę sprośne odgłosy dochodzące z działu z literaturą faktu.

Po raz drugi całkowicie zapominając o lunchu, Harry wstaje i patrzy uważnie przez szpary między półkami. Nie widzi za dużo, ponieważ kogoś koszulka zasłania mu widok, ale oceniając po szerokich ramionach oraz charakterystycznych dla płci męskiej jękach, Harry jest pewny, że to facet.

Starając się nie hałasować, aby nie informować nikogo o swojej obecności, Harry szybko skrada się na koniec działu. Prawie pozostaje niezauważony. _Prawie._

Ale to nie jest coś, czego się spodziewał. I podczas gdy jego członek drga na ten widok, jego umysł nadal stara się zrozumieć scenę przed nim. Zayn klęczy, a jego usta owinięte są wokół penisa Liama Payne’a; jedną dłonią trzyma jego podstawę, a druga leży płasko na wyrzeźbionym brzuchu chłopaka, przyciskając go do półek z książkami. Liam odchyla swoją głowę do tyłu, jego oczy są mocno zamknięte, a twarz błyszczy od potu.

\- Cholera, Zayn. Jestem już blisko – ostrzega Liam, przegryzając dolną wargę, gdy jego ciało się napina. I to właśnie wtedy Harry traci równowagę i wpada na wózek z książkami, rozrzucając je wszędzie i upadając tyłkiem  na podłogę.

Zayn cofa się z zaskoczeniem, przez co znaczna ilość spermy Liama uderza go w twarz. Spływa ona po jego policzku oraz skleja jego długie rzęsy. Ręka Harry’ego drga przy jego boku, pragnąc ścisnąć własną erekcję. _Boner boy,_ słyszy kpiący głos Louisa w swojej głowie i gryzie swoja wargę, aby powstrzymać się od wypuszczenia z siebie żenującego dźwięku.

Zayn jest przyjacielem Harry’ego, ale nie umknęło jego uwadze to, że brunet jest niezwykle atrakcyjny, a Harry jest szesnastoletnim prawiczkiem z bujną wyobraźnią. Liam też jest niczego sobie i Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak dużego penisa – cóż, tak naprawdę nie widział żadnego penisa, poza tymi w porno – jest czerwony,  przed jego twarzą, cóż, tak naprawdę przed twarzą Zayna, ale Harry nie jest pewien, czy to ma znaczenie. Cała ta sytuacja przyprawia Harry’ego o zawrót głowy i jest szczęśliwy, że znajduje się już na podłodze, ponieważ nie jest pewien, czy jego nogi utrzymałby go, gdyby stał. To, że jest zakochany w Louisie, nie oznacza, że jest na to wszystko uodporniony.

Mija kilka sekund zanim Liam zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje – dlaczego Zayn odsunął się w ostatniej chwili – ale kiedy dochodzi do siebie po orgazmie, widzi Harry’ego siedzącego między rozrzuconymi książkami i przeklina pod nosem, pospiesznie zapinając zamek od swoich spodni. Harry jest świadom tego, że porusza ustami, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydostaje się na zewnątrz, chociaż nie jest pewien co by powiedział, gdyby mógł mówić. Może, _ładny kutas_?

Zayn stara się mruganiem usunąć spermę ze swojego oka, jednocześnie próbuje zlizać resztę ze swojej twarzy. Jego usta są nieprzyzwoicie czerwone i spuchnięte, kiedy ssą jego palce. Harry’emu trudno na niego patrzeć, jego przyjaciel jest tak piękny, rozpustny i uroczy, więc spogląda na podłogę, marząc o tym, żeby dywan połknął go w całości.

\- Cholera, Harry. Kurwa… - przeklina Zayn drżącym głosem. Harry wyciąga chusteczkę ze swojej kieszeni i oferuje przyjacielowi, który przyjmuje ją z wdzięcznością, wycierając swój policzek.

\- Przepraszam, ja po prostu… Jadłem lunch i usłyszałem… _Przepraszam._ Przepraszam – jąka się Harry. – Więc ja… po prostu sobie pójdę?

\- Zaczekaj. – Zayn zaciska dłoń wokół nadgarstka Harry’ego i ten stara się nie myśleć o tym, że kilka minut wcześniej trzymał nią penisa Liama Payne’a. Twarz Zayna jest już prawie czysta, więc Harry spogląda na niego, starając się uspokoić swój oddech. Oczy Zayna są złote oraz urzekające i przez krótką chwilę Harry chce go pocałować. Cholera. Skąd to się wzięło?

\- Zjadłeś swój lunch? – pyta cicho Zayn.

\- Uch, nie… Ja… To był trochę dziwny dzień – przyznaje Harry z westchnięciem.

Liam śmieje się nerwowo i Zayn patrzy na niego bez słowa, zanim delikatnie uśmiecha się do Harry’ego.

\- Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy możemy się z tym zgodzić. Chodź; zabiorę cię na obiad, okej?

\- Spoko, tylko… odłożę te książki na swoje miejsce… - Miota się, starając zebrać wszystkie leżące na podłodze książki, kiedy pojawia się Alma.

\- Wszystko tutaj w porządku?

\- Tak, to tylko moja niezdarność. – Twarz Harry’ego płonie, a on sam skupił swój wzrok na dywanie.

\- Mam, uch… Mam zajęcia – jąka się Liam, wysyłając w stronę Harry’ego zdesperowane spojrzenie zanim zawiesza plecak na jedno ramię i pospiesznie wychodzi. I jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, Harry ma wrażenie, że twarz Liama jest jeszcze bardziej czerwona niż jego. W końcu to nie penis Harry’ego był na zewnątrz jeszcze minutę temu. – Do zobaczenia później.

\--

\- Więc… - mówi Harry, z ustami pełnymi pizzy. – Ty i _Liam?_

Siedzą na tyłach pizzerii, która o tej godzinie jest niemal pusta, a Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy na widok jedzenia. Nadal pada, ale na szczęście Zayn pożyczył samochód od Nialla, więc nie musieli jechać jego motorem. W pomieszczeniu unosi się zapach gorącego ciasta oraz przypraw, a okna są zaparowane od ciepła emanującego z kuchni, ale nawet ono nie jest w stanie całkowicie rozwiać chłodnego powietrza. 

Włosy Zayna delikatnie opadają na jego twarz.

\- Tak. Po prostu nie jesteśmy… Cóż, on nie jest gotowy, aby komukolwiek o tym powiedzieć… Więc byłoby w porządku, gdyby…?

\- Nic nie powiem – przytakuje Harry. – Ale co z Perrie?

\- Co z nią? – Zayn unosi brew z zaciekawieniem, nabijając na widelec kawałek pomidora.

\- Myślałem, że wasza dwójka… No wiesz.

Zayn śmieje się.

\- Skąd ten pomysł?

\- Podwiozłeś ją po tamtym meczu i przez cały czas znikałeś, a potem wracałeś z malinkami…

\- To Liam je zrobił – wyznaje Zayn, przegryzając dolną wargę.

Harry wraca myślami do ich pierwszego wspólnie spędzonego dnia. Był tak skupiony na Louisie, że nie zwracał uwagi na nic innego, ale kiedy teraz o tym pomyśli, za każdym razem, gdy Liam był ściągany z boiska, nie siadał na ławce rezerwowej z resztą zawodników. Wcześniej nie uważał tego za nic dziwnego, ale teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że te wszystkie razy idealnie zbiegały się z przerwami Zayna na papierosa. I tego dnia, kiedy urządzali pokój dla dziecka jego siostry, Zayn oraz Liam zniknęli na dwadzieścia minut, aby zapalić, chociaż Liam tego nie robi, a gdy wrócili mieli zarumienione twarze i ledwo oddychali.  

\- Jasna cholera. – Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się.  Jak mógł to przegapić? Jak mógł być aż tak nieświadomy?

Zayn chichocze.

\- Tak. Jasna cholera jest dobrym określeniem. Prawdopodobnie zabrnąłem w to za daleko.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz? – pyta Harry, starając się złapać słomkę swoimi ustami.

Zayn wzdycha, odsuwając od siebie ledwo tkniętą sałatkę i krzyżuje ramiona, gdy opada na miękkie obicie fotela. Jego oczy są smutne, kiedy spogląda na parking samochodowy, w deszczu wszystko jest niewyraźne i słabe.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że chodzę na zajęcia artystyczne, a on jest zastępcą kapitana w szkolnej drużynie piłki nożnej. Jestem kolesiem, który lubi nosić sukienki, a Liam… jest naprawdę słodki, ale czasami mam wrażenie, że mogę być dla niego tylko takim chwilowym etapem w jego życiu. Wyjadę na studia i Liam, nie wiem, znajdzie sobie jakąś miłą dziewczynę, z którą będzie miał dzieci i się ustatkuje. – Zayn krzywi się na własne słowa, biorąc mały łyk wody.

Harry ściska dłoń Zayna, która spoczywa na stole.

\- Próbowałeś z nim o tym porozmawiać?

\- A ty rozmawiałeś z Louisem? – ripostuje Zayn, oskarżycielsko mrużąc oczy.

Harry rumieni się i wierci na swoim krześle. 

\- Nie do końca, ale to nie jest to samo – wzdycha, wypuszczając powietrze, które porusza jego grzywką.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Nie sądzę… Nie wydaje mi się, że on czuje coś takiego, do _mnie._

\- Ale lubisz go? – upewnia się  Zayn. Harry przytakuje, opierając głowę o swoją rękę. Nadal pozostał mu jeden kawałek pizzy, ale nagle przestaje odczuwać głód.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się. Powinieneś spróbować do niego dotrzeć. – Zayn wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się znacząco.

\- Powiedział coś? – Harry pyta pogodnie.

\- Nie, ale mnie przeprosił. To znaczy, minęły już dwa lata i teraz nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia, ale przed poznaniem ciebie nawet nie pomyślał o tym, aby mnie przeprosić. To tak, jakby starał się oczyścić atmosferę, żeby następna osoba, która z nim będzie, dostała lepszego Louisa niż ja. I wiesz, jednym z powodów, przez które bał się być ze mną był strach, że Eleanor oraz Stan go zostawią i cóż… Teraz ich już nie ma, a ty nadal jesteś, więc… To musi coś oznaczać, prawda?

Harry kiwa głową, a ciepło rozprzestrzenia się w jego klatce piersiowej jak sznaps whisky w zimowy wieczór. Może mimo wszystko jest jeszcze jakaś szansa. To znaczy, wszystkie powody, które doprowadziły do rozpadu jego związków z Zaynem oraz Eleanor nie są tymi samymi powodami, przez które nie udałoby mu się z Harrym. Co oznacza, że mogłoby im się udać? _Być może?_ Ale tylko wtedy, jeśli Louis czuje to samo.

\- Zayn, uważam, że zasługujesz na kogoś, kto jest z ciebie dumny – mówi Harry, podnosząc swój kawałek pizzy, aby wziąć kolejny kęs. – I nawet jeśli to nie jest Liam, może lepiej się teraz tego dowiedzieć, co nie?

Zayn przytakuje i wygląda na zamyślonego, kiedy ponownie spogląda w okno.

Harry myśli o słowach swojego przyjaciela przez resztę ich pobytu w pizzerii oraz w drodze do domu. Jeśli życie polega na podejmowaniu ryzyka, otwieraniu się na różne rzeczy oraz ludzi i na doświadczeniach, może warto się przekonać? W najgorszym przypadku, Louis nie będzie lubił go w ten sposób i przynajmniej się o tym dowie.

Telefon Harry’ego brzęczy, kiedy wchodzi do domu i spogląda na numer, marszcząc brwi.

\- Cześć, Jay – mówi, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Cześć, kochanie. Mógłbyś wpaść i popilnować dziewczynek? Wiem, że to trochę na ostatnią chwilę, ale… - Jej głos łamie się.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Niedługo tam będę.

\--

Reszta tygodnia mija jak we mgle. Przez ten cały czas pada oraz jest niesamowicie zimno, a posępność osiada się w kościach Harry’ego. Wszelkie myśli o rozmowie z Louisem są odłożone na czas nieokreślony.

Doktor uważa, że Fizzy niedługo umrze (ponad tydzień temu dopadła ją infekcja wirusowa i nie reaguje na podawane jej leki) i nikt nie chce przegapić jej ostatnich chwil. Dziewczynka trzyma się znacznie dłużej niż na początku zakładali lekarze i jest to jednocześnie błogosławieństwo, jak i przekleństwo. Wszyscy są zmęczeni, drażliwi oraz podatni na ataki płaczu. Harry również, chociaż on nieco lepiej to ukrywa (lata praktyki nauczyły go nie pokazywać swoich prawdziwych uczuć).

To straszny czas, ale sprawia, że Harry czuje się potrzebny. Całe dnie spędza z bliźniaczkami w ich domu. Przygotowuje im śniadanie, ubiera je, zaprowadza do przedszkola, a następnie z niego odbiera, przygotowuje im popołudniowe przekąski oraz kolację, a potem je kąpie i kładzie do łóżka. Są zbyt małe, aby zrozumieć wszystko, co się dzieje, chociaż zaczynają zauważać, że coś jest nie tak; są często podenerwowane oraz rozdrażnione i Harry’emu zajmuje o wiele więcej czasu niż zazwyczaj, aby namówić je do wzięcia kąpieli lub pójścia spać.

Jedyną częścią dnia, kiedy Harry jest sam to wtedy, gdy dziewczynki są w przedszkolu. Kiedyś rozkoszował się swoim wolnym czasem, ale teraz zbyt dużo się dzieje i boi się być samemu, ponieważ wtedy dużo myśli. Zajmuje się więc sprzątaniem domu oraz robieniem prania. Gotuje więcej niż zazwyczaj, robiąc zapiekanki oraz piekąc ciasteczka w ogromnych ilościach. Nikt jednak nie ma nastroju do jedzenia, więc głównie wszystko zamraża. Zayn oraz Niall czasami wpadną popołudniu, aby z nim posiedzieć i odrobić zadania domowe, a także zjeść nadwyżkę jedzenia. Miło mieć towarzystwo, udawać, że nic poważnego się nie dzieje.

Reszta rodziny Tomlinsonów dzieli swój czas pomiędzy domem a szpitalem, wbiegając i wybiegając przez drzwi frontowe. Każdy smuci się na swój własny sposób, ale ma to swój rytm i kiedy Harry zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, stara się wykorzystać to na swoją korzyść. Wykorzystuje rutynę, aby wymusić poczucie normalności w tej surrealistycznej sytuacji. Jest bardziej rygorystyczny jeśli chodzi o porę posiłków oraz kąpieli dziewczynek i upewnia się, że są w łóżku dokładnie o ósmej, bez względu na to, jak bardzo skomlą i namawiają go do opowiedzenia kolejnej bajki lub zaśpiewania piosenki.

Harry dowiedział się, że milczenie jest najlepszą taktyką u Marka. Robi im obu herbatę i kładzie filiżankę obok prawego łokcia mężczyzny. Siedzą razem przy stole i w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiają. Jeśli Mark jest w domu rano, Harry obok filiżanki herbaty kładzie również gazetę otwartą na krzyżówce oraz ołówek, a padający na zewnątrz deszcz jest jedynym dźwiękiem w maleńkiej kuchni. Czasami, Mark odpływa myślami siedząc w nocy przed telewizorem i Harry jest wtedy przy nim, a powietrze wypełnione jest słowami, których nie wypowiadają.

Jay dużo płacze i Harry nauczył się, że najlepiej czymś rozproszyć jej uwagę. Zostawia jej wyprane ubrania, aby je wyprasowała i poskładała, ponieważ wie, że to sprawia, że czuje się użyteczna, jakby miała jakiś cel, jeśli jej ręce są cały czas zajęte. Pozwala jej zapleść włosy bliźniaczek w luźne warkocze oraz rozczesać fale ich puszystych włosów przed snem.

Lottie najczęściej zwraca się po pomoc do swoich przyjaciół oraz chłopaka. Harry słyszy stukanie w klawiaturę komputera lub telefonu przez cały dzień i noc. Jest najbardziej wiekowo zbliżona do Fizzy oraz dzielą wspólnie pokój, więc w niektórych rzeczach nieustannie ze sobą konkurują. Harry wie, że czuje się winna, jakby równie dobrze to ona mogłaby być chora, a Fizzy zdrowa. Wie, że czuje się, jakby wygrywała miejsce, o które ciągle walczyły i to w najbardziej okropny sposób; w sposób, o który nigdy nie prosiła.

Metoda Louisa radzenia sobie z całą tą sytuacją jest chyba najgorsza – wraca do domu wycieńczony i bez życia, będąc cieniem dawnego siebie. Jego oczy, które normalnie błyszczą figlarnie, są teraz matowe, i większość czasu spędza na patrzeniu przez okno na padający deszcz. Ledwo je i robi to tylko wtedy, gdy Harry karmi go jak małe dziecko. Harry pomaga mu przy braniu prysznica, odwracając wzrok, aby nie naruszyć prywatności Louisa, kiedy pomaga mu za zasłoną, chociaż Louis nawet nie dostrzega swojej nagości i nie przejmuje się tym, czy jest czysty czy też nie.

I jest też ta inna rzecz. Harry i Louis dzielą łóżko, ponieważ Harry’emu łatwiej jest zostać na noc, aby następnego dnia mógł zająć się dziewczynkami. Nie sądzi, aby spanie w łóżku Fizzy było dobrym pomysłem, a po jednej nocy spędzonej na niewygodnej kanapie czuje się połamany, więc kiedy Jay sugeruje mu spanie z łóżku Louisa, nie protestuje.

Pierwszej nocy Harry mocno trzyma Louisa, jakby chciał utrzymać wszystkie jego kości razem; jakby był bombą, którą Harry stara się powstrzymać od wybuchu. Ale następnej nocy Louis kończy z nogą przerzuconą przez nogi Harry’ego oraz twarzą schowaną w jego szyi. Na początku, kiedy Louis zaczyna ocierać się o udo drugiego chłopaka, Harry myśli, że śpi. Jest ciemno i Louis jest cicho przez ten cały czas, więc Harry nie jest pewien, czy to się dzieje naprawdę, dopóki Louis nie łka w jego szyję i Harry nie czuje jak jego krocze pulsuje, gdy dochodzi.

Po wszystkim Louis w końcu zasypia, z twarzą wciśniętą w pachę Harry’ego. Harry nadal ma erekcję i chce pójść do łazienki, żeby sobie ulżyć, ale łóżko jest tak małe, że niemożliwe jest ruszenie się bez obudzenia Louisa, więc po prostu leży, bezskutecznie próbując zignorować tępy ból między nogami.

Powtarza się to jeszcze trzykrotnie i kiedy po drugim razie Louis odsuwa się od Harry’ego, ten zauważa, że oczy Louisa są szeroko otwarte, ale niewidzące i to go przeraża. Mniejszy chłopak nie śpi, ale nie jest świadomy tego, co robi lub z kim to robi. To tak, jakby go tam w ogóle nie było. Stymulacja stosunku przez ubranie jest dziwnie pozbawiona intymności i Harry’emu jest zimno i czuje się strasznie pusty po wszystkim – nie całują się i nie jest to ani trochę namiętne lub romantyczne – jest to po prostu rzecz, która pozwala Louisowi zasnąć. Ostatnio bardzo mało śpi i Harry nie potrafi odmówić mu tej małej rzeczy, więc leży w bez ruchu za każdym  razem.

Louis nigdy o tym nie wspomina – ani w chwili po, ani następnego dnia rano – i gdyby nie to, że na biodrach Harry’ego były siniaki, a spodnie od piżamy były brudne od zaschniętej spermy, Harry zastanawiałby się, czy czasami sobie tego wszystkiego nie wymyślił.

 


	10. Chapter 10

W piątek Fizzy budzi się niespodziewanie i prosi o trochę wody. W niedzielę wraca do domu i tylko lekki kaszel jest dowodem na to, że kiedykolwiek była chora. Wszyscy zgodnie twierdzą, że jej powrót do zdrowia można nazwać cudem i każdy jest tym oszołomiony, ale jednocześnie czuje sporą ulgę. Kiedy rodzina Tomlinsonów dostosowuje się do życia poza szpitalem, Harry powoli zaczyna czuć się bezużyteczny i po wielkim rodzinnym śniadaniu w niedzielę, wymyśla różne preteksty, aby wrócić do domu. Nie było go w szkole przez cały tydzień, więc to nie tak, że potrzebuje wymówki, ale kiedy patrzy na ludzi siedzących przy stole, zdaje sobie sprawę, że tylko on tutaj nie pasuje.

Nie jest pewien, kiedy w domu Louisa zaczął się czuć jak u siebie, ale jego gardło ściska się na myśl o powrocie do swojego cichego domu. Nie wini swojej mamy, że musi pracować przez cały czas – to wina jego taty, że nic im nie zostawił – ale to nie powstrzymuje go od tęsknienia za nią i chcenia jej w swoim pobliżu. Nie pamięta, kiedy po raz ostatni on i jego mama spędzili trochę czasu razem. Harry ma wrażenie, że wraz z odejściem od jego ojca stracił dwójkę rodziców, a nie tylko jednego i czuje, że to wszystko jego wina. Wie, że Gemma teraz też ma wiele spraw na głowie – że przez dziecko musiała szybciej dorosnąć – ale tęskni za czasami, kiedy łączyli swoje siły przeciwko ich tacie, przeciwko całemu światu. Po narodzinach dziecka Gemma będzie miała własną rodzinę i nie będzie w niej miejsca dla Harry’ego.

Harry spędził cały tydzień na trzymaniu wszystkich razem i po wszystkim znowu jest sam, z książkami, komputerem oraz gryzącym uczuciem, że jest coś więcej, coś lepszego.

Jay i Mark nalegają, żeby Harry został na obiedzie. Harry oraz Louis spędzają czas między posiłkami leżąc na łóżku mniejszego chłopaka i oglądając filmy. Louis kładzie swoją głowę na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, który bawi się jego włosami, kiedy drzemie, na przemian zasypiając i budząc się. Louis nadal jest wyczerpany wydarzeniami poprzedniego tygodnia, ale Harry widzi, że chłopak bardzo powoli wraca do siebie. Stracił na wadze w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, ale kolory wracają na jego twarz i podkrążone oczy nie są już tak wyraźne. Nawet zażartował podczas śniadania i Harry po prostu cieszy się, że ma z powrotem swojego starego Louisa. Część niego nie była pewna, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek go takiego zobaczy.

Podczas gdy Louis śpi, Harry w pewnym momencie wstaje i siada przy biurku drugiego chłopaka, otwierając jego laptopa. Na pulpicie ustawione jest zdjęcie jakiejś drużyny piłkarskiej i Harry uśmiecha się do siebie, kiedy włącza przeglądarkę, starając się ustawić monitor pod takim kątem, aby bijące od niego światło nie obudziło Louisa. Harry nie napisał nic w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni – był zbyt zmęczony i zmartwiony – ale palce świerzbią go w oczekiwaniu, gdy włącza internetowy dokument tekstowy, nad którym pracował, czytając kilka ostatnich akapitów zanim zaczyna pisać.

_Elliot wygląda jeszcze gorzej niż poprzedniego dnia. Jego twarz jest zapadnięta, a skóra biała jak kartka papieru. Jego ciało wydziela specyficzny odór, jak przemoczone jesienne liście, jak zgnilizna._

_\- Musisz jeść – mówi Charlie, stojąc przy łóżku._

_Elliot dostrzega nóż, który Charlie trzyma w jednej ręce i odwraca głowę, zaciskając zęby._

_\- Nie – mówi szeptem._

_\- Rozchorujesz się, jeśli tego nie zrobisz._

_\- Już jestem chory – warczy Elliot. Jego głowa pulsuje i nawet małe, ledwo zauważalne promienie słoneczne wpadające przez okno wydają się przeszywać do jego rdzenia._

_\- Wiesz, nie umrzesz, jeśli właśnie na to liczyłeś. Ale będziesz bardziej cierpiał. I głód, który teraz czujesz, będzie mocniejszy, o wiele mocniejszy. Nie wiadomo co zrobisz lub kogo zranisz._

_Elliot nic nie mówi, kiedy Charlie przejeżdża ostrzem po swoim nadgarstku. Zaciska usta w wąską linię, walcząc z pragnieniem, aby je otworzyć. Nacięcie jest gładkie oraz efektywne i Charlie zbliża je szybko do ust Elliota, żeby nie rozlać._

\- Harry – woła cichy głos. Harry mruga zmęczonymi od ciągłego patrzenia w monitor oczami, a jego ramiona bolą go od garbienia się nad komputerem. Nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu dokładnie minęło, ale w pokoju jest już ciemno. Louis siedzi na łóżku i jest tak owinięty kocami, że widać tylko jego głowę. – Zimno mi. Wracaj do łóżka.

Harry zapisuje swoją pracę, a Louis podnosi pościel do góry, aby większy chłopak mógł położyć się obok niego, sprężyny wydają nieprzyjemny dźwięk przez dodatkowy ciężar. Louis trąci swoimi zimnymi, bosymi stopami ubrane w skarpetki stopy Harry’ego, a ręce wkłada pod jego sweter.

\- Cholera – podskakuje Harry. – Jesteś lodowaty.

Louis chichocze, wtulając swój zimny nos w szyję drugiego chłopaka.

\- Co pisałeś?

\- Nowe opowiadanie.

\- Mmm… Może mógłbym je kiedyś przeczytać? – ziewa Louis, drapiąc się po głowie. Jego włosy sterczą we wszystkie strony i Harry walczy z pragnieniem, aby je wygładzić.

\- Tak. Nie jest jeszcze skończone, ale jeśli chcesz…

Louis wydaje z siebie cichy pomruk, przejeżdżając nosem wzdłuż obojczyka Harry’ego, w ten sam sposób co Pancake, kiedy stara się zwrócić jego uwagę. Harry ma wrażenie, że trzymanie śpiącego Louisa w swoich ramionach jest dla niego czymś prawidłowym. Kiedy chwilę później usta szatyna dotykają wrażliwego miejsca na szyi drugiego chłopaka, zostawiając tam siniaka, Harry wypuszcza mały, drżący oddech. Chce wziąć cokolwiek Louis jest gotów mu dać, pozwolić rzeczom toczyć się własnym rytmem, ale _boi się_. Boi się, że jest dla Louisa tylko sposobem na zabicie czasu lub odbiciem się po rozstaniu z Eleanor. Kocha go tak bardzo i wie, że cały ten proces nie obędzie się bez złamania jego serca.

Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że rozmowa to dobry pomysł. Jego palce odruchowo zaciskają się na włosach Louisa, kiedy ten ssie wrażliwe miejsce za jego uchem.

\- Lou, możemy porozmawiać?

Louis odsuwa się od niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- To nie brzmi dobrze.

\- Nie, to nic złego. – Harry włącza lampkę nocną, aby mógł widzieć twarz Louisa. W słabym świetle jego niebieskie oczy mają kolor szafirów, błyszczące i dociekliwe. – Pamiętasz, kiedy przeprowadziłem się do Holmes Chapel. To znaczy, pamiętasz _mnie?_ – Harry pyta na jednym wydechu.

\- Jak przez mgłę – uśmiecha się Louis.

Harry marszczy brwi (to nie jest odpowiedź, której oczekiwał), ale kontynuuje, wiedząc, że nie będzie miał już tyle odwagi, aby zrobić to po raz drugi.

\- Pamiętasz walentynki, kiedy zrobiłem dla każdego kartkę… własnoręcznie?

Zapada długa przerwa, podczas której Louis dokładnie rozważa to, o co pyta go Harry. Harry wstrzymuje oddech, czując bicie swojego serca w głowie.

\- Harry, to było bardzo dawno temu – burczy Louis, siadając na łóżku. Owija ramiona wokół swojej talii, starając się zatrzymać ciepło uścisku Harry’ego. – Jakie to ma znaczenie?

\- Och – mówi cicho Harry, rozczarowanie rozchodzi się po jego płucach. Korzysta ze swojego inhalatora i czeka aż lek zacznie działać. Louis wygląda na zaniepokojonego, leniwie głaszcząc ramię Harry’ego i czekając aż ten dojdzie do siebie. Harry tego nie chce. Mowa ciała Louisa jest miła i zrelaksowana, ale słowa, które wypowiada są jak ostre odłamki lodu rozrywające serce Harry’ego. - Po prostu… dałeś mi walentynkę i… - Harry wypuszcza drżący oddech. – I… po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć _dlaczego._

Louis skubie naklejkę z My Little Pony przyklejoną na ramę jego łóżka przez jedną z jego sióstr, unikając spojrzenia Harry’ego.

\- Nie wiem. Tak jak powiedziałem, to było wieki temu. To nic wielkiego. Każdy daje sobie kartki w szkole podstawowej.

\- Nie. – Podbródek Harry’ego drży i chłopak czuje jak jego oczy napełniają się łzami. Jedna spada na jego nogę, wsiąkając w materiał spodni. Czuje się głupio, że płacze, ale nie może się powstrzymać. – Nie, nie prawda. Byłeś jedyną osobą, która dała mi kartkę.

Louis marszczy czoło w konsternacji.

\- Harry, co chcesz ode mnie usłyszeć? Mama zmusiła mnie, żebym zrobił je dla każdego z klasy. To nic nie znaczyło. To była tylko głupia kartka. Dlaczego w ogóle o tym wspomniałeś?

\- Bez powodu. Przepraszam. Okej. – Harry przytakuje tak szybko, że ma wrażenie, że jego głowa za chwilę odpadnie. – Ja… pójdę już – jąka się. Jakoś udaje mu się wstać i podejść do swoich butów bez upadnięcia na twarz. Trzęsie się, a łzy wypalają kąciki jego oczu.

\- Harry? – Louis pytająco unosi brew.

Harry podnosi głowę, powstrzymując nadzieję od zakwitnięcia na nowo w jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Tak?

\- Nie zostajesz na kolacji?

\- Mam zadanie domowe i inne rzeczy do zrobienia, więc… powinienem wrócić do domu.

Louis wzrusza ramionami, ponownie włączając telewizor.

\- Jak chcesz.

To zabawne – to tylko mała rzecz, naprawdę _nieistotna_ – Harry nie jest pewien, dlaczego myślał, że Louis by o tym pamiętał – ale dla Hary’ego jest to coś, co dawało mu sens życia przez te wszystkie lata. Za każdym razem, gdy w siebie wątpił, za każdym razem, gdy myślał, że nie jest wystarczający, patrzył na tę walentynkę oraz wszystkie karteczki z wiadomościami w jego pudełku po butach, i myślał, że ktoś go _zauważył_ , że ktoś się o niego troszczy. Że on się liczy. Stworzył całą tę fantazję w swojej głowie i teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że było to zbudowane na fundamentach zainfekowanych przez termity i teraz wszystko wokół niego się rozpada.

W drodze na dół Harry pisze do Zayna, aby po niego przyjechał. Podczas kilku minut czekania na przyjaciela, jakoś udaje mu się przetrwać pogawędkę z Jay, ledwo jej słuchając, gdy wszystko wewnątrz niego rozpada się na małe kawałeczki. Gdy tylko zamyka za sobą drzwi od strony pasażera w samochodzie mamy Zayna, wybucha histerycznym płaczem, szlochając we flanelową koszulę drugiego chłopaka. Zayn pachnie dymem papierosowym, solą oraz wapnem, kiedy opiera się o deskę rozdzielczą i bierze Harry’ego w ramiona, a znajomy zapach sprawia, że Harry płacze jeszcze głośniej.

\- Och, kochanie – mówi Zayn, ciężko wzdychając.

\--

Harry zostaje w poniedziałek w domu. Mówi swojej mamie, że męczy go astma – co częściowo jest prawdą – za każdym razem, gdy wciąga powietrze czuje się jakby wszystko wewnątrz niego przechodziło przez wyciskarkę do soków. Ale głównie dlatego, że nie potrafi zmierzyć się z Louisem.

Harry nie opuszcza swojego łóżka przez cały dzień – po prostu patrzy na ściany, po których słońce przesuwa się w złotych falach, a następnie cienie zajmują jego miejsce – a on ponownie pogrąża się w ciemności. Nie śpi, ani nie je. Nie czyta, ani nie pisze. Nie ogląda telewizji. Nie robi nic, oprócz leżenia w łóżku. W porze kolacji, jego mama przychodzi, włącza światło i siada na brzegu jego łóżka, pocierając jego plecy przez cienki materiał koszulki. Sam dotyk sprawia, że chce wybuchnąć płaczem. Dotyk jego mamy jest opiekuńczy oraz troskliwy. Harry czuje się mały i brzydki, nie zasługując na jakąkolwiek życzliwość. Ledwo się trzyma i wie, że gdy tylko ktoś zapyta się, co się dzieje, przestanie się kontrolować.

\- Jak się czujesz, kochanie?

Harry otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego w jego oczach pojawiają się dwie duże łzy, które chwilę później spływają po jego policzkach.

\- Och, kochanie – mówi cicho jego mama, przyciągając go do uścisku. Jedną ręką głaszcze go uspokajająco po plecach, a drugą tuli jego głowę do swojej piersi. Harry nie pamięta, kiedy po raz ostatni płakał tak mocno i desperacko, ale ma wrażenie, że nie będzie potrafił przestać. To ten rodzaj obrzydliwego płaczu, kiedy nie przejmujesz się tym jak wyglądasz. Myślał, że pozwolił temu wszystkiemu odejść w samochodzie Zayna, ale to nadal jest na powierzchni, czekając aż ktoś przypadkowo ponownie to włączy.

Kiedy w końcu się męczy, jego mama podaje mu garść chusteczek oraz uśmiecha się do niego współczująco. Chłopak wydmuchuje nos i wyciera swoją twarz, która sprawia wrażenie opuchniętej.

\- Chodzi o Louisa? – pyta świadomie.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś? – dławi się Harry. Jest aż tak przejrzysty? _Wszyscy_ już wiedzą? Jakie to upokarzające.

Anne uśmiecha się do niego smutno.

\- Jestem twoją mamą, Harry. Wiem takie rzeczy. Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Harry kręci głową, gniotąc chusteczkę w małą kulkę.

\- Nie. Ja po prostu… Po prostu chcę zniknąć. – Pociąga nosem.

\- Ciii. – Kobieta pociera jego plecy. – Nie masz tego na myśli, kochanie.

\- Ja po prostu… chciałem, aby _ktoś_ mnie pokochał… Chciałem, żeby to był _on_ … - Drży, suchy szloch rozdziera jego klatkę piersiową jak bibułkę. – Myślę, że przymykałem oczy na wszystko, co nie pasowało…

Mama chłopaka przeczesuje jego loki, tak jak wtedy, kiedy był małym dzieckiem.

\- Dużo osób cię kocha. Jesteś bardzo uroczy. I jeśli Louis nie widzi tego, jak dobrą partią jesteś, to jego strata, okej? Nie twoja.

Harry przewraca oczami, ale czuje się trochę lepiej.

\- Musisz tak mówić. Jesteś moją mamą.

\- Wcale, że nie! – protestuje. – Wiesz, musisz kochać swoje dzieci, ale nie musisz ich _lubić._ A ja ciebie _lubię._ Gdybym nie była twoją mamą, chciałabym mieć takiego przyjaciela jak ty. Jesteś bardzo mądry, utalentowany i piękny – mówi. – I masz dobre, wrażliwe serce. Mimo okropnego dzieciństwa, wyrosłeś na wspaniałego mężczyznę. I wszystko będzie z tobą w porządku. Wiem, że masz wrażenie, że teraz to koniec świata, ale kiedyś ktoś pokocha cię tak, jak tego chcesz. Tak, jak na to zasługujesz.

Harry wzdycha.

\- Dzięki mamo.

\- Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. – Przyciąga go bliżej, opierając podbródek na czubku jego głowy. – A co powiesz na to? Weźmiesz prysznic, założysz jakieś ubrania i pójdziemy na miasto coś zjeść. Ty wybierasz.

Harry pociąga nosem, uśmiechając się słabo.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę. Tylko ty i ja, kumplu.

\--

Reszta dni szkolnych mija spokojnie, a pogoda na zewnątrz pogarsza się z każdą chwilą. Centralne ogrzewanie sprawia, że każdy jest ospały oraz przemęczony i Harry przyłapuje kilku uczniów na przysypianiu podczas lekcji. Harry skupia się na swoim zadaniu i cieszy się, że w ostatnim czasie jego oceny się polepszyły, mimo że nie było go w szkole przez dłuższy czas.

Nie można powiedzieć, że Harry celowo unika Louisa; on po prostu unika wszystkich miejsc, gdzie mógłby go spotkać. Harry je lunch z Zaynem w sali artystycznej, z wyjątkiem piątku, kiedy to Zayn wymyka się do miasta, aby zjeść lunch z Liamem. Harry je swoje kanapki w bibliotece w towarzystwie Almy. Ma tylko jedne zajęcia z Louisem i po dzwonku opuszcza klasę jako pierwszy. Na korytarzu, gubi się celowo w morzu ciał (zawsze był dobry w znikaniu) i udaje, że nie słyszy, kiedy Louis woła jego imię.

Jay daje Harry’emu wolne na cały tydzień, ale jego wieczory nadal są zapełnione. W czwartek czyta dzieciom kawałek _The Phantom Tollbooth_ i kłócą się one o to, kto z nich usiądzie najbliżej niego i chłopak czuje, że nieco puchnie z dumy. Zgadza się również na wcześniejszą propozycję dotyczącą czytania zgłoszeń do ich magazynu literackiego (pod warunkiem, że nie będzie to kolidowało z jego zajęciami), więc większość środowego i czwartkowego wieczoru spędza na czytaniu utworów innych uczniów. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, przechodzenie przez każdy dzień nie jest już dla niego katorgą. Ale szybko robi się ciemno i w nocy, kiedy Harry jest sam w swoim pokoju, znajdujące się pod jego łóżkiem pudełko nie pozwala mu spać. Słowa Louisa ponownie wkradają się do jego umysłu, sprawiając że robi mu się zimno.

_To było dawno temu…_

_Jakie to ma znaczenie?_

_To nic takiego…_

_To nic nie znaczyło…_

_To tylko głupia kartka…_

Każde słowo jest jak gwóźdź do trumny tego, co mogłoby być. I chociaż Louis nigdy się o tym nie dowie (a Harry nigdy mu o tym nie powie), Louis sam wykopał sobie grób. Przelotne pocałunki, cisza, ciężkie noce, kiedy to Louis ocierał się o udo Harry’ego, są teraz tylko wspomnieniami – najlepsze z nich przeniesione są do pudełka pod jego łóżkiem.

Piątkowy mecz przeciwko Winsford Diamonds jest bardzo ważny, ponieważ zwycięstwo nad tym zespołem zapewni The Hurricanes miejsce w finale – cała szkoła będzie na trybunach, aby to obejrzeć – i Harry niechętnie zgadza się, aby pójść z Zaynem, pod warunkiem, że jego przyjaciel pomoże mu z pewnym projektem artystycznym.

Zayn jest podejrzanie wesoły, kiedy spotyka Harry’ego na parkingu po lekcjach, nucąc pod nosem piosenkę Justina Timberlake’a, nie sięga nawet po paczkę papierosów, jak to ma w zwyczaju.. Nie porusza tego tematu, dopóki nie znajdują się w jego domu. Tricia rozmawia z Harrym na temat jego pisania, podczas gdy czekają aż woda na herbatę się zagotuje, a Harry pyta ją o jej pracę. Siostry Zayna wysyłają w stronę Harry’ego tęskne spojrzenia, gdy udają, że robią zadania domowe na kuchennym stole, rumieniąc się i odwracając wzrok, kiedy patrzy na nie z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Moje siostry mają bzika na twoim punkcie. Byłyby bardzo rozczarowane, gdyby wiedziały, jak bardzo uwielbiasz kutasy – szepcze Zayn do Harry’ego, gdy wchodzą po schodach, sprawiając, że Harry potyka się i prawie rozlewa swoją herbatę.

Udają się do pokoju Zayna, siadając pośród jego porozrzucanych ubrań oraz różnych  przyborów artystycznych. Harry podnosi deskorolkę z namalowanymi palmami i ogląda ją z zaciekawieniem, podczas gdy Zayn rzuca się na swoje łóżko. Chwilę później, Harry siada po turecku na brzegu materaca.

\- Dlaczego się tak cieszysz? – pyta Harry, rzucając chipsem w Zayna. Zayn łapie go i wkłada do buzi, głośno chrupiąc.

\- Rozmawiałem z Liamem – uśmiecha się promiennie Zayn, zabierając foliowe opakowanie z chipsami od Harry’ego.

\- Och? Więc… wszystko w porządku? – pyta z zaciekawieniem Harry. Nie zna Liama za dobrze, ponieważ ich interakcje nie należą do normalnych (wypadek samochodowy, atak astmy, bójka na pięści, publiczne obciąganie i martwy kot), i to buduje dziwne wrażenie, aby się upewnić. Ale jeśli on sprawia, że Zayn jest szczęśliwy, Harry dochodzi do wniosku, że chłopak musi być w porządku.

\- Zaprosił mnie na bal zimowy – piszczy Zayn, przytulając poduszkę do swojej piersi.

\- Poważnie?! Zayn, to wspaniale. Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy z tego powodu. – I Harry _jest_ szczęśliwy. Ale byłby szczęśliwszy, gdyby sprawy między nim a Louisem wyglądały inaczej.

\- Ughh, mam tak dużo do zrobienia – wzdycha Zayn, ale uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy otwiera swojego laptopa.

\- Na przykład?

\- Muszę załatwić transport i wybrać butonierkę – wylicza na palcach Zayn. – Muszę dowiedzieć się, jakiego koloru będzie garnitur Liama, abym mógł dobrać sukienkę i…

\- Czekaj, powiedziałeś _sukienkę –_ przerwał mu Harry.

\- Cóż, a co innego miałbym ubrać? – pyta Zayn, nieco zranionym tonem.

\- Przepraszam… Ja nie… Nie uważasz, że ludzie będą cię obgadywać albo coś w tym stylu? – Harry stara się, aby jego głos nie brzmiał agresywnie. Widział Zayna w sukience, tak samo jak Louis i najprawdopodobniej Liam, i wyglądał w niej pięknie, ale nie każdy jest tak tolerancyjny i wyrozumiały. Harry gryzie swoją wargę i stara się nie czuć źle na widok nieco przygnębionej twarzy Zayna. Czasami bycie dobrym kumplem oznacza powiedzenie komuś czegoś, czego nie chce usłyszeć. On tylko chce chronić Zayna. Jednak wydaje się to nieco sprzeczne z intuicją – mówienie ofierze, że nie powinna robić rzeczy, które przyciągają uwagę – kiedy tak naprawdę powinien mówić dręczycielom, by się nie znęcali.

\- Mogą mówić co chcą – mówi Zayn, nieco defensywnie. – Liam chce pójść tam ze mną i pójdę. W sukience, albo wcale.

\- Przepraszam – mówi cicho Harry, kładąc dłoń na kolano przyjaciela. – Wiesz, moim zdaniem królewski błękit będzie idealnie pasował do twojej karnacji.

\- Naprawdę? – uśmiecha się promiennie Zayn. Harry przytakuje i uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi, ale nic nie może poradzić na dziwne uczucie w żołądku, kiedy Zayn okręca laptopa w jego stronę, by pokazać mu kilka możliwych sukienek.

\--

Mecz jest bardzo zacięty, ponieważ obydwie drużyny dysponują wyrównanym składem. Pod koniec drugiej połowy Harry nie ma już żadnego paznokcia do obgryzienia, a jego gardło boli od ciągłego krzyczenia. Nie pamięta, czy kiedykolwiek był na tak ekscytującym meczu – gra jego taty jest tylko mglistym wspomnieniem – a większość tych wspomnień jest przyćmiona przez przemoc, której doświadczył, kiedy drużyna jego ojca przegrała zawody lub kiedy jego rodzice kłócili się, gdy mężczyzna wracał do domu pijany po świętowaniu zwycięstwa. Zanim poznał Louisa, Harry miał tylko jedno szczęśliwe wspomnienie związane z piłką nożną – kiedy miał trzy albo cztery lata, zorganizowany został ważny mecz charytatywny i jego tata paradował po boisku, niosąc go na baranach.

Harry zauważa, że może przywołać ten dzień z sentymentem i tylko śladową ilością goryczy. Zastanawia się nawet, po raz pierwszy, co stało się z jego tatą. Minęło dziesięć lat i Harry aż do teraz w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ani się tym nie interesował i to sprawia, że myśli, że może rzeczy zmieniły się na lepsze. Nie wybaczył swojemu tacie za zniszczenie dzieciństwa, ale doszedł do wniosku, że jedyną osobą odpowiedzialną za rujnowanie jego teraźniejszości jest on sam. Jego tata nie ma już nad nim żadnej kontroli, i jest to tak samo wyzwalające, jak i przerażające.

Wbrew sobie, Harry naprawdę dobrze bawi się na meczu. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak wielkiego uśmiechu na twarzy Zayna i mimo mieszanych uczuć związanych z jego sytuacją z Louisem, jest szczęśliwy, że spędza czas na zewnątrz po całym tygodniu nadrabiania zaległości i przeglądania zgłoszeń do magazynu literackiego. Zayn i Niall podskakują jak wariaci, ich policzki są zaczerwienione od adrenaliny i zimnego powietrza. Louis jest niesamowity – jak _zawsze_ – i on oraz Liam są zaskakująco zsynchronizowani, podając sobie nawzajem piłkę wzdłuż boiska. Harry czuje, że rozpiera go duma, kiedy patrzy na grę Louisa, chociaż wie, że nie ma do tego żadnego prawa. To nie tak, że Louis jest jego chłopakiem albo coś.

Mimo to, kiedy Louis zdobywa zwycięskiego gola w dodatkowej minucie i cały stadion wybucha z radości, Harry klaszcze mocniej niż ktokolwiek inny. Liam i Andy usadzają Louisa na swoich ramionach, a Niall i Zayn przyciągają Harry’ego do miażdżącego uścisku, który wyciska powietrze z jego płuc w najlepszy sposób. Harry będzie pamiętał ten dzień oraz tych ludzi do końca swojego życia i mocne uczucie nostalgii ogarnia go od razu. W końcu zastępuje stare, złe wspomnienia z dzieciństwa tymi szczęśliwymi. Lubi myśleć o tym, że kiedy będzie już stary i siwy, wróci pamięcią do tej chwili, jak do jednej z najlepszych w jego życiu.

\--

Harry’emu nadal udziela się pomeczowa atmosfera, kiedy Louis zaprasza wszystkich na imprezę do swojego domu. Chłopak stara się wymknąć, ale dochodzi jedynie do parkingu, kiedy Niall obejmuje go ramieniem.

\- Jedziesz ze mną, co nie? – pyta blondyn z lekkim uśmiechem, osłabiając już i tak kiepską determinację przyjaciela.

Amy jedzie ze swoimi koleżankami, więc w samochodzie jest tylko ich dwójka, za co Harry jest niezmiernie wdzięczny. Brunet nie ma ochoty na żadną rozmowę i Niall to szanuje, po prostu wybiera stację radiową i uśmiecha się radośnie w stronę przyjaciela.

Po drodze zatrzymują się w Tesco, gdzie pracuje starszy brat Nialla, aby zaopatrzyć się w alkohol. Kiedy docierają do domu Louisa, miejsce jest prawie nie do poznania. Harry przyzwyczajony jest do spokojnych, domowych śród oraz sobót i dzisiejszego wieczoru dom wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Budynek jest rozświetlony jasnym światłem, a dudniąca muzyka sprawia, że zęby Harry’ego drżą w jego czaszce. Dzieciaki wychodzą na zewnątrz, aby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, zapalić papierosa lub migdalić się w ustronnych miejscach i Harry czuje dziwny rodzaj zaborczości na widok ich wszystkich przed posiadłością rodziny Tomlinsonów. _Oni tam nie pasują. Harry pasuje._

Harry zauważa Zayna opierającego się o poręcz z papierosem w dłoni, ale chłopak gasi go, kiedy ich zauważa. Podbiega do nich, żeby pomóc rozładować bagażnik. Zayn jest już lekko podchmielony, ale jest szczęśliwie pijany, potykając się na chodniku z torbą pełną alkoholu w jednej ręce i drugą owiniętą wokół talii Harry’ego. To sprawia, że Harry chce z jakiegoś powodu płakać. Sposób, w jaki Niall i Zayn wydają się dbać o niego lub włączać go w różne rzeczy, kiedy prawda jest taka, że może Harry tutaj nie pasuje. Może po prostu jest im go żal.

Dom Louisa jest zatłoczony ludźmi, którzy starają się przekrzyczeć głośną muzykę i Harry chce wtopić się w dywan. Zarumieniony i rozpromieniony Liam przywołuje Zayna do siebie i przez chwilę Zaynowi udaje się trzymać blisko Harry’ego, zanim gubi go w tłumie. Okrzyki wznoszą się na przyjazd Nialla i chłopak rozdaje ludziom butelki z alkoholem, jakby był Świętym Mikołajem i Boże Narodzenie przyszło wcześniej.

Harry zauważa Louisa w jadalni, stojącego na stole i wygłaszającego pijacką przemowę do tłumu zgromadzonego przed nim. Harry traci serce. Zapomniał na chwilę o wielkiej popularności Louisa. Kiedy byli tylko we dwóch, Louis wydawał się być zupełnie inny bez jego zuchwałego, publicznego wizerunku – miły, mówiący poprawnym językiem i czasami niepewny – że Harry prawie zapomniał o jego drugiej stronie. Ten drugi Louis zawsze jest w centrum uwagi, rzuca kawałami jak z rękawa, przez które każdy pęka ze śmiechu, jest władczy i wymagający. I Harry tego nie nienawidzi – może nawet trochę podziwia to, że wokół Louisa zawsze jest tłum, jak mniejsze planety krążące wokół słońca – ale to nie jest _jego_ Louis. Ten Louis, którego stopy plączą się z tymi Harry’ego w jego wąskim łóżku, ten Louis, dla którego gotował w środowe wieczory, ten Louis, który zmieniał głosy podczas czytania swoim siostrom bajek na dobranoc.

Oczywiście, Harry wie, że Louis nigdy nie był naprawdę _jego_ – że może Louis potrzebuje kogoś wieloaspektowego i dynamicznego, kogoś, kogo będzie mógł komplementować za wszystkie aspekty jego osobowości, nie tylko za niektóre. Harry jest tylko spokojnym, książkowym nieudacznikiem, który staje się niespokojny w wielkim tłumie, a Louis jest zdecydowanie ciekawszą osobą. Louis potrafi odnaleźć się w każdej sytuacji, dostosowując się do panującej atmosfery tak płynnie jak kameleon. I Harry nie ma wątpliwości, że chłopak będzie robił wielkie rzeczy i gdziekolwiek pójdzie, nigdy nie będzie potrzebował przyjaciół. Nie tak jak Harry, który zmaga się z nawiązaniem rozmowy z obcymi ludźmi, który zdecydowanie wolałby poczytać dobrą książkę niż być na imprezie w piątkowy wieczór.

Harry nie zna prawie nikogo – chociaż wydaje się, że cała ich szkoła jest tam – a wszyscy jego przyjaciele są czymś zajęci. Liam i Zayn siedzą na kanapie, uśmiechając się do siebie i popijając swoje piwa. Perrie próbuje stanąć na rękach z pomocą Josha, ale oboje są schlani, więc cały czas upadają i chichoczą. Niall obściskuje się z Amy przy ścianie w kuchni. Nawet Eleanor tam jest, bezproblemowo wtapiając się w tłum i idealnie tam pasując, na co Harry nigdy nie mógł liczyć. Żałuje, że przyszedł i kiedy po dziesięciu minutach nikt nie nawiązał z nim rozmowy, po cichu wymyka się na górę. Rodzice Louisa wyjechali, ale dziewczynki siedzą w pokoju swojego brata, oglądając film i wydają się być szczęśliwe na widok Harry’ego.

Właśnie skończyli oglądać _Małą syrenkę_ i zaczęli _Shreka_ , kiedy drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się, wpuszczając do niego światło z korytarza.

\- Dziewczynki, wszystko w porządku? – pyta Louis, zaglądając do środka. – Przyniosłem pizzę. – Pudełko w jego dłoni kołysze się lekko, kiedy chłopak zauważa Hary’ego, z Daisy siedzącą na jego kolanach i pół-nagą lalką Barbie w jego prawej ręce.

\- Harry, co ty tutaj robisz?

Harry rumieni się, czując się nagle bardzo głupio, jakby został przyłapany na czymś, czego nie powinien robić.

\- Tutaj się lepiej czuje – przyznaje z zakłopotaniem. Louis kładzie kartonowe pudełko oraz serwetki na łóżko i butelkę wody na stolik nocny, a jego młodsze siostry podchodzą do tego jak sępy.

\- Ja… nie spodziewałem się, że przyjdziesz.

\- Przepraszam, mogę sobie pójść… - Harry próbuje wyplątać się z koców i sterty lalek na łóżku, ale Louis chwyta go za nadgarstek.

\- Proszę. _Zostań. –_ Słowa brzmią, jakby zostały wyrwane z Louisa jak zepsute zęby, jakby wolał robić cokolwiek innego niż odbyć tę rozmowę. – Nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu tamtego dnia całkiem szybko uciekłeś, to wszystko.

\- To nic nie _znaczyło_ – mówi lodowatym tonem Harry, atakując Louisa jego własnymi słowami. – To znaczy, to nic _wielkiego,_ tak jak powiedziałeś. Jakie to ma znaczenie, czy zostanę czy sobie pójdę?

Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się na nieprzyjemny ton głosu Harry’ego. Louis zaciska dłoń na nadgarstku drugiego chłopaka z zaskakującą siłą i wyciąga go na korytarz, zamykając drzwi, by dziewczynki nic nie słyszały.

\- O to ci chodzi? O tę walentynkę?

\- Cóż, o co innego mogłoby mi chodzić? – pyta gniewnie Harry.

\- Nie powinieneś przeglądać rzeczy innych ludzi – mówi ostro Louis, kładąc dłonie na swoje biodra. – I nie powinieneś im z tego powodu dokuczać. – Harry patrzy na Louisa, który praktycznie promieniuje złością i o co _on_ w ogóle może być zły? Przecież to on nieświadomie odrzucił Harry’ego.

\- Louis, o co ci chodzi? – pyta Harry, zirytowany i całkowicie oszołomiony z powodu kierunku, w którym idzie ta rozmowa.

\- Wiesz, myślałem, że nie jesteś typem osoby, która wyśmiewa się z innych.

\- Wyśmiewa się? Louis, nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. _Nigdy_ bym nie…

\- Przejrzałeś moje pudełko po butach – oskarża go Louis.

\- _Jakie_ pudełko? Louis, byłem zły, ponieważ zatrzymałem tę walentynkę, którą mi dałeś… ponieważ dla mnie miała ona znaczenie, ale widocznie dla ciebie nie…

\- Więc ty… naprawdę nie wiesz? – przerywa Louis, zrozumienie zmiękcza płomienie gniewu w jego niebieskich oczach.

\- Posłuchaj… może powinienem sobie pójść. Nie chcę być gdzieś, gdzie jestem niechciany.

\- _Niechciany?_ Poważnie? – prycha Louis, przewracając oczami. – Po prostu poczekaj tutaj przez chwilę. – Louis znika w swoim pokoju, zostawiając całkowicie zdezorientowanego Harry’ego na korytarzu. Kiedy Louis wraca chwilę później, trzyma w swoich dłoniach pudełko po butach. Szatyn chwyta dłoń Harry’ego, ciągnąc go wzdłuż korytarza do pokoju jego rodziców. – Siadaj – rozkazuje, praktycznie popychając większego chłopaka na łóżko.

\- W czwartej klasie poprosiłem cię o pożyczenie ołówka na matematyce – mówi Louis, wyciągając pogryziony niebieski ołówek z inicjałami MHS. _Marcel Harry Styles._ – I kiedy poprosiłeś mnie o oddanie, udawałem, że go zgubiłem. Ale to nie była prawda. W piątej klasie, podczas lunchu dałeś mi batonika w zamian za mojego banana – mówi, wyciągając papierek od wspomnianej słodyczy. – I to była zdecydowanie gówniana wymiana. – Louis przewraca oczami, wyciągając kolejną rzecz. – To saszetka z cukrem z kawiarni, w której rozmawialiśmy tamtej nocy.  A to płyta z piosenką, podczas której całowaliśmy się na masce mojego samochodu. A to są twoje połamane okulary z wtedy, gdy Stan zepchnął cię ze schodów w szóstej klasie…

\- Zastanawiałem się, gdzie one się podziały – mówi cicho Harry, oszołomiony, gdy przebiega palcem przez pęknięte soczewki. Dlaczego Louis _zatrzymał_ te wszystkie rzeczy? Przed tym rokiem, ich rozmowy składały się tylko z kilku słów.

\- To jednorożec, którego narysowałaś dla Phoebe. Musiałem dać jej za to całą torbę cukierków i ona zdecydowanie lepiej na tym wyszła, ponieważ bez urazy, ale jesteś beznadziejnym artystą – uśmiecha się szeroko Louis. – A to jest opowiadanie, które napisałeś do magazynu literackiego. Wiem, że poprosiłem cię o kopię, ale nie mogłem się doczekać. Zmusiłem Perrie, aby dała mi kopię tego, co napisałeś.

\- Louis, ja nie…

Louis kontynuuje, niezniechęcony.

\- To inhalator, który upuściłeś w autobusie w siódmej klasie…

\- Myślałem, że go _zgubiłem_ … One są drogie, wiesz… Moja mama praktycznie zabiła mnie za zgubienie tego. – Harry wydyma wargi.

\- A to… to walentynka, która mi dałeś… i chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłem, że była to najlepsza kartka jaką kiedykolwiek dostałem. – Harry podnosi walentynkę drżącymi dłońmi, łzy w oczach rozmazują mu widok. Brokat na krawędziach jest pożółkły i w jednym miejscu różowa kartka jest podarta, ale bez wątpienia to ta, którą zrobił dla Louisa. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że ponownie ją zobaczy. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że ponownie zobaczy jakąkolwiek z tych rzeczy. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że ktoś zatrzyma jakiś prezent od niego, a już najmniej spodziewał się tego po Louisie.

\- Dlaczego… dlaczego masz wszystkie te rzeczy? – pyta Harry, drżącym z emocji głosem.

\- Ponieważ cię _kocham,_ idioto. Ponieważ nie pamiętam czasu, kiedy cię nie kochałem.

\- Ale ty… my… nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy – protestuje Harry.

\- Byłeś pierwszym chłopakiem, na którego spojrzałem w ten sposób i to mnie cholernie przeraziło. Nie _chciałem_ lubić chłopaków w ten sposób. Nie chciałem lubić _ciebie_ w ten sposób. Powiedziałem ci, że to Zayn sprawił, że zacząłem zastanawiać się nad własną seksualnością, ale kłamałem. To byłeś _ty._ To _zawsze_ byłeś ty.

\- Myślałem, że mnie _nienawidziłeś_ – mówi cichym głosem Harry, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć drugiemu chłopakowi w oczy.

Louis bierze dłonie Harry’ego w swoje i są one małe oraz trochę zimne, tak jak zawsze.

\- _Nigdy_ nie mógłbym tego zrobić. Nienawidziłem _siebie_. Byłem tchórzem. Widziałem, jak inne dzieciaki ci dokuczają, a ja nic nie robiłem, ponieważ bałem się, że będą tacy sami w stosunku do mnie. Wiesz ile razy próbowałem zebrać się na odwagę i do ciebie zagadać? Liam Payne przejeżdżający twojego kota był najlepszą rzeczą w moim życiu, bez obrazy, ponieważ dzięki temu mogłem z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Powiedziałeś… powiedziałeś, że nawet nie znałeś mojego imienia…

\- Kłamałem. Kłamałem w wielu sprawach. I przepraszam… Chyba bałem się tego, że lubię cię bardziej niż ty mnie.

\- Jak mogłeś tak w ogóle myśleć? Nawet przez sekundę?

\- Myślałem, że może jest ci mnie żal. Ze względu na tą całą sytuację z Eleanor. Ze względu na moją siostrę… Myślałem, że po prostu byłeś miły, ponieważ ty to _ty._

\- Ale kiedy wspomniałem o walentynce…

\- Myślałem, że przejrzałeś moje pudełko po butach. Nie miałem kompletnie pojęcia, dlaczego o tym wspomniałeś. Byłem na ciebie wściekły za węszenie, udawałem, że nie miało to dla mnie żadnego znaczenia.

\- Ale kochasz mnie? – pyta Harry bez tchu, w końcu patrząc na Louisa. Jest zaskoczony, że oczy drugiego chłopaka również są wypełnione łzami.

\- Kochałem cię, kiedy byłeś Marcelem i kocham cię jako Harry’ego, i za twoją zgodą, zamierzam dalej cię kochać.

\- Nie potrzebujesz mojej zgody – mówi cicho Harry, przebiegając palcami przez włosy Louisa. - Też cię kocham. Zawsze kochałem… Ale jesteś… jesteś pewien, że jestem tym, czego chcesz? To znaczy, ty jesteś popularny, a ja jestem kujonem. Ty masz mnóstwo przyjaciół, a ja do niedawna nie miałem żadnego…

\- Harry, te rzeczy nie mają dla mnie znaczenia. Kiedyś myślałem, że mają. Ale nic nie ma znaczenia, kiedy nie mogę cię mieć. – Harry uśmiecha się szeroko i po raz pierwszy to on jest inicjatorem ich pocałunku. Usta Louisa są miękkie i spierzchnięte, a jego zarost drażni policzek Harry’ego. Harry chwyta twarz szatyna w swoje dłonie, pogłębiając pocałunek, gdy kładą się na łóżku.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham – dyszy Harry, pomiędzy pocałunkami, kiedy Louis ssie jego szyję.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham. Mówienie tego nigdy mi się nie znudzi – uśmiecha się szeroko Louis, rozpinając koszulę drugiego chłopaka, aby mógł położyć swoje zimne dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Lou… twoje siostry… - jęczy Harry, gdy Louis całuje ścieżkę w dół jego brzucha, zatrzymując się na chwilę w okolicach pępka.

\- Oglądają _Shreka_ – mówi Louis, odpinając zębami guzik od jeansów bruneta.

\- Ale twoja impreza… - sapie Harry, czując ciepły oddech Louisa przenikający przez cienki materiał swojej bielizny.

\- Nikt nie będzie za nami tęsknił przez te kilka minut – nalega Louis, całując nabrzmiałego penisa Harry’ego przez bokserki. Biodra Harry’ego mimowolnie unoszą się do góry i Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, kiedy ściąga z niego bieliznę.

Uśmiech znika z jego twarzy, kiedy członek Harry’ego podskakuje uwolniony  i wypuszcza z siebie drżący oddech.

\- Cholera. Jesteś wielki.

\- Przepraszam – rumieni się Harry, opierając się na łokciach. – Nie musisz…

\- Nie, ja _chcę._ A poza tym, lubię wyzwania – uśmiecha się Louis, oblizując wargi, które błyszczą w ciemności. Niepewnie liże penisa Harry’ego, którego ciało drży na uczucie wilgoci i ciepła. To nie tak, że nikt wcześniej go tam nie dotykał – chodzi o to, że _Louis_ go tam dotyka – jego usta są całe czerwone i błyszczące. I to jest bardzo seksowne, ponieważ to _Louis_ jest pomiędzy jego udami, niebieskie oczy _Louisa_ patrzą na niego, chętne do zadowolenia go, sprawienia, aby Harry czuł się dobrze. Harry uważa, że może być to najkrótsze obciąganie, jakie kiedykolwiek otrzymał (cóż, tak naprawdę to jedyne do tej pory).

Kiedy Louis zwilżył śliną penisa drugiego chłopaka, którego uda drżą w oczekiwaniu, chwyta podstawę jego członka i bierze go do  ust. Harry sięga w dół i przebiega palcami przez włosy Louisa, starając się być delikatnym, aby go nie zranić.

\- Jesteś taki piękny – sapie Harry, wydając z siebie głośny jęk. – Ja… marzyłem o tym od bardzo dawna.

Louis porusza głową w dół i w górę, wzdłuż całej długości Harry’ego, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Harry wyobrażał sobie tę sytuację od bardzo długiego czasu, ale nigdy nie tak. Nie jest to nieprzyzwoite i brudne, jak to, co widział w porno - jest to nieco dziwnie intymne, z Louisem patrzącym na niego wilgotnymi oczyma – jego mokre mlaśnięcia oraz nierówny oddech Harry’ego są jedynymi dźwiękami w pokoju. Ciało Harry’ego jest naprężone, brzuch zaciśnięty, ręce drżą od wysiłku utrzymania go w górze, aby mógł patrzeć na Louisa – _jego_ Louisa – obciągającego mu. I Harry wie, że nie będzie to długo trwało.

\- Louis, za chwilę… - ostrzega Harry, starając się utrzymać swoje oczy otwarte podczas orgazmu. Ale Louis nie przestaje, skupiając teraz całą swoją uwagę na wrażliwej główce, liżąc ją jak loda. Uda Harry’ego zaczynają drżeć i chwilę później dochodzi w ustach mniejszego chłopaka, z niskim, chrapliwym jękiem. Louis liże go aż nie staje się czysty, a następnie przyciąga Harry’ego do pocałunku, aby ten mógł siebie zasmakować. Ciało bruneta jest całkowicie bezwładne w ramionach Louisa, kiedy całują się wolno i leniwie, jakby mieli cały czas na świecie. Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że _mają._

Kiedy się od siebie odsuwają, oczy Louisa są jasne, a źrenice rozszerzone z pożądania.

\- Dziękuję. To było niesamowite. _Ty_ jesteś niesamowity.

\- Zamierzasz mi dziękować za każdym razem? – śmieje się Louis

\- Prawdopodobnie – przyznaje nieśmiało Harry, zakładając z powrotem swoje bokserki. – Planujesz zrobić to jeszcze raz?

\- O ile mi na to pozwolisz – mówi Louis i miało to brzmieć bezczelnie, ale wychodzi miękko oraz czule.

\- Chcesz, abym… ci się odwdzięczył? – Harry niejasno gestykuluje między ich ciałami.

Louis rumieni się, kiedy Harry zauważa mokrą plamę na przedniej części jego spodni dresowych.

\- Ja tak jakby już…

\- Och. _Och._ – Harry przegryza swoją wargę. – Cholera, to… to s _eksowne._

\- Powinienem, hmm… przebrać się i zejść na dół. Wszyscy będą się zastanawiać, gdzie poszedłem.

\- Tak. – Harry kiwa energicznie głową. – Oczywiście. – Louis musi widzieć zmianę nastroju Harry’ego, ponieważ splata ich palce i składa delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach.

\- Zostaniesz na noc? Wydaje mi się, że jestem ci winny trochę przytulania.

Harry uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że bolą go policzki.

\- Tak. Oczywiście.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Podczas gdy Louis przebiera się w łazience, Harry zerka do pokoju szatyna, aby sprawdzić co porabiają dziewczynki. Leżą przytulone do siebie na łóżku, tworząc wielką plątaninę rąk i nóg.

Chciałem tylko życzyć wam dobrej nocy – mówi cicho Harry, przytulając lekko najbliższą dziewczynkę.

\- Będziesz tutaj rano? – ziewa sennie Phoebe, wtulając twarz w klatkę piersiową chłopaka, gdy ją podnosi.

Harry zwalcza uśmiech, czując się nieco roztrzepany na tę myśl. To żaden sekret, że dziewczynki go uwielbiają i chcą go blisko siebie (nawet Lottie, która jest zbyt fajna, by się do tego przyznać), ale wiedza, że Louis również go tutaj chce, sprawia, że wszystko jest jeszcze lepsze. Harry nie musi już się czuć, jakby chodził na paluszkach wokół nastrojowych huśtawek drugiego chłopaka, starając się zachować dystans. _Louis go kocha._ Te słowa są jak magiczne zaklęcie wybudzające Harry’ego z długiej śpiączki, i nadal nie może przekonać siebie, że jest przytomny.

\- Tak. Będę tutaj. – _I każdego następnego poranka_ , myśli, ale nie mówi tego głośno.

\- Zrobisz nam śniadanie? – pyta Daisy z podekscytowaniem, szarpiąc rąbek koszulki chłopaka, gdy ten schyla się, by ją przytulić.

Harry zatrzymuje się i pociera swój podbródek, udając, że się nad tym zastanawia.

\- Jeśli umyjecie swoje zęby oraz buzie i będziecie w łóżku przed dziesiątą trzydzieści. – Fizzy jęczy, ale chętnie akceptuje uścisk, przywierając do bruneta trochę dłużej niż jej siostry.

Lottie spogląda z miejsca, gdzie siedzi oparta o wezgłowie, szybko pisząc wiadomości na swoim telefonie. Każdego dnia coraz bardziej przypomina Louisa, nie tylko fizycznie, ale ma również ten sam błysk w swoich niebieskich oczach oraz wysoko zadarty podbródek.

\- Nie przytulę cię – mówi śmiertelnie poważnie, wracając do swojego telefonu.

\- Ach, jesteś teraz dla mnie zbyt fajna, co? – dokucza jej Harry.

\- Zawsze byłam dla ciebie zbyt fajna. – Lottie przewraca oczami, tak bardzo przypominając Louisa, że to wywołuje ból w jego klatce piersiowej. Harry stara się nie dopuścić tego do siebie. Wie, że nie chodzi tylko o niego, Lottie zaczęła zmuszać swoją mamę do wysadzania jej ulicę od szkoły, żeby jej przyjaciele nie widzieli, ale to nadal kłuje. Harry nigdy nie przeszedł przez ten buntowniczy okres, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na zrażenie do siebie jedynego rodzica, którego miał.

\- Więc zgaduję, że jesteś również zbyt fajna na naleśniki z jagodami – mówi wolno Harry. Ogromne oczy Lottie błyszczą krótko z podniecenia, zanim jej twarz z powrotem przybiera wyraz nonszalancji.

\- Dorzuć do tego filiżankę kawy i _może_ pomyślę o przytuleniu ciebie – negocjuje.

\- Jedna filiżanka. I ani słowa twojej mamie.

Lottie uśmiecha się szeroko i przytula się do chłopaka na bardzo krótką chwilę.

\- Jakbym w ogóle jej coś mówiła.

\--

Impreza trwa jeszcze przez cztery godziny aż ktoś nie wymiotuje na trawniku przed domem i jeden z sąsiadów nie grozi wezwaniem policji. Harry nie wie zbyt wiele o imprezach, ale przypuszcza, że był to sukces pod każdym względem. Szczerze mówiąc jest szczęśliwy, że to już koniec. Próbuje bardziej wyjść ze swojej skorupy, ale myśli, że może nie być typem imprezowicza. Wydaje się, że dla Louisa życie towarzyskie jest czymś, co ładuje jego baterie, karmi jego apetyt na ekscytacje i plotki, ale dla Harry’ego jest to po prostu męczące. Jako gospodarz imprezy Louis upewnia się, że rozmawia ze wszystkimi, ale Harry twierdzi, że lepiej radzić sobie z jedną lub dwoma osobami w tym samym czasie. Większość czasu spędza umoszczony w rogu kanapy, grając w karty z Liamem oraz Zaynem i przekrzykując głośną muzykę, i nie pije nic mocniejszego niż Cola.

Kiedy impreza dobiega końca, Louis upewnia się, że każdy ma kierowcę, dzwoni po taksówki lub organizuje podwózki do domu dla tych, którzy jej nie mają. Jest całkowicie trzeźwy, gdy stoi na ganku na zimnym, nocnym powietrzu i macha ludziom, którzy odjeżdżają z podjazdu.

Podczas gdy dom pustoszeje, Harry zbiera na wpół puste butelki i śmieci do worka oraz wyciera wszystkie lady i powierzchnie. Robi to tylko z większego i postanawia posprzątać właściwie rano. Jest wykończony – zarówno z powodu później godziny, jak i wysiłku, który włożył w przeprowadzenie rozmów przez cały wieczór – ale chce upewnić się, że dom będzie czysty przed powrotem rodziców Louisa. Do czasu kiedy Louis zamyka drzwi frontowe na klucz, opadając na ziemię naprzeciwko nich, Harry zdążył wynieść śmieci i wyłączyć wszystkie światła na dole.

\- Dziękuję – wzdycha Louis, wdzięcznie zapadając się w ramionach Harry’ego. – Jesteś niesamowity.

\- To nic wielkiego – mówi zmęczonym Harry głosem.

Louis obejmuje drugiego chłopaka w pasie, całując jego policzek.

\- Chodź, kochanie. Chodźmy do łóżka.

Nie licząc tego, że Louis wcześniej powiedział mu, że go kocha – Harry nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek słyszał coś tak miłego.

\--

 _Szczęściarz._ Harry nigdy nie sądził, że to słowo będzie go dotyczyło – nigdy nawet nie wierzył w odrobinę szczęścia, dopóki Louis nie wyznał mu swojej miłości – ale teraz uważa, że nie ma bardziej odpowiedniego słowa. Kiedy w nocy Louis przewraca się na drugi bok i bez myślenia obejmuje Harry’ego, jakby wracał do czegoś po bardzo długiej podróży, jakby wracał do domu, Harry czuje się s _zczęśliwy_. A najlepsze jest to, że to uczucie ciągle rośnie, kiełkuje w jego piersi jak małe ziarenka miłości. Harry uważa, że nie ważne ile czasu minie, nigdy nie przestanie czuć się szalony i niesamowicie s _zczęśliwy._

W poniedziałek w szkole, w drodze na lekcję angielskiego, stykają się ramionami i Louis chwyta dłoń Harry’ego, robiąc to tak łatwo i bez żadnego wysiłku, jakby ten gest był czymś zwyczajnym. Ale dla Harry’ego jest _wszystkim._ Harry stara się zwalczyć swój uśmiech, nieśmiało opuszczając głowę, kiedy kontynuują rozmowę, ale czuje się jakby każda komórka jego ciała nadawała prawdę, a skóra iskrzyła jak przewód pod napięciem. Myśli, że nawet astronauci mogą zobaczyć to z kosmosu – nie ma nic subtelnego w ich spojrzeniach – nic w ich gestach lub wyrazach twarzy, które mogą być błędnie odebrane jako coś innego, ale nie miłość.

Harry nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób – oszołomiony i lekko pijany ze szczęścia – kiedy uderza się w palec o nogę od stołu, kiedy dostaje z powrotem swój sprawdzian z matematyki, na którym widnieje trójka plus napisana czerwonym długopisem, nawet ledwo to zauważa, po prostu postanawia zrobić to lepiej, być mniej niezdarnym. Rzeczy, które kiedyś powodowały u niego depresję lub wpędzały go w zły nastrój wydają się teraz być drobnymi niedogodnościami, odpędzonymi tak łatwo jak zabicie muchy łapką. Oczywiście ktoś nazywa ich pedałami, gdy idą ręka w rękę wzdłuż korytarza – i oczywiście jest to _Stan_ – i podczas gdy Harry przez chwilę czuje się, jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro lodowatej wody, udaje mu się nawiązać współpracę ze swoimi koniczynami i idzie dalej. Słyszał już to wcześniej, ale nie boli go to tak bardzo jak kiedyś, ponieważ teraz ma przy sobie Louisa. Kiedy szatyn rusza w stronę byłego przyjaciela, aby się odpłacić, oczy pełne niebieskiego ognia, Harry po prostu ściska jego rękę i ciągnie go dalej.

\- Chodź. Nie jest tego wart, kochanie.

Liam _lubiący_ Zayna pomaga trochę łagodzić niektóre sytuacje, w których się znajdują. Poprzedni związek Liama trwał trzy lata, a jego wybranką była o kilka lat starsza tancerka o imieniu Danielle, ale pomimo takiej długości zalotów, nigdy nie wydawał się być nią tak zauroczony jak Zaynem. Harry przyłapuje Liama na niezręcznym noszeniu artystycznego portfolio Zayna pomiędzy lekcjami i czekaniu przy jego szafce po ostatnim dzwonku jak posłuszny szczeniaczek czekający na powrót swojego pana.

Cokolwiek Harry mógł myśleć o Liamie Payne, widzi go teraz w całkowicie nowym świetle. Liam oczywiście uwielbia Zayna – otwiera mu drzwi i daje mu małe prezenty między lekcjami – pomarańcze, czasopisma artystyczne i ręcznie napisane wiadomości z mnóstwem serduszek. Publicznie Zayn niechętnie przyjmuje zaloty Liama, ze zmęczoną miną, zachowując się jak zła królowa obdarowywana prezentami przez swoich poddanych, ale prywatnie, uśmiecha się dużo częściej i równie często przybiera marzycielski wyraz twarzy, który Harry przypisuje Liamowi.

Jeśli ktoś jest w szoku, że nie jeden, a dwóch kapitanów drużyny piłkarskiej jest gejami, nikt nie ma odwagi powiedzieć im tego w twarz. I nawet pogłoski i plotki krążące wokół Harry’ego i Louisa nie są w stanie przeniknąć przez bańkę szczęścia tego pierwszego. To zabawne – ale nie zaskakujące – że po zmarnowaniu takiej ilości czasu na byciu przestraszonym i umawianiu się z niewłaściwymi ludźmi, kiedy są naprawdę razem, rzeczy po prostu znajdują się we właściwym miejscu. Pomimo dziwnych, seksualnie frustrujących pierwszych tygodni ich przyjaźni i latach odpychania od siebie uczuć do drugiego chłopaka, kiedy w końcu zaczęli się ze sobą spotykać, było to jakby nigdy nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że będą razem.

Jeśli Harry jest czymkolwiek zaskoczony, to tym, jak mała rzecz może w rzeczywistości dużo zmienić. Zazwyczaj nadal je swój lunch z Zaynem w sali artystycznej, chociaż czasami Louis i Liam do nich dołączają. Nadal gorączkowo pisze opowiadania. Nadal spędza wolną lekcję w bibliotece. Nadal opiekuje się dziewczynkami dwa razy w tygodniu. I oczywiście, obściskuje się z Louisem trochę więcej niż kiedyś, ale tego należało się spodziewać.

Zostały dwa tygodnie do balu zimowego i chociaż Harry pozornie wspierał decyzję Zayna dotyczącą ubrania sukienki, tak naprawdę wewnątrz był w rozsypce.

W pewną sobotę, kiedy Louis i Harry przytulają się na jego łóżku i oglądają film, Pancake zwinięta w kłębek pomiędzy nimi jak kropka w zdaniu, Louis odwraca swoją uwagę od filmu i przygląda się twarzy swojego chłopaka. Harry _stara_ się skupić, naprawdę – _To właśnie miłość_ jest jednym z jego ulubionych filmów – ale cały czas myśli o balu i myśl o nim napawa go przerażeniem. Louis zaprosił go tydzień temu, pojawiając się przy szafce bruneta pomiędzy lekcjami z waniliową babeczką i ręcznie narysowaną kartką. Harry _powinien_ być zachwycony – i naprawdę _jest_ – ale nie może przestać myśleć o ogromnej ilości tkanin w pokoju Zayna lub o jego podnieconym głosie, gdy nadaje o każdym detalu.

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku? – pyta Louis, zatrzymując film.

Harry próbuje się uśmiechnąć, ale wygląda na wymuszony i nienaturalny.

Przepraszam, ja… martwię się balem, tak sądzę – mówi, bawiąc się dłońmi.

Uśmiech Louisa nieco słabnie, ale szybko przybiera troskliwy wyraz twarzy.

\- Jeśli tak się tym martwisz, nie musimy iść tam razem…

\- Nie, nie, to nie o to chodzi – mówi pospiesznie Harry, aby go uspokoić, splatając ich palce. – Cieszę się, że idziemy tam razem. – Ramiona Louisa rozluźniają się i Harry uśmiecha się lekko do niego, chociaż nadal skręca go w żołądku.

\- Po prostu… martwię się o _Zayna_ … - Harry przegryza wewnętrzną część swojego policzka, dopóki nie czuje metalicznego smaku swojej krwi w ustach. Wie, że sukienka Zayna ma być niespodzianką dla Liama, co oznacza niespodziankę dla każdego, ale martwi się, że niespodzianka Zayna nie zbierze takiej reakcji, na jaką oczekuje.

\- Jest dużym chłopcem .– Louis wzrusza ramionami. – To nie tak, że będzie jedynym, który przyprowadzi ze sobą innego chłopaka.

\- Tak, ale będzie jedynym ubranym w sukienkę – mówi cicho Harry, patrząc uważnie na Louisa.

\- Cholera – przeklina Louis. – Oni go ukrzyżują.

\- Właśnie. – Harry przegryza swoją dolną wargę, w ogóle nie czując się lepiej w związku z tą całą sprawą. – Ale… on jest tak tym podekscytowany… on i jego mama pojechali do Londynu w zeszły weekend, aby kupić materiał i szyli sukienkę przez cały tydzień… a ja nie mam serca, aby mu powiedzieć…

Louis ściska dłoń drugiego chłopaka.

\- Ufasz mi?

Harry przewraca oczami.

-  Oczywiście.

Louis uśmiecha się promiennie.

Świetnie. Mam zamiar wszystko naprawić, okej? Nikt nie powie o Zaynie złego słowa. Mogę ci to obiecać. Prawdopodobnie nawet w ogóle nie zauważą – mówi Louis, z szelmowskim błyskiem w oku i przebiegłym uśmiechem.

\- Louis… - zaczyna Harry, któremu całkowicie nie podoba się wyraz twarzy szatyna. Louis uważany jest za największego kawalarza w szkole. Harry jest pewien, że cokolwiek planuje może wpędzić ich w kłopoty, lub nawet gorzej, mogą zostać wydaleni ze szkoły.

\- Po prostu mi zaufaj. – Louis całuje Harry’ego i to sprawia, że chłopak całkowicie zapomina o co martwił się na samym początku. Nadal  jest zdenerwowany całą tą sprawą, ale czuje się teraz trochę lepiej, że powiedział o tym Louisowi i tej nocy śpi spokojnie, z głową Louisa schowaną pod jego brodą.

\--

Minęły dwa tygodnie i Harry nadal nie ma dość. Ma wrażenie, że budzenie się obok Louisa w jego łóżku, z drzemiącą Pancake pomiędzy nimi jest tylko snem. Harry czuje się o wiele bezpieczniej niż w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat – każdy kogo kocha znajduje się pod jednym dachem – jego mama, Gemma, Louis i Pancake. Ostatnio wszystko w jego życiu wydaje się być cudem – że ma dach nad głową i nie odczuwa braku jedzenia, towarzystwa i miłości – kiedy przez tak długi czas nie wiedział, co będzie jadł i czy będzie miał gdzie spać. Harry nie wyrywa się już ze snu, dysząc ciężko przez koszmary i czując bat na tylnej części swoich nóg, gdy gorące łzy cicho spływają po jego policzku. W ostatnich dniach bardzo często budzi się uśmiechnięty.

W niedzielę Harry budzi się przed Louisem, co daje mu możliwość niespostrzeżonego oglądania chłopaka. Jest piękny, o czym Harry zawsze wiedział, ale jest to inny rodzaj piękna, kiedy śpi – nie animowany, wyrazisty wdzięk, który ma publicznie – obnosząc się dumnie pod uwagą innych ludzi, fruwając niczym jasny kanarek z lśniącymi oczami. We śnie jego twarz jest delikatna i rozluźniona, a długie rzęsy rzucają cienie na jego policzki. Wygląda bezmyślnie, wrażliwie i jakoś młodziej.

Ostre i złote elementy twarzy Louisa sprawiają wrażenie, jakby zostały wyrzeźbione ze światła i Harry ma nieodpartą chęć, aby uwiecznić jego piękno w jakiś sposób – naszkicować je ołówkiem lub napisać wiersz – chociaż jest po prostu szczęśliwy, że leży spokojnie, z Louisem w swoich ramionach. Louis ziewa sennie, szybko mrugając oczami.

\- Ty głupku, czy ty patrzysz na mnie, jak śpię? – Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, patrząc na Harry’ego przez jedno uchylone oko.

\- A co jeśli tak? – pyta wesoło Harry, przyciskając usta do niebieskiej żyły na skroni Louisa. Szatyn zamyka oczy i wydaje z siebie zadowolony pomruk, starając się wrócić do spania. Harry całuje obojczyk swojego chłopaka, sprawiając, że Louis zaciska pięści.

\- Mmm… Jest zbyt wcześnie – protestuje niewyraźnie Louis.

\- Nieprawda – śmieje się Harry, popychając Pancake, aby mógł owinąć nogę wokół bioder drugiego chłopaka. Pancake zeskakuje na podłogę, miaucząc z niezadowolenia oraz liżąc delikatnie swoje potargane futro i Harry wysyła jej przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zakochałem się w rannym ptaszku – grymasi Louis, starając się schować swoją twarz z powrotem w poduszkę Harry’ego i ukrywając swój uśmiech, kiedy się odwraca. Harry żyje dla tego uśmiechu – którym Louis obdarza tylko jego – ze zmarszczkami wokół jego oczu.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz – nalega Harry, podnosząc wyżej koszulę Louisa, by dostać więcej jego skory.

\- Że jesteś rannym ptaszkiem?

\- Że mnie kochasz – mówi stłumionym głosem Harry, gdy całuje ścieżkę od mostka Louisa do jego pępka.

\- Jesteś całkowitą zmorą – burczy Louis, przerywa zdanie i jęczy, gdy Harry robi malinkę na jego biodrze.

\- Cholera. – Biodra Louisa mimowolnie podrywają się do góry, gdy Harry całuje jego erekcję przez gruby materiał spodni dresowych. Harry próbuje rozwiązać sznurek tak uwodzicielsko jak tylko potrafi, nie przestając patrzeć na drugiego chłopaka, kiedy panika błyska w oczach Louisa. Szatyn kładzie dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego, odsuwając go od siebie.

\- Harry. Przestań.

\- Proszę, chcę ci obciągnąć… - dyszy Harry, głosem szorstkim od pożądania. Od kiedy zaczęli się spotykać, mieli kilka seksualnych przygód – wolne, leniwe ocieranie się przez ubrania w wąskim łóżku Louisa i raz pomiędzy stosami książek na tyłach biblioteki – ale nic podobnego do obciągania, które dostał od Louisa tamtej nocy podczas imprezy. To nie tak, że _narzeka_. Harry jest naprawdę szczęśliwy z powodu tego, co Louis jest skłonny mu dać – samemu nie posiadając w tych sprawach żadnego doświadczenia – ale czasami czuje się tak przytłoczony pragnieniem, że nic nie wydaje się wystarczające. Chce całować i ssać każdy centymetr skóry Louisa.

Louis siada gwałtownie, przyciągając nogi do swojej klatki piersiowej tak szybko, że prawie uderza Harry’ego kolanem w jego podbródek.

\- Po prostu odpuść – warczy Louis, kiedy Harry wyciąga rękę, zirytowanie pojawia się w jego głosie, gdy używa wewnętrznej części dłoni, aby odepchnąć bruneta. Twarz Harry’ego płonie z zażenowania i wstydu. Dlaczego czuje się _winny_ za pragnienie Louisa tak bardzo? To już jest wystarczająco złe, że Harry kompletnie nie ma pojęcia co robi, ale Louis tylko pogarsza sprawę, zachowując się jakby robił złą rzecz przez ten cały czas. Doszło już do tego, że nawet nie może sięgnąć do rozporka Louisa, aby ten się nie wzdrygał.

Harry patrzy na narzutę jak skarcony pies, który właśnie nasikał na dywan i uspokoił się na srogi ton głosu Louisa. Chwilę później zdaje sobie sprawę – zszokowany – że czeka aż Louis go uderzy. Myśl ta sprawia, że przez jego ciało przechodzą dreszcze. Ufa Louisowi i wie, że chłopak nigdy by go nie skrzywdził, ale po tak wielu latach spędzonych z jego ojcem, zawsze jest przekonany, że zostanie ukarany za każde najdrobniejsze przewinienie.

\- Wiem, że jeszcze tego nie robiłem, ale może mi pomożesz? Po prostu chcę, żebyś czuł się dobrze – mamrocze cicho Harry, starając się powstrzymać drżenie w swoim głosie. Dlaczego Louis musi sprawiać, że czuje się tak _głupio?_ Harry sam idealnie daje sobie z tym radę.

\- Idę wziąć prysznic – mamrocze Louis, wyślizgując się z łóżka i zostawiając zdezorientowanego bruneta samego. Harry owija się ramionami i kołysze się w tył i przód, walcząc ze łzami i zastanawiając się, co zrobił źle.

Był tak niesamowicie szczęśliwy przez ostanie dwa tygodnie, że nawet nie pomyślał o tym, że może Louis nie chce się spieszyć. Nie był w tych sprawach ekspertem i to głównie Louis był liderem w łóżku, co mu w ogóle nie przeszkadzało. Wystarczyło mu, że Louis go kochał; wszystko inne wydawało się tylko bonusem. Ale za każdym razem, gdy między nimi stawało się coraz intymniej – Louis zawsze odpychał Harry’ego w ostatniej chwili – nawet wtedy, kiedy był całkowicie podniecony. Następnie Louis uciekał do łazienki, nie wracając do pokoju dopóki nie był pewny, że brunet już śpi. Harry mógł tylko wyobrażać sobie, że Louis sam sobie dogadza, podczas gdy Harry sfrustrowany i niezadowolony leżał w łóżku patrząc na sufit. Co było z nim nie tak?

Harry chciał zapytać Zayna, który wcześniej był w związku z Louisem, ale to było zbyt prywatne oraz zawstydzające i nie chciał zawieść  zaufania Louisa. Łamał sobie nad tym głowę przez cały tydzień, ale nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Czy Louis martwił się tym, że jest zbyt mały? Tamtego wieczora wspomniał o tym, jak wielki jest Harry; czy czuł się niedowartościowany? Albo miał problemy ze wzwodem i pozostaniem twardym tak jak wtedy, gdy słyszał kłótnię Louisa z Eleanor? Albo co gorsza nie pociągał Louisa? Harry przypomniał sobie tę okropną noc, kiedy przez ścianę słyszał jak Louis i Eleanor uprawiali sex i kiedy chłopak bezwstydnie zadowalał ją palcami na parkingu samochodowym po meczu. Louis oczywiście był seksualną bestią, więc dlaczego był taki przeciwny robienia tych rzeczy z Harrym? Czy Harry – czy jego _blizny_ – zniesmaczyły Louisa w jakiś sposób?

Kochali się przez lata zanim Louis wyznał mu swoje uczucia, ale co jeśli miłość tutaj nie wystarczy? Co jeśli nie było żadnego pociągu seksualnego? Co jeśli było to jednostronne i Louis po prostu bał się mu o tym powiedzieć? Co jeśli tak naprawdę nie był gejem? Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym gorzej się czuł.

Może… może gdyby Harry po prostu wślizgnął się pod prysznic – może gdyby pokazał Louisowi, że nie przejmuje się tym, jak wygląda, że będzie go kochał bez względu na wszystko – może wszystko będzie w porządku.

W łazience jest gorąco i mglisto od pary, kiedy Harry wślizguje się do niej niepostrzeżenie, rozbierając się najciszej jak tylko potrafi. Trzęsą mu się ręce, gdy odciąga kurtynę na bok i robi krok w przód. Louis stoi nieruchomo ze spuszczona głową. Jest tyłem do Harry’ego, krople wody spływają po jego ramionach, łącząc się w eleganckim zagłębieniu jego kręgosłupa zanim spływają po jego soczystym tyłku. Harry niepewnie obejmie Louisa w pasie, opierając podbródek o ramię drugiego chłopaka.

\- Hej. Pomyślałem, że przyda ci się jakieś towarzystwo.

Louis wzdryga się, jakby został porażony prądem i odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego z wściekłością w oczach, Harry prawie się przewraca cofając w pośpiechu. Nie chciał tego zrobić, ale jego oczy naturalnie spojrzały na dolną część ciała Louisa. Nie jest już twardy, ale Harry zbyt późno zdaje sobie sprawę, dlaczego Louis trzymał go z dala, i pomimo gorąca rozchodzącego się w kabinie prysznicowej, jest mu zimno i cała krew spłynęła z jego twarzy.

\- Jak? _Kto?_ – jąka się Harry, a jego oczy rozszerzają się w szoku.

\- Wynoś się – syczy Louis, popychając Harry’ego tak mocno, że uderza plecami o kafelki. – Wypierdalaj.

Harry wyskakuje spod prysznica jak poparzony kot, na oślep chwytając ręcznik ze stojaka. Gdy jest już w swoim pokoju, siada na brzegu łóżka, nadal mokry, z ręcznikiem niechlujnie przewiązanym wokół bioder, a w jego głowie mocno wiruje. Nie chodzi o to, co widział, ale o to, jak Louis zamachnął się na niego, przypominając dzikie i nieprzewidywalne zwierzę.  Właśnie w taki sposób patrzył na niego jego ojciec, kiedy wpadł na niego, gdy pijany leżał na dole schodów, wyciągając rękę, by go gdzieś uderzyć lub uszczypnąć.

Płacz przychodzi jak nagła burza, krótki i przerażający w swojej intensywności, łzy spływają po policzkach Harry’ego, gdy dyszy i dławi się. Bierze szybki łyk ze swojego inhalatora, który go otumania, ale ostatecznie nadal ciężko mu oddychać. Nie słyszy nawet jak Louis wraca do pokoju i kiedy szatyn obejmuje go ramionami od tyłu, Harry podskakuje jak złapana w siatkę ryba.

\- Harry, przepraszam. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam – szepcze Louis, składając kojący pocałunek we włosach drugiego chłopaka. Ciepło skóry Louisa i znajomy zapach jego umytego ciała sprawia, że Harry płacze jeszcze mocniej. Mija kilka minut zanim się uspokaja i kiedy to robi, Louis trzyma go wystarczająco mocno, aby zostawić siniaka, jakby starał się trzymać wszystkie jego kości razem. – Przepraszam.

\- To moja wina – czka Harry. – Nie powinienem był cię tak zaskakiwać. Myślałem… To moja wina – powtarza żałośnie, wycierając swoją twarz rogiem poszewki od poduszki.

\- Nie. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Nie powinienem był cię popychać. Ja po prostu… bałem się, okej? Bałem się, że mnie znienawidzisz.

Harry okręca się, żeby spojrzeć na Louisa i jest zaskoczony, widząc, że on również płacze.

\- Nigdy nie mógłbym cię znienawidzić – mówi Harry, przerażony, że szatyn w ogóle o tym pomyślał.

Louis przegryza swoją wargę, odgarniając mokre loki Harry’ego z jego czoła.

\- Tej nocy, kiedy zapytałem cię o twoje blizny, zrobiłem to, ponieważ myślałem, że jesteś podobny do mnie. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale potem tym opowiedziałeś mi o swoim tacie i cholera, Harry, on naprawdę cię skrzywdził. A ja robiłem to sobie sam. I myślałem, że mnie znienawidzisz, jeśli je zobaczysz.

\- Dlaczego… dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – pyta drżącym głosem Harry. To niemożliwe, aby okaleczony chłopak, którego widział pod prysznicem i szczęśliwy chłopak, którego zna i kocha był jedną i tą samą osobą. Dlaczego Louis trzymał w sekrecie taką rzecz? Jak udało mu się ukryć to tak dobrze, nie tylko przed Harrym, ale przed _wszystkimi?_

\- Eleanor zawsze czepiała się mojej wagi i Stan mówił o facetach będących pedałami i ja… ja nienawidziłem siebie tak bardzo, myślałem, że coś jest ze mną nie tak. Karałem siebie w taki sposób.

\- Kiedy zrobiłeś to po raz ostatni? – pyta Harry, nie mogąc znieść myśli, że Louis robił to podczas gdy się spotykali, że całkowicie błędnie odczytał znaki.

Louis  chowa twarz w ramieniu Harry’ego, jego głos jest gruby ze wstydu.

\- Tej nocy, kiedy powiedziałem ci, że Eleanor jest w ciąży. Ciąłem się i potem ty przyszedłeś do mojego pokoju i wpadłem w panikę. Zostałeś i porozmawialiśmy, ale przez cały ten czas starałem się, abyś nie zobaczył krwi.

Harry pamięta, że wszedł do pokoju Louisa po jego kłótni z Eleanor, pamięta, że podszedł do małej, zwiniętej postaci siedzącej pod ścianą obok łóżka. Louis nie miał na sobie koszulki, ubrany był jedynie w szorty do koszykówki, głowę miał wciśniętą między kolanami, a jego ramiona trzęsły się od płaczu. Harry po prostu założył, że…

_Odejdź, Harry…_

_Nie. Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa i że nie do końca  rozumiem, co się między wami dzieje, ale dlaczego pozwalasz jej się tak traktować?_

_Nie, ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz…_

_Więc mi powiedz…_

Harry po prostu założył, że Louis płakał, ponieważ pokłócił się z Eleanor, a potem po ich rozmowie, że ze względu na ciążę. W tamtym czasie był zbyt zaniepokojony swoimi zranionymi uczuciami, by zainteresować się tymi Louisa. Pamięta jak szatyn zszedł na kolację kulejąc, uśmiechał się dzielnie do swoich sióstr i krzywił się, kiedy myślał, że Harry nie patrzy. Ale był przekonany, że winna temu wszystkiemu była kontuzja kolana. Nic nie podejrzewał. Nawet nie _pomyślał…_

\- Pokażesz mi? – pyta cicho. Louis zaciska wargi w wąską linię, gdy powoli ściąga ręcznik, łzy szybko i cicho spływają po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach. Na jego udach znajduje się przynajmniej trzydzieści blizn, wystarczająco wysoko, że postronny obserwator nie był w stanie ich zauważyć, gdy miał na sobie szorty – różnej grubości i począwszy od mocnego różu do wyblakłej bieli. W ostrym świetle dziennym wyglądają nawet gorzej niż pod prysznicem.

Zanim może pomyśleć nad tym co robi, Harry pochyla się, wilgotnymi rzęsami dotykając lekko delikatnej skóry ud Louisa, przyprawiając tym samym drugiego chłopaka o gęsią skórkę. Bardzo delikatnie całuje blizny, jakby starał się odczytać swoimi ustami wzór napisany brajlem. Stara się to zrozumieć. Stara się pokazać, że to w porządku – że _on_ jest w porządku – że Harry nigdy by go nie osądzał lub myślał o nim gorzej. Louis drży pod nim, rozpadając się pod jego pocałunkami i kiedy Harry w końcu wspina się do góry, aby złożyć pocałunek na ustach drugiego chłopaka, Louis uczepia się go kurczowo, jakby swobodnie spadali przez puste powietrze.

\- Proszę, obiecaj mi, że już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobisz – nalega Harry, między coraz bardziej żarliwymi pocałunkami.

\- Obiecuję – płacze Louis, złączając gwałtownie ich usta, smakując jak mieszanka słonych łez i miętowej pasty do zębów.

Harry obciąga Louisowi po raz pierwszy tej nocy i po wszystkim leżą nago w pozycji na łyżeczkę, ich ciała są zrelaksowane i zaspokojone. Blizny na przedniej części ud Louisa wpasowują się do tych na tylnej części ud Harry’ego jak czarno-białe klawisze fortepianu. Harry szepcze w ciemność tak cicho, że nie jest pewien czy Louis go usłyszał dopóki nie słyszy jego ostrego, odpowiedniego wydechu.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi, że masz blizny. Pasujemy do siebie w ten sposób.

\--

Któregoś dnia Harry przypadkowo znajduje żyletki Louisa – kiedy szuka zapasowego inhalatora – na dnie pudełka z rzeczami bruneta, które Louis zbierał przez te wszystkie lata. Harry jest w szoku, gdy zauważa swoje imię napisane w poprzek metalowych płytek, ale wdzięczny, że nie wyglądają jakby były ostatnio używane. Louis przyłapuje go, stojąc w drzwiach ubrany w ogromny sweter Harry’ego, w dłoni trzyma kubek z herbatą i wygląda na lekko zakłopotanego.

\- Myślałem, że jeśli zobaczę na nich twoje imię, powstrzyma mnie to od… no wiesz… - wyjaśnia.

\- Zadziałało? – pyta Harry, pospiesznie chowając wszystko z powrotem do pudełka. Nie mają już przed sobą żadnych tajemnic, ale nadal chce pozwolić Louisowi na trochę prywatności, kiedy jej potrzebuje.

\- Tak. Jak do tej pory – uśmiecha się Louis, podchodząc do swojego chłopaka, żeby usiąść na jego kolanach. Harry zachwyca się tym, jak drobny jest Louis – jak ramionami może objąć całe ciało szatyna i owinąć je wokół siebie – jakby niczego nie trzymał. Louis całuje szyję drugiego chłopaka i mówi – Pomaga to, że ostatnio nienawidzę siebie o wiele mniej.

\--

Bal zimowy nadchodzi szybko, wraz z pierwszymi tego roku mrozami. Prognoza pogody przewiduje opady śniegu na ten wieczór i Harry martwi się, że będzie mu zimno w stroju, który wybrał z Louisem. Musi przyznać; pomysł szatyna był genialny, ale nadal boi się trochę, jak to wszystko się potoczy, ponieważ to jego pierwsza prawdziwa zabawa taneczna i idzie na nią z Louisem Tomlinsonem.

Godzinę przed, Harry trzęsie się z nerwów i prawie spada z krzesła, kiedy otrzymuje wiadomość od Louisa, jakby ten instynktownie wiedział, że Harry jest zestresowany. _Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze._

 _Dzięki. Wyglądam śmiesznie,_ odpisuje Harry, spoglądając na swoje odbicie w lustrze nad jego komodą.

_Przyjedziesz do mnie kilka minut wcześniej? Mama chce zrobić kilka zdjęć._

Harry może praktycznie usłyszeć, jak Louis przewraca oczami. _Oczywiście._

Zgodnie z tym co powiedział Louis, jego mama robi im około stu zdjęć w różnych pozach – stojąc na schodach, siedząc przy kominku, patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy, przypinając sobie wzajemnie butonierki (Harry ma białą różę, a Louis delikatną biało-różową orchideę) – i to wszystko jest przerażająco żenujące. Zwłaszcza kiedy mama Harry’ego postanawia dołączyć do tego upokorzenia, wyciągając swój aparat. Obydwoje oddychają z ulgą, kiedy limuzyna zatrzymuje się przed domem (dwadzieścia minut spóźniona) i mogą w końcu uciec, z tylko kilkoma śladami szminek na ich twarzach.

Przed wyjściem z samochodu, Louis ściska uspokajająco dłoń Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś na to gotowy?

\- Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek – uśmiecha się brunet.

\- Kocham cię – mówi Louis, ale odpowiedź Harry’ego gubi się w ich złączonych ustach.

\--

Po zrobieniu zdjęć w automacie fotograficznym przedzierają się przez tłum i znajdują Liama oraz Zayna stojących przy misce z ponczem, ramię Liama jest mocno zaciśnięte wokół szczupłej talii Zayna. Zayn promienieje – w ręcznie szytej sari w kolorze głębokiego fioletu ze złotymi akcentami – która sprawia, że karmelowa skóra chłopaka wygląda jeszcze bardziej nieskazitelnie niż zazwyczaj. Jego oczy podkreślone są proszkiem antymonowym, złote cekinowe bindi przyklejone wzdłuż jego brwi, a jego usta pomalowane są delikatną czerwoną szminką. Harry jest pewien, że wielu chłopaków będzie dzisiaj wieczorem kwestionować swoją seksualność.

Nie minęła nawet krótka chwila od ich przyjścia, a Zayn zdążył już podważyć iluzję swojej kobiecej delikatności mocnym uderzeniem Louisa w ramię.

\- To był twój pomysł?

Louis wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się szeroko i pocierając swój obolały biceps.

\- Może.

\- Dupek – mówi Zayn, a po chwili dodaje ciche: – Dziękuję.

\- Wyglądasz pięknie – mówi Harry, pochylając się do przodu, by przyjrzeć się złotym akcentom na sari Zayna.

\- Może powinniście pozostać przy garniturach – dokucza Zayn, lustrując wzrokiem ciemnozieloną, satynową sukienkę Harry’ego, której niski kołnierzyk odsłania jego obojczyki. Mama Harry’ego próbowała namówić go na założenie biżuterii – ale czuł się wystarczająco głupio – jednak ostatecznie zgodził się na mały diamentowy naszyjnik jego zmarłej babci.

 _Wyglądasz w tym lepiej niż ta stara krowa kiedykolwiek wyglądała,_ zwierzyła mu się jego mama, gdy zapinała wisiorek na jego szyi, uśmiechając się, kiedy ich oczy spotkały się w lustrze.

Harry wie, że wygląda śmiesznie, ale rozglądając się dookoła, nie czuje się już taki samotny. Louisowi jakoś udało się namówić całą drużynę piłkarską do założenia sukienek na bal, przekonując ich, że będzie to doskonały kawał, i nawet jeszcze więcej chłopaków postanowiło do nich dołączyć, gdy o tym usłyszeli. Harry czasami zapomina, że Louis ma tak ogromny wpływ na innych ludzi. Mało kto zauważa Zayna w morzu facetów ubranych w sukienki. Liam wygląda wyraźnie nieswojo w jego długiej białej sukni, nieustannie nią szarpiąc, ale nie może oderwać wzroku od Zayna, który świeci od okazywanego mu zainteresowania. Niall, będący w budce didżeja, wciąż poprawia swoją krótką czerwoną sukienkę, rujnując każdy element kobiecej tajemniczości, którą mógłby mieć. Wygląda to, jakby cały ten pomysł nie do końca wypalił, ale Harry jest dość pewien, że nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy.

\- Chodź – mówi Louis, chwytając swojego chłopaka za ramię. – Zatańczmy.

Sala gimnastyczna jest słabo oświetlona na tę okazję, do krokwi dachowych przyczepione są światełka choinkowe oraz papierowe płatki śniegu, ale nadal czuć lekki zapach przepoconych skarpetek oraz pasty do podłóg. Jednak jest w tym coś uroczego i skromnego. Parkiet jest już zapełniony, za co Harry jest wdzięczny, ponieważ dzięki temu nikt nie zwraca większej uwagi na jego niezdarne wymachiwanie koniczynami. Harry jest beznadziejnym tancerzem, łokciami oraz kolanami uderza i popycha Louisa, który ociera się o niego tak wulgarnie, że Harry ostatecznie musi wymusić trochę przestrzeni pomiędzy ich ciałami. (Nie ma żadnej nadziei na ukrycie _czegokolwiek_ w jego obcisłej sukience.) Louis uśmiecha się złośliwie, jego jasnoniebieska sukienka sprawia, że jego oczy są jeszcze piękniejsze.

\- Wszystko w porządku, bb? – dokucza, wyciągając na wierzch stare przezwisko. 

\- Dupek – uśmiecha się Harry, pochylając się, by scałować uśmieszek z twarzy Louisa.

Harry zauważa Stana dąsającego się i patrzącego na nich z miejsca, gdzie znajduje się miska z ponczem, wyglądając wyraźnie nieswojo jako jeden z niewielu facetów w garniturze, ale nawet to nie jest w stanie zepsuć dobrego humoru Harry’ego. Tańczą przez dobrą godzinę do wesołych piosenek puszczanych przez Nialla, zanim Ed wchodzi na scenę, by zagrać kilka akustycznych utworów. Harry ciągnie Louisa, żeby napić się trochę ponczu.

Na sali jest duszno i obydwoje są zarumienieni oraz spoceni od tańczenia, więc po wypiciu dwóch szklanek ponczu, Harry wyciąga Louisa na otoczony murem dziedziniec, by zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza. Jest tam już kilka par, które całują się w dyskretnych miejscach, gdzie budynek rzuca cień, ale są wystarczająco daleko, że Harry nie jest świadomy, gdy opiera głowę o ramię Louisa. Nie tańczą, bardziej kołyszą się w miejscu, gdy pierwsze płatki śniegu osadzają się na ich włosach i ramionach.

Harry wpatruje się w nocne niebo, wysadzona klejnotami siatka pełna gwiazd na ciemnym oceanie, wirujący śnieg przypomina mu o spadających gwiazdach tamtej nocy, kiedy on i Louis całowali się na masce jego samochodu. Louis dotyka policzek drugiego chłopaka swoimi zimnymi opuszkami palców, sprowadzając go z powrotem na ziemię.

\- Wiesz, naprawdę powinienem podziękować Liamowi za potrącenie twojego kota – mówi Louis z rozmarzeniem, jego ciepły oddech owiewa ucho Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – krzyczy Harry, odsuwając się od Louisa, tylko że chwilę później szatyn przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej, nie pozostawiając żadnej przestrzeni pomiędzy ich klatkami piersiowymi.

\- Zamierzałem powiedzieć, że to przywiodło ciebie do mnie – poprawia się Louis, przegryzając lekko ucho drugiego chłopaka. Harry syczy cicho.

\- Biedna Dusty – wzdycha. – Jeszcze jedna nieszczęsna ofiara na drodze do miłości.

Louis zacieśnia uścisk wokół talii bruneta, jego zimny nos wciśnięty we wgłębienie u podstawy jego gardła.

\- Dziękuję, że na mnie czekałeś. Aż w końcu sam siebie zrozumiem. To nie mogło być łatwe – mówi cicho.

\- Czekałbym nawet jeszcze dłużej – przyznaje Harry, całując skroń szatyna. – Na _ciebie._

\- Wzruszające. – Louis klepie jego klatkę piersiową. Harry drży, gdy podmuch wiatru sprowadza na nich padający śnieg, oziębiając jego nagie ramiona. – Chodźmy. – Louis szarpie go za nadgarstek. – Chcę zobaczyć minę Stana, kiedy ukoronują Liama.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki pewien, że to będzie Liam? – pyta Harry, unosząc brew, podczas gdy Louis wciąga go z powrotem do środka.

\- Wygrał trzy lata z rzędu. To naprawdę tylko formalność. – Louis wzrusza ramionami.

Harry uśmiecha się złośliwie.

\- Cóż, może nadszedł czas na zmiany.

\--

\- Proszę wszystkich o uwagę – mówi Ed, stukając kilka razy w mikrofon, aż nie zapada całkowita cisza. – Nadszedł czas, aby ogłosić kto został naszym Królem i Królową Balu.

Amy wbiega na scenę, lekko zdyszana, trzymając urnę do głosowania pod jedną pachą i wręczając Edowi kopertę swoją wolną dłonią.

\- Wyniki zostały podliczone. Był to bardzo zacięty wyścig w tym roku. Jestem pewien, że wszyscy bardzo chcecie wrócić do swoich nieprzyzwoitych tańców – uśmiecha się złośliwie, patrząc znacząco na Harry’ego i Louisa – więc zrobię to szybko.

Harry ściska oczekująco przedramię Louisa, kołysząc się na piętach. To jego pierwsza zabawa taneczna i to wszystko jest bardzo ekscytujące. Nie obchodzi go, że nie został nominowany (nawet się tego nie spodziewał); jest po prostu szczęśliwy, że tam jest, i to z Louisem.

\- Waszym Królem balu zostaje… - Ed otwiera kopertę i robi długą dramatyczną przerwę, przebiegając wzrokiem po publiczności, zanim krzyczy do mikrofonu – Louis Tomlinson.

Oszołomiony Harry odwraca się do Louisa, gdy tylko ten uderza go mocno w ramię.

\- Auć, za co to było? – pyta brunet, pocierając obolałe miejsce.

\- _Czas na zmiany, powiedział_ – powtarza kpiącym głosem Louis. – Miałeś z tym coś wspólnego?

Harry podnosi swoje dłonie defensywnie, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie. Przysięgam. To wszystko twoja zasługa. – Louis powoli zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i na jego twarzy pojawia się ogromny uśmiech.

\- Idź. – Harry popycha Louisa w stronę sceny, uśmiechają się tak szeroko jak jego chłopak. – Idź, twoja kochająca publiczność na ciebie czeka.

Serce Harry’ego podchodzi mu do gardła, kiedy Louis nadeptuje na swoją sukienkę w połowie schodów – upadłby na twarz, gdyby nie szybka reakcja Liama, który podbiega do niego i przytrzymuje go za łokieć. Louis rumieni się, ale z wielką gracją idzie w stronę Eda.

Ed kładzie koronę na głowę Louisa i podaje mu mikrofon.

\- Chciałem być jak Jennifer Lawrence – chichocze Louis do mikrofonu, dostając w odpowiedzi głośny śmiech publiczności. – Ja uch, naprawdę nie przygotowałem żadnej mowy akceptacyjnej. – Szatyn klepie przód swojej sukienki. – Nie mam również kieszeni, gdzie mógłbym ją schować.

Louis bierze głęboki wdech, uważnie przyglądając się publiczności.

\- Chciałbym powiedzieć, że jestem szczęśliwy będąc waszym pierwszym królem-gejem, ale jak zwykle, wydaje mi się, że Liam Payne mnie w tym wyprzedził. – Harry spogląda na Liama, który poczerwieniał jak burak. – Właściwie jest on lepszy ode mnie w wielu rzeczach. Trochę to irytujące, naprawdę. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi odkąd byliśmy dziećmi i Liam zawsze był trochę szybszy niż ja, trochę mądrzejszy niż ja. I pocieszałem się tym, że jestem przystojniejszy – mówi Louis i przerywa na chwilę, czekając aż ucichną śmiechy.

\- Ale tak na poważnie, sporo nauczyłem się od Liama. Na przykład, co oznacza bycie przyjacielem. I jak przestać ignorować swoje problemy i zauważać to, co stoi tuż przede mną. I gdyby Liam nie był zabójcą kotów, nigdy nie zebrałbym się na odwagę, by zagadać do mojego chłopaka Harry’ego. Który, no wiecie, poza tą tandetną koroną, którą mnie obdarzyliście, jest najprawdopodobniej najlepszą rzeczą jaka przytrafiła mi się w życiu. Więc tak, dziękuję Liamowi i Zaynowi, który jest najodważniejszą osobą jaką znam i wygląda w sukience lepiej niż którykolwiek z was, frajerzy. I uch, Harry’emu. I mojej mamie. I Jezusowi. I każdemu o kim zapomniałem. Dzięki.

Ed wyrywa mikrofon z dłoni Louisa.

\- Całkiem szczera przemowa waszego Króla, Louisa Tomlinsona, ale wiem, że wszyscy umieracie z ciekawości, żeby dowiedzieć się, kim jest wasza Królowa. Więc bez zbędnych ceregieli, Amy, koperta. – Dziewczyna podaje Edowi drugą kopertę i chłopak chrząka znacząco, gdy wyciąga kartkę.

\- A waszą Królową Balu zostaje Zayn Malik! – Na sali natychmiast zapada cisza i Ed upuszcza mikrofon. Pomieszczenie wypełnia się głośnym, rozdzierającym uszy dźwiękiem, przez który wszyscy się krzywią. Ed podnosi mikrofon, podczas gdy spanikowana Amy przegląda karteczki w urnie, zapewne szukając jakiegoś wyjaśnienia. Zayn wygląda jakby został uderzony, ale szybko się uspokaja, gdy wszyscy odwracają się, by na niego spojrzeć. Obejmuje twarz Liama swoimi dłońmi i składa głośny pocałunek na jego ustach, który odbija się echem przez cichą salę, zanim wchodzi po schodach z o wiele większą gracją niż Louis.

Ed, całkowicie oszołomiony, zapomina podać Zaynowi mikrofon, więc chłopak delikatnie bierze przedmiot z jego dłoni, kiedy Amy kładzie koronę na jego głowę.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy ktoś w tym momencie robi sobie ze mnie żarty, ale jeśli tak, to może ssać mojego kutasa. I moje jaja, które prawdopodobnie są większe niż kogokolwiek z was. Może zauważyliście kilku kolesi ubranych w sukienki dzisiejszego wieczoru. Nie wiem co wam powiedziano, ale nie chodziło tutaj o żaden kawał. Stało się tak, ponieważ moi naprawdę, naprawdę wspaniali kumple wiedzieli, że ubiorę dzisiaj sukienkę i nie chcieli, żebym był sam. I podczas gdy ich intencje były szczere, prawda jest taka, że lubię nosić sukienki i nie zamierzam za to przepraszać. Jeśli ktoś ma zamiar się ze mnie naśmiewać, mam to gdzieś. Ponieważ mam najlepszych kumpli na świecie. I pieprzę kapitana drużyny piłkarskiej. Więc nie wiem czy to wszystko miało być zwykłym żartem, ale jestem zaszczycony, że mogę stać obok mojego kumpla Louisa, który zasługuje na to bardziej niż ktokolwiek z was, wy cioty. Więc dziękuję i pieprzcie się.

Na sali zapada martwa cisza, gdy Zayn podaje mikrofon Edowi, który przymocowuje go z powrotem do stojaka.

\- Uch, dziękujemy Zaynowi za tę żarliwą przemowę – mamrocze Ed, jego twarz jest tak czerwona jak jego włosy, a nauczyciele starają się zapanować nad sytuacją. – A teraz wasz uroczy Król i Królowa zatańczą swój pierwszy taniec. Niall, jeśli mógłbyś czynić honory.

Niall uśmiecha się szeroko i puszcza fragment piosenki ‘Dude looks like a lady’ zespołu Areosmith, zaskakująco głośno. W ciągu kilku sekund, Harry, Louis i spora część parkietu dusi się ze śmiechu, a twarz Liama jest biała jak ściana.

\- Chyba się rozchoruje – mówi Liam, chwiejąc się lekko na nogach. Harry wyciąga rękę, by go uspokoić, nadal ściskając swój bok, który zaczyna boleć go ze śmiechu.

\- Ups, nie wiem skąd to się wzięło – uśmiecha się Niall, a chwilę później początek ‘Wouldn’t it be nice’ wydobywa się z głośników.

_Czyż nie byłoby miło, gdybyśmy byli starsi, wtedy nie musielibyśmy dłużej czekać. Czyż nie byłoby miło żyć razem w świecie, do którego należymy…_

Światło reflektora pada na podłogę i krąg poszerza się wokół Zayna i Louisa, którzy zważając na okoliczności starają się w najbardziej dystyngowany sposób tańczyć do wolnej piosenki. W końcu śmiech cichnie i Zayn kładzie głowę na ramieniu Louisa. Louis delikatnie ściska talię Zayna, gdy wolno kołyszą się w rytm muzyki na pustym parkiecie. Harry widzi wściekłego Stana stojącego z tyłu sali, i jest niemal pewien, że wie, kto wypełnił urnę do głosowania.

Liam wciąż wygląda jakby miał zemdleć, gdy Harry chwyta go za łokieć i prowadzi go na parkiet.

\- Och, no dalej. Zatańcz ze mną, Liam.

Inne pary zaczynają do nich dołączać, wypełniając przestrzeń wokół Króla i Królowej. Podczas gdy okręcają się wolno, Harry zauważa, że Louis patrzy na niego ponad ramieniem Zayna i uśmiecha się do niego tajemniczo, co sprawia, że serce bruneta zamiera na chwilę.

Kiedy piosenka się kończy, Liam odchodzi, zabierając szybko Zayna od Louisa. Ed ma z powrotem swoją gitarę i pomiędzy piosenkami jest krótka chwila ciszy, gdzie Harry i Louis po prostu stoją na środku parkietu i patrzą sobie głęboko w oczy. Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że znalazł wszystko, czego szukał w książkach – romans, przygodę, ucieczkę i podniecenie, a przede wszystkim _dom_ – i znalazł to w Louisie.

Głos Eda rozchodzi się cicho po pomieszczeniu, przerywając ich trans.

\- Napisałem tę piosenkę dla dwójki moich najlepszych kumpli, którzy kochali siebie od lat, ale dopiero niedawno zebrali się na odwagę, by powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach. Nazywa się ‘Kiss me’.

_Ustatkuj się ze mną. Okryj mnie. Przytul mnie. Połóż się ze mną i trzymaj mnie w swoich ramionach. I twoje serce naprzeciw mojej piersi, twoje usta przyciśnięte do mojej szyi. Zatracam się w twoich oczach, ale one jeszcze mnie nie znają. I z uczuciem zapomnę, że jestem teraz zakochany. Pocałuj mnie tak, jakbyś chciał być kochany… Wydaje mi się, że się zakochujemy… Zakochujemy się w sobie…_

I cholera, to przypomina każdą ckliwą komedię, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek widział – chwila, gdzie dwójka ludzi zdaje sobie sprawę, że _to jest to, to jest prawdziwe, to jest coś –_ John Cusack stojący z dużym radiomagnetofonem pod domem dziewczyny w _Nic nie mów_ , uroczy sportowiec pojawiający się w kościele dla Molly Ringwald w _Szesnastu świeczkach_ , wyznanie Julii Roberts w księgarni w _Notting Hill_ , dzieciak biegnący przez lotnisko za swoją sympatią w _To właśnie miłość._

Wszystko w tle rozmazuje się, jakby nie było tam nikogo innego oprócz niego i Louisa. I wtedy Louis go całuje i Harry ma wrażenie, że jego skóra może się spalić, ponieważ jest tak rozpalony, i _cholera_ , kiedy to stało się jego życiem?

\--

Tańczą przez jeszcze kilka kolejnych piosenek, a następnie idą po więcej ponczu, opadając ze zmęczeniem na krzesła stojące pod ścianą. Niall wraca za konsolę i puszcza jakiś skoczny utwór. Louis splata ich palce.

\- Chcesz stąd iść? – pyta, błysk w jego oku bardzo dokładnie przekazuje jego intencje. I to nie tak, że to nie dotarło do Harry’ego – że dzisiejsza noc może być tą nocą – ale nadal czuje lekkie ssanie w żołądku, jakby wypił za dużo szampana.

\- Powinniśmy się ze wszystkimi pożegnać? – pyta Harry, szukając ich przyjaciół.

\- Nie, chodź – szarpie go Louis. Dzwonią po limuzynę i czekają za nią na zewnątrz. Harry czuje szalone motylki w brzuchu. Nie może przestać myśleć o tym, że dzisiejszej nocy przestanie być prawiczkiem. Jest przerażony oraz zdenerwowany i wciąż nie wie, kto będzie na górze, ale również jest podekscytowany i _gotowy._ Louis wydaje się myśleć o tej samej rzeczy, robiąc malinkę na szyi Harry’ego, gdy brutalnie popycha go na ścianę.

Jakiś głos gwałtownie przerywa myślenie Harry’ego, gdy Ed wpada z poślizgiem do foyer, jego włosy są rozwiane, a kurta odpięta.

\- Harry, dzięki Bogu!

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Harry, zabierając dłonie z ramion Louisa. Ed patrzy pomiędzy ich dwójką, uświadamiając sobie, że zdecydowanie w czymś im przeszkodził.

\- To Gemma… ona… nie zauważyłem jej wiadomości… grałem… nie miałem swojego telefonu…

\- Hola, zwolnij, stary – mówi Louis, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Eda. – Co się dzieje?

\- Gemma rodzi! – wypala Ed. – Twoja mama zabrała ją do szpitala. Ale mój samochód nie chce odpalić. Możecie mnie podwieźć?

\- Cholera jasna. Cholera jasna. Tak, oczywiście – przytakuje Harry, całkowicie zapominając o jego romantycznym wieczorze z Louisem. _Zostanie wujkiem!_

Limuzyna przyjeżdża w samą porę i wszyscy wsiadają do środka, skórzane siedzenia skrzypią pod nimi i Ed pochyla się, by podać kierowcy wskazówki. Harry wyciąga butelkę szampana, którą kupił dla siebie i Louisa – wyobrażał sobie picie tego w bardziej romantycznych okolicznościach – i odkorkowuje butelkę, złota ciecz spływa po jego dłoni. Udaje mu się wypełnić trzy kieliszki do szampana bez rozlewania zbyt wiele, gdy samochód jedzie wzdłuż uliczki, a stopy Eda wystukują nerwowy rytm.

\- Na zdrowie! – krzyczy wesoło Harry, stukając się kieliszkami z Edem.

\- Gratulacje, tato – uśmiecha się szeroko Louis, klepiąc Eda serdecznie po plecach.

Ed przełyka ślinę, jego oczy są duże i dzikie.

\- Cholera jasna. Będę ojcem.

\- Pij – mówi Louis, przechylając kieliszek Eda, podczas gdy on z niego pije. – Będziesz tego potrzebował.

Większość drogi jest spędzona na uspokajaniu Eda – Louis pociera jego ramiona i wygłasza podnoszące na duchu przemowy, podczas gdy Harry przekazuje im wiadomości od Gemmy, która pisze do nich ze swojego szpitalnego łóżka.

\- Rozwarcie sześć centymetrów – krzyczy z podnieceniem, jakby był spikerem sportowym. Ed wygląda nieco zielono.

\--

Ed wpada do środka, podczas gdy Louis parkuje samochód . Uprzejma, ale zdezorientowana recepcjonistka (nadal są ubrani w sukienki) zaprowadza Harry’ego i Louisa do poczekalni.

\- Wiesz, nie tak wyobrażałem sobie dalszą część tej nocy – uśmiecha się Louis, kładąc się na kolanach drugiego chłopaka.

\- Siedzenia w szpitalnej poczekalni będąc ubranym w damską sukienkę? – śmieje się Harry.

Louis prycha.

\- Tak. Ale… wszystko jest w porządku, ponieważ jestem z tobą – mówi, splatając ich palce.

Spędzają długie, niewygodne dwie godziny na twardych ławkach w poczekalni, przeglądając czasopisma oraz grając na swoich telefonach. Mama Louisa przychodzi do pracy na swoją zmianę około pierwszej w nocy i przynosi im ubrania na przebranie oraz trochę pieniędzy na automat z przekąskami.

Louis przysypia na ramieniu Harry’ego, kiedy mama bruneta w końcu pojawia się w poczekalni.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć swoją siostrzenicę? – pyta, uśmiechając się.

\- To dziewczynka? – pyta zachrypniętym głosem Harry, wyprostowując się. Louis podrywa się obudzony, prawie spadając z ławki, gdy Harry wstaje.

Anne przytakuje.

\- I wydaje się, że spowodowała już całkiem niezłe zamieszanie. Przykro mi, że musieliście wyjść z zabawy.

\- Nic się nie stało. – Harry chwyta dłoń Louisa, pomagając mu wstać. – Możemy ją zobaczyć?

\- Chodźcie za mną.

Obydwoje zatrzymują się, by umyć swoje ręce w dużej, metalowej umywalce w przedpokoju, a następnie widzą Gemmę siedzącą na łóżku, wygląda na zmęczoną, ale również bardzo szczęśliwą. Ed siedzi na parapecie obok niej, trzymając ją za rękę. Na piersi dziewczyny znajduje się zwinięte w kłębek najmniejsze dziecko, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział, owinięte w biało-różowy kocyk, który Alma zrobiła dla niej na drutach. Harry pochyla się i składa pocałunek na spoconym czole swojej siostry.

\- Dobra robota, kochanie.

\- Chcesz ją potrzymać? – pyta radośnie Gemma.

\- Mogę? – szepcze Harry, głaszcząc palcem plecy dziecka. Harry siada na jednym z krzeseł przy łóżku i Anne podaje dziecko swojemu synowi, pokazując mu w jaki sposób powinien ją trzymać. Śpi, ponieważ jej oczy są zamknięte, powieki pudrowo różowe i lekko przezroczyste. Jej pulchne policzki są zarumienione i kiedy Harry ściąga jej czapeczkę, widzi niewielką ilość rudych włosów i chłopak nie może powstrzymać się od pogłaskania jej palcami. Zachwyca się jej malutkimi palcami u rąk i nóg oraz idealnymi, różowymi ustami. Jest całkowicie oszołomiony.

\- Zdecydowaliście się już na jakieś imię?

\- Imogen. Po mojej mamie – mówi Ed.

\- W zdrobnieniu Ginny – dodaje szybko Gemma.

\- Witaj Ginny – grucha Harry, głaszcząc delikatnie jej malutkie ucho. Kiedy Harry spogląda w górę, Louis dziwnie na niego patrzy. Przypomina mu to pierwszy dzień w domu Tomlinsonów, gdy Louis widział go w kuchni z jedną z bliźniaczek na jego kolanach.

\- Chcesz ją potrzymać? – pyta.

\- Och, hm, pewnie. – Louis porusza się niespokojnie.

Harry ostrożnie podaje Ginny, która wydaje z siebie zadowolony dźwięk, gdy znajduje się w ramionach Louisa. Chwilę później otwiera oczy i macha piąstką w jego twarz.

\- Witaj, kochanie. – Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie, łaskocząc jej podbródek. – Cieszymy się, że tutaj jesteś. – Ginny wypuszcza bańkę śliny na swoje śpioszki w odpowiedzi.

\--

Mama Harry’ego podwozi ich do domu, zostawiając Gemmę, Eda i dziecko samych, by spędzili trochę czasu razem. Louis jest niepokojąco cichy przez całą drogę, patrząc przez okno na pokryte śniegiem pola.

Kiedy w końcu znajdują się w pokoju Harry’ego, Louis siada na brzegu łóżka, ściągając swoje buty i wpatrując się w dywan w milczeniu.

\- O czym myślisz? – pyta ostrożnie Harry.

\- Ja, uch… - Louis przegryza swoją wargę, zerkając w inną stronę. – Nie chcę cię wystraszyć.

\- Niemożliwe – protestuje Harry, obejmując Louisa. – No dalej. Możesz powiedzieć mi o wszystkim.

\- Kiedy myślałem, że Eleanor jest w ciąży, byłem przerażony. Tak _naprawdę_ cholernie przerażony. Nie byłem gotowy i cała ta sytuacja była niewłaściwa, i kiedy dowiedziałem się, że to było kłamstwo, poczułem wielką ulgę. Ale dzisiaj, widząc cię z Ginny, i widząc jaki jesteś dla moich sióstr…

Louis spogląda na Harry’ego.

\- Wiem, że spotykamy się dopiero od kilku tygodni… i wiem, że to szalone, ale mógłbym… mógłbym wyobrazić sobie nas pewnego dnia w takiej sytuacji.

Harry jest tak zaskoczony, że nie może przez chwilę oddychać, ale potem uśmiecha się, podnosząc ich splecione dłonie do ust, by złożyć pocałunek na kostkach Louisa.

\- Cóż, jeśli jesteś szalony, to ja też jestem szalony. Ponieważ chcę tego. Z _tobą._ Pewnego dnia.

\- Dobrze – mówi Louis, opierając głowę o ramię drugiego chłopaka i wypuszcza senne, zadowolone westchnięcie. – Ponieważ nie planuję ponownie pozwolić ci odejść.

\--

Obydwoje są zbyt zmęczeni, by cokolwiek robić, więc tylko całują się leniwie dopóki nie zasypiają, przy dźwiękach padającego na dach śniegu, okrywającego wszystko ciszą i spokojem, ale Harry nie ma nic przeciwko. Mają cały czas na świecie. A jego życie dopiero się zaczęło.

 


End file.
